<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lagrimas de Luna by seiken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685301">Lagrimas de Luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken'>seiken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Horror, Licántropos, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, One-Sided Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Terror, Vampires, Vampiros, hombres lobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres fugitivos, buscan la forma de huir de su destino que parece encontrarse en las alas de un hospital psiquiátrico, sin embargo, se darán cuenta que su viaje a las fauces de la locura apenas está comenzando, porque en la oscuridad hay seres que no deberían existir, pero tal vez, estén dispuestos a brindarles su ayuda o su amor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gemini Aspros/Taurus Hasgard, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lagrimas de Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Radamanthys Barentain… señor Barentain… </p><p>Pronunciaba una enfermera de cabello verde tratando de llamar la atención al paciente recién ingresado en ese asilo para todos aquellos heridos del alma, afectados en sus psique, como ese omega de gran tamaño, que acariciaba un hueco entre sus cejas delgadas, como si faltara algo. </p><p>-Señor Radamanthys… por favor… es hora de tomar su baño… </p><p>Radamanthys volteo a verla con una expresion sombria, llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese sitio, a donde lo llevaron porque estaba demente o eso habian dicho, sólo porque no quiso ser participe de una boda de la cual no estaba enterado, mucho menos, su noche de bodas. </p><p>-Yo no debería estar aquí… solo no quise formar parte de esa boda. </p><p>Lo habían engañado, como a un estupido, llevado a un sitio donde solo estaban Valentine, un sacerdote y Pandora, como su dama de honor, quien le dijo que había conseguido una dote decente por su mano, que su querido amigo de la infancia sería su esposo. </p><p>-Atacó a su esposo con una pluma con la que iba a firmar su contrato nupcial, le saco el ojo y cortó parte de su mejilla, lo dejó muy malherido. </p><p>Le recordó un doctor vestido con un traje formal, que le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño y como si no tuviera derecho alguno a defenderse, recordando lo que le habían dicho por más de un mes, que estaba loco, que no debía atacar al alfa que quiso morderlo contra su voluntad, que era un omega y estos generalmente eran delicados. </p><p>-Solo me estaba defendiendo. </p><p>El doctor negó eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, aún seguía pronunciando esas palabras, un omega no debería ser agresivo, no era posible que la familia de ese joven le hubiera dejado actuar como un animal todo ese tiempo. </p><p>-Era su alfa. </p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, no era su alfa y cuando el doctor colocó una mano en su hombro se sobresaltó, apartándose, para sostener su muñeca, recordando que esa misma mañana varios enfermeros lo inmovilizaron, para darle un baño, rasurando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sin su permiso. </p><p>-¡No es mi alfa, yo se que no lo es! </p><p>Los enfermeros se abalanzaron sobre él, sosteniéndolo de los brazos, al mismo tiempo que uno de los otros enfermos le miraba con una sonrisa, viendo como el médico escribió algo en una libreta, seguro de que el único tratamiento para ese paciente, era un procedimiento de rutina al que toda clase de pacientes reaccionaba de forma favorable, asi podria estar tranquilo, ser liberado de sus demonios, para cuando llegara su esposo, que insistia en que debian estar juntos, queria vivir con él a su lado. </p><p>-Descuide señor Barentain, mañana temprano realizaremos un pequeño procedimiento que lo curará de sus demonios, es nuevo, pero da muy buenos resultados con pacientes agresivos como usted lo es en este momento. </p><p>Radamanthys no entendia de que le estaban hablando, ahora que clase de tortura iba a tener que soportar y no habria conocido el terror, si no fuera, porque otro paciente, otro omega que decian habia asesinado a su esposo, ahorcandolo, se riera con sadismo. </p><p>-Te van a meter una aguja en tu cabeza y cuando termine contigo, ya no serás más que una muñeca. </p><p>Los enfermeros le temían, por lo que podía ver, porque aunque Minos se hizo a un lado al mismo tiempo que dos de ellos trataron de someterlo, no dejaba de verlo, como si quisiera advertirle. </p><p>-Después de todo lo que desean es tu cuerpo, tus hijos, no te quieren a ti… </p><p>Cuando por fin los enfermeros lograron someterlo, para llevarlo a sus habitaciones, que era un cuarto bastante comodo en una de las mejores alas, que era en la misma en la que el y un chico de cabello negro dormian, Radamanthys observo al medico, que no dijo nada respecto al procedimiento que realizarian con el. </p><p>-No… no me hagan eso.. .les pagaré, les daré lo que deseen, pero no me hagan eso. </p><p>El doctor negó eso de nuevo, como si estuviera equivocado, para después suspirar, guardando su libreta en su ropa, sosteniéndolo de la barbilla. </p><p>-Su esposo es quien posee ahora su fortuna señor Barentain, usted es un omega, es suyo, pero me temo que sus tutores le dejaron delirar demasiado, así que piensa que puede decidir aquello que desea. </p><p>A Minos lo llevaron a sus aposentos en donde lo encerraron con llave, a él lo sedaron para que no causara problemas, pero siempre le ponían demasiado poco, él era grande y resistía esa clase de medicamentos, por lo cual aun estaba despierto cuando Aiacos salió de su celda. </p><p>El había sido internado en ese sitio debido a su depresión, a su tristeza derivada de haber perdido a su alfa, cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz, por alguna razón, nunca aceptaron que fuera una mujer, cuando él era un omega masculino, debía tener un alfa masculino. </p><p>Y como no aceptaba a sus pretendientes, muchos a los cuales les había hecho daño, lo encerraron en ese sitio, pensando que asi podrian curar sus males, no lo querian con ellos, era un demente, un loco, no era mas que problemas. </p><p>Minos era mucho peor, él fue desposado con un alfa poderoso, de cabello rojo como las llamas, a quien mató en la noche de bodas, para después fingir demencia, encerrándose en ese sanatorio, era un omega, podía utilizar el desprecio de los alfas a su favor, pero, últimamente le disgustaba demasiado la forma en que lo veía el médico de cabecera de ese sanatorio, sabía que trataría de escabullirse en su habitación cuando llegara su celo, asi que debia escapar cuanto antes. </p><p>Y seria mucho mas facil, si sus compañeros de ala le ayudaban, Aiacos no deseaba quedarse más tiempo en ese sitio, quería ver el mundo, además, deseaba visitar la tumba de su amada Violate, así como a su hermano mayor, a quien ya no dejaban ir a verle. </p><p>Radamanthys no desearía regresar con su esposo, mucho menos que le hicieran una lobotomía para que fuera un omega obediente, pasifico, dócil, para que su esposo que había perdido parte de su rostro, pudiera poseerle a su antojo. </p><p>-Vamos por el nuevo, mañana le abren la cabeza… </p><p>Aiacos jadeo, ese procedimiento había tomado la vida de muchos por allí, algunos habían muerto, pero nadie había sobrevivido, así que, era un tratamiento cruel, demasiado doloroso para cualquiera. </p><p>-¿Cómo sabes que nos ayudará? </p><p>Minos simplemente sonrió, si había atacado a su esposo de tal manera que lo llevaron a ese sitio, era porque no deseaba estar a su lado y que haría lo que fuera para escapar, asi que, mirándole de reojo, se encogió de hombros, asomándose para asegurarse de que nadie estaba presente a esas horas. </p><p>-Tu le permitirías a cualquiera jugar con tu cabeza… yo no. </p><p>Aiacos negó eso, no dejaría que nadie jugara con su cabeza y se preguntaba, dónde había conseguido Minos esas llaves, que usaba a su antojo, probablemente se las robó al director de ese hospital, que lo trataba como la maxima atraccion de su zoológico de dementes. </p><p>-¿Y si ya no puede moverse? </p><p>Podría moverse, su tamaño, la adrenalina, el miedo de lo que pasaría con él, podrían mantenerlo de pie, además, había visto como podía soportar bastante daño, había peleado con varios de los enfermeros. </p><p>-Es un monstruo, tuvieron que encadenarlo a la cama. </p><p>Radamanthys al verlos ingresar no supo que estaban haciendo en ese sitio, ni porque parecían interesados en brindarle ayuda, solo que de un momento a otro le quitaron las esposas, para lanzar el uniforme de un enfermero a su cama, para que pudiera vestirse como ellos. </p><p>-Nos vamos de aquí y necesitamos tu ayuda, ya que no pareces estar loco. </p><p>No lo estaba, solo no deseaba pertenecer a Valentine, a ese mentiroso, ese maldito traidor que había usado su amistad en su contra y que vendría pronto para recogerlo, quien lo deseaba, fácil de manejar. </p><p>-Gracias… </p><p>Minos asintió con una sonrisa, su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido, no cubría ni una parte de su rostro, Aiacos se lo había mojado, para que se pegara a su cabeza, no quería que se dieran cuenta de quién era, Radamanthys sin sus cejas características, se veía demasiado diferente al paciente que había entrado, asi que podrian salir sin llamar la atencion de nadie, supusieron. </p><p>-Debemos irnos, el director deja su automóvil enfrente del sanatorio, tengo sus llaves y no creo que sea difícil accionarlo. </p><p>Nunca había manejado, pero que tan difícil podía ser, Aiacos nunca había visto un auto, Radamanthys podría conducir, había sido libre, hasta que fue engañado por quienes pensaba eran sus amigos. </p><p>-Yo sé manejar. </p><p>Fue relativamente fácil salir de ese hospital, estaban hospedados en los cuartos para los pacientes adinerados, muy cerca del patio principal y vestidos como enfermeros, no llamaron la atención, nadie los reconoció, ni siquiera cuando saludaron al guardia de la entrada, que solo les respondió con un desganado ademan, estaba casi dormido. </p><p>-Ha sido un dia muy cansado… </p><p>Se quejó Minos, deteniéndose frente al auto del director, que Radamanthys abrió con calma, aunque sus manos estaban temblando, subiendo al asiento delantero, para después, arrancar el auto, cuando sus aliados cerraron las puertas para poder marcharse, esperando poder llegar lejos, escapar de su esposo. </p><p>-Esto fue demasiado fácil… </p><p>Se quejó Aiacos, observando el paisaje, como iban alejándose de esa pequeña ciudad, que era bastante ajetreada, esperando que las doce horas que tenían de ventaja pudiera servirles para llevar lo suficiente lejos como para dividir sus caminos. </p><p>-Aún no llevamos ni la mitad del camino… tenemos que llegar a las afueras del poblado, allí nos cambiaremos la ropa y tendremos que llegar a pie a un pequeño pueblo que está muy cerca. </p><p>Radamanthys le miró de reojo, Aicos estaba perplejo, no comprendía muy bien las palabras de Minos, pero parecía, que él sabía de qué estaba hablando. </p><p>-¿A dónde vamos? </p><p>Minos le sonrió, iban a la casa de un amigo, de la persona que le dijo la forma en que debía escapar a ese matrimonio y como fingir inocencia, era un tipo grande, que ayudaba a los suyos a escapar de sus alfas, era el dueño de un orfanato, se dedicaba a cuidar niños perdidos, pero era parte de lo que decía se llamaba “ángeles de acero” que se dedicaban a darles una oportunidad a omegas como ellos para escapar de sus esposos, consiguiendo nuevas vidas, lugares donde vivir o dónde trabajar. </p><p>-Con un amigo, está muy lejos de aquí… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hasgard apenas podía dormir, sentía que algo estaba a punto de pasar, que la oscuridad estaba en el aire y supo que sus temores eran ciertos, cuando escucho esos pasos a sus espaldas, de una persona que reconocería donde fuera. </p><p>-Te estaba esperando… </p><p>Fueron sus únicas palabras, antes de ser atacado por la espalda, por un soldado de cabello rubio, ojos azules como el hielo, grande y poderoso, quien pronunció un sonido parecido a un rugido, que despertó a los niños y adolescentes que vivían en ese sitio, quienes solo vieron una ventana abierta, pero su guardián ya no se encontraba en sus habitaciones. </p><p>-Hasgard… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, damos inicio a otra historia, esta historia es con motivo de los días, 30 de octubre, 1 y 2 de noviembre, pero muy probablemente se extienda más allá de eso, ya saben, escribo historias largas, que se actualizan prácticamente diario. Muchas gracias a quienes le darán una oportunidad a esta historia. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caminó.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Dónde está mi esposo? </p><p>Valentine Barentain había llegado temprano al hospital psiquiátrico, un día antes, deseando ver a su esposo que llevaba un mes en ese sitio, donde se suponía curaban sus males, haciéndole ver lo mucho que lo amaba y lo afortunado que era al ser su esposo. </p><p>-Quiero verlo ahora mismo. </p><p>Había decidido darle una sorpresa para asegurarse de que su amor estuviera cómodo y pensaba, que no tendrían ningún problema en dejarle verlo, en una de esas cómodas mesitas donde los pacientes recibian sus visitas, que su amado estaría más que dispuesto a regresar a su lado una vez que pasó un mes lejos de su cariño. </p><p>-Señor Barentain… su esposo está… </p><p>Barentain, aunque era un poco más bajo que su esposo y un poco más delgado, era un hombre bastante alto, bastante fuerte, con una expresión molesta, porque no veía a su esposo por ningún lado y porque la recepcionista estaba demasiado nerviosa. </p><p>-No me importa lo que esté haciendo mi esposo, quiero verlo ahora mismo y más les vale no hacerme perder más tiempo. </p><p>Esperaba que no lo estuvieran escondiendo de él, que no quisieran apartarlos, porque no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, de ser necesario, ingresaria al hospital para verlo, decirle que podría regresar, si a cambio se portaba bien. </p><p>-Señor Barentain… su esposo no está por ningún lado, creemos que escapó con otros dos pacientes. </p><p>Un enfermero se atrevió a decirle con nerviosismo, logrando que perdiera la paciencia, porque les había pagado bastante dinero para mantenerlo seguro, cómodo y darle una leccion, asi sabria que era preferible quedarse a su lado, que en un sanatorio, pero, parecía que no pudieron proteger a su omega, a su Radamanthys. </p><p>-¿En serio? </p><p>Pregunto demasiado amable para el enojo que sentía, acercándose al enfermero que le veía nervioso, porque su paciente se había marchado del sitio en donde se suponía, estaría seguro, tratando de pensar en un castigo para ese infeliz. </p><p>-¿Está diciendo que mi esposo se fugó del hospital el mismo día que vine a verlo? </p><p>Valentine fingió meditar esas palabras, ladeando un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera sopesando sus opciones antes de sostener al enfermero de la cabeza y hacer que chocara contra el mostrador, dejándolo inconsciente de un solo golpe, para observar a la enfermera, que estaba sin duda aterrada. </p><p>-Exijo ver al encargado de este cuchitril para que me diga como demonios es que mi esposo se marchó enfrente de sus narices. </p><p>Un hombre de cabello verde se acercó a ellos con un paso lento, observando al enfermero que sostenía su nariz, que sangraba, a quien una enfermera le ayudó a ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo que él carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de Valentine. </p><p>-Su esposo estaba en el ala de pacientes muy importantes, parecía a punto de curarse, pero me temo que fue secuestrado por Aiacos Garuda y Minos Griffon, el último es un psicópata, demasiado bueno engañando a la gente. </p><p>El doctor que le hablaba vestido de traje era un sujeto alto, fuerte, de cabello verde algo esponjoso, que le miraba fijamente con una expresión que claramente le decía que podían llegar a un entendimiento si no saltaban a conclusiones precipitadas. </p><p>-Minos mató a su esposo y desde que llegó puso a varios de los enfermos bajo su mando, uno de ellos Aiacos, un omega viudo que perdió a su cachorro junto a su alfa, durante el parto… él también ha desaparecido, otro es su esposo. </p><p>Valentine supuso que por pacientes importantes se referian a enfermos con cuentas gordas que podrían vaciar lentamente, sin embargo, no creía que tuviera que lastimar al buen doctor, si lograban localizar a su esposo. </p><p>-No me importa quienes están con él, o sus historias, y usted sabe que deje a mi esposo en este sitio como un castigo, para que aprendiera a quererme, al menos, apreciar su casa y su única tarea era mantenerlo aquí, para que yo pudiera pasar a recogerlo. </p><p>Valentine usaba un parche donde su omega le encajo la pluma, podía verse una herida roja, aún fresca, pero lo que más llamo la atencion del medico, fue la frialdad con la cual decía esas palabras, seguro de que ser tratado en ese sitio era un castigo, no una ayuda. </p><p>-Tengo amigos poderosos y si no veo a mi esposo mañana por la mañana, haré que lo destituyan o cierren este infierno, quedó claro. </p><p>El médico asintió, había quedado bastante claro y ya los estaban buscando, le habían dado aviso a las autoridades para que los buscarán, era prácticamente imposible escapar en un auto, mucho menos a pie, de varios policías con sus perros, seguramente por la mañana los tendrán de regreso. </p><p>-Si, bastante claro. </p><p>Podía ver el enojo del médico, pero también que no se atrevía a contradecirlo, por lo cual, decidió tomar el teléfono que descansaba en el recibidor, para hacer unas llamadas, conocía a las personas indicadas para dar con ellos. </p><p>-Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que hacer unas llamadas. </p><p>El doctor asintió, tragando su molestia, para retirarse, dejando solo a Valentine, que empezó a marcar el teléfono para localizar unas personas que podrían dar con ellos, unos cazarrecompensas con muy pocos escrúpulos, además, tenía que avisarle a Pandora que se tardaria un poco más en regresar, porque Radamanthys había decidido comportarse como un chiquillo y escapar. </p><p>*****</p><p>Habían pasado varias horas y el automóvil los había alejado del hospital, apenas lo suficiente, porque se había acabado la gasolina, haciendo obsoleto, obligándolos a caminar. </p><p>-Maldito tacaño, esperaba que tuviera mucha más gasolina que esto. </p><p>Pronunció Aiacos, completamente furioso, Minos había robado todo lo que pudo del automóvil, dinero, credenciales y algunos cigarrillos, así como una pistola, que no sabía cómo utilizar, pero les serviria de algo, si daban con ellos antes de que pudieran llegar a un lugar seguro. </p><p>-¿De casualidad sabes disparar Radita? </p><p>Radamanthys observo a Minos, que sostenia un arma, para asentir, sabia disparar, sabía conducir, le habían enseñado a pelear, lo habían educado como un alfa los primeros quince años de su vida, porque su celo había llegado demasiado tarde, como una maldición. </p><p>-Si, mi abuelo me enseñó, cuando pensaba que era alfa, también a manejar, a pelear, pensaba que podría heredar su puesto o su fortuna, pero después llegó mi celo, como si fuera una maldición. </p><p>Eso le molesto mucho a Minos, que pensaran que ser omegas era una maldición, porque no eran considerados como ciudadanos, no podían votar, no tenían derechos y cuando se nace en familias como las suyas, era por mucho peor. </p><p>-Bien, porque ya debieron notar nuestra ausencia y la policía debe estar buscándonos, rastreando el camino con perro, con armas, para regresarnos a la casa de la risa. </p><p>Radamanthys asintió, guardando el arma, pensando que los otros dos eran unos inútiles, preguntándose a sí mismo qué era exactamente lo que sabían hacer, cocinar y bailar, tal vez recitar poemas. </p><p>-Sigamos nuestro camino… </p><p>Minos comprendía que Radamanthys los veía con cierto desagrado, pensando que eran unos inútiles, pero para no saber disparar o conducir, el mató a su alfa, Aiacos lastimo a varios otros y el rubio, solo le saco el ojo a su esposo, no pudo matarlo, cuando eso hubiera sido lo mejor. </p><p>-Me obligaron a casarme con un tipo llamado Apolo, como el dios griego… </p><p>Pronunció divertido, adelantándose por varios pasos, colocando una mano sobre sus ojos, para constatar que estaban perdidos en la nada, ni siquiera estaban cerca del orfanato a donde deseaban llegar. </p><p>-Pero lo maté, en mi noche de bodas, lo ahorqué con mi velo de novio y Aiacos, daño bastante a sus pretendientes, después de enviudar, perdiendo a su alfa con su niño, ella estaba embarazada, en cambio tú apenas pudiste sacarle un ojo a tu esposo, asi que no me veas con esa cara de superioridad, no te queda. </p><p>Radamanthys había tratado de matarlo, pero los hombres de Valentine, tres de ellos, pudieron sostenerlo para que no siguiera haciéndole daño, Pandora lo golpeó en la cabeza y despertó en el hospital, donde lo dejarían un tiempo hasta que se curara de su agresividad, así como de su ninfomanía. </p><p>-No, se que no me queda, fui lo suficiente estupido como para confiar en Valentine y bajar mi guardia, solo porque nos criamos juntos. </p><p>Minos pensaba que Radamanthys iba a molestarse por sus palabras, pero no fue asi, simplemente acepto que era un idiota, asi que sonrio, levantando su dedo pulgar cuando vio como un automovil se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad demasiado alta. </p><p>-¿Qué estás haciendo? </p><p>Pregunto Aiacos, que estaba preocupado, pensando que tal vez eran policías o personas del manicomio, sin embargo, al detenerse el auto con una nube de polvo que les hizo toser, pudieron ver a dos gemelos, de cabello azul, los dos bastante hermosos. </p><p>-Nuestro auto se descompuso, podrían darnos un aventón. </p><p>El gemelo que se veía más distante, el que conducía, estuvo a punto de decirles que no, que solo se detuvieron porque Minos prácticamente se había puesto enfrente de ellos, pero no lo hizo, cuando el que estaba en el asiento del copiloto se bajó, para abrirles la puerta trasera de su vehículo. </p><p>-No somos unos animales, por supuesto que podemos ayudar a tres omegas en desgracia. </p><p>Los tres compartieron una mirada sorprendida, pero no tenían mucha opción, solo ingresar en el automóvil, donde cada uno tomó su sitio, Minos una de las ventanas, Radamanthys la otra y Aiacos en el centro. </p><p>-Yo soy Kanon, él es Saga, no dejen que su cara de pocos amigos los convenza, no es mala persona. </p><p>Aiacos asintió, Minos sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, pero Radamanthys, después de notar que ese Kanon lo veía un poco más que a los otros, desvió la mirada, enfocándose en el paisaje, esperando poder alejarse un poco más de su esposo. </p><p>-Yo soy Minos, él es Aiacos y él es Radamanthys, no habla mucho. </p><p>Kanon asintió, regresando su mirada al camino, pensando que tres enfermeros en su auto eran señal de buena suerte, especialmente, cuando acababan de hacer un retiro de varios cientos de miles de un pequeño banco, unos rehenes nunca estaban de más. </p><p>-Es todo un placer… verdad Saga. </p><p>Saga asintió, sin prestarles demasiada atención, todo el tiempo su mirada fija en el camino, al mismo tiempo que Minos no dejaba de observarlos, preguntandose si no los había visto antes, pero con una nariz diferente. </p><p>-Se me hacen familiares… </p><p>Susurro entonces, dandose cuenta del saco de color blanco que habia detras de su asiento, notando que habia demasiados fajos de dinero en su interior, escuchando como alguien cargaba un arma y de pronto, Kanon, los tenía amenazados con el cañon de una pistola. </p><p>-Será porque ya nos has visto, en algunos carteles horriblemente mal hechos. </p><p>Kanon y Saga eran ladrones, habían robado dos o tres bancos por esa zona, estaban armados, así como tenían tres rehenes, tres enfermeros de un prestigioso hospital psiquiátrico, quienes intercambiaron una mirada, sin mostrarse asustados. </p><p>-Pero, descuiden, cuando logremos alejarnos de este maldito lugar, los dejaremos ir, pero antes ustedes son nuestro seguro de vida, espero lo comprendan. </p><p>Radamanthys observaba a Kanon en absoluto silencio, quien le miro de reojo, preguntandose porque no estaban asustados y porque Minos sonrio, como si fuera un demente. </p><p>-Pero tu piensas que somos enfermeros y que nos importa quienes sean ustedes, cuánto han robado, pero nos da lo mismo que tengan dinero o un cadáver en su equipaje. </p><p>Los rehenes generalmente lloraban, o trataban de escapar, pero estos estaban tranquilos, uno parecía hasta cierto punto apático, otro estaba divertido con todo eso y el tercero, estaba molesto, portando una expresión que no podía ser linda, mucho menos con esos colmillos un poco más afilados de lo normal. </p><p>-Acabamos de escapar del Infierno y seremos sus rehenes, estoy seguro que el esposo de Rada moverá cielo, mar y tierra para que tengan lo que desean, pero a cambio, tendrán que ayudarnos a alejarnos del maldito manicomio. </p><p>Saga estuvo a punto de frenar, pero Kanon lo evito, lo que decían era interesante, especialmente lo del esposo del sujeto rubio de las cejas depiladas, podía notarlo, porque ya comenzaba a formarse una ligera capa de vello en su rostro, especialmente, entre sus cejas. </p><p>-Su nombre es Valentine Barentain… y Minos tiene razón, tal vez puedan llegar a un acuerdo con él, para que salve sus pellejos, a cambio del mío. </p><p>Kanon guardó silencio, pensando en aquellas palabras, pero Saga inmediatamente negó eso, no iban a entregar a tres omegas a ese sanatorio, era un infierno por lo que habían llegado a escuchar y estaba en contra de entregar a cualquiera que hubiera escapado de su hogar, eso iba en contra de sus principios. </p><p>-¿A dónde se dirigen? </p><p>Fue la pregunta se Saga, quien ya había tomado una decisión, les acercarian a donde se dirigian y después, regresarian con su jauría, ellos siempre podían protegerlos, ademas, estarían encantados con su botín, no siempre llevaban esa cantidad de dinero con los ancianos. </p><p>-Al orfanato que se encuentra al otro lado del condado, un amigo mío vive en ese lugar y nos ayudará a alejarnos, tal vez, hasta a salir del continente. </p><p>Kanon dejó de apuntarlos, deteniendo su mirada en la de Radamanthys, que se veía bastante molesto, como si hubiera sido traicionado, sonrojándose inmediatamente al pensar, que le gustaría poder protegerlo de su esposo, para después, sentarse, dándoles la espalda. </p><p>-Los dejaremos cerca y después, seguiremos con nuestro camino. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hasgard despertó algunas horas después encadenado de pies y manos, en lo que seguramente era una sala del trono, no sabia de quien, pero alguien le observaba fijamente, en la oscuridad, con un par de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, encantado de verlo, de dar con él después de todo ese tiempo. </p><p>-Al fin te encuentro… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, sus comentarios y sus estrellas, espero que este segundo capítulo sea de su agrado. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pasado.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Por qué los encerraron en ese sitio? </p><p>Pregunto Kanon, al otro lado de la mesa, poniendo demasiada catsup a su hamburguesa, al mismo tiempo que Saga revolvía su café con una cuchara, esperando escuchar su respuesta. </p><p>-Dejalos en paz Kanon. </p><p>Lo regaño Kanon, al mismo tiempo que Aiacos comía de unos hotcakes con demasiada miel, huevos y tocino, Minos hacia lo mismo con unos huevos revueltos con algunas rebanadas de pan con ajo y Radamanthys disponía de un filete, un buen trozo de carne acompañado de una cerveza, mientras que sus compañeros tomaban café y chocolate respectivamente. </p><p>-Yo me case con un tipo llamado Apolo, no me pidieron mi opinión y nuestra noche de bodas, después de la ceremonia, lo convencí de jugar algo… darme un poco de control, lo amarre a la cama y tomé mi velo de novio, rodee su cuello y tire, tire fuerte, hasta que sus hermosos ojos se pusieron blancos, hasta que yo era libre. </p><p>Todo eso lo menciono perdido en sus propios recuerdos, sin saber muy bien como pudo lastimarlo, no recordaba demasiado de su noche de bodas, solo que deseaba ser libre, necesitaba serlo, pero, de pronto despertó en ese manicomio, con una camisa de fuerza, con ese despreciable sujeto de cabello verde viéndolo fijamente, con una expresión que reconocía como lujuria, como deseo. </p><p>-Desperté en el hospital, con una camisa de fuerza, hace dos años… y desde entonces, comencé a planear mi fuga, la forma de ser libre de mi cautiverio… </p><p>Minos al finalizar su historia enfoco su mirada en su café, preguntándose qué pasaría si llegaban a un lugar seguro, si lograban escapar, preguntándose si acaso podría recuperar la vida que le habían arrebatado, especialmente ese médico de cabellera verde, larga, con esos feos ojos lilas. </p><p>-Mataron a mi alfa, ella estaba embarazada, pero nunca la aceptaron, ella no era de una buena familia… </p><p>Aiacos tomó un poco de chocolate con leche, mirando su desayuno, acariciando su dedo donde estaba el anillo de bodas, una que fue realizada en las sombras, cuando escapó con ella, para estar juntos. </p><p>-Quisieron convencerme que murió al dar a luz, con mi bebe, pero no es cierto, ellos la mataron y me robaron a mi niño, a mi pequeño tesoro… </p><p>Susurro furioso, llamando la atención de Minos, quien fue el primero que quiso escuchar sus historias, lo que muchos pensaban era una locura, pero al mismo tiempo Minos estaba seguro de que era cierto, lo sabía por la forma en que Aiacos lo decía. </p><p>-Después quisieron presentarme a varios alfas, para que me casara con ellos, obviamente no estaba de humor para eso, así que a los primeros los dañe, le encaje un abrecartas a uno de ellos, un sujeto desagradable de cabello rubio.</p><p>Bebió un poco más de chocolate, sintiendo que comenzaba a sentirse demasiado deprimido, pero quería que Radamanthys también escuchará su historia, tenía el presentimiento de que pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, deseaba que confiara en ellos. </p><p>-Así que… cuando ya había hecho demasiado daño, acepte que me ingresara, decían que tenía melancolía, que esos doctores podían curarme, pero no sucedió, aunque sí me mantuvo lejos de esos alfas y de mi familia, que en este momento hace con mi dinero lo que ellos desean… yo era el heredero y no me quieren cerca de su dinero. </p><p>Kanon escuchaba atento sus historias, sin dejar de mirarlos, Saga trataba de ignorarlos, de no verse en sus zapatos, porque se trataba de un omega, pero al ser gemelos, su hermano siempre había podido protegerlo, el menor, que siempre actuaba como una especie de caballero en dorada armadura cuando veía una injusticia como esa. </p><p>-Yo me crié junto a Valentine, soy unos años mayor y él siempre estaba a mi lado, yo creía que era mi amigo, que podía confiar en él, lo mismo sucedió con Pandora, pense que podia bajar la guardia con ella, pero entre ambos me engañaron, me llevaron a una boda, mi boda, me casara con él, aunque yo no lo quisiera, aunque lo veía como un hermano, como mi familia… obviamente no concebía la idea de ser su esposo, así que trate de huir… </p><p>Radamanthys le dio un trago a su cerveza, casi acabandosela, tomando como si fuera agua y no alcohol, para apartar el platillo de su lado, no tenía demasiado apetito, pero Kanon, lo empujó de regreso quitándole la cerveza, en su mirada claramente le decía que no le servía de nada hacer, eso, tenía que comer y no podía emborracharse, eso era muy malo para los tres. </p><p>-Pero lo evitaron, me casaron con él, me hicieron firmar el contrato y Valentine quiso morderme, eso ya no lo soporte, así que lo ataque, le saque el ojo, había mucha sangre, pero me detuvieron sus soldados, me tiraron al suelo. </p><p>Recordaba que Pandora le llamo a un médico para tratar de controlar su furia, pero era tan difícil que lo sedaron, pero antes de eso, Valentine se acercó a él, su mano llena de sangre, prometiendole que después de un mes en ese sanatorio le prometió que regresaría con la cola entre las patas, que le pediría aceptarlo de regreso. </p><p>-Y me prometió que mi vida sería tan mala a donde me mandarian, que regresaría con el pidiendole perdon, claro que nunca dijo que me harian una lobotomía, que me convertirían en una cosa sin cerebro, para que pudiera manejarme… </p><p>Kanon por un momento quiso tocar la mano de Radamanthys, pero no pudo, no pensó que fuera correcto, como sabía que eso que le habían hecho había sido espantoso, una terrible traición a ese omega, que se forzaba a terminar con sus alimentos. </p><p>-Nosotros tratamos de hacernos de un nombre, Saga y yo, somos los segundos nacidos, primero fueron el imbécil de Aspros y su sombra Defteros, ellos son quienes heredarán todo, nosotros no, así que pensamos que mucho dinero no esta nada mas, si no podemos tener poder en nuestra familia. </p><p>Era una forma de decirlo pensó Saga, sus hermanos habían nacido en el siglo dieciocho, Aspros era quien tomaba las decisiones y hasta donde sabían, ellos eran quienes heredarán el puesto de sus padres, como líderes de la jauría, así que se había decidido demostrarles a cada uno de ellos, que podían tener poder, que podía ser algo sin ellos, tal vez, hasta estaba pensando en hacer su propia jauría, no estaba seguro, pero de lo que sí lo estaba era que no deseaba servir en una jauría donde gobernara el mayor. </p><p>-Siempre he pensado que eso es una estupidez, que seas omega no significa nada, por ejemplo, vean a Saga, él es el que manda y es un omega. </p><p>Saga no lo regaño, no le dijo que no debería estar dando información que no fuera relevante, porque esperaba que esos tres pudieran confiar en ellos, aun faltaba bastante tiempo para llegar a donde se dirigian. </p><p>-¿De casualidad a quien buscan se llama Hasgard? </p><p>Minos se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar ese nombre, porque así era, se llamaba Hasgard, era un tipo grande, fuerte, de cabello blanco, un omega oculto a simple vista, quien le dijo que podía brindarle ayuda, conocia a varias personas que pensaban que obligar a un omega a tener una pareja era un crimen en contra de la misma naturaleza. </p><p>-Si, pero cómo lo sabes. </p><p>Saga había sido educado por Hasgard, que fue en algún momento amigo de su hermano, pero estaban distanciados últimamente, demasiado apartados, por algo que no sabían, desde que ellos eran tan solo unos cachorros de unos quince o dieciséis años. </p><p>-Conocemos personas y solo hay un orfanato por aquí, aunque no creo que seamos bienvenidos en ese sitio, Aspros y Hasgard no se toleran mas, asi que.. </p><p>Kanon asintió, viendo como dos policías ingresaban en ese sitio, haciendo algunas preguntas respecto a unos fugitivos, dos jóvenes que podrían ser hermosos si no tuvieran una nariz demasiado grande, o dientes chuecos o labios gruesos, errores demasiado convenientes en sus retratos hablados. </p><p>-Juro que los días cercanos a la luna llena son los peores de cada mes. </p><p>Saga llevo su mano su chaqueta, pensando que de un momento a otro tenian que dispararle a esos policias, quienes ahora le preguntaban al encargado del restaurante por tres omegas chiflados, uno de cabello blanco, uno de cabello negro y otro rubio. </p><p>-Así que volvieron a escaparse los lunaticos de Shion… no se porque demonios le dejaron abrir el hospital, nos pone en peligro solo para jugar al matasanos. </p><p>Los policías rieron al escuchar esas palabras, porque era un pensamiento compartido, de no estar ese hospital en ese sitio, su vida sería por mucho más fácil, solo tendrían que tratar con los crímenes comunes, tal vez con uno que otro ataque de lobos al rebaño, pero nada más. </p><p>-Esta vez se les escapó un pez gordo, no creo que su esposo les perdone que hayan dejado ir a su omega, aunque si me lo preguntas, ese bastardo ya está dañado y sus hijos, de tenerlos, solo serán pequeños monstruos… </p><p>Uno de los policías comia una dona, escuchando esa conversación, encogiendose de hombros, un lunático era bastante sexy, ademas, seguramente seria un ninfomano y decian que amaban el sexo. </p><p>-A lo mejor es estupendo en la cama, seguramente un ninfomano, mucho mejor que un frígido, no lo crees. </p><p>Los tres comenzaron a reírse al pensar en eso, para después despedirse, los dos policías saliendo por la puerta, sin ver siquiera a los cinco comensales que ya habían dejado un fajo de dinero y habían escapado del sitio, con los tres omegas agachados en el asiento de los pasajeros. </p><p>-Como odio a esos malditos. </p><p>Se quejó Kanon, que les hizo una señal para que ya pudieran salir, sentandose rectos, Radamanthys observando la ventana, los otros dos mucho más tranquilos, Aiacos codeo al rubio, para llamar su atención, pasandole una dona que se había robado antes de marcharse, esperando que un bocado dulce lo alegrara un poco. </p><p>-Piensan que somos unos objetos, a Radamanthys lo prepararon para ver a su esposo, hasta le depilaron las cejas… </p><p>Se quejó Aiacos, haciendo que Kanon observara detenidamente al rubio, llevando su mano a sus cejas, viendo que le habían quitado bastantes, porque podía ver que se trataba de esas personas que tenían las cejas unidas, unas bastante pobladas. </p><p>-Que idiotas, seguramente te veías lindo con esas cejas unidas… </p><p>Radamanthys por un momento se sonrojo, para después golpear la mano de Kanon, casi gruñendo, de nuevo dejando ver esos colmillos que eran un poco más grandes de lo normal, dándole una apariencia fiera, que encontraba adorable. </p><p>-Y si me preguntan, si un alfa te quiere no trata de cambiarte por nada del mundo, ni trata de forzarte a estar con él, eso no es amor, no se que sea, pero no es amor… </p><p>Los cuatro omegas en ese auto estaban de acuerdo y dos de ellos, uno de cabello negro y otro de cabello blanco estaban francamente sorprendidos al ver que Kanon aun conserbaba su mano en su lugar, que no habia sido lastimado por Radamanthys, que de nuevo se enfoco en la ventana. </p><p>-Lastima que ningún alfa lo ve de esa forma… </p><p>Se quejó Minos, viendo como comenzaba a oscurecer y preguntándose si no estaban cansados de conducir tanto tiempo, ya que Saga no había soltado el volante, ademas, seria divertido ver que hacia Radamanthys, si se sentaba a lado de Kanon, que era un alfa bastante lindo, que no dejaba de verlo como si fuera un cachorrito perdido. </p><p>-Te ves cansado, porque no dejas que Rada conduzca, es muy bueno y además, no queremos morir si te quedas dormido a la mitad del camino. </p><p>Saga asintió, cambiando su asiento con Radamanthys, para que éste manejara y ellos pudieran dormir un poco, llevaban demasiados días huyendo y la luna estaba próxima, haciéndoles sentir cansados, fuera de sí. </p><p>-Esta bien, pero si ven a alguien en la carretera no se detengan… no es un amigo. </p><p>Eso había sido raro, pensaron los tres, viendo como los dos hermanos dormían casi inmediatamente después de cerrar los ojos, al mismo tiempo que su viaje aún continuaba, en medio de la noche, en la oscuridad que parecía estar a punto de tragarselos, como si fuera un ser sobrenatural. </p><p>-Hasta el momento hemos tenido suerte no lo creen. </p><p>Aiacos era el más optimista para ser quien había sido internado debido a su melancolía, se dijeron ambos, Minos no estaría tranquilo hasta llegar con su amigo y Radamanthys, él no creía que nunca estuviera tranquilo de nuevo. </p><p>-Si, pero aun no podemos cantar victoria. </p><p>Pronunció Minos, observando un anciano a lado del camino, de cabello blanco, de piel pálida, vestido de traje, que no dejaba de observarlos, para posar sus ojos en los suyos, como si fuera un viejo conocido, con una expresión seria, demasiado distante para estar tan cargada de sentimientos que no deseaba describir. </p><p>-¿Qué ocurre Minos?</p><p>Minos quiso decirle que había visto a un anciano vestido de traje, pero cuando lo busco, este ya no estaba presente, como si fuera una ilusión, tan solo un fantasma. </p><p>-Nada… no pasa nada. </p><p>*****</p><p>-Aspros… </p><p>Pronunció Hasgard, imprimiendo un poco de fuerza en sus músculos, tirando de las cadenas para romperlas en cuestión de segundos, mirando fijamente al sujeto sentado en el trono, el líder de la jauría de esa zona, quien había sido un amigo suyo, así como de Sisyphus, pero ya no era nada más que un enemigo, tal vez alguien que conoció alguna vez. </p><p>-Esta es la forma de tratar a uno de tus viejos amigos… </p><p>Aspros dio un paso hacia adelante, vestido con un traje, quien le miraba de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa marcada en sus apuestas facciones, abriendo los brazos, como si esperara que lo viera con detenimiento. </p><p>-Al fin gobierno la jauría, como te dije que haría… </p><p>Eso había escuchado y también había escuchado que sus hermanos estaban robando bancos, que esos dos gemelos no se odiaban, que actuaban como uno solo y que fueron lanzados de la jauría, por su propio hermano. </p><p>-Si, por eso es que lanzaste a tus hermanos, que… </p><p>No pudo terminar sus palabras, cuando escucho los pasos de alguien más, ese era Sisyphus, quien decían había desaparecido hacía varias décadas, pero como siempre, las historias no eran más que mentiras. </p><p>-Fuimos amigos alguna vez, porque no escuchas lo que Aspros tiene que decirte… yo lo hice, y creo que tiene razón. </p><p>******</p><p>Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, por sus comentarios y sus lecturas, así como sus estrellas. Nos vemos. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Susurros.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Eres un niño hermoso y bastante fuerte… </p><p>Pronunció un alfa de cabello rubio, largo, que estaba separado en mechones, casi como si fueran rastas, tenía una expresión fría, pero ni siquiera él podía negar, que ese bebe en sus brazos era bastante hermoso, asi como fuerte, por la forma en que se movía, despierto, atento a sus alrededores.</p><p>-Su nombre es Sukyo… </p><p>Pronuncio el hermano mayor de Aiacos, de cabello negro, mirada penetrante, que veia al niño en los brazos del alfa como si fueron familia y lo serian, aunque ese pequeño alfa habia nacido de la sangre equivocada, aun tenía la de su hermano, que habia escapado a un manicomio, tratando de apartarse de sus responsabilidades para con la familia.</p><p>-Así que este es el pequeño que Aiacos insistió que no había muerto. </p><p>Estaba sorprendido, porque eso significaba que Violate si había sido asesinada y su pequeño fue arrancado de sus brazos, tal vez de su mismo vientre, pero eso le pasaba por mancillar la sangre de una familia tan noble como lo eran los Garuda, por posar sus ojos en Aiacos, cuando tan solo era su guardaespaldas.</p><p>-Me temo que sí, cuando Violate quiso apartarlo de la familia, tuvimos que hacer algo y era proteger a mi hermano, así como a su primer hijo, que es un alfa. </p><p>De ser un omega probablemente le habrían dejado ir, si ella aceptaba la fuerte suma que le ofrecieron por dejar en paz al menor, que era un omega bastante hermoso, pero demasiado ingenuo, que no entendía que esa mujer lo deseaba por su fortuna, no por lo que fuera que pudiera darle a un alfa.</p><p>-Al menos eso pudo hacer bien. </p><p>Pronunció Teseo, pensando que ese pequeño sería mucho más hermoso aún si fuera rubio, si tuviera su color de ojos, pero solo por la oportunidad de tener a Aiacos para él, estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo, como si fuera un hijo nacido de su sangre.</p><p>-Si, lamentablemente Aiacos no quiso creernos cuando le dijimos que Violate había muerto. </p><p>Se quejo el hermano mayor de Aiacos, un hombre de cabello negro, un alfa demasiado violento, al que muchos le temian, pero que habia buscado la forma de hallar un alfa adecuado para su hermano menor, que habia decaido despues de perder a su guardaespaldas y a su pequeño, que aun estaba vivo.</p><p>-Y sabes que un omega buscando a su cría es sumamente necio. </p><p>No sabía porque Aiacos estaba seguro de que su pequeño estaba vivo, si su instinto omega era el que le hizo o tal vez lo escuchó, un llanto en medio de la noche, que lo despertó e hizo que comenzara a buscarlo, era su niño, era su sangre, pero también la sangre de su familia, por lo cual, ese pequeño era suyo, como lo era su hermano descarriado.</p><p>-Pero… </p><p>El hermano mayor de Aiacos suspiro, sirviéndose un poco de licor, observando como el pequeño en los brazos de Teseo era retirado por sus niñeras, para llevarlo a su habitación, ya era hora de alimentarlo, de su siesta.</p><p>-Ibamos a entregarle a su pequeño, si se comportaba como esperábamos y aceptaba la muerte de Violate sin problemas, pero no, no quiso escucharnos y hasta el momento se niega a hacerlo. </p><p>Se quejó de nuevo, dándole un poco de licor, escuchando los pasos de su omega, un muchacho rubio, un pintor, que rescato de un orfanato, cuyo celo estaba muy cerca, demasiado y esperaba estar a su lado todo ese tiempo, por lo cual, necesitaba finalizar el asunto de su hermano antes de que diera inicio, por el bien de Aiacos.</p><p>-¿Por qué estoy aquí? </p><p>Quiso saberlo Teseo, quien ya había visto al pequeño y había sido mandado a llamar por el hermano de Aiacos, cuyo nombre era Kagaho, quien le observaba como si esa pregunta fuera necesaria, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de sus intenciones al llevarlo ante ellos.</p><p>-Porque eres el único alfa interesado en él, después de lo que te hizo, Teseo. </p><p>Aiacos le había encajado un abrecartas en su costado, no había atravesado ningún órgano vital, pero sí le hizo sangrar demasiado, le dolía aún más y la cicatriz era demasiado visible, después de casi un año de haber sucedido.</p><p>-Busco la forma de liberarlo del sanatorio, que ese doctor decida que debe recuperarse en casa, pero aun no lo logro, por lo cual, quiero que tu vayas y les digas que como su alfa, deseas que Aiacos esté contigo. </p><p>Recordando esa ocasión, la forma en que Aiacos lo atacó, lo hermoso que se veía, pero aun así no estaba del todo seguro, no sabia que era lo que Kagaho deseaba de él y porque parecía, que a pesar de la decisión de su hermano, el mayor, estaba hablando de recuperar a Aiacos.</p><p>-¿Seré su alfa?</p><p>Tenía que saberlo, antes de esforzarse por recuperar a Aiacos, pensando que le gustaría ser parte de esa familia, tener una parte de su dote era más que suficiente, especialmente si el hermoso omega era su compañero, aunque, no estuviera bien de sus facultades mentales.</p><p>-Por supuesto, quien más aceptaría a un omega dañado como Aiacos y hasta puedes decirle que diste con su cachorro, así confiará en ti. </p><p>Eso era absurdo, Aiacos no iba a creer en esa mentira, porque no había forma de que diera con su pequeño y  se daba cuenta de que solo era una manera de que su hermano mayor no tuviera que cargar con sus errores, con el asesinato de esa alfa y el secuestro de su pequeño.</p><p>-Podrías convertirte en su héroe.</p><p>O podría convertirse en alguien a quien odiaría toda su vida, porque los crímenes de su familia, caerían sobre su cabeza, cuando Aiacos lo culpara por esos crímenes cometidos en su contra, pensando que Kagaho era inocente. </p><p>-Aiacos no creerá en eso, es demasiado astuto, y si ve a este niño, pensara que fui yo quien le hizo algo a Violate, que me robe a Sukyo. </p><p>No le mostraría a su futuro esposo y omega a su pequeño Sukyo de esa forma, porque Aiacos no creería en su buena voluntad, o en su deseo ni en su amor, así que, debía encontrar una manera mucho más delicada de hacerlo, para ganarse su agradecimiento de alguna forma. </p><p>-Yo te di la oportunidad de tener la mano de Aiacos, pero si no lo deseas, le daré la oportunidad a alguien más. </p><p>Teseo negó, no era que no le interesara ser el dueño de Aiacos, ser parte de su prestigiosa familia, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a cargar con los pecados de su familia, de su hermano, cuando en un acto completamente egoísta asesinaron a Violate, esperando que el menor creyera que había muerto, en un accidente, antes de dar a luz, pero algo, alguna señal debió mostrarle que su pequeño aún estaba vivo, que le arrebataron la vida a su esposa. </p><p>-Tu dejamelo a mi, traeré a Aiacos a casa, para que viva con su hijo, con su alfa y con ustedes, pero, seré considerado como su esposo desde este momento, con todos los beneficios que eso puede darme. </p><p>Quería el poder que esa unión le daría, nadie en su sano juicio la desperdiciaria, por lo tanto, esperaba que Kagaho aceptara sus condiciones, como poder hacer uso de sus recursos materiales, necesitaba de esa riqueza para dar con él y moverse a su antojo.</p><p>-Por supuesto que tendrás lo que deseas, Aiacos tendrá que comprender que tu eres su esposo, serás su alfa y tendrán pequeños hijos propios, así como cuidaran del heredero de mi hermano, de Sukyo. </p><p>Aunque también le gustaba la idea de cuidar de ese niño por sí mismo, pero, con el joven omega en sus habitaciones no tendría tiempo para eso y con ese niño, ese alfa, podrían comprar la sumisión de Aiacos, si en realidad deseaba estar a su lado.</p><p>-Es gracioso, Aiacos pensaba que tú cuidabas su espalda, al ser su hermano mayor. </p><p>Le comento entonces Teseo, bebiendo del vino que habían servido en su copa, recordando como el menor creía en su buena voluntad, como pensaba que su hermano lo cuidaba de cualquier daño, que él protegería a su esposa, a su hijo, a el mismo, pero que no lo dejaban actuar, sin embargo, era él quien decidió su destino.</p><p>-Soy su hermano mayor, mi deber es cuidar de él y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, aunque mi testarudo hermano menor, no lo crea así. </p><p>Aunque Aiacos llegara a enterarse y lo acusara de ser un traidor, o un mal hermano, sus acciones no eran otra cosa más que su amor por el menor, su intención de protegerlo a como diera lugar.</p><p>-Si, es por eso que actuas en las sombras… </p><p>Pronuncio con sorna Teseo, esperando escuchar lo que Kagaho tenia que decirle, quien vestido con un traje negro, solo sonrio, pensando que el esposo de Aiacos era un hombre desagradable, pero despues de todo lo que habia hecho su hermano, era el unico que aun estaba interesado en el.</p><p>-No, es por eso que he decidido darte la oportunidad de ir por él y no le hago ver mis pensamientos, porque de llegar a escapar, de nuevo, estoy seguro que tratara de verme, para que cuide su espalda. </p><p>Y en ese momento acudiría para ayudarle, no de la forma en que lo esperaba, pero Aiacos estaba muy dañado, no confiaba en ellos, así que debían actuar con prudencia, especialmente él.</p><p>-Algo que ya estoy haciendo. </p><p>Pronunció, él también tomando un poco de su licor, esperando que su hermano pronto regresara a casa, donde estaría seguro, con su alfa y con su pequeño.</p><p>-Eso puedo verlo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Condujeron toda la noche y cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, por fin dieron con el orfanato, despidiéndose de los gemelos, Saga no fue demasiado efusivo, en cambio Kanon bajo del auto, observandolos detenidamente, un poco más a Radamanthys, que aún tenía esa expresión de molestia en su rostro. </p><p>-Esperen… se que no lo necesitan, pero nunca esta de mas. </p><p>En sus manos tenía tres fajos de billetes de la más alta denominación, que fue colocando uno por uno en la mano de los omegas, era suficiente dinero para que pudieran moverse y aunque no podían quedarse con ellos, deseaba darles un poco de ayuda. </p><p>-Por si acaso, ademas, alli esta un numero de telefono, por el nos pueden localizar, si acaso quisieran hacerlo… </p><p>Kanon hablaba demasiado seguro, sin mostrar qué tan nervioso estaba en realidad, sin sonrojarse y sin dejarle ver al omega rubio, que lo había encontrado agradable, tal vez demasiado. </p><p>-Bueno, pues… nos vemos cuando nos veamos. </p><p>Pronunció al final, para subir en el auto de nuevo, escuchando como el motor arrancaba y ellos se alejaban de esos tres, que se miraron mutuamente aun con el fajo de dinero en sus manos, para darles la espalda. </p><p>-¡Viste lo hermoso que era! </p><p>Saga volteo a verlo, apenas unos segundos, sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras y ver que Kanon estaba sonrojado, casi cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, respirando hondo, sintiendo su aroma aun inundando ese auto. </p><p>-¿El omega rubio que te veía como si quisiera arrancarte el corazón? </p><p>Si, esos ojos y ese cabello eran hermosos, como nada que hubiera visto antes, tan hermoso y perfecto, justo la clase de omega que le gustaba, lastima que no estaban en posición de presentar sus intenciones, además, no creía que fueran bienvenidas.</p><p>-Si, era hermoso y alto, y esos dientes, me gustan los omegas con dientes afilados… </p><p>Susurro para si mismo, pensando que eso era muy atractivo en un lobo, todas las características que parecía los humanos no encontraban agradables, era alto, era fuerte, era fiero, era una pareja perfecta, al menos para él podría serlo y de tener una oportunidad, buscaría la forma de liberarlo de su esposo.</p><p>-No es un lobo, no es uno de los nuestros. </p><p>No lo era, pero su don o su enfermedad podía transmitirse y le gustaría convertirle en su compañero, si pensara que ese chico fuera receptivo a su afecto o sus intenciones, sin embargo, en ese momento estaba muy asustado, era demasiado arisco, ya podría buscarlo en otra oportunidad.</p><p>-Pero si lo fuera sería mucho más hermoso aún, su pelaje seria dorado y tendríamos hermosos bebes, grandes, fuertes y astutos. </p><p>Saga lo ignoró en ese momento, creyendo que solo estaba pensando en tonterías sin ninguna clase de sentido, sin embargo, Kanon comenzaba a pensar, que de tener la oportunidad buscaría su rastro, para hacerle ver cuánto le gustaba. </p><p>-Aunque claro, primero esperaré a que sea receptivo, esperare al dia en que el me desee… </p><p>Y era hermoso, no creía que se tardará demasiado en seducirle, aunque si pensaba, que ese hermoso omega, merecía un poco de descanso, algo de tranquilidad. </p><p>-Sólo dices tonterías… </p><p>Terminaron por regañarlo, pero Kanon ya estaba haciendo planes, para el día en que ya tuvieran el poder que deseaban, regresar por ellos, o por el, cerrando los ojos, sin molestarse en nada que dijera Saga, ya estaba decidido. </p><p>-Y debemos enfocarnos en nuestros planes. </p><p>*****</p><p>Algunas horas antes, Hasgard no podía creer que Sisyphus hubiera aceptado escuchar lo que Aspros tenía que decirle, preguntandose si Defteros también estaba con ellos, si el hermano menor creía que su hermano mayor estaba actuando de la forma correcta. </p><p>-¿Para eso me secuestraron en medio de la noche? </p><p>Aspros se levanto de su trono, estaba vestido de traje, uno negro que le daba una apariencia demasiado refinada, casi como si fuera un vampiro y no un licantropo, aumentando su atractivo. </p><p>-He tratado de comunicarme contigo de todas las formas posibles y sigues rechazandome. </p><p>Los tres eran lobos, los tres habían crecido juntos en la jauría, pero cuando fueron creciendo se fueron distanciando, Aspros queria mucho más de lo que había heredado, pensaba que eran superiores a cualquier criatura, porque ellos no tenían debilidades como la luz del sol. </p><p>-Será porque pienso que estás loco y que tus planes no son más que una blasfemia… </p><p>Respondió seguro, sabía que podía defenderse, siempre había sido muy alto, muy fuerte, no tenía porqué tenerle miedo a quien fuera su hermano de sangre, quien se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia, suspirando. </p><p>-Yo quiero que los tres gobernemos la jauría, las jaurías, que nos unamos en un solo clan que pueda darle cara a nuestros enemigos y cuando estuve a punto de lograrlo, te marchaste, los omegas abandonaron nuestro ejército. </p><p>Solo se había marchado porque no veía un futuro en seguir a Aspros al abismo, además, él gemelo que había nacido primero era de los que pensaban que ellos debían ser protegidos, que eran un elemento valioso, pero que no debían salir al campo de batalla, no quería perderlos, pero lo hizo, todos escaparon cuando el se marcho. </p><p>-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir Aspros, o tus planes, o nuestra amistad, eso no significa nada para mi, ni para mis hermanos, así que puedes dejarme ir o puedo obligarte a dejarme ir, tu decides… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lecturas y estrellas, adoro recibirles y siempre les leo. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Orfanato.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Esperaba que no tuviéramos que llegar a este punto, Hasgard. </p><p>Aspros abandonó su trono, con una actitud refinada y tranquila, llevando uno de sus brazos a su espalda, viendo como Hasgard solo entrecerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, cuyos caninos eran especialmente afilados. </p><p>-Tu no lamentas nada Aspros, tu lo tienes todo planeado y si estás preparado para enfrentarte a mi, es que ya lo habías pensado. </p><p>Aspros unicamente sonrió al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, era agradable saber que Hasgard aun lo tenia en buena estima y lo creía lo suficiente controlado como para haber planeado eso. </p><p>-Aun recuerdo nuestra niñez, tu, yo y Sisyphus estábamos siempre juntos, nos criamos juntos y tu decidiste abandonarnos cuando estábamos a punto de triunfar, me diste la espalda, me abandonaste. </p><p>Sonaba como una queja, como si eso le hubiera dolido demasiado y en respuesta, Hasgard gruño, un sonido animal, salvaje, al mismo tiempo que atacaba a Aspros con sus puños, tratando de golpear su rostro, pero el mayor de los tres, solo desvió su golpe sosteniéndolo de la muñeca y del cabello. </p><p>-Pero te extraño y quiero que regreses a casa, a nuestra jauría. </p><p>Hasgard hizo entonces lo que Aspros esperaba que hiciera, golpeándolo con el brazo libre, para apartarlo de su lado, saltando varias veces para retroceder varios metros, escuchandose un gruñido continuo proveniente del omega de más de dos metros de estatura, que era al menos cabeza y media más alto que el alfa de ese grupo.</p><p>-Y yo ya te dije que no deseo hacerlo. </p><p>Respondio el omega que aullando furioso, como solo los licantropos de sangre pura y de linaje antiguo podian hacerlo, transformo su cuerpo en algo parecido a un lobo, si estos pudieran andar en dos patas, con garras, con demasiados dientes afilados, una criatura fuerte, mucho mas alta que en el pasado, de pelaje blanco como la luna, ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad, ligeramente encorbada.</p><p>-Hasgard, no deseo pelear contigo, pero después de dar con tu paradero, no te voy a dejar ir… </p><p>Aspros seguía tranquilo, aunque esa hermosa y aterradora criatura se acercaba a él, los dientes sobresaliendo de sus belfos, sus garras preparadas para cortarlo en pedazos, furioso y amenazante. </p><p>-No te metas Sisyphus. </p><p>Le ordenó al sujeto de cabello café claro, quien asintió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, observando como Aspros, sin transformar su cuerpo convocaba su propia energía interna a la que llamaban cosmos, una bendición otorgada por la luna que cuidaba de sus destinos, arrullandolos con su luz. </p><p>-Te ves hermoso de esa forma. </p><p>Hasgard solo le respondió con un gruñido de advertencia, atacandolo con sus garras y su inmensa mole, tratando de aplastarlo con ellas, pero Aspros, que era el más fuerte de los cuatro hijos de su padre, detuvo las palmas de las manos de su antiguo amigo usando su cosmos, con una expresión seria. </p><p>-Pero me temo que no quieres ver la razón en mis palabras. </p><p>Que no quiso escuchar, por lo tanto, lo mejor era obligarlo a ello, pensó esquivando varios mordiscos de unos dientes que eran del tamaño de navajas, blancos, pero mortales, como el lobo de manto de luna que trataba de matarlo. </p><p>Hasgard sostuvo las muñecas de Aspros con sus manos, para azotarlo contra el suelo, las paredes y aun el techo de aquella cámara del trono que tembló debido a su furia, soltando un poco de arena y algunas piedras, pero el alfa de la jauría, parecía no sentir aquellos golpes como cualquier otro humano lo hubiera hecho. </p><p>-Ya basta… </p><p>Pronunció utilizando una onda de cosmos para apartar a Hasgard de su cuerpo, limpiando un poco de sangre de sus labios, aun con forma humana, viendo como su antiguo amigo rugía furioso, aullando de nuevo, para lanzarse contra él usando su propio cosmos, parecía que por fin peleaba con él usando su poder, no solo su fuerza. </p><p>-¡Explosion de Galaxias! </p><p>Era un hechizo simple, pero muy efectivo, se dijo en silencio al ver como su cosmos chocaba contra el que llamaban el gran cuerno de Hasgard, quien mantuvo su posición unos segundos, avanzando algunos pasos, para después caer víctima de su técnica, una que sus hermanos conocían, pero no era tan poderosa, porque no quisieron pelear con él por el trono de huesos. </p><p>Pudo ver como el pelaje de Hasgard iba desapareciendo y su cuerpo iba modificándose, hasta tomar una forma humana, la que conocía demasiado bien, algunos podrían decir que demasiado, la que tenía algunas cicatrices recorriendo su cuerpo, pero aun asi, lo encontraba hermoso. </p><p>-No quería que esto sucediera de esta forma. </p><p>Dijo molesto, sosteniendo un trozo de tela, una sábana, con la cual cubrió el cuerpo inconsciente de Hasgard, cargando en sus brazos, para llevarlo a una de las madrigueras, que eran las zonas donde descansaban los omegas de la jauría y donde cuidaban a sus cachorros, pero por el momento, estaban vacías. </p><p>-No teníamos porque pelear entre nosotros. </p><p>Tal vez cuando despertara podría escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, pero mientras tanto, lo mejor era ponerlo en un lugar seguro, escuchando los pasos de Sisyphus a sus espaldas, quien no dejaba de preguntarse, si en realidad Aspros creía que su viejo amigo caería sin pelear. </p><p>-No iba a suceder de otra forma, lo sabes no es verdad. </p><p>Aspros asintió, despejando el rostro de Hasgard de su cabello, para depositar un beso en su frente, acariciando su mejilla que tenía una cicatriz, recordando que en el pasado ellos pelearon juntos, que pudieron conseguir grandes cosas, pero de pronto, su amigo, decidió darle la espalda. </p><p>-Si, lo se, por eso estaba preparado. </p><p>Pronunció alejándose de ese sitio, que a pesar de verse cómodo y seguro con sus camas, sus muebles y sus múltiples adornos, algunos podrían decir que la bellezas de esas habitaciones podía competir con la de los salones franceses o los palacios del medio oriente, tenía en sus decoraciones algunas incrustaciones de plata acomodadas de tal forma que podía verse como una jaula, o una celda. </p><p>-¿Toda esa plata es segura para ellos? ¿Para nuestros omegas? </p><p>Aspros asintió, era seguro, no podía lastimar a sus omegas, pero estos no podrían salir de allí ni otros lobos solitarios podrían ingresar, aunque probablemente Hasgard lo viera más como una celda que como una guardería. </p><p>-Es seguro para ellos y para nosotros. </p><p>*****</p><p>Minos después de ver cómo se alejaba ese soldado en silencio, sonrió, mirando de reojo a Radamanthys, después a Aiacos, que les despidió moviendo su brazo, como si fueran grandes amigos, conocidos de toda una vida. </p><p>-El amor es grandioso y aun puedo creer en su existencia. </p><p>Pronuncio el de cabello negro, rodeando los hombros de Radamanthys, para verlo con esa extraña sonrisa que decia habia descubierto algo que el no, logrando que Minos sonriera, pensando que esa actitud era completamente diferente a la que usaba en su combalecencia, porque en ese hospital no hablaba con nadie, no se acercaba a los demas y fue el quien sin mostrar temor, se presento ante el nuevo. </p><p>-Juro que de ser un cachorrito habría meneando su cola sin detenerse y tu ni siquiera le diste las gracias, eso fue muy grosero. </p><p>Radamanthys se soltó de Aiacos, gruñendo, o al menos así pudo escucharse, guardando el dinero en su ropa, pensando que lo mínimo que deseaba en ese momento era otro alfa tratando de seducirlo. </p><p>-Además era muy guapo. </p><p>Radamanthys volteo a verle furioso, acercándose a él para hacerlo callar, apuntando con su dedo índice, el que chocó en contra de su pecho dos o tres veces. </p><p>-No necesito un asqueroso alfa siguiéndome, con Valentine tengo más que suficiente. </p><p>Aiacos estaba a punto de responder a esa amenaza, apretando los dientes, sin embargo, suponía que aún estaba asustado, al que peor le iba a ir era a Radamanthys, que se veía era un sujeto bastante agresivo. </p><p>-Lo que necesitas son las agallas para clavarle una navaja a Valentine en la garganta, Minos lo hizo y yo se la clavé en el costado, se que ese maldito debió morir, pero como soy un jodido omega no me culparon por ello, a ti tampoco te hubieran hecho nada. </p><p>Minos camino hasta donde ellos estaban, esperando evitar un enfrentamiento entre sus aliados, quienes parecían dispuestos a pelear con el otro, observando como Radamanthys retrocedía, desviando su mirada, como aceptando las palabras de Aiacos, debió matarlo cuando pudo, no solo hacerle daño. </p><p>-Tienes razon… debi cuando pude. </p><p>Aiacos que estaba dispuesto a pelear con Radamanthys, al escuchar esas palabras, se tranquilizo un poco, pensando que él se iba a casar con un extraño, fue fácil hacerle daño, igual Minos, pero este iba a desposar a quien pensó era su hermano o su primo, o algo así de cercano, por lo cual, debió ser mucho más complicado. </p><p>-Hablo como uno de esos doctores, actuando como si lo supiera todo, pero no estaba allí, no se que paso para que terminaras en ese infierno, lo que si se, es que lo que hicimos no fue un crimen, que ellos se lo merecían y que esta vez no le tendrás piedad. </p><p>Radamanthys al escuchar esas palabras, le sonrió a Aiacos, ofreciéndole una mano, como para pedirle perdón, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa, ellos solo se estaban defendiendo y si las leyes fueran justas, quienes estarían en prisión serían quienes los obligaron a tomar un alfa. </p><p>-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo, este es el lugar indicado. </p><p>Minos ingreso en el orfanato que era una iglesia o alguna clase de capilla, dando varios pasos para ver que ese sitio estaba en muy mal estado, preguntandose si acaso los policías habían llegado primero, pero nadie sabía a dónde iban. </p><p>-¡Hasgard! </p><p>Grito llamando la atención de los huérfanos que cuidaba Hasgard, quienes salieron de sus cuartos para verles de pies a cabeza, sin saber quienes eran, pero seguros de que eran otros de los que ayudaba a esconder. </p><p>-No está… no sabemos qué le pasó. </p><p>Fueron las palabras del mayor, un muchacho de cabello negro, peinado en una coleta, que les veia de pies a cabeza, esperando que ellos pudieran decirles algo, o al menos, quienes eran. </p><p>-¿Eres un omega cierto? </p><p>Teneo asintió, tenía unos quince años para ese momento y toda su vida había sido protegido por Hasgard, quien había desaparecido esa noche, estaba asustado, pero era el mayor de todos los habitantes de esa capilla falsa. </p><p>-Nosotros también lo somos… </p><p>Pronunció Aiacos, esperando que esa información fuera suficiente para que Teneo se tranquilizara un poco, tratando de sonreirles, al igual que Minos y Radamanthys, pero sus sonrisas no eran para nada amigables, por lo cual, les dio un codazo, los estaban asustando. </p><p>-Minos es amigo de Hasgard y estamos aquí para ayudarle en algunas tareas. </p><p>Minos asintio, seguido de Radamanthys, quienes dejaron de sonreir, esperando que esas palabras fueran creibles para esos niños, especialmente aquel de cabello negro, que les miraba algo sorprendido. </p><p>-Esta bien, el señor Hasgard nunca nos dice qué clase de personas vendrán de visita, pero puedo llevarlos a los cuartos de huéspedes, en ese lugar hay varios cambios de ropa. </p><p>Aiacos asintió, al mismo tiempo que Minos y Radamanthys cerraban las puertas de esa capilla, con una gruesa barra de madera, pensando que tal vez, Hasgard había sido atacado por algún desconocido buscándolos o buscando a alguien más, alguno de los otros omegas que ayudó a escapar. </p><p>-Y en la cocina hay comida caliente, es suficiente para los tres. </p><p>Teneo se veía que era un muchacho muy amable, que sonreía mucho, Minos lo encontró adorable, al igual que Aiacos, Radamanthys se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en ese sitio y si este Hasgard era tan bueno como decian o parecia, ademas, que le habia pasado. </p><p>-Hasgard ya los estaba esperando… dijo algo de unas visitas que necesitaban ayuda. </p><p>Minos sonrio, aunque, pensaba que era Hasgard quien necesitaba ayuda en esos momentos y ya que estaban por ahí, lo mejor era echarle una mano, supuso, observando el armario que tenía docenas de cambios diferentes, suficiente ropa para que pudieran elegir la suya. </p><p>-Gracias, pero podrias esperarnos, me temo que no sabemos en donde se encuentra la cocina. </p><p>Teneo asintió, saliendo de esa habitación para darles un poco de privacidad, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, esperando que ellos supieran que había pasado con su tutor y quisieran brindarles un poco de ayuda. </p><p>-¿Por cierto cómo te llamas? </p><p>Pregunto Aiacos, encontrando la ropa indicada para él, observando al muchacho que estaba fuera de ese cuarto, encontrándolo mucho más adorable todavía. </p><p>-Mi nombre es Teneo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Valentine llamó a un viejo conocido, que tenía los soldados adecuados para cualquier clase de misión, en algún momento fue reconocido por su belleza, pero en ese momento ya no era más que una momia marchita. </p><p>Un anciano alto, de cabello gris, con una mirada astuta, que le miraba con unos impenetrables ojos un tanto grises, pero que en su tiempo fueron azules, quien a pesar de su edad, aún tenía algunos rasgos que lo señalaban como una belleza en su tiempo, con un lunar en la mejilla. </p><p>Bebía un poco de vino, o al menos, eso parecía porque no había tomado un solo sorbo en todo el tiempo en el que llevaban conversando de algunos temas banales, al mismo tiempo que él devoraba un filete casi crudo, un trozo de carne sanguinolento acompañado de algunas rebanadas de jitomate, queso de cabra y albahaca fresca. </p><p>-Solo me trajiste para charlar del clima. </p><p>Su apariencia era en extremo aburrida, con una expresión distante y molesta, como si lo encontrara como un mero insecto, observandole con una mirada que decía claramente que comenzaba a molestarse, porque no había visitado ese sitio para perder su tiempo con charla barata. </p><p>-Cuando me llamaste investigue un poco sobre ti, tu actual posición y debo decir que has tenido mucha suerte al hacerte de una fortuna que no es tuya. </p><p>Valentine conocía a ese anciano por parte de su familia, que había contratado sus servicios en alguna ocasión y siempre le había visto con la misma apariencia, la de un hombre frágil, delgado y viejo, pero, escondía algo porque siempre estaba calmado, seguro de su lugar en ese universo. </p><p>-Te casaste con un omega muy rico, eso es de aplaudirse, pero el omega no te ama y escapó, te quito un ojo cuando debio apuntar a tu garganta. </p><p>Valentine comenzaba a molestarse, porque había llegado a realizar negocios, no ha escuchar una lección de honor de alguien que no lo tenía. </p><p>-Soy un hombre precavido y siempre estudio a mis clientes, sus actos despreciables, lo que no significa que no desee aceptar tu oferta, tengo tres elementos que pueden dar con el señor Radamanthys Walden. </p><p>Valentine dejó de comer por un momento, ese ya no era su nombre, así que no entendía porque era nombrado de esa forma por ese anciano presumido, que no dejaba de verlo como si fuera un ser despreciable. </p><p>-Su nombre es Barentain. </p><p>El anciano negó eso, recordando claramente que los matrimonios entre alfas y omegas, no eran consumados legalmente hasta que hubiera una mordida y que de no existir esta en un año a lo mucho, lo que tardaba en ocurrir el siguiente celo, se invalidaban. </p><p>-No lo has mordido, lo que significa que su matrimonio se puede invalidar y tú perder su fortuna, así que, me pregunto, con qué piensas pagarme este favor si llegaras a perder tu fortuna prestada. </p><p>Valentine clavó el cuchillo en su carne, rompiendo el plato en el proceso, apretando los dientes furioso, observando como el desprecio en ese anciano solo empeoraba, porque en ese momento sonreía ligeramente. </p><p>-Mi fortuna es tan grande como la de mi esposo y no me interesa su dinero, yo lo quiero a él, yo lo amo y siempre lo he querido, siempre lo he deseado, desde la primera vez que lo vi, cuando supe que era un omega, supe que tenía que ser mio, asi que… tendra su dinero, lo que usted me pida, pero solo si yo tengo a mi Radamanthys conmigo. </p><p>El anciano asintió, suponía que eso era suficiente para él, por lo cual tomando una tarjeta con un grabado de una rosa lo dejó enfrente de Valentine, eso era lo que deseaba por buscar a su omega. </p><p>-Esta es mi tarifa y ya conoce las reglas, la mitad es por adelantado. </p><p>Valentine observó la cantidad escrita en el papel asintiendo, llamándole a uno de sus soldados, que era un beta de cabello blanco, quien llevaba consigo un maletín con el pago justo. </p><p>-Esto lo cubre. </p><p>En su interior había una docena de diamantes, unidos a una gruesa gargantilla de oro, que decían le perteneció a la condesa sangrienta, un tesoro magnífico que cubría de sobra los honorarios del anciano enfrente suyo. </p><p>-Nada es tan valioso como mi Radamanthys, por favor, no quiero que lo lastimen, solo quiero que regrese a casa. </p><p>Un hombre hermoso de cabello celeste hondulado tomo el maletin para llevarlo a otra mesa, donde se encontraban un sujeto de cabello azul, con una barba corta, apenas en la barbilla y otro mas de cabello negro, quienes habian llegado con el anciano, que asintio, era una promesa, le llevarian a su omega sano y salvo. </p><p>-Es un trato entonces, le regresaremos a su esposo sano y salvo. </p><p>Tras decir aquellas palabras se levantó de la mesa, para marcharse, seguido de los tres sujetos que custodiaban el maletín, dejando solo a Valentine, que pidió la cuenta, para marcharse poco después, esperando que pronto dieran con su omega, que había decidido actuar como un chiquillo, pero que más hacías cuando un niño abandonaba el hogar sino regresarlo a casa. </p><p>-Mi Radamanthys… espero que estés bien. </p><p>*****</p><p>Teseo no se tardó demasiado en ingresar al hospital, una vez que dio con la dirección, recargándose en la barra para golpear varias veces la campanita, anunciando su llegada, esperando que le dejaran ver a Aiacos, seguro de que seguía siendo tan hermoso como en el pasado y que desearía abandonar ese sitio cuanto antes. </p><p>-Vengo por mi prometido, su nombre es Aiacos Garuda. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por sus estrellas y sus lecturas, las amo, ahora, quien adivina de quién se trata el anciano que fue a ver Valentine, así como los otros tres soldados que lo acompañan. Nos vemos. Muchas gracias. SeikenNJ. P.D. Ya saben que la persona que adivine tendrá una galleta (se le cumplira un deseo en el fic)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. El anciano.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Tomen este pago y llevenlo a la bóveda, yo tengo otra reunión que atender.</p><p>El más hermoso de los tres jóvenes, el que tenía cabello celeste ondulado, se sorprendió por esas palabras, porque rara vez su señor caminaba por su cuenta y eran menos las ocasiones en las cuales tenía una reunión, de la cual no le había dicho nada.</p><p>-¿No quiere que lo llevemos?</p><p>El anciano negó eso, observando fijamente a su sirviente, que trago un poco de saliva, retrocediendo cuando el sol empezó a salir, iluminando con eso las calles, era el momento de huir, al menos para el.</p><p>-Agradezco tu preocupación Afrodita, pero puedo cuidarme solo.</p><p>La luz del sol bañó la mano de su señor, que sonrío, porque no le hizo daño, nunca lo hacía, aunque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin alimentarse, su última víctima había sido el soldado que tenía enfrente suyo, un hombre hermoso que liberó de las calles cuando tan solo era un niño.</p><p>-Ni siquiera el sol puede dañarme, pero a pesar de que te alimentas de la sangre de esos dos, si tu te quedas aquí, serás calcinado.</p><p>Era un vampiro muy joven, de apenas unos años de edad y aunque estaba agradecido con él, sabía que podía morir de una forma dolorosa si lo seguía a donde deseaba acudir, buscando a un viejo amigo.</p><p>-Lo siento mi señor... pero como no se ha alimentado en mucho tiempo, solo me preocupaba por su seguridad.</p><p>El vampiro anciano sonrió, con una expresión amable, para después darle la espalda a su soldado, cuyo nombre era Afrodita, para que pudiera marcharse en compañía de sus dos favoritos, uno de ellos se hacía llamar Deathmask, el otro Shura.</p><p>-Debemos irnos...</p><p>Pronunció el de la barba corta en la barbilla, llamando la atención de Afrodita quien asintió, subiendo en el vehículo con las ventanas cubiertas, un automóvil grande que tenía la apariencia de una carroza fúnebre.</p><p>-Si, es hora de irnos.</p><p>*****</p><p>Defteros vio ese intercambio en silencio, sin interrumpir a su hermano, quien sabía que le tenía un cariño especial a su viejo amigo de la infancia, pero al mismo tiempo sabía, que su amigo estaba decepcionado, igual que lo estaba Saga y no lo culpaba por ello.</p><p>Dejo que Saga y Kanon se marcharan porque temia la decision que Aspros tomaria respecto a sus hermanos, uno de ellos era un omega al que podría desposar con algún alfa que no se lo mereciera, con Kanon, podría ser aún peor, ese muchacho podía ser asesinado por su propio hermano mayor, para que no le quitara el poder.</p><p>Por un momento pensó en abrir la celda que daba al interior de lo que Aspros llamaba las guarderías, preguntándose si acaso no era lo mejor, dejar que Hasgard se marchara de una buena vez, antes de que su hermano terminara de caer en la locura, sin embargo, ya había sido castigado por dejar ir a sus hermanos, no deseaba recibir otra reprimenda.</p><p>Defteros tenía una máscara de madera que cubría su rostro, con remaches y seguros de plata, que no tocaban su piel, pero si trataba de transformarse lo harían, eso terminaría sucediendo.</p><p>No podia transformarse, asi no podia arrebatarle el trono a Aspros ni evitar que actuara como un demente, haciendolo sentir culpable y humillado, como si fuera un cobarde, tal vez eso era, porque no deseaba recibir otro castigo.</p><p>Hasgard por el momento tendría que soportar ese cautiverio, hasta que encontrara la forma de quitarse su máscara, así podría transformarse y así podría enfrentarse a su hermano mayor, al que se estaba perdiendo en su oscuridad.</p><p>-Lo siento mucho viejo amigo.</p><p>*****</p><p>El anciano caminaba plácidamente en medio de las calles, admirando la modernidad, su paso era seguro, su apariencia refinada, seguro de sí mismo, demasiado divertido, al ver que algunos jóvenes le daban el paso, que una que otra persona quiso ayudarle a pasar la calle, pero no era necesario, así que con cierta amabilidad se negó a recibir su ayuda.</p><p>Deteniéndose frente a un hospital psiquiátrico, un lugar bastante lóbrego, donde su viejo amigo actuaba como un doctor, jugando al hombre de medicina, probando en humanos desafortunados los nuevos descubrimientos de la tan famosa ciencia.</p><p>Antes de ingresar en ese sitio que tenía un aroma a muerte, noto que el amado auto de su amigo no se encontraba aparcado en la entrada, preguntandose si por fin se había desecho de ese viejo armatoste, pero no creía que tuviera tanta suerte y sin perder más tiempo ingresó en el hospital con el mismo paso lento, seguro, que había utilizado.</p><p>-Vengo a ver a Shion... es un doctor de este hospital...</p><p>La pobre enfermera al verlo dio un brinco, llevando una de sus manos delante de su pecho, preguntándose si debía sentarlo en la sala de espera donde había un sujeto rubio, bastante molesto, o dejarlo pasar, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era dejarle pasar, no quería que Shion se molestara con ella, ese hombre le daba miedo.</p><p>-Si, por supuesto.</p><p>El anciano caminó detrás de la muchacha en silencio, observando a otros enfermeros a varios pacientes, escuchando unos cuantos gritos provenientes de la oficina del director, dirigidos a Shion, que había perdido a tres pacientes.</p><p>-Los dejaste escapar...</p><p>Esa voz era peligrosa y el anciano ingresó a la oficina esperando que su presencia pudiera apaciguar la ira del maestro de su buen amigo, quien lo transformó en lo que era y después este lo hizo con él, hacía varios siglos.</p><p>-¿Interrumpo algo?</p><p>El director, que era un hombre mayor, con una apariencia que rondaba entre los cincuenta o sesenta años al verle se controló, calmando su furia, para sonreírle, porque rara vez podía verle, aunque en ese momento llevara una apariencia acabada lo reconocería en cualquier parte.</p><p>-Albafica... muchacho...</p><p>Hakurei era el nombre del director, que caminando con los brazos abiertos abrazó al anciano de cabello cenizo, que respondió de la misma forma, esperando escuchar que era lo que sucedía en ese momento.</p><p>-No interrumpes nada muchacho, solo que tres de nuestros pacientes importantes han desaparecido, se fugaron hace unos días, dos para ser exactos y nadie ha dado con ellos, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.</p><p>Probablemente habían recibido ayuda de alguien, según sabía, existía un grupo clandestino de personas que ayudaban a los omegas a escapar de sus esposos, dandoles vidas nuevas, ocultándolos en lugares tan diversos que no podrían encontrarlos, si no sabían cómo buscarlos.</p><p>-Lo se, uno de los esposos fue a verme, solicitando mi ayuda y he decidido dársela a cambio de una fuerte suma de dinero, podemos sacarle bastante pasta a los otros dos esposos... me parece que uno de ellos está esperando en la salita de la entrada.</p><p>Albafica fue convertido cuando tenía veintitrés años, pero rara vez tomaba sangre, nunca le apetecía el humano que le ofrecían o que se le ofrecía, y aunque odiaba su belleza, amaba la belleza en sus compañeros, así que hasta que no encontrará un humano hermoso, perfecto ante sus ojos, no estaba dispuesto a beber de su sangre.</p><p>-Teseo puede pagarnos, la familia Garuda está interesada en recuperar a su omega, Minos, el mató a su esposo y su familia no lo quiere cerca, lo han apartado de su lado, lo han dado por muerto.</p><p>Albafica pensaba que eso era triste, la facilidad con la cual podían separarse de un omega o cualquier miembro de su familia y veía que Shion pensaba lo mismo, era deplorable que los trataran de esa forma, sin embargo, estaba seguro que de esa forma su amigo podía probar algunas formas que pensaba eran humanitarias, para protegerlos o curarlos.</p><p>-Shion se comunicó conmigo para pedirme ayuda, una que le daré, pero solo digo que deberíamos cobrarle al segundo esposo, para que nuestras molestias valgan la pena.</p><p>Hakurei asintio, observando a Shion con molestia, porque les dejo ir, especialmente cuando el celo de ese demente estaba en puerta y deseaba probar su cuerpo, asi como su sangre, ese joven de cabello blanco era sin duda hermoso.</p><p>-Muy bien, dejen que ese alfa entre y ustedes, pueden retirarse.</p><p>Les ordenó, sentándose en su sillón, enfrente de su escritorio, dispuesto a conversar con ese alfa que esperaba que su esposo estuviera encerrado en ese hospital, pero no lo estaba, porque Shion los había dejado escapar.</p><p>-Si maestro.</p><p>Rara vez Hakurei salía de su oficina y era por eso que pensaba que Shion era el responsable de ese sitio, cuando no era de esa forma, el director era un hombre llamado Hakurei, sin embargo, su alumno, era quien realizaba todas sus tareas, que se aseguraba que sus órdenes fueran llevadas a cabo e intentaba curar a los pacientes con sus métodos.</p><p>-Gracias por venir Albafica...</p><p>*****</p><p>Encontraron suficientes camas para dormir en ellas con comodidad, mucha más comodidad que en el hospital, porque sabían que nadie llegaría en la madrugada a atormentarlos ni a darles medicinas, pero aunque pudieron dormir hasta que lo desearan, terminaron por despertar antes del amanecer, con cierto temor.</p><p>Pensando que de pronto los policías o los doctores llegarian por ellos, para llevarlos a ese infierno, pero cuando no pasó, decidieron vestirse, después de darse un baño, lo necesitaban, saliendo al pasillo con la ropa que eligieron.</p><p>Radamanthys vestía unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa con las mangas dobladas y unos tirantes, ropa que pensaba era bastante cómoda, Aiacos usaba un traja sastre de color azul oscuro, Minos, encontro la ropa de un sacerdota, la que se puso sin pena, pensando que asi seria mas facil manipular a cualquier visitante que tuvieran.</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>Pregunto Radamanthys, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, al ver que Minos usaba la ropa de un sacerdote y trataba de actuar como se imaginaba que lo hacía uno, quien le sonrió llevando sus manos delante de su pecho, con demasiada delicadeza.</p><p>-Ustedes parecen unos matones y yo alguien decente.</p><p>Aiacos negó eso, pensando si esos huérfanos podrían alimentarse por sí mismos o debían cocinarles algo de comer, llegando a la conclusión que seguramente debian alimentarlos, observando a Minos y Radamanthys, preguntandose si ellos sabían cocinar, por que el no lo hacía.</p><p>-¿Ustedes saben cocinar?</p><p>Minos negó eso, no sabía cocinar, jamas le habia interesado, Radamanthys generalmente estaba solo todo el tiempo, solo hablaba con Pandora y con Valentine, así que si, sabía cocinar y creía que sus aliados de fuga, lo encontrarian divertido.</p><p>-Yo puedo cocinar, pero ustedes tendrán que lavar los trastes o todo lo que yo ensucie...</p><p>Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo que Aiacos observara a Minos, preguntándose si acaso esperaba ensuciar todo cuanto tocara, pero no dijo nada, no quería envenenar a nadie.</p><p>-Esta bien...</p><p>Radamanthys se puso el delantal que generalmente usaba Hasgard cuando preparaba el desayuno para sus niños, a quienes cuidaba como si fuera su padre, dándoles un refugio, educación, oportunidades para sobrevivir.</p><p>-A mi no me enseñaron a cocinar, pero sí a cantar, a recitar... puras cosas inútiles.</p><p>Se quejó Aiacos, tomando un trozo de pan que decidió comer en lo que Radamanthys preparaba el desayuno para veinte personas al menos, observando a Minos, que sirviéndose un poco de jugo se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-La educación que un buen omega debe recibir...</p><p>Pronunció Minos, demasiado molesto, pensando que si lograban escapar por mucho tiempo, en realidad no tendrían una forma de ganarse la vida, lo que sabían no era útil, si no había un alfa manteniéndolos, aunque tuvieran una fortuna, al ser hijos únicos de su familia.</p><p>-Mi abuelo pensaba que era un alfa, así que me enseño a pelear, a disparar, a defenderme, estaba yendo a la escuela, a un internado... pero cuando sucedió mi celo, eso se terminó y comenzaron a enseñarme cosas inútiles, querían que tocara el piano, pero nunca pude hacerlo, no tengo oído para la música.</p><p>La educación omega y la de las mujeres en esos momentos se trataba únicamente de las formas de complacer a sus compañeros, a sus alfas o a sus esposos, no tenían derechos, no tenían formas de sobrevivir y era muy difícil ingresar a una escuela, buscar un futuro que no fuera el de un ama de casa o compañero del hogar.</p><p>-Primero me golpeó, me dio una paliza que aún recuerdo con claridad, después de eso ya no volvió a hablarme, yo había dejado de existir, como si hubiera muerto y su atención se enfocó en Pandora, que era una alfa nacida de unos amigos suyos, así como en Valentine, que había sido mi amigo hasta ese momento, que aun era mi amigo, hasta que me traicionó, era el único que me trataba como si siguiera siendo yo...</p><p>Aiacos suspiro al escuchar eso, recordando a su familia, a su hermano con una sonrisa, pensando que él era diferente, él jamás lo trató como alguien débil o inferior, lo veía como su igual, su hermano menor, pero dueño de sí mismo.</p><p>-Mis padres me veían como una forma de obtener más riqueza, pero mi hermano, el me trataba con cariño, con respeto, él fue quien eligió a Violate como un guardaespaldas y me visitaba mucho... hasta que se lo prohibieron, pero apenas pueda comunicarme con él, le haré saber que estoy bien, que no debe preocuparse... él nos ayudará... de eso estoy seguro.</p><p>Minos prendió un cigarrillo recordando a su familia, que nunca lo vio como nada más que un omega al que podrían casar por mucho dinero, también le enseñaron la forma de complacer a un alfa, como tratarlo para que se sintiera a gusto y le hicieron memorizar algunas reglas que pensaban eran fundamentales, todas ellas le mostraban cómo ser un esclavo.</p><p>-Yo no puedo decir nada bueno de mi familia y espero que donde estén, se vayan al infierno...</p><p>Teneo, el muchacho de cabello oscuro de unos quince años se despertó temprano para ver a los tres amigos de su tutor cocinando para ellos, poniendo la mesa y esperando a que decidieran acompañarlos en la mesa, avergonzandose inmediatamente.</p><p>-No debieron hacer eso... son nuestros invitados.</p><p>Aiacos le sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, pensando que era lo mínimo que podían hacer a cambio de su hospitalidad.</p><p>-No te preocupes, no fue ningún problema, verdad Radita.</p><p>Radamanthys que ya había empezado a servir los huevos revueltos, el pan y la pasta que había preparado asintió, no era ningún problema, además, sus aliados iban a limpiar el desorden que había hecho.</p><p>-Pero si te sientes culpable, ustedes pueden ordenar la cocina... así estaríamos a mano.</p><p>Teneo asintió, para retirarse, llamando a los otros, no debían dejar que su desayuno se enfriara, así que no escuchó el gruñido de Radamanthys, que veía a Aiacos con una clara mueca que le decía que era un tramposo.</p><p>-La cocina estará limpia, además, para ser justos, si tu la ensuciaste, tu deberías ser quien la limpie... además no gruñas, harás que se asusten los niños, es más, hasta un adulto se asustaría al escucharte, todos menos ese Kanon...</p><p>*****</p><p>Algunas horas después Hasgard se encontraba vestido con algo de la ropa que había en la guardería, sentado con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, observando la salida, después de tratar de derribarla con sus manos, quemándose en el proceso, escuchando los pasos de Aspros, que esperaba ya se hubiera tranquilizado.</p><p>-No se porque actúas de la forma en que lo haces...</p><p>Susurro, como si fuera él quien estuviera equivocado, como si no hubiera sido Aspros quien lo traicionó.</p><p>-Tal vez porque me has secuestrado y has dejado al menos a una docena de niños solos...</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus estrellas y sus lecturas, adoro recibirlas, ahora, la gran ganadora es @Carmilla94 asi que por mensaje privado mandame tu sugerencia, ya que en efecto son Albafica, Afrodita, Deathmask y Shura. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pesadilla.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No entendía de qué le estaba hablando, esos niños no eran de los suyos, no eran lobos y Hasgard debería entenderlo, se dijo, abriendo la puerta de la guardería, para ingresar en esta, y poco después cerrarla.</p><p>-Ellos no son lobos… son humanos. </p><p>Hasgard le observaba fijamente, preguntándose si estaba diciendo que debería dejarlos por su cuenta, así como a quienes acudían con él con ayuda de un viejo amigo suyo, como Minos y Aiacos, así como a cualquier otro que quisiera escapar de su destino.</p><p>-¿Que los humanos se encarguen de ellos? </p><p>Preguntó con cierta sorna, observando como Aspros se detenía frente a él, llevando una mano a su mejilla, recorriendo su cicatriz, recordando que esa herida fue provocada cuando quiso defenderlo de un rival. </p><p>-¿Por qué no? ¿Ellos son quienes parecen dominar este mundo? ¿Por qué no que cuiden de sus crías? </p><p>Hasgard llevó su mano a la de Aspros, permitiendo que lo acariciara unos segundos, para después apartarlo usando su fuerza física, levantándose de su asiento a pocos centímetros del actual alfa de la jauría del cuarto de luna menguante. </p><p>-Tú habrías aplaudido esa actitud en el pasado… </p><p>Era cierto, antes de que llegaran ellos y asesinaran al menos a una cuarta parte de la jauría, por lo que asintiendo, llevó una de sus manos a su cintura, acariciándola con esta por debajo de la ropa, sosteniendo su muñeca de nuevo para llevarla ahora a su propia mejilla. </p><p>-Eso fue antes de que llegaran ellos y de que tu te fueras… </p><p>Quedaban cuatro jaurías de las ocho que existieron en el pasado, cuando ellos eran temidos y no solo una historia de viejas creada para asustar a los niños, cuatro jaurías que quiso unir en una sola, cada una con un líder diferente, un alfa que se negaba a mostrarle respeto. </p><p>La jauría del cuarto menguante era dirigida por dos gemelos de nombres Hypnos y Thanatos, decían que el segundo estaba a punto de contraer nupcias, la jauría de la luna menguante era dirigida por un soldado que decían parecía mucho más un león por su enorme tamaño, cuyo nombre era Kokalo, la jauría de la luna nueva era dirigida por un soldado de piel oscura de nombre Krishna. </p><p>Y ellos eran lo únicos que habían perdido a sus omegas, de los cuales, apenas había dado con uno de ellos, su viejo amigo Hasgard, que le veía tocarlo con una expresión seria, distante hasta cierto punto, pero tambien podia ver que sus mejillas iban pintandose de rojo. </p><p>-Tu te perdiste mucho antes que eso. </p><p>Hasgard estaba desilusionado por los pasos que Aspros había realizado en el pasado, el último de ellos fue expulsar a sus dos hermanos de la jauría, solo para que no pudieran pedirle el trono de huesos, que era ostentado por su clan hasta el momento, pero las otras jaurías también lo deseaban, de eso estaba seguro. </p><p>-Y con tu ayuda podría encontrarme otra vez, podría ser el mismo de antes, pero solo si te quedas a mi lado. </p><p>Fueron sus palabras, sosteniéndolo del cuello para besarle, un beso apasionado que nunca se habían dado, al que Hasgard respondió tratando de retroceder, cayendo en la cama cuando Aspros no lo soltó, prácticamente cayendo sobre él, sosteniendo sus brazos con sus rodillas y sus mejillas con sus manos. </p><p>-Yo siempre te quise, siempre te ame y tu solo te marchaste. </p><p>El amaba a alguien más, un soldado mayor que ellos, al que Aspros mandó a capturarlo, para llevarlo a su trono, encerrarlo en esa cómoda celda, apartándolo de sus deberes, de sus pequeños niños perdidos. </p><p>-Al principio no quería romperte el corazon cuando te dijera que no te amaba y después, cuando comenzaste con tus extraños planes, a crear las guarderías, supe, supimos que no deseábamos ser parte de esta jauría si no íbamos a ser sus iguales. </p><p>Hasgard quiso liberarse pero no pudo hacerlo, cuando Aspros de nuevo lo beso, sus labios posándose en su boca, sus manos viajando a sus hombros, su cuerpo recostandose sobre el suyo, acomodándose entre sus pectorales, que comenzó a acariciar con una de sus manos, ignorando sus intentos por detenerlo, por lanzarlo lejos. </p><p>-¡Detente Aspros! </p><p>Aspros respirando hondo se detuvo, acostándose a un lado de Hasgard, aun acariciando su cintura, para recargar su cabeza en su pecho, con un suspiro de alivio, pensando en lo mucho que había extrañado a su amigo y lo bien que se sentía tenerlo de regreso en la jauría. </p><p>-Lo siento, pero este tiempo sin ti ha sido una pesadilla y me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mi, lo hermoso que eres, alto, fuerte, musculoso, cabello del color de la luna, eres todo lo que un lobo considera agradable en un compañero, serias el perfecto compañero del alfa, serias la pareja alfa ideal. </p><p>Hasgard negó eso, no deseaba ser la pareja alfa de Aspros y esa fue una de las razones por las que se marchó, la otra sus actos imperdonables, así como el saber que aquel que amaba quería a alguien más, Ilias no lo amaba y él no amaba a Aspros, una situación demasiado lamentable en realidad. </p><p>-Pero tú no me amas a mi, aunque si me dieras una oportunidad podría demostrarte que tan buen compañero puedo ser, mucho mejor que Ilias, eso puedo asegurarlo. </p><p>La sorpresa de Hasgard fue mayúscula cuando escucho esas palabras, tratando de levantarse, pero Aspros no se lo permitió, acariciando su mejilla, su cuello y después su pecho, recorriendo uno de sus pezones para después cubrir, o tratar de cubrir su pectoral con esa mano que lo tocaba, llevando la otra a su barbilla, para que pudiera verle mucho más claro. </p><p>-¿Acaso no te gusto? </p><p>Le pregunto, antes de besar sus labios con delicadeza, esperando que su sola belleza fuera suficiente para seducirlo, para atraerlo a él, sintiendo como Hasgard se iba tensando poco a poco, tratando de apartarlo, pero él era el alfa, era el líder de la jauría, era el más fuerte de todos los lobos, así como el más inteligente. </p><p>-Porque tu a mi me gustas mucho. </p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys al ver comer a esos niños se sintio util, por primera vez en ese largo mes encerrado en el hospital, donde todos los dias le decian que debia ser diferente, que no podia defenderse y que el simple hecho de hacerlo, lo convertia en un demente. </p><p>Y como los niños iban a encargarse de lavar los platos, de limpiar lo poco que había ensuciado, pensó que lo mejor era retirarse, deseaba dormir un poco, toda la noche anterior, así como la anterior a esa, no pudo dormir un solo minuto. </p><p>Estaba cansado, demasiado agotado para mantenerse en pie y tras llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave, atrancandola con la silla, para que nadie pudiera ingresar por ella sin que se diera cuenta. </p><p>Deseando poder dormir un poco alejado del sanatorio y de su esposo, de momento, recordando su boda, que había sido todo menos normal, acostándose no en la cama, sino en el suelo, donde esperaba que pudiera pasar desapercibido si alguien ingresaba en esa habitación y él, por alguna razón, no escuchaba cómo tiraban la silla. </p><p>La ventana era muy pequeña, por lo que nadie podría ingresar utilizandola y no creía que fuera necesario cubrirla con algo, un mueble pesado quizás, cerrando los ojos poco después, cubriéndose con una manta, colocando su brazo debajo de la almohada. </p><p>-Tu abuelo ha muerto, lo que te convierte a ti en el último heredero de los Walden… </p><p>Iban de camino al velorio de su abuelo, quien segun las palabras de Pandora, habia solicitado que fuera a despedirlo, puesto que se sentia demasiado culpable por lo que le habia hecho, por no aceptarlo cuando se segun sexo se presento de una forma tardia. </p><p>-El antiguo señor Walden se enojó mucho cuando lo supo, pero, nada habia que hacerse, ademas, que mejor que seas un omega, así aunque seas el único de los tuyos, aun puedes crear a otros tantos de tu clase. </p><p>Radamanthys la escuchaba a medias, aun estaba muy deprimido por la muerte de su abuelo, aunque lo haya despreciado los últimos años de su vida, él si lo quiso y lo extrañaba demasiado. </p><p>-Hemos llegado… </p><p>Pronunció Pandora, que era tan hermosa como siempre, pero en ese momento estaba actuando de una forma extraña, mucho más madura de lo que en realidad lo era, casi como si fuera otra persona, con un dejo de superioridad y de orgullo, con un collar extraño, que nunca había visto antes, como un rosario de alguna clase. </p><p>-¿De qué murió? </p><p>Quiso saberlo por fin, bajando de la limusina para ver como una pequeña multitud rodeaba la construcción donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su abuelo, ella no le respondió, caminando hacia el altar, en esa extraña construcción. </p><p>-Tuvo un accidente, lo enterramos hace dos o tres meses, la verdad, el tiempo se ha ido muy rápido con todos los preparativos que tuvimos que realizar… </p><p>Radamanthys no entendió del todo de que le estaba hablando Pandora, quien le hizo una señal a la pequeña multitud, para que cerrara la puerta detrás de él, en el altar ya se encontraba Valentine, vestido con ropa negra y apostados alrededor de esa capilla con extraños símbolos se encontraban sus tres guardaespaldas. </p><p>-¿Qué está pasando? </p><p>Un libro enorme se encontraba en el altar y a su lado una pluma de un metal negro, una pluma de las que soltaban tinta, con el cual debian firmar ese libro para unirlos por la eternidad. </p><p>-Pero Radamanthys, acaso no te dijeron nada de nosotros… </p><p>Su abuelo no le había dicho nada cuando pensaba que era un alfa y cuando se dio cuenta de que era un omega, simplemente dejó de frecuentar la mansión, después de darle una golpiza, como si tratara de matarlo con sus puños. </p><p>-La familia Barentain dio un alfa y la Walden un omega, lo más lógico es que se unan, para perpetuar nuestra hermandad, nuestro linaje de preciosísima sangre pura. </p><p>En ese momento un par de mujeres con el rostro cubierto por un lienzo oscuro lo sorprendieron, una de ellas inyectando una sustancia en el cuello, la otra colocando un lienzo negro, como el velo de una novia sobre su cabeza, cubriendo parte de su rostro. </p><p>-Pero antes de eso, tienen que unir sus vidas en el libro de la muerte. </p><p>Radamanthys comenzaba a sentirse mareado, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y de pronto, los guardaespaldas de Valentine, le obligaron a caminar hasta una silla negra de madera, para que no tuvieran que cargarlo durante toda la ceremonia, en la cual Valentine, se mantuvo sosteniendo su mano, acariciando de vez en cuando su brazo, besando el dorso de su mano, al mismo tiempo que las palabras que pronunciaba Pandora iban perdiéndose debido a la droga que le inyectaron. </p><p>-Seremos tan felices… tú y yo seremos tan felices… </p><p>Pandora tomó la pluma, o lo que él confunde con una pluma, pero en realidad era una navaja para cortar la palma de la mano de Valentine con esta y después la suya, despertandolo de su aturdimiento, para ver como ella escribía un pentagrama, alguna clase de sigilo con la sangre de ambos, uniendo sus vidas de esa forma. </p><p>-Barentain, sabes que es lo que sigue… </p><p>Pandora pronunció con demasiado gozo, observando el libro que las monjas apartaron para colocarlo en un atril, aún no terminaban ese rito oscuro de eones olvidados, para volver a pintar ese altar con la sangre de los recién contrayentes, prosiguiendo con su letanía en un idioma que no entendía. </p><p>-Ven esposo mío… </p><p>Radamanthys pronunció con demasiado gozo, llevando sus manos a su ropa de una forma casi febril, desnudandolo con prisa, desesperado, acorralandolo en el altar con la sangre mezclada de ambos, mientras que Pandora no dejaba de recitar su cántico. </p><p>-No sabes cuanto he esperado por esto… porque seas mio. </p><p>Radamanthys quiso soltarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, aún estaba demasiado débil, así que no podía liberarse de las manos de Valentine que se pegaban a su piel con desesperación, desnudando su cuerpo en poco tiempo, deteniéndose apenas lo suficiente para poder admirarlo en silencio. </p><p>-Te ves hermoso… eres tan hermoso… </p><p>Susurro acariciando sus labios, sus mejillas y sus cejas, besando sus labios de nuevo para abrir sus piernas con sus manos, acomodandolas alrededor de su cintura, sin mucha preparación, debía poseerlo cuando la sangre aún estaba fresca y eso haría, porque esa sangre debía mezclarse con su semen y con la sangre de la virginidad de su esposo, que sabían hasta ese momento no habia tenido ningun amante. </p><p>-Y hago esto por nuestro bien… por el bien de nuestra familia… de nuestros pequeños. </p><p>Radamanthys seguía luchando con Valentine que había comenzado a desabrochar su pantalón, sin importarle en lo absoluto sus intentos por liberarse e inmediatamente, Pandora sostuvo sus muñecas, sin detener su canto que iba aumentando de volumen, un canto que era respondido por los presentes en esa habitacion, quienes de pronto eran demasiados, personas ocultas en mantos negros, con mascaras cubriendo su rostro.</p><p>-Mi amor, todo estará bien… </p><p>Susurro antes de penetrarlo de un solo movimiento, escuchando su grito de dolor, que de alguna forma era recibido con gozo por quienes estaban en ese sitio, quienes comenzaban a extasiarse con sus quejidos, al mismo tiempo que Valentine empujaba sin detenerse, pintando con sus dedos manchados de sangre más símbolos en su cuerpo, sin detener sus movimientos desquiciados. </p><p>-¡Radamanthys! ¡Mi Radamanthys! </p><p>Gritaba Valentine después de una eternidad, llenándolo con su semilla, utilizando un gemido gutural que lo llenó de terror, al mismo tiempo que su semen lo inundaba, apartándose de su cuerpo, para tomar la sustancia blanca manchada de rojo, para finalizar el pentagrama en ese libro. </p><p>-Eres mio… tu eres mio… </p><p>Susurro febril, observando su cuello, el que no había mordido, no era necesario durante ese ritual, pero aun así deseaba hacerlo y como Pandora ya le había soltado de sus muñecas, pensando que no podría resistirse a su esposo, pensando que solo tenía que finalizar el pentagrama, el sigilo, no se dio cuenta que la pluma, o lo que Radamanthys había visto como una pluma estaba demasiado cerca de sus manos, la que sostuvo con fuerza atacando a Valentine, clavando esa arma en su rostro, tratando de atravesar su cráneo con ella utilizando una parte vulnerable de su cuerpo. </p><p>-¡No!</p><p>E inmediatamente trató de alejarse, pero fue sostenido por los guardaespaldas de Valentine, quienes lo sometieron con demasiada facilidad, al mismo tiempo que el alfa de cabello rosa se retorcía debido al dolor, cubriendo su ojo con una de sus manos. </p><p>-No lo lastimen. </p><p>Inmediatamente habían tratado de someterlo, golpeándolo, para sostenerlo de los brazos cuando Valentine se recuperó de la sorpresa, aun sosteniendo su ojo que sangraba demasiado. </p><p>-Sigues siendo mio… </p><p>Pronunció con una expresión segura y tranquila, acercándose a él, desnudo, tratando de proseguir con su tormento, despertando a Radamanthys, que recordaba que sus palabras fueron que lo llevaría a un sitio en donde le demostrarían que su hogar no era tan desagradable, que era mucho mejor estar a su lado, que le suplicaria por estar a su lado. </p><p>-Solo fue una pesadilla… </p><p>Se recordó a sí mismo, abrazando sus rodillas, para tratar de controlarse, recordando lo que le habían dicho los médicos, que esas visiones no eran más que una alucinación, eran su mente febril que se engañaba a sí mismo, pero fue real, el sabia que no estaba loco y que solo se defendió, cuando logró lastimar a Valentine, con quien no iba a volver, no entendia que habia sido eso, pero sabia que no era bueno, que era todo menos bueno. </p><p>-No voy a volver… </p><p>De camino al hospital su celo había dado inicio y se preguntaba, si durante aquella ceremonia no había empezado ya, si acaso lo que le inyectaron no fue para eso y de ser así, se preguntaba si no podría estar embarazado… </p><p>-No… eso no puede ser posible… </p><p>Sin embargo, llevó una de sus manos a su vientre con miedo, preguntándose qué haría si sus temores se volvian realidad, si Valentine lo había embarazado durante ese extraño rito. </p><p>-No puede ser posible… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus estrellas y sus lecturas, adoro recibirlas. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Incertidumbre.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radamanthys se levantó después de tener ese horrible sueño y quito la silla tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido, estaba lejos de ese hospital, estaba lejos de su esposo, estaba a salvo, se dijo en silencio. </p><p>Aunque no lo creía, no realmente, pero antes de que pudiera seguir atormentandose sintió unas terribles náuseas, como su estómago se revolvía con violencia y se veía en la necesidad de devolver el estómago. </p><p>Por lo que corrió al cuarto de baño, apenas llegando al inodoro cuando ya no pudo más y comenzó a regresar el contenido de su estómago, más otro tanto, llamando la atención de Aiacos y Minos, quienes fueron a verle, siendo el primero quien lo encontró primero, hincado en el suelo. </p><p>-Radamanthys… </p><p>Radamanthys tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba mareado y cansado, así que recibió con gusto el vaso de agua que Minos le ofreció para lavarse la boca, levantándose con ayuda de Aiacos, que lo llevó a una de las mesas de la cocina que ya estaba perfectamente ordenada. </p><p>-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Acaso fue la comida? </p><p>Radamanthys asintió, eso debía ser, probablemente algo de lo que él cocinó le sentó mal, después de la pesadilla que tuvo, por lo cual, no debía preocuparse por nada, o al menos, eso se dijo. </p><p>-Tal vez es la abstinencia, a veces me sentía mal cuando lograba guardar las medicinas que me daban. </p><p>Dijo Minos y esa también era una posibilidad, que le sentara mal el no tomarse la medicina que le habían dado hasta ese momento o tal vez, sobrecargo su estómago, o fue la cerveza, pero bebió ese licor demasiado tiempo atrás para afectarle en ese momento. </p><p>-Comí demasiado, eso es todo. </p><p>Les explico, seguro de que eso era, el haber comido demasiado le hizo daño, que otra cosa podía ser, se dijo, bebiendo un té que de pronto Aiacos le puso enfrente, el se lo había preparado pero no lo había probado aun, asi que lo mejor era darselo al rubio, que lo acepto. </p><p>-A mi también me pasaba, cuando perdí a Violate y me robaron a mi bebe, tenía pesadillas que me despertaban de una forma violenta, en ocasiones pensaba que escuchaba sus llantos, que llamaba por mi, pero… solo eran sueños, ellos los mataron a ambos… me quitaron a mi bebé, lo único que me quedaba de mi alfa… </p><p>Aiacos siempre que comenzaba a contarles respecto a ella comenzaba a sentirse mareado, cansado y afligido, así que Minos esperaba que en ese momento no sucediera, necesitaban ser fuertes, porque no creía que los hubieran dejado de buscar tan fácilmente. </p><p>-Seguramente es eso… </p><p>Pronunció Radamanthys, ya sintiéndose un poco más recuperado, al mismo tiempo que Minos le observaba fijamente, tomando en cuenta que día era ese y diciendose que si ese malestar duraba más de una semana, las noticias no podían ser buenas para ellos. </p><p>-¿Tu en que piensas Minos? </p><p>Minos sirvió un poco de vino para consagrar que encontró en la capilla, para sentarse frente a Radamanthys, aun pensando en lo que había visto, para encogerse de hombros, no era nada importante. </p><p>-En nada… no pienso en nada. </p><p>*****</p><p>Valentine estaba molesto, sumamente enojado por todo lo ocurrido, llevaba un mes casado con el amor de su vida y ese mismo mes lo había pasado sin, separado de su Radamanthys, su hermoso omega. </p><p>Y estaba mucho más molesto aún al tener que ver a Pandora sin su omega a su lado, después de comprender que una vida en un sanatorio o un hospital psiquiátrico era por mucho peor que ser su esposo. </p><p>-Radamanthys escapó… </p><p>Fueron sus palabras cuando ella llegó con él, vestida con su ropa negra, observando la mesa del restaurante con una expresión de absoluto desagrado, a su lado había un joven, seguramente un omega, de cabellera rubia que Valentine observó con desagrado. </p><p>-Lamento escuchar eso. </p><p>Pronunció ella, sentándose enfrente suyo, al mismo tiempo que el omega se quitaba su abrigo, mostrando una indumentaria demasiado reveladora, que dejaba demasiado de su piel al descubierto. </p><p>-Pero te traje un regalo, después de todo fue mi culpa que se llevarán a Radamanthys a ese hospital. </p><p>Eso era cierto, era culpa suya que se hubieran llevado a Radamanthys, que ese mes que pudo vivir a su lado no lo hubiera hecho, así como que ese hospital que se suponia debia mostrarle lo desagradable que era la vida fuera de su hogar, lo dejara ir, pero eso no significaba que le fuera infiel a su omega. </p><p>-Si no es Radamanthys, yo no deseo a nadie más. </p><p>Respondió empujando al omega que se sentó a su lado, haciendo que Pandora se molestara, porque deseaba apaciguar a Valentine con ese pequeño regalo, en lo que daban con su omega, que no podría llegar muy lejos, no tenían dinero, ni amigos, estaban solos, además, ya los estaban buscando por medio de los periódicos, el radio y aun la televisión. </p><p>-No te comportes como un mocoso berrinchudo, pronto daremos con Radamanthys. </p><p>Pandora sonaba tan segura se dijo Valentine, quien se acercó a ella, colocando una mano sobre la suya, utilizando un poco de su magia aprendida, aquello que le llamaban cosmos, provocandole dolor, con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. </p><p>-Creeme Pandora, que si me comportara como un niño berrinchudo, tu ya estarías muerta, por hacer que se llevaran a mi Radamanthys a otro sitio. </p><p>De pronto solo su mano, para recargarse en la silla, esperando que trajeran su comida, había pedido langosta y un buen vino, esperando que Pandora tuviera algo importante que decirle, sintiendo como el omega que le habia traido trataba de acariciar sus piernas, quería complacerlo, cuando él no era su Radamanthys. </p><p>-Debí quedarme con él, así habría disfrutado de mi noche de bodas, de una larga luna de miel y Radamanthys habría descubierto porque su abuelo, quiso asesinarlo, antes de entregarnos a su heredero. </p><p>Cuando el omega empezó a desabrochar su bragueta Valentine quiso matarlo, pero se contuvo, Pandora tenía razón, estaba demasiado estresado, demasiado ansion y si cerraba los ojos, podría imaginarse que era su amado esposo, no una copia demasiado delgada para su gusto. </p><p>-Radamanthys siempre ha tenido una buena vida, le gustan los lujos, cuando pasen algunas semanas, regresará contigo, pidiéndote perdón, suplicando que le dejes regresar… solo es cuestión de tiempo. </p><p>Pandora habia traido a ese omega rubio exactamente para eso, por lo cual ignorando lo que sucedía debajo de la mesa, comenzó a realizar algunas anotaciones en una libreta que siempre tenía consigo, anotando algunas fechas, esperando que la droga que le inyectaron a Radamanthys hiciera su trabajo, por lo cual, en ese momento, lo más seguro era que tenia un mes de embarazo. </p><p>-Si el ritual funcionó… lo más probable es que Radamanthys regrese a ti embarazado… sin dinero y sin un lugar a donde ir, no tardará mucho en buscarte Valentine, pero puedes pagarle al anciano para que te lo busque, asi podras estar con él antes de que esté demasiado gordo para que puedas tomarle a tu antojo. </p><p>Valentine ya no le estaba prestando atención, moviendo sus caderas con fuerza, aferrándose a ese cabello rubio con fuerza, sin duda lastimando al omega que le complacía con su boca, quien apenas se sostenía de sus rodillas, al mismo tiempo que el gemía sin control, ajeno a todo, menos a la imagen que tenía en su cabeza, que era la de Radamanthys de rodillas, complaciendolo con su boca. </p><p>-¡Radamanthys! ¡Mi Radamanthys!</p><p>Finalizando en la boca del omega rubio, quien lo recibió sin poder hacer nada más, a quien vio con desagrado, una vez que se dio cuenta que no era su omega, empujándolo de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza, para limpiarse de los residuos de su semilla, un poco más calmado. </p><p>-¿En serio piensas que mi Radamanthys puede estar embarazado? </p><p>Ella asintió, era una posibilidad, pero no lo sabrían hasta que regresara con ellos suplicandoles perdón y un lugar donde dormir, tal vez con un embarazado avanzado, al menos, eso era lo que esperaba que sucediera si acaso no daban con él mucho antes. </p><p>-Es muy probable. </p><p>*****</p><p>Kagaho estaba furioso, después de escuchar de los labios de Teseo que Aiacos había escapado del hospital psiquiátrico, llevándose consigo a otros dos omegas, maldiciendo a su hermano menor, preguntandose porque nunca tenía que actuar como se suponía, porque tenía que hacer todo más difícil. </p><p>-Me han prometido que pronto darán con él… </p><p>Ya le habían pagado a un cazarrecompensas para que lo trajera, si es que la policía no daba con ellos antes, pues les habían convencido de buscar a esos tres dementes, antes de a los dos fugitivos que habían robado ya varios bancos en el condado. </p><p>-Aiacos no llegará muy lejos, no tiene recursos para moverse y él confía en mí, me llamara para pedirme ayuda… </p><p>Como siempre lo hacía se dijo, con el pequeño de su hermano en sus brazos, quien era un buen niño, uno que casi nunca lloraba y se portaba bien, la clase de niño que sabía nacería de su hermoso Alone. </p><p>-Siempre lo hace… </p><p>Eso lo pronunció con demasiado orgullo, al saber que su hermano menor confiaba de esa forma en él, al saber que lo veía como alguien más fuerte y sensato, alguien en quien podía confiar, la clase de alfa que resolvía los conflictos que un omega ocasionaba por su vulnerabilidad, por su indecisión. </p><p>-Mi señor… mi señor Kagaho… </p><p>Kagaho volteo molesto, porque le había ordenado a sus sirvientes no interrumpirlo cuando estaba en una junta, sin importar que sucediera, a menos que fuera el celo de su hermoso pintor. </p><p>-Es sobre el señorito Alone… </p><p>Kagaho y Teseo les observaron con impaciencia, preguntándose qué estaba pasando con Alone, el hermano de Aiacos esperando que ya fuera el ansiado celo de su amado, Teseo esperando que eso no sucediera, no deseaba que su cuñado se distrajera con molestias innecesarios. </p><p>-Ha vuelto a hacerlo, ha intentado matarse otra vez… el señorito Alone… quiso cortarse las venas. </p><p>Teseo espero por la respuesta de Kagaho que no fue tan desesperada como lo esperaba, sino más bien estaba molesto y fastidiado, como si esa actitud fuera algo normal, como si tratar de quitarse la vida fuera un acto cotidiano. </p><p>-¿Con qué fue esta vez?</p><p>Pregunto molesto, dandole el pequeño de cabello negro a Teseo, pues, este seria su padre si deseaba desposarse con su hermano, el niño era un alfa y estaba encariñado hasta cierto punto con el pequeño bastardo, ya que habia nacido fuera del matrimonio, porque no aceptaba la boda en secreto de su hermano menor. </p><p>-Con… con una de sus espátulas… </p><p>Esos endemoniados utensilios se dijo en silencio, no era la primera vez que lograba sacarles filo para tratar de matarse, así que maldiciendo en silencio, decidió acudir con su omega, su esposo y su pintor, quien trataba de matarse, desde el desafortunado pero conveniente accidente de su prometido, otro miserable que deseaba profanar la sangre preciosisima de alguien superior a él. </p><p>-Les he dicho más de una vez que no pueden darle nada que pueda usar para lastimarse, no me importa que deje de pintar, mi esposo no puede ignorar su deber ni su destino. </p><p>Los sirvientes asintieron asustados, esperando que la encargada de protegerlo no fuera castigada, sin embargo, cuando Kagaho se detuvo, supieron que la desdichada así lo sería, por lo cual, solo esperaban que no fuera asesinada, como muchos otros antes que ella. </p><p>-Ya saben que hacer y si no es ella, serán ustedes. </p><p>Teseo comprendía claramente que esas eran las reglas, que debían destruir a los traidores, por lo que no sintió piedad del sirviente que había fallado en proteger al joven pintor, que se encontraba en una cama, con sus muñecas vendadas, sedado. </p><p>-Esto es lo que pasa cuando un omega pierde su sitio, y no quiero que eso mismo pase con Aiacos, o serás tú quien termine pagando con su vida.</p><p>Fueron sus palabras, tomando un asiento en la cama de su omega, escuchando los pasos de Teseo, como se alejaba, comprendiendo que lo mejor era que diera con su hermano menor, a menos que no apreciara su vida o su riqueza.</p><p>-Pronto regresaras a casa… Aiacos, pronto regresaras a casa. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hasgard había luchado con Aspros por detenerlo, había intentado hacerle entrar en razón, pero parecía no desear escucharle, no estaba dispuesto a darse cuenta que no lo deseaba y que si trataba de forzarlo únicamente se ganaría su desprecio. </p><p>En ese momento besaba su vientre, lamiendo sus músculos, al mismo tiempo que sus manos sujetaban su cabello, tratando de apartarlo con fuerza, gimiendo de vez en cuando, sintiéndose mareado de pronto. </p><p>Percibiendo un aroma, el de unos inciensos que no le dejaban concentrarse, como si hubiera algo, alguna clase de droga en ellos, sintiendo como Aspros iba desabrochando su cinturón, lentamente. </p><p>-Aspros… por favor… no hagas esto… </p><p>El alfa de la jauría se detuvo, cerrando los ojos, para después apartarse, observandolo fijamente con una expresión segura, que le hizo ver que aquella locura aún no había terminado. </p><p>-Antes de que de la media noche, tu me aceptaras como tu alfa… tus instintos te pedirán mi compañia y no me negaré cuando eso pase. </p><p>Hasgard no entendía de qué le estaba hablando Aspros, quien como si estuviera seguro de eso, se apartó, pero no salió de esa celda, sino que se sentó en uno de los múltiples sillones, sirviéndose un poco de vino, tomando uno de los bocadillos que había en las mesas. </p><p>-Este incienso es hierba de luna… en cuestión de horas, necesitaras de mi, como yo necesito de ti. </p><p>La hierba de luna funcionaba como un afrodisíaco muy potente para los lobos, especialmente para sus omegas, por lo cual, Hasgard llevó una de sus manos a su boca y nariz, como si eso funcionara para no respirar esa sustancia. </p><p>-Ya has inhalado lo suficiente como para que de inicio tu celo Hasgard y yo lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a que eso pase. </p><p>Hasgard quiso atacar a Aspros, tratando de sostenerlo de los hombros, viendo como el alfa sonreía, acariciando su cintura, escuchando un ligero gemido, viendo como se estremecía con ese ligero roce de sus dedos. </p><p>-No voy a violarte, pero si en tu celo decides venir a mi, yo no te detendré. </p><p>Para Hasgard era lo mismo, quien quiso transformarse de nuevo en un lobo, viendo como Aspros solo sonreía, porque si se transformaba en un medio lobo, o en un lobo, el efecto de esa droga únicamente sería más rápido y solo como humano podría resistir un poco más, al menos, tratar de hacerlo. </p><p>-Eres un enfermo… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus lecturas y sus estrellas, adoro recibirlas y leo cada una de ellas. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Descubrimiento.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Debiste haber visto a este paciente Albafica, al que se escapó con los otros dos esposos, al que nadie buscara y eso es tan triste. </p><p>Albafica caminaba detrás de Shion, sin mostrar ninguna clase de dolencia de su edad, pero si su astucia y perspicacia, encontrando demasiado desagradables esas palabras, la forma en la cual los humanos dejaban ir a quienes debían proteger. </p><p>-Era hermoso, realmente hermoso, tanto que hasta tú lo habrías deseado y es mas, yo te lo aparte para ti. </p><p>Shion habia esperado que ese demente fuera un aperitivo adecuado para su buen amigo, que no decia nada, escuchando sus palabras con la misma atencion que un apostata escuchaba los sermones del medio dia en una iglesia. </p><p>-Pero como eres un necio, lo ha visto Hakurei, mi maestro y no puedo evitarle tenerlo, aunque hubiera preferido que tu lo tuvieras primero, seguramente le hubieras dado una muerte mucho más piadosa. </p><p>Albafica recibió los expedientes de los tres enfermos donde había una fotografía tomada, eran hermosos, eran jóvenes, como todos los omegas supuso, bastante atractivos y demasiado diferentes entre sí.</p><p>-Y estaba pensando qué hacer con los otros dos, pero sus familias decidieron que los quieren de regreso, supongo que esperan que estos jóvenes den una descendencia sana, algo muy poco probable. </p><p>Albafica siempre había pensado que era muy triste que trataran a los omegas de esa forma, que los condenarán cuando no querían obedecer y le quitaran lo que por derecho les pertenecía, pero encontraba mucho más triste aún, que después de ser arrebatados de su derecho de nacimiento, quisieran entregarlos a cualquier bastardo, solo por la posibilidad de obtener más dinero. </p><p>-Dime si el de cabello blanco no es hermoso… </p><p>Shion observaba la imagen, para enseñarsela a su viejo amigo, casi colocándola en su rostro, esperando recibir alguna clase de respuesta del vampiro que se negaba a beber sangre fresca. </p><p>-Los tres son hermosos. </p><p>Fue su respuesta, tomando la fotografía para guardarla en su saco, junto a las otras dos, escuchando como Shion suspiraba, pensando que no había llegado a ese sanatorio en mucho tiempo algo de carne fresca, solo Radamanthys, pero era algo mayor para su gusto. </p><p>-¿Has escuchado algo del ferrocarril subterráneo? </p><p>Le pregunto Shion, quien pensaba ese grupo había tenido algo que ver con la fuga de esos tres chicos y que si los encontraban, tal vez podrían dar con esos buenos samaritanos que ayudaban a los omegas a escapar de su destino, buscandoles una vida, un trabajo, así como una nueva identidad, arruinando a muchas de las altas familias, porque sus hijos eran de los primeros en buscar ayuda con ellos. </p><p>-No mucho, son abolicionistas o al menos, así se dicen a sí mismos, si los omegas fueran esclavos de sus familias o sus esposos. </p><p>Shion sonrió, asintiendo, eran un montón de estorbos, que tarde o temprano terminarían colgados, porque se estaban metiendo en asuntos que claramente no comprendian, por ejemplo, al ayudarle a huir al joven Walden. </p><p>-Pero no lo son… y cuando se den cuenta que ayudaron a las personas equivocadas, terminaran por desaparecer, los Barentain y los Bennu, no son familias con las que te gustaria meterte, los Griffon tampoco, pero le han dado la espalda a Minos, asi que lo que pase con él no importa. </p><p>Albafica escucha sus palabras sin inmutarse, caminando en algunos pasillos donde podían ver había sangre manchando las losas, en la zona que segun decia era para los malvivientes, para los que no tenían pertenencias y lanzaban a los asilos mentales para que ellos tuvieran que hacerse cargo de ellos, sobrepoblando los hospitales, todos, menos ese, que sabían que hacer con esa clase de paciente por el que nadie preguntaría jamás. </p><p>-Yo quería utilizarlo para mi, no lo niego, pero no puedo traicionar a mi maestro, pero tu, Albafica, si puedes y estoy seguro de que si lo vieras, se te haría agua a la boca… era exquisito. </p><p>Probablemente sería cierto de ser cualquier otro vampiro, se dijo Albafica, pero él no bebía la sangre de cualquiera y por el momento, no había sentido sed en mucho tiempo, en tanto tiempo que en ese momento se veía como un anciano, cuando Shion se veía como un joven vigoroso. </p><p>-¿Seguro no quieres beber algo? </p><p>Albafica lo negó, no deseaba beber nada y comenzaba a molestarse con toda esa palabrería sin sentido, sin embargo, Shion tenía que darle el pago por buscar al tercer lunático, al que Hakurei deseaba para él. </p><p>-No, no me apetece beber cualquier clase de sangre. </p><p>Shion abrió una bóveda, donde dejaban los objetos de valor de los enfermos y tomó aquello que Albafica había solicitado, que era un viejo libro empolvado, que ya no recordaban quién lo trajo, pero parecía de suma importancia para su amigo, no era un libro de hechizos, solo una especie de diario, perfectamente conservado, que no habían logrado abrir, tampoco les había interesado. </p><p>-Aqui esta, el diaro de la rosa roja. </p><p>Albafica lo tomo con calma, sin demostrar cuánto cariño le tenía a ese viejo diario, que era lo único que deseaba a cambio de buscar al tercer lunático, al que asesinó al heredero de las empresas Zeus, pero, esa pérdida le sirvió a su hermana para tomar su lugar, por lo cual, aparentemente, no habría consecuencias. </p><p>-Muy bien, les avisare cuando encuentre algo… </p><p>E inmediatamente después, se transformó en una niebla de un tinte rojizo, que se marchó utilizando los ductos de ventilación, llevándose todos los objetos de valor consigo, los que tomaron su forma etérea, dejando solo a Shion, que cerró las puertas detrás de él, sin prestarle demasiada atención a su viejo amigo. </p><p>-Para ser algo mayor, era muy hermoso… </p><p>Se dijo a sí mismo, recordando a ese omega de cabello blanco, ojos grises y piel pálida, que no era un albino, pero podría pasar por uno. </p><p>-Realmente hermoso. </p><p>*****</p><p>-Creo que no debimos dejarlos a su suerte… </p><p>Se quejó Kanon, que esta vez era quien manejaba el automóvil, uno que habían intercambiado varios kilómetros lejos de ese sitio, escuchando una queja de Saga, que le veía de reojo, con una bebida en su mano derecha y un cigarrillo en la izquierda. </p><p>-De habernos quedado con ellos podríamos tener tres aliados, ellos no tenían nada mejor que hacer y no nos hubieran traicionado. </p><p>Cuando Saga insistió en no prestarle atención, Kanon suspiro, recordando el sueño que acababa de tener, uno tan agradable que sabía que debía hacerlo realidad y que haría enojar al mayor, que se había dado cuenta que ese omega rubio le había fascinado. </p><p>-Soñe con el, que éramos una familia y que mis cachorros jugaban en el jardín, al mismo tiempo que él me acariciaba detrás de las orejas… fue lindo. </p><p>Sage llevó una mano a su rostro, sin poder creer lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo de un omega que apenas parecía soportarlo, quien solo fue amable, porque si no, podrían dejarlos solos a la mitad del camino. </p><p>-Soñaste con un omega que acabas de conocer y con dos cachorros de lobo retozando en el campo… </p><p>Saga dejó caer su cigarrillo, esperando una respuesta del menor, que se sonrojo ligeramente, quien pensaba que no eran dos cachorros de lobo, eran un niño que se transformaba de vez en cuando en lobo y otro que no lo hacía.</p><p>-Me imagino que no soñaste con el procedimiento para crearlos… </p><p>Kanon casi se atraganta al escuchar esas palabras, porque no había soñado con el procedimiento para crear a sus cachorros, eso no era de caballeros y no deseaba pensar en eso, porque sabía que su amigo no querria dejarlo manejar si pensaba en eso. </p><p>-Soy un caballero Saga, para que lo sepas, aun en sueños… aunque… mierda… cuando tu conozcas a un alfa que te vuelva loco, sabrás lo que siento en este momento. </p><p>Saga supuso que así sería, pero por el momento no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que Kanon decía sentir por ese omega de cabello rubio, así que encendió la radio, quería escuchar algunas noticias. </p><p>-Te comportas como un cachorro… </p><p>Empezó a decirle, antes de escuchar acerca de la fuga de tres enfermos del hospital psiquiátrico llamado “Santuario” que coincidían con las características de los tres muchachos que conocieron en la carretera, ofreciendo una recompensa a quien diera con su paradero, para regresarlos a los cuidados de la institución y a los brazos del preocupado esposo. </p><p>-Son ellos… </p><p>Dijo Kanon, deteniendo el auto, pensando que tal vez ni siquiera sabían que los estaban buscando, que deseaban dar con ellos y que estaban gastando demasiado dinero para eso, para encontrarlos. </p><p>-Debemos regresar a advertirles que los están buscando… </p><p>Saga no le dijo que estaba loco y que debían seguir su camino, solo asintió, reconociendo la voz de la mujer que hablaba en esa grabación, su nombre era Pandora y hasta donde sabia, era conocida en el bajo mundo por conseguir omegas a las personas indicadas, que generalmente eran quienes pagaban lo suficiente para eso, ademas, habia escuchado decir a más de uno de los ancianos, que los Heinstein eran brujos, eran hechiceros con los que no debias meterte. </p><p>-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba su esposo? </p><p>Le pregunto Saga, rascando su barbilla, porque en ese momento no lo recordaba del todo, no le había prestado atención, pero Kanon si lo hizo, deseaba recordarlo para saber qué hacer si algún día lo encontraba en el camino. </p><p>-Se llamaba Valentine Barentaine. </p><p>Barentaine, esas eran peores noticias, se dijo terminando su bebida de un solo trago, para lanzarla de nuevo al camino, recogiendo su cabello con un lazo de color oscuro, regañandose mentalmente por no percatarse de quien le estaban hablando, pensando que Kanon estaba en peligro por pensar en seducir a ese chico en particular. </p><p>-Esos dos… Pandora y Valentine, ellos son problemas grandes y gordos… los dos son brujos, son parte de la Conclave. </p><p>Que tenían doce miembros cuyos apellidos inspiraban temor en el bajo mundo, aún para las jauría y para algunos de los aquelarres de los vampiros, porque tenían poder, dinero y renombre. </p><p>-Tienes razón, no podemos dejarlos solos, no le gustaría nada a Hasgard que lo hiciéramos. </p><p>Hasgard estaría defraudado si dejaban a unos niños en las garras de esa familia, así que lo mejor era regresar por donde habían transitado, esperando dar con ellos, antes de que lo hiciera algún miembro de la conclave o alguno de los mercenarios que trabajaban para ellos. </p><p>-Esto no me gusta nada… </p><p>A Saga tampoco le gustaba, pero había dos clases de personas despreciables, quienes cometian actos deshonrosos y quienes simplemente permitian que pasaran. </p><p>-No, no es nada bueno. </p><p>*****</p><p>Albafica llegó a su mansión casi cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, escuchando los pasos de Afrodita en el salón principal, como era su costumbre lo estaba esperando, con una rosa roja en sus manos. </p><p>-Maestro… </p><p>Albafica no se separó del diario ni de las fotografías, observando a su alumno, o hijo de maldición, acercarse a él, para ver que se encontraba mucho más cansado que en el pasado, con algunas marcas de su forma bestian en su rostro. </p><p>-Debe alimentarse, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin beber sangre. </p><p>No deseaba alimentarse de nadie que no fuera de su agrado, era un acto demasiado íntimo y solo podía realizarlo sin sentir asco por sí mismo, cuando esa persona le había permitido beber de su cuerpo, de otra forma, era una atrocidad, era caer tan bajo como esos alfas que buscaban a esos pobres niños, era caer tan bajo como Shion o Hakurei, quienes ya no veían a los humanos como personas, sino como animales, pero el seguía considerándolos sus iguales, algo demasiado precioso para usarlos como mero alimento. </p><p>-Sabes lo que opino de beber sangre que no se me ha sido ofrecida por voluntad propia. </p><p>Albafica le habia enseñado a beber de un humano, solo cuando este lo deseaba, ya fuera porque obtenia algo a cambio, o porque estaba prendado de su belleza, o porque le amaba, de lo contrario, era un crimen o un asesinato, era un acto desagradable que los destruia lentamente. </p><p>-Alguno de mis amores podría dejarle beber un poco de su sangre, lo harían por mi… </p><p>Albafica sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de Afrodita, que era una buena persona, pero realizar ese acto era casi tan malo como beber en contra de su voluntad, porque el beber la sangre de un humano era un acto demasiado íntimo. </p><p>-Entonces… qué me dirías si te dijera que beberá la sangre de tu Deathmask… hasta dejarlo casi muerto… </p><p>Pudo ver el enojo y la aprehensión de Afrodita al escuchar ese nombre, así que solo negó eso, no deseaba beber sangre que no fuera ofrecida y hasta el momento no había encontrado a ningún humano especial o agradable para él. </p><p>-Marchate Afrodita, ve con Deathmask, no beberé su sangre y tampoco beberé la sangre de Shura, al que no amas tanto como para querer protegerlo de mis colmillos. </p><p>Ambos lo sabían y pensaban que sus amores también lo sabían, Deathmask era sin duda su favorito, a quien amaba por sobre Shura, así que solo se retiro, dejando solo a su maestro que camino con ese paso calmado y seguro hasta su habitación, donde se encerró, encendiendo las luces que iluminaban una serie de cuadros con un hombre hermoso en ellos, uno que podía ser albino, cabello blanco, ojos grises, pálido. </p><p>-Parece que… aun sigues atormentándome. </p><p>Susurro tomando la fotografía de Minos Griffon, acariciando su rostro con la yema de su dedo, para después, dejar la fotografía en una mesita, donde había un busto de ese mismo hombre, con una expresión de tristeza y añoranza. </p><p>-Minos… mi Minos… </p><p>El diario de la rosa lo abrió y comenzó a leer, tomando asiento en un escritorio de madera maciza, con dos panteras esculpidas en este, con sus bocas abiertas en el frente, como si estuvieran rugiendo. </p><p>-Mi amor… </p><p>*****</p><p>Afrodita regreso a sus habitaciones, Shura no se encontraba presente, había decidido salir a divertirse en alguno de los bares de esa pequeña ciudad, Deathmask estaba fumando un cigarrillo, se encontraba nervioso, porque no le gustaba que nadie que no fuera su amada rosa bebiera de su sangre y cuando le vio llegar solo, suspiro. </p><p>-Mi ángel… mi amor. </p><p>Aferrándose a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, para besarle con delicadeza, recargando su frente contra la de su amor, quien le veía con una expresión sorprendida, porque esperaba que de un momento a otro Albafica, el maestro de su amado se presentará para alimentarse de su cuerpo. </p><p>-Lo siento, lo siento tanto… </p><p>Pero su maestro no quiso beber la sangre ofrecida, era demasiado necio en ese asunto, no bebería de nadie que no le ofreciera su sangre y no aceptaría ese ofrecimiento si no deseaba a quien deseaba alimentarlo. </p><p>-Mi maestro me ha hecho ver lo desagradable que fue ofrecer tu sangre o la de Shura para alguien más, pero sobre todo tu sangre. </p><p>De nuevo le besó con delicadeza, sintiendo como Deathmask acariciaba su cabello, con una sonrisa delicada, para después suspirar, porque era cierto, había estado temeroso del resultado de aquella reunión, no quería pertenecer a nadie que no fuera su rosa. </p><p>-Lo habría aceptado, sólo porque te amo, Afrodita. </p><p>Fueron sus palabras, antes de besarle con delicadeza, acariciando los rizos celestes, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo todavía. </p><p>-Solo porque te amo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus lecturas y sus estrellas, les agradezco mucho. Ahora, este capitulo y esta pareja Afrodita/Deathmask es un regalo para @angeloDivoglio por su cumpleaños. SeikenNJ. P.D. Te debo una reunión en tu honor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dolor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone abrió los ojos varias horas después, con vendajes en sus muñecas y todos sus utensilios para pintura fuera de ese cuarto, que estaba cerrado con llave, como ya había ocurrido en el pasado, especialmente el primer mes después de llegar a ese sitio que aún le daba escalofríos. </p><p>-¿Porque lo hiciste? </p><p>Volvieron a preguntarle como si no comprendieran la razon detras de sus actos desesperados por intentar apartarse de ese sitio, de ese alfa sentado en una silla, con una expresión serena. </p><p>-Mira, se que no te gusta vivir aquí, pero de eso yo no soy responsable, eres tu, que no quieres poner de tu parte para que este matrimonio funcione. </p><p>Kagaho era la cabeza de la familia Bennu y mientras trataba de dar con su hermano, su omega, que ya era su esposo por su religion, asi como por las leyes mundanas, trataba de rechazarlo, porque no aceptaba que ese muchachito Tenma fue solo un error, que ya no existía más. </p><p>-Mataste a mi alfa, me trajiste a esta casa y me obligaste a participar de ese horrible ritual… me casaste contigo en contra de mi voluntad… yo… yo solo quiero ser libre. </p><p>Le dijo desviando la mirada, para sentir como Kagaho se sentaba en su cama sosteniéndolo del mentón, para que pudiera verlo, para que comprendiera que eso no sería posible y que jamás lo permitiría. </p><p>-Pero tu eres libre Alone, eres libre de tener una vida de reyes, de poseer riquezas, de dar a luz niños sanos que continúen con nuestro linaje y eres libre, de aceptar esta circunstancia para tener una vida pacífica en nuestro hogar, o eres libre de hacer que tu vida sea un infierno, pero como lo dije antes, solo es decision tuya, lo que desees hacer de este momento hasta que seamos viejos y le entregue mis dominios al pequeño Sukyo. </p><p>El hijo de su hermano sería el heredero perfecto, porque estaba seguro que los hijos nacidos de Alone serian enseñados a odiarle y aunque pensaba apartarlos de su cuidado, de seguir comportándose como un mocoso berrinchudo, también se daba cuenta que todos los niños necesitaban crecer con su omega, de lo contrario, sufrían demasiado. </p><p>-Así que Alone, por favor… por nuestro bien, toma la decisión correcta. </p><p>Susurró con cariño, o algo parecido a eso, besando la frente del menor, que solo permaneció quieto en la cama, sintiendo como su esposo se apartaba de su lado para dirigirse a su estudio, que estaba dentro de esa habitación. </p><p>-Se un buen esposo, es lo único que te pido. </p><p>Alone no quiso responderle, cerrando sus ojos, para aferrarse a las cobijas, llorando en silencio, para después acostarse de lado, temeroso de lo que sucedería en su celo y si es que esta ocasión si lograba embarazarlo, como no sucedió cuando le inyectaron esa sustancia que le hizo sentir tan enfermo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Shura estaba sentado en la barra de un bar, bebiendo un poco de licor, enfocando su mirada en su bebida, preguntandose si lo que hacían era correcto, si buscar personas y en este caso un omega, era un acto honorable.</p><p>Si el amor no correspondido que sentía por Afrodita era suficiente para seguir firme en esa relación, porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, ya tenía suficiente fortuna como para marcharse y vivir por su cuenta, pero, no sabía que haría estando lejos del hermoso vampiro, después de todo, llevaba casi toda su vida a su lado, desde que era un niño pequeño, mucho antes de que Deathmask llegará con ellos. </p><p>Deathmask y él se trataban de omegas, Afrodita era un alfa, aunque nadie podía sospecharlo debido a su belleza que era deslumbrante, como nada que hubiera visto en toda su vida, pero el estaba enamorado de su compañero de armas, aunque a los dos los amo, uno había obtenido su amor, lo querian un poco más, lo supo en el momento en el que Afrodita ofreció su sangre y no la de su aliado a su viejo maestro. </p><p>Tal vez por eso decidio contactarse con el ferrocarril subterraneo, darles informacion de algunos omegas que necesitaban ayuda o estaban escapando, como los que se suponia que debian encontrar y regresar a su hogar, a una vida de esclavitud que debian aceptar con una sonrisa. </p><p>-Tu eres Shura… Sisyphus me dijo que tenias el cabello negro y que eras hermoso, pero no me dijo que tan hermoso… </p><p>Era un soldado de cabello café, con una ridícula cosa amarrada en la cabeza, con unos ojos azules que se veían demasiado brillantes para su gusto, era alguien que jamás había visto, por lo tanto, no supo qué decirle, aunque sí se veía parecido a Sisyphus, hasta cierto punto. </p><p>-¿Tu quien eres? </p><p>El extraño se sento a su lado, llevaba un aburrido traje de color marron y le veia muy atento, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro jobial, que le hizo enfurecer, por alguna razon que no comprendia, tanta amabilidad le asqueaba. </p><p>-Mi nombre es Aioros, soy descendiente de Sisyphus y el en este momento está ocupado con algunos asuntos. </p><p>Shura entrecerró los ojos, no confiaba en nadie que no conociera de antemano, sin embargo, cuando Aioros le entregó un naipe con una de las caras cortada, supo que eran ciertas sus palabras, esa era la señal que Sisyphus le entregaba cada vez que se veían. </p><p>-¿Dónde está él? </p><p>Aioros no pensaba que fuera una buena idea decirle donde se encontraba Sisyphus, pero, no confiaria en el de otra forma, por lo cual, suspirando se pidió un trago, algo fuerte, porque lo que sucedería esa noche era demasiado importante, ya que su familiar necesitaba encontrar una forma de ayudarle a escapar a uno de los suyos, sin llamar demasiado la atención, sin destruir su fachada. </p><p>-Uno de los nuestros fue capturado por un alfa y está viendo la forma de ayudarle a salir sin destruir su coartada, así que… lo que sea que deseabas decirle, tendras que decirmelo a mi. </p><p>A esa hora, casi todos los presentes estaban demasiado perdidos para comprander sus palabras y el cantinero era de los suyos, un sujeto de cabello negro, ojos negros, piel palida, un tipo extraño que hablaba poco, demasiado alto, demasiado extraño, porque no era un vampiro, ni un hombre lobo, pero tenia un aura demasiado dificil de describir. </p><p>-Le pagaron al anciano para recuperar a estos tres… escaparon del Infierno y sus nombres llamaron su atención, especialmente la de este, la de Griffon. </p><p>Había tomado algo de la información que habían obtenido hasta el momento, había escrito lo que consideraba importante sin que Afrodita o Deathmask se dieran cuenta de sus actos, porque sabía, comprendía que no podia dejar a esos muchachos a su suerte, tenian su edad y se preguntaba, que haria el de estar en sus zapatos, aunque suponia que pronto lo descubriria, porque habia comenzado a pensar en la forma de huir, de alejarse de ese amor que tanto daño le hacia. </p><p>-Eso es todo lo que tengo que darte. </p><p>Shura estaba a punto de pagar su deuda, pero de pronto Aioros sostuvo su muñeca, dejando el dinero suficiente para pagar lo consumido por ambos, sonriéndole con algo de complicidad. </p><p>-Déjame invitarte este trago, ya te arriesgaste mucho para estar aquí… eres muy valiente. </p><p>No deseaba escuchar esas palabras porque no se sentía para nada valiente y sin embargo, aceptó que pagarán por él, nunca desperdiciaba una cena gratis, una vida muy dura le había enseñado que eso era una tontería. </p><p>-No lo soy. </p><p>Sin mas se marcho, regresando a la mansión en donde esperaba que el maestro de Afrodita quisiera beber su sangre, así que al no verlos en la entrada, se dirigió a su estudio, el que siempre estaba cerrado, pero en ese momento había una pequeña ranura por la cual podía ver una escena bastante extraña. </p><p>Que constaba del anciano sosteniendo un atuendo parecido al que se usaban en los carnavales, con una máscara y demasiados adornos, uno que se veia le pertenecio a un omega, con el que Albafica fingía bailar llevando el compás de una danza imaginaria, sosteniendo al maniquí como si fuera una persona de cabello blanco. </p><p>Shura observo ese cuarto que nadie habia visto antes, que pensaba que ni siquiera su amado Afrodita habia pisado, el que tenia al menos una docena de cuadros de la misma persona, en diferentes epocas, en todos los cuadros sonreia, una sonrisa que te elaba la sangre y podia ver que en uno de los cuadros vestia ese atuendo, en ese cuadro, de casi tres metros, se encontraba a lado de alguien mas, de un joven hermoso de cabello celeste, que usaba una mascara, asi como un vestuario mucho mas sencillo, de color negro. </p><p>-¿No te han dicho que no deseo beber tu sangre? </p><p>Fueron las palabras del anciano, que detuvo su danza, dejando el maniquí junto a ese cuadro, cuya mesita que estaba enfrente ahora tenía una fotografía, que se veía había sido tomada para alguna clase de expediente. </p><p>-Lo lamento… </p><p>Albafica se acercó a Shura, cerrando las puertas detrás de sí, su rostro tenía una expresión pacífica y tan cerca pensaba que ese hombre fue hermoso cuando era joven, o cuando bebía sangre, quien limpió un poco de polvo imaginario de su ropa. </p><p>-No le digas a Afrodita lo que viste… no quiero que se preocupe por mi Shura… </p><p>Shura asintió, no le diría nada, no quería que supiera que estaba haciendo afuera o lo mucho que le dolía que quisiera darle su sangre a su maestro, quien comenzó a alejarse de su lado, pero de pronto se detuvo, mirándole con una sonrisa. </p><p>-No bebere tu sangre Shura, ni hoy ni nunca, así que no debes temerme. </p><p>Fueron sus únicas palabras, antes de alejarse con un paso lento, seguro, caminando hacia donde sabía estaba su habitación, donde suponía descansaría un poco antes de que hiciera lo que ese vampiro de extraña apariencia hiciera cuando no estaba presente en esa mansión. </p><p>-Usted lo amo… </p><p>No deseaba pensar en esa pregunta toda la noche, preguntándose si aún el anciano podía amar a otro ser, quien le miraba con una sonrisa plácida, como si le gustara su perspicacia, tal vez, era mucho más humano de lo que pensaban. </p><p>-Aun lo amo… verás… nosotros, nuestro amor, es eterno. </p><p>Tras decir aquellas palabras, solo se marchó, dándole la espalda, dejándolo solo en ese pasillo confiando en que no revisaria esa habitación en la que nadie más que el anciano podían ingresar y Shura comprendía que si en ese momento, no fue castigado, si insistia en averiguar más de lo que le competía, no tendría tanta suerte. </p><p>-Y aunque es un tormento, es uno de los mayores regalos que podemos recibir. </p><p>*****</p><p>Aiacos había logrado acostar a Radamanthys en su habitación, dejando a Teneo para que hiciera guardia, les avisara si tenía pesadillas o volvía a sentirse mareado, mientras que el comenzaba a limpiar el destrozo que habían realizado en la capilla, con ayuda de los otros niños. </p><p>Minos fingía que daba una misa, logrando que se preguntara si su amigo no estaba loco, porque sabía que se trataba de un blasfemo, sin embargo, hizo reír a los otros niños, que eran bastante amables, a pesar de estar tan asustados por su guardián. </p><p>-Está embarazada… </p><p>Dijo de pronto, unas cuantas horas después, cuando Aiacos estaba recargado en el mango de la escoba, lo suficientemente bajo y lo suficientemente cerca como para que los niños pudieran escucharlos. </p><p>-¿De qué estás hablando? </p><p>Radamanthys había atacado a casi todos los enfermeros que se acercaban a él, era un paciente demasiado violento y por unos dias no quiso hablar con nadie, solo bajo la amenaza de ser bañado con agua hirviendo y después sumergido en hielo fue que decidió hablar, contarle a sus médicos lo que había pasado con el. </p><p>-Llego muy malherido… </p><p>Minos generalmente lograba encontrar la forma de salir de su habitación cuando no tenía una camisa de fuerza, y en alguna que otra ocasión había logrado leer alguno de los expedientes, se los había robado bajo las narices del anciano de esas cejas raras. </p><p>-Yo creo que lo violaron… </p><p>Aiacos llevó una mano a su boca, preguntándose cómo era que Minos sabía todo eso, quién cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, por un momento espero por escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decirle, pero al no pronunciar una sola palabra, se dio cuenta que le creía. </p><p>-Radamanthys dijo que quisieron morderlo, no es verdad y sabemos que generalmente hacen eso después de que han tenido sexo o durante el acto, cuando por fin le encajo la pluma en el ojo. </p><p>Minos estaba preocupado, porque después de unos meses, viajar con uno de ellos embarazado era problemático, así como peligroso, especialmente por lo que Radamanthys decía de su esposo, porque estaba seguro que lo buscaría y que no le dejaría marcharse. </p><p>-No estoy embarazado… </p><p>Escucharon que pronunciaban a sus espaldas, Radamanthys, que estaba demasiado angustiado con esa posibilidad, a su lado estaba Teneo, que guardaba silencio, encontrando como algo especialmente horrible aquella situación, con su maestro perdido y esos tres sujetos ocultándose en esa capilla. </p><p>-No puedo estar embarazado… solo… solo fue una vez… como podría estarlo… </p><p>Minos suspiro, no deseaba que Radamanthys escuchara esas palabras, pero ya que lo había hecho, desvió la mirada, al mismo tiempo que Aiacos se acercaba a él, para ser rechazado por el rubio, que los miro como si le hubieran traicionado y de alguna forma eso estaban haciendo, al hablar a sus espaldas de esa forma. </p><p>-Sólo queremos ayudarte… y eso es lo que hemos hecho desde que escapamos de este sitio, sin nosotros, tu ya no estarías aquí. </p><p>Aiacos quiso decirle a Minos que no era el momento ni el lugar de hablar de eso, que estaban asustando a Tenemo que solo les veía en silencio, angustiado, un poco más cada segundo que pasaba. </p><p>-De todas formas, porque pensarías que estoy embarazado… </p><p>Minos observó a Radamanthys, después a Aiacos y después a Radamanthys de nuevo, recordando algunos otros pacientes que habían llegado por la misma dolencia que ellos, no aceptar a su alfa, dos o tres al mes de casarse, así como haber sido forzados a compartir su lecho con su esposo, comenzaban a tener esa clase de síntoma. </p><p>-Ha pasado un mes de lo que sea que te hayan hecho y los primeros síntomas de un embarazo son las náuseas, ojala me equivoque, pero debemos adelantarnos a eso, lo mejor es planear qué sucederá de aquí a tres o cuatro meses, que será cuando comience a notarse tu estado. </p><p>Radamanthys maldijo en voz baja, apretando los puños con fuerza, para despues respirar hondo, furioso, tomando un asiento en una de las bancas, cubriendo su rostro, maldiciendo a Valentine, a Pandora y a su suerte, pensando que era injusto, demasiado injusto que despues de ser obligado a tener sexo con su esposo hubiera quedado embarazado cuando muchas otras parejas luchaban por concebir tan siquiera un niño. </p><p>-Pero… pero hay formas de perderlo, lo se, lo escuche de otros omegas y algunos alfas… las hierbas o los métodos adecuados pueden detener esto… este embarazo. </p><p>Eso era cierto, pero también ponían en riesgo su vida y eran muchos más los casos que un omega no resistía el procedimiento que el que lo resistía, pensó Minos, para Aiacos pensar siquiera en detener un embarazo, cuando le habían robado a su pequeño, era inconcebible, sin embargo, solo trago saliva, sentándose junto a Radamanthys, rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos, preguntandose exactamente que era por lo que había pasado durante su matrimonio. </p><p>-Encontraremos una solución… ya lo verás, los tres estamos juntos en esto, después de todo… </p><p>*****</p><p>El tiempo no se detenía y con este el malestar provocado por el afrodisiaco no hacia mas que aumentar, logrando que el cuerpo de Hasgard se sintiera caliente, que fuera lentamente perdiendo el control de sus sentidos. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus lecturas y sus estrellas, adoro recibirlos. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hechizo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teseo se habia dado cuenta demasiado tarde que Kagaho era por mucho peor de lo que pudo pensarlo en un principio, su omega habia tratado de matarse y ni siquiera le habia dolido, un omega que habia secuestrado, que debia encontrar o sería el quien terminaria pagando su osadia de ir a buscarlo para exifirle la mano del hermoso omega de cabello negro. </p><p>Del cual no sabía nada, de eso apenas se daba cuenta, no sabía que su hermano era un bastardo capaz de cometer cualquier clase de pecado, que habían asesinado a su alfa y que le habían robado a su cachorro. </p><p>Hasta el se sentia mal por Aiacos, pensando que si había escapado o se había apartado de su casa familiar era por su propio bien, ya que no estaba loco, únicamente sabía o sospechaba lo que había pasado con su familia. </p><p>Le había encargado a ese anciano dar con Aiacos, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que debía buscarlo por sí mismo, dar con él tan pronto como pudiera, así que lo mejor era comenzar a buscarlo por sí mismo. </p><p>Tal vez, si le mostraba la clase de hombre de la que se trataba su hermano podría ganarse su afecto, o en todo caso, una recompensa, un poco de su confianza, así que tomando el telefono del motel donde se hospedaba, decidió llamarle a dos amigos suyos, que sabía le ayudarían con su encargo. </p><p>-Odiseo… </p><p>*****</p><p>Su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarle, ya no era dolor, ya no se sentía caliente, ahora era un sentimiento parecido a la locura, que apenas le dejaba respirar, sintiendo como su cuerpo, cada pequeña parte que lo conformaba le dolía, le ardía, sin importar lo que hiciera comenzaba a pensar que perderia la razon, encajando sus uñas en sus brazos, lastimando su piel, sus colmillos afilados a punto de quebrarse debido a la fuerza con la cual los apretaba. </p><p>Comenzaba a transformarse a medias debido a la desesperación que sentía, escuchando un latido de un corazón, sintiendo el aroma de alfa inundando esa habitación, que empeoraba su desesperacion, haciendole desearlo, lo queria en su cuerpo, queria su sexo en su carne, deseaba ser atendido. </p><p>Y tal vez ese alfa lo sabía, porque no dejaba de verlo, manteniendo la calma, viendo como se retorcia, perdiendo casi toda clase de inhibición, empezando a acariciarse a sí mismo, su cuerpo húmedo debido al sudor, especialmente entre sus piernas. </p><p>Hasgard escuchó los movimientos del alfa en ese asintió, podía ver como le observaba seguro, con las piernas cruzadas, con una postura lánguida, como esperando, como cazando.</p><p>Apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando, apenas podía recordar que no deseaba eso, mucho menos las razones para no desearlo y aunque sabía que añoraba a otro alfa, esté sentado frente a él podría servirle de momento. </p><p>Era fuerte, era apuesto, era algo pequeño, pero sabía que deseaba un alfa, su cuerpo lo necesitaba y este era saludable, así que se levantó algo tambaleante de la cama, caminando hacia él con un paso lento, cayendo al suelo cuando sus piernas apenas pudieron sostenerlo, observando sus ojos, llevando sus manos a las rodillas de ese alfa, cuyo nombre se le escapaba. </p><p>Quien guardaba silencio, como si no deseara decir nada, esperando cualquier movimiento que quisiera realizar y este fue, sostenerlo del cabello para besarle, sus labios en los suyos, su lengua contra la del alfa de cabello azul, de mirada inquietante. </p><p>Que actuaba como si hubiera realizado algún acto del cual debería sentirse orgulloso, como si hubiera triunfado en un combate que Hasgard no entendía, quien sosteniendo su ropa empezó a tirar de ella, su cuerpo le quemaba, quería un alfa y lo quería en ese momento. </p><p>-Quiero un alfa… y lo quiero ahora. </p><p>Aspros, porque ese era su nombre sonrió, sin moverse todavía, esperando que él hiciera mucho más, escuchando el sonido de su ropa destruyéndose, como si no valiera nada, esperando por ver que hacia, casi como si deseara que lo convenciera de darle lo que necesitaba, haciéndole enfurecer. </p><p>-Dije ahora… </p><p>Susurro Hasgard y serian sus unicas palabras, perdido en su deseo, en un celo tan fuerte como nunca habia sentido uno, asi que llevando sus manos a sus caderas, a sus pantalones, comenzo a desabrocharlos, lamiendo la punta del sexo del alfa, que al igual que el estaba bastante exitado. </p><p>-Claro que si, Hasgard, te daré lo que deseas y suplicaras por más… </p><p>Fueron sus palabras antes de empujarlo para que cayera al suelo, en una alfombra de extraños dibujos, cortando la palma de su mano con sus dientes, para dibujar una extraña figura en su pecho. </p><p>-Desearás mucho más que esto. </p><p>Aspros sostuvo su cabello con fuerza para besar sus labios con hambre, utilizando su cosmos para quemar la roba de ambos, destruirla hasta que no quedaba más que cenizas, riendo al ver que no se sorprendió por esa muestra de poder, que solo respondía a su beso, pensando que lo deseaba, en realidad, si lo deseaba. </p><p>-Desearás ser mío. </p><p>Aspros empezó a amasar los pectorales de Hasgard con ambas manos, recibiendo un beso del que sabía estaba destinado a ser su omega, sus lenguas chocando en un baile sensual, escuchando gemidos del lobo de mayor tamaño, que se rendía ante él, haciéndolo sentir poderoso. </p><p>-Tu ya eres mio… </p><p>Debia hacerle suyo antes de que la sangre se secara, o al menos eso dijo la mujer de cabello negro que le dio esa droga, sin embargo, no iba a desperdiciar esa primera ocasion con el omega de sus sueños, unicamente porque ella asi lo decia. </p><p>-Sangre y semen… </p><p>Susurro para si mismo, pensando que había una forma de juntar esas dos sustancias sin adelantar sus placeres, por lo cual, empezó a acariciar el torso de Hasgard con sus manos, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo su piel, escuchando los gemidos de su omega, como acariciaba uno de sus pezones y tiraba de su cabello debido al placer que sentía en sus manos. </p><p>Aspros siguió bajando, hasta detenerse en su entrepierna, relamiendo sus labios antes de empezar a lamerle en todo lo largo, acariciando sus testículos con sus manos, escuchando mas gemidos de su viejo amigo, de su omega, que abría las piernas impudico, dejandole hacer lo que deseara con su cuerpo. </p><p>Quería cachorros, era cierto, pero lo que más deseaba era que se quedara a su lado, que aceptara lo mucho que le amaba y lo bien que se complementaban, al menos, eso sucedía en su mente, que debido al afrodisiaco apenas podía pensar con claridad, lo único que deseaba era poseer al lobo de cabello blanco. </p><p>-¡Dioses! ¡Eres hermoso! </p><p>Pronunció antes de tomar su hombría con su boca, tratando de darle todo el placer que se merecía, llevando una de sus manos, tres dedos, a sus nalgas, ingresando en su entrada de un solo movimiento, buscando darle placer a su amante, quien arqueó su espalda, tirando de la alfombra, rompiéndola con su fuerza, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. </p><p>Hasgard apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando, solo que se sentía bien, que no deseaba que se terminara aquel placer tan indescriptible, tan maravilloso, llevando ahora la mano con la cual tiraba de su cabello, a la cabeza de Aspros, cerrando sus ojos, perdiéndose en el placer. </p><p>Aspros habia tenido varios amantes en sus doscientos años, por lo cual, sabia como complacer a su omega, quien ahora le sostenia con cuidado de la cabeza, pidiendole un poco mas, abriendo las piernas, dejandole ingresar en el, o eso penso, apartando sus dedos, para posicionar su sexo entre sus nalgas, no podia dejar que la sangre se secara o su hechizo no funcionaria, se recordo, penetrando a su omega de un solo movimiento, gimiendo su placer, que era absoluto, pero aun faltaba mas. </p><p>Mucho más, se dijo, moviéndose sin control dentro de su cuerpo, de una forma febril, escuchando mas gemidos por parte de Asgard, quien se aferró a su espalda, sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como su nudo iba formándose, hasta que se vino en su cuerpo, tal vez demasiado rápido, pero llevaba doscientos años esperando el momento en el cual pudiera hacer que Hasgard fuera suyo, quien también se derramo entre sus cuerpos, arqueando su espalda, sin darse cuenta que el usaba ese semen, el de ambos, para dibujar en su pecho otra parte del pentagrama que se había formado debajo de la alfombra, que estaba tallado en la roca del suelo. </p><p>Sin embargo, aún faltaba un detalle, uno de suma importancia, que era morderlo, tenía que encajar sus dientes en su cuello y sin perder demasiado tiempo, simplemente lo hizo, simplemente lo mordió, dejando bien grabada su piel, uniendolos de esa forma. </p><p>-Ya eres mio… mi omega… </p><p>Dijo aun en su cuerpo, con su semilla atrapada debido al nudo que se habia formado, viendo como los ojos de Hasgard se pintaban de color negro por un momento, para despues regresar a la normalidad, como si el celo se hubiera terminado, o el afrodisiaco hubiera perdido su efecto, sin embargo, como lo hubiera dicho esa mujer, esa alfa, Hasgard al verlo, lo unico que hizo fue acariciar su mejilla, para besarle poco despues, como si de pronto le amara. </p><p>-Soy...  soy tuyo… </p><p>Susurro, con demasiada calma, llenando a Aspros de paz, de felicidad, quien asintió, besándole de nuevo, para acostarse sobre él, esperando que su nudo se desinflamara y pudiera seguir poseyendo a su ahora omega. </p><p>-Si, eres mio… </p><p>*****</p><p>Pandora había abandonado a Valentine con el omega rubio, al que veía como si fuera Radamanthys, de eso estaba segura y esperaba que durante toda la noche pudiera utilizarlo para desestresarse, porque aun ella le tenía miedo y cuando se llevaron a su omega, supo que era capaz de matarla. </p><p>Aunque estaba molesta, porque no pudo morder a su omega, ya que de hacerlo, si hubiera encajado sus dientes en su cuerpo, Radamanthys, el orgulloso heredero de los Walden no sería más que una muñeca, un esclavo obediente, sumiso y fiel. </p><p>Era un hechizo antiguo que funcionaba cada ocasión que era utilizado y ella deseaba que sus aliados obtuvieran sus deseos, porque eso significaba que los tendria ocupados con un compañero, para que no estuvieran haciendo preguntas que nada importaban. </p><p>Pandora se veía fijamente en un espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba desnuda y podía ver que algunas cuantas marcas iban apareciendo en su piel inmaculada, como moretones o quemaduras de alguna clase, haciéndola enfurecer. </p><p>Necesitaba más vida, vida joven, vida que le sería otorgada si sus aliados obtenian lo que deseaban, como lo habían hecho sus antepasados antes que ellos, a cambio de la vida eterna. </p><p>Vidas nacidas de las doce familias que gobernaban el viejo mundo, quienes habían olvidado el verdadero poder, cambiandolo por el simple dinero, haciéndole ver, que ella podía ser la diosa de esas familias, ella que inició como una simple sirviente.</p><p>Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, pensando en lo fácil que fue para ella acercarse al viejo Walden, actuando como una niña pequeña, como le dejaron crecer junto a Radamanthys, quien pensaban era un alfa, y Valentine, al primero en convencer de darle lo que deseaba a cambio de cumplir su sueño, aun en ese momento pensaba que fue ella quien provocó el celo de su amado, quien lo transformó en un omega, pero ella sabía que se trataba de uno, con su celo durmiente. </p><p>Pandora era una criatura antigua, muy antigua, que había caminado en ese mundo desde que la humanidad había conocido los pesares y ella estaba segura, que pronto, tarde o temprano, encontraría lo que buscaba en ese hermoso mundo. </p><p>De pronto, algo se movió en su cuerpo, debajo de su piel, algo que se veía como serpientes o gusanos revolviéndose, los que por segundos pudieron verse, para después, esconderse de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que ella iba sumiéndose en una tina con sangre que aun estaba tibia, porque una chica de cabello verde colgaba de unas cadenas, quien le veía con odio, como otra chica, de cabello negro, con demasiados musculos le vio, una chica que acaba de dar a luz, demasiado hermosa para poder soportarlo. </p><p>-No me mires asi… ya nada puedes hacer. </p><p>Y sin más, se escuchó un grito desgarrador de aquella muchacha que fue seguido de una risa estridente de la misma Pandora, que solo se dispuso a tomar su baño, necesitaba curar su cuerpo, sus heridas provocadas por los siglos, por el simple paso del tiempo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Saga había actuado como si pensara que Kanon solo jugaba cada vez que hablaba de su omega, del omega alto y rubio, pero sabía que algo en él llamo su atención, porque su hermano solo se interesaba en el poder, o en mantenerlo seguro, cuando se dio cuenta que al ser un omega podrían entregarlo a cualquier lobo alfa que su hermano decidiera era un buen aliado. </p><p>Pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era que Aspros lo veía como una amenaza, al ser un alfa, al tener un cosmos parecido al suyo, Kanon era poderoso y podía reclamar el liderazgo del clan para él. </p><p>La razón por la cual fueron exiliados, para que Kanon jamás pudiera exigir una justa para obtener el poder para el, o siguiendo sus órdenes, la misma razón por la cual quiso escapar, sin contar, que Aspros ya estaba buscándole un compañero, era hermoso, era fuerte, muchos lo deseaban. </p><p>Así que se encontraba en la misma situación que esos muchachos, huyendo de su hogar para no aceptar un alfa, aunque ellos decidieron obtener riquezas, para tener poder, crear su propia jauría de lobos proscritos, asi podrian darle pelea a su hermano. </p><p>-Kanon dime una cosa… </p><p>Kanon volteo a verle, en ese momento jugaba con una navaja que siempre traía consigo, era un objeto que se había robado, lo primero que tomaba sin pedir permiso, una navaja con suficiente fijo, que trataba como si fuera su tesoro. </p><p>-¿Qué quieres saber? </p><p>Saga respiro hondo, ya era de noche y debían detenerse por un poco de combustible, para que el auto que conducían pudiera seguir su marcha, seguro de que llegarian a la capilla al amanecer. </p><p>-Alguna vez te dijeron quién iba a ser mi alfa… tal vez… lo escuchaste de alguno de los lobos. </p><p>No lo sabía, sólo escuchó decir a Aspros que era un soldado poderoso, que su matrimonio les daría poder, por lo cual, aunque estaba a punto de salir en compañía de un lobo bajito de cabello morado esponjoso, fue a ver a Saga, diciéndole que tenían que huir, siendo exiliados en el proceso, su hermano mayor no les daría el poder y no los dejaría regresar hasta que pudieran seguir alguna orden. </p><p>-No, no lo se, de hacerlo le hubiera cortado la cabeza o arrancado las pelotas, nadie va a tocar a mi hermano mayor mientras yo viva… </p><p>Fue su respuesta, logrando que Saga sonriera, su hermano era un hombre honorable, un buen hombre, aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario, era la clase de persona que daría su vida solo para que él o cualquier persona importante para su hermano estuviera segura. </p><p>-¿Crees que deba esperar mucho para hacerle ver mis intenciones? </p><p>Para ese punto sus intenciones ya debían ser bastante claras, pensó Saga, con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando vio que el tanque ya estaba lleno, suspirando, con una expresión que se veía algo divertida. </p><p>-Tus intenciones ya deben ser bastante obvias, te lo comiste con la mirada todo el tiempo… tu no tienes vergüenza. </p><p>Kanon se sonrojó inmediatamente, llevando una mano a su boca, porque había tratado de ser un hombre paciente, lejano y amable con ese omega, no deseaba hacerle ver que lo deseaba tan rápido. </p><p>-Debe pensar que soy alguna clase de pervertido… </p><p>Se quejó, arrancando el automóvil, para inmediatamente después observar a Saga, que le veía fijamente, esperando lo que diría después de esas palabras, su hermano hablaba mucho, generalmente. </p><p>-¿Piensas que le guste? ¿Aunque sea un poco? </p><p>Su hermano era hermoso, así que ese no era el punto, lo que importaba era si estaba dispuesto a aceptar alguna clase de cortejo, después de lo que había sucedido con él, se dijo en silencio, para inmediatamente encogerse de hombros, no sabía que decirle a Kanon. </p><p>-Bueno, entonces, si ya sabe cuales son mis intenciones, tal vez pueda ser un poco más insistente… no digo que sea agresivo, pero sí trataré de ganarme su confianza y después su afecto… </p><p>Se dijo a sí mismo, escuchando el suspiro molesto de Saga, ignorándolo por completo. </p><p>-Aunque… sabes una cosa, me muero de ganas por verle con esas cejas pobladas… no se, su rostro era hermoso, pero le faltaba algo, un toque distintivo… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus estrellas y sus lecturas, amo recibirlas. Ahora, una pregunta, quien quieren que sea el alfa interesado en Saga, que no sea el buen Aioros, ese ya está apartado. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Amanecer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noticia de la fuga de Saga y Kanon fue una que recorrió cada una de las jaurías, justo como aquella que decía que los omegas de la jauría de Aspros habían abandonado el hogar, tras no sentirse seguros. </p><p>El no tenía una jauría como tal, pero si comandaba una serie de lobos solitarios que habían acudido con él para recibir su consejo, encontrando que las organizaciones que trataban de imitar los rangos de los vampiros no eran de su agrado. </p><p>Las lunas no eran más que una fachada que trataba de hacerlos sentir normales, como si fueran humanos o vampiros, pero esa organización con ellos no funcionaba a largo plazo, porque al final siempre ocurría como con los gemelos menores, terminaban por huir de su casa familiar, creando otro clan. </p><p>Aunque debía admitir que le fascinaba lo que había escuchado de Saga, el gemelo mayor, poderoso, inteligente y hermoso, mucho más inteligente que sus hermanos, porque adivinó sus intenciones y huyeron a tiempo, antes de que lo cazaran con algún lobo indigno, así como para salvar la vida de Kanon. </p><p>Su nombre era Shaka, era un extranjero que había viajado a esas tierras, era un Indu que era conocido como el hombre más cercano a dios, a Buda, algunos decían que era su reencarnación. </p><p>Pero él solo se consideraba un licántropo, algo antiguo a decir verdad pero nada especial, así que había conseguido que varios de los suyos lo buscaran pidiéndole su consejo, se reunieron bajo su liderazgo sin que se lo propusiera realmente, formando alguna clase de jauria. </p><p>Una libre, en la cual cada uno de sus aliados podían hacer lo que desearan, siempre y cuando, no dañaran a sus aliados, porque bien sabía que entre salvajes debían existir más reglas, porque fácilmente las diferencias derivan en violencia. </p><p>Aspros había escuchado hablar de su jauría y deseaba que sus lobos se aliaran con los suyos, deseaba sangre nueva, pero ellos no deseaban servirle a ninguna clase de manada, ellos eran libres, podían hacer lo que desearan, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió tentado a aceptar la mano de Saga. </p><p>Quien escapó antes de que siquiera pudieran compartir algunas palabras, algunos puntos de vista, y consideraba que eso era mucho mejor, así no tendría la desagradable idea de que no podía rechazarlo, o que no le interesaba su opinión. </p><p>-Saga y Kanon robaron otro banco, con este ya van siete, pero lo extraño es que no están buscándolos a ellos, sino a tres jóvenes omegas que se escaparon del Santuario. </p><p>Un alfa de cabello morado pronunció, esperando su respuesta, él era un vampiro, hijo del mismísimo Shion, a sus espaldas había un licántropo de cabello café, un gigante, un omega, que actuaba como el guardaespaldas de su aliado y amigo. </p><p>-¿Cuales son sus apellidos? </p><p>Quiso saberlo, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sus manos enfrente de su pecho, sus palmas entrelazadas, con los ojos cerrados, trataba de meditar, pero no lograba concentrarse, pensando en Saga, ese hermoso soldado, que era un omega y que era sin duda magnífico. </p><p>-Walden, Griffon y Garuda… </p><p>Eran nombres antiguos, tres apellidos de los doce nombres malditos, cuyo destino estaba atado a las sombras y la magia negra, era una mala señal que solo significaban problemas, terribles actos que serían realizados antes de que esa pesadilla terminara. </p><p>-Esas son malas noticias… </p><p>Fue lo único que pudo decir, aun con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tomar una decisión. </p><p>-Muy malas noticias. </p><p>*****</p><p>Ilias fue el encargado de regresar a Hasgard a la jauría, obedeciendo las órdenes de Aspros, quien había sido muy claro, de no escuchar sus ordenes tendrian que mandarlos lejos, a él y a su cachorro, cuyo nombre era Regulus, un niño pequeños, de unos cinco años de edad que acababa de perder a su madre. </p><p>Ilias había escuchado lo que sucedía en esa habitación y por un momento pensó en abrirse paso con la fuerza de sus puños, ayudarle al omega de cabello blanco, pero no lo hizo, su hijo dependía de su padre y crecer en una jauría era mucho más seguro que hacerlo sin una. </p><p>Sisyphus también quiso abrir la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que había plata, no podían tocarla sin sufrir daño, así que esperaban que Hasgard resistiera esa locura, porque al ser el tío del pequeño Regulus, también debía pensar en su bienestar. </p><p>Especialmente si su vida estaba en juego, porque si Aspros fuera capaz de exiliar a sus hermanos, sería capaz de dañar a ese pequeño, si su fuerza era tan grandiosa como su padre lo decía. </p><p>-Lo hemos traicionado. </p><p>Susurro Sisyphus, esperando que una vez que Aspros le dejara solo pudiera abrir la puerta de su celda, actuar con sigilo, para que el omega escapara por su propia cuenta, ya que los dos se habían prometido no destruir sus fachadas nunca, otros inocentes dependian de eso. </p><p>-Hasgard te amaba, siempre lo hizo y tal vez por eso fue que no te ataco en la capilla, tal vez fue por esos huérfanos que cuida, quienes lo esperan donde lo atacaste por la espalda. </p><p>Ilias quiso decirle que no había traicionado a nadie, pero no se atrevió a eso, porque se dio cuenta que no lo atacó cuando fue por él, no se defendió, aún creía en la cordura de Aspros y en su honor, supuso. </p><p>-Aspros lo ama, creció esperando ser correspondido y cuando su amigo se marchó, se perdió en su locura, en su propia desesperación. </p><p>Eso era cierto, pero nada le daba el derecho de haber atacado a Hasgard, quien de un momento a otro se escuchaba mucho más tranquilo, tal vez, había decidido cooperar con Aspros, eso sería un movimiento mucho más inteligente. </p><p>-Si lo amara no lo habría atacado y si tuviéramos honor, no lo habíamos abandonado a su suerte para mantener nuestras fachadas de soldados leales en pie. </p><p>Ilias respiro hondo, un sonido que sonó como un rugido, para después apartarse, debía buscar a Regulus, en ese momento ya debería estar despierto, buscaría a su padre y aunque le gustaría defender al omega de cabello blanco, él jamás significó nada más que un aliado, no se arriesgaría por el. </p><p>-Nos hemos ganado el infierno. </p><p>Dijo el hermano de Ilias, quien había mandado a otro soldado mucho más honorable por la información que necesitaban, después de eso, suponía, ya no tenía derecho alguno a dirigirle la palabra a Hasgard, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos. </p><p>-Perdoname Hasgard. </p><p>Pero no se atrevía a enfrentarse a Aspros, no quería poner en riesgo a su hermano ni a su cachorro, asi que al retirarse, no se dio cuenta que Hasgard estaba fuera de sí, como si fuera otra persona completamente diferente. </p><p>-Realmente lo siento. </p><p>Y tal vez de saber lo que había sucedido en esa habitación no estaría tan tranquilo pensando que podría rescatar a su amigo, abrirle las puertas de su jaula para que pudiera escapar, porque se habría dado cuenta que a menos que recibiera una mordida de otro alfa, Hasgard había dejado de existir. </p><p>Aunque eso le fascinaba a Aspros, el líder de la jauría, quien desde su nacimiento había buscado el poder, la forma de unir a todos los lobos bajo un mismo estandarte, primero tenía que controlar a su jauría, debía conseguir un buen omega para asegurar su descendencia, después de eso, ir conquistando a las otras lunas, solo asi, podrian darle fin a la amenaza que significaban los vampiros, pero sobretodo, los humanos. </p><p>Cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron esa habitación, Hasgard dormía plácidamente en la cama donde había sido tomado por su alfa, quien acostado de lado, acariciaba su cuerpo, delineando su figura con detenimiento. </p><p>Esperando por que abriera los ojos, para constatar que el hechizo había funcionado como debería, como lo suponía, observando a su omega, que poco a poco iba despertando, abriendo los ojos para verle fijamente, con una expresión algo somnolienta, con una sonrisa que se formó en sus facciones apenas pudo verlo. </p><p>-Buenos días… </p><p>Pronuncio acariciando la mejilla de Aspros, preguntandose porque nunca lo habia visto de esa forma, porque pensaba que era un demente y un lobo capaz de traicionar a su propia sangre por poder, si era hermoso en todos los aspectos, era poderoso y lo deseaba, lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro. </p><p>-Mi alfa… </p><p>Esas dos  palabras juntas eran agradables, eran como algo que nunca había sentido, le hacian sonreir, emocionarse, por lo cual, acercando sus labios a los de Aspros, lo beso con delicadeza, toda duda, todo recuerdo del orfanato borrándose de su mente, dejando como único pensamiento a su alfa, que solo le veía perplejo, emocionado. </p><p>-Aspros… mi buen Aspros… </p><p>Si había funcionado se dijo en silencio, respondiendo al beso de Hasgard, acariciando su cuerpo con ambas manos, encantado con la suavidad de su piel, con su cabello blanco, con sus cejas unidas, las que le daban un toque diferente, un algo que no encontraría en nadie más. </p><p>-Si, tu Aspros, como tu eres mi Hasgard. </p><p>Hasgard asintió, era suyo, completamente suyo y para demostrarselo, volvió a besarle, acostándose de lado, observando de reojo a su compañero, esperando escuchar lo que deseaba su alfa de su persona. </p><p>-Mi omega y serás el padre de mis hijos… pero antes de eso, quiero comprobar para qué más sirven tus labios… </p><p>Susurro acariciando su labio inferior, esperando por la respuesta de su omega, que solo se sonrojo, pero de forma obediente, aceptó su orden, para comenzar a complacerle con su boca, sin necesitar nada más que una sugerencia suya para obedecerle. </p><p>-Quiero que me demuestres cuanto me deseas… cuanto me necesitas. </p><p>*****</p><p>Estaba tan cansado, pero aun así no lograba dormir, no podía conciliar el sueño porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sentía un lamento, como alguien lo buscaba en las sombras, alguien que lo amaba y lo necesitaba. </p><p>También escuchaba los llantos de un bebe, los llantos de su bebe, como llamaba por él, por su padre, pero él no llegaba nunca, el no podía dar con él, porque les había fallado, porque les dio la espalda y no salvo sus vidas, por lo tanto, en el presente, en sus sueños, a cada instante que se encontraba solo, ellos le llamaban. </p><p>Lo castigaban por ser tan inutil, por no poder estar a lado de su Violate, por no poder cuidar de su bebe, como le hubiera gustado hacerlo, con sus dos tesoros, por los que hubiera dado toda su vida, su fortuna, su vida a cambio de la de sus amados. </p><p>Pero no le dieron esa oportunidad, nadie lo escuchó, solo lo atacaron y no creyeron en sus palabras, después de todo era un omega, un simple omega que no sabía nada, que no entendía nada, que se dejaba llevar por su debilidad. </p><p>Y en verdad era débil, porque había pensado en la muerte, para estar a lado de su amada y de su pequeño, pero, nunca se atrevía a dar el último paso, no se atrevía a dar el último aliento, porque sus asesinos seguían afuera, los ladrones de su felicidad aun estaban vivos, por lo cual, ellos debían pagarlo primero, para después, una vez liberado el mundo de esa basura, él podría acompañar a sus tesoros en la muerte. </p><p>Aiacos se encontraba sentado en el interior del confesionario, tratando de pensar, de estar solo, porque no deseaba escuchar los planes de Radamanthys, que decía, encontraría la forma de detener ese embarazo y aunque no tenía derecho alguno a opinar, aunque comprendía que el rubio alto quisiera terminar con eso, no podía estar de acuerdo con su decisión. </p><p>Minos estaba vestido como un sacerdote y según él, estaba leyendo el sagrado libro del altar, imitando a un sacerdote, como si pensara que ese acto era divertido, Radamanthys después de aquella pesadilla había decidido vestirse de otra forma, algo mucho más religioso, pero como no había otra túnica de sacerdote, se puso una de esas túnicas que las mujeres o los omegas utilizaban, no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero era la ropa que una monja utilizaba. </p><p>Asi cubría su cabello, aunque sus cejas habían comenzado a crecer, demasiado rápido para su gusto, haciendo que se viera diferente, porque ellos buscaban a un rubio de cejas delgadas, no de una larga ceja que cubría la mitad de su rostro, se dijo Aiacos, prendiendo un cigarrillo. </p><p>Escuchando unos pasos, que ingresaban en esa capilla sin pena, eran dos policías de ese condado, uno de ellos se persigno cuando vio la cruz arriba del altar, observando a Minos que en ese momento si parecía un sacerdote y a Radamanthys, que cargaba un libro, un viejo tomo de herbolaria buscando la forma de evitar ese supuesto embarazo. </p><p>Aunque era peligroso y podía dejarlo en un muy mal estado, se dijo Aiacos, tratando de ser tan silencioso como podía serlo, apagando el cigarrillo en la madera, observando a los policías a través de las rendijas del confesionario. </p><p>-Estamos buscando al tipo grande que vive aquí, parece un toro, pero es un omega… </p><p>Minos asintió, tratando de verse amable y servicial, observando a Radamanthys, que se quedó quieto, apretando el libro contra su pecho, para tratar de cubrir su título, no quería que le preguntaran qué estaba haciendo con él. </p><p>-Se refiere al buen Hasgard, salio unos dias, espero que regrese pronto… </p><p>Minos estaba vestido como un sacerdote, así que bien podrían pensar que se trataba de un alfa, su celo estaba muy alejado y se había puesto bastante colonia de una cajita que había encontrado entre la ropa, con eso podría ocultar su perfume natural, que era algo cobrizo, como si fuera el aroma de la sangre. </p><p>-En ocasiones oculta omegas en esta capilla, generalmente lo pasamos por alto, pero esta vez dos lunáticos secuestraron a un joven recién casado y su esposo está demasiado preocupado por él. </p><p>Minos llevó una mano a su pecho, casi como si se persignara, horrorizado por aquellas palabras, observando a Radamanthys, quien había jadeado sin poder controlar su sorpresa, llamando la atención de los dos policías. </p><p>-¿Usted sabe algo de esto hermana? </p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, tragando un poco de saliva, para ver como Minos fruncía el ceño, negando eso, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, como si encontrara esas palabras incomprensibles. </p><p>-Ahora me explico porque necesitaban que vinieramos tan pronto, separar el sagrado vínculo de un alfa y un omega, es una atrocidad, así que… más le vale a este Hasgard no regresar, o me veré obligado a lanzarlo fuera de este recinto de Dios por mi mismo. </p><p>Los policías se observaron entre ellos, para después asentir, no era correcto lo que Hasgard hacía, pero como cuidaba de tantos niños solos, en ocasiones trataban de ignorar lo que sucedía en esa capilla. </p><p>-Esperemos no llegar a eso, pero, necesitamos que tenga los ojos bien abiertos por si los ve, nos avise. </p><p>El oficial que no había pronunciado nada, se rió entre dientes, porque pensaba que con todo ese cabello en la frente, cubriendo sus ojos, no podía ver nada ese sacerdote, sin embargo, no era correcto molestar a un alfa de dios, así que lo mejor era seguir buscando por el pueblo. </p><p>-Muchas gracias padre… hermana… </p><p>Pronunciaron ambos oficiales, uno de ellos observando de pies a cabeza a la hermana que sostenia ese libro negro, con algo parecido a la lascivia, para despues, marcharse, preguntandose porque los omegas como ese eran monjas o ya estaban casados con un tipo rico. </p><p>-Pervertidos. </p><p>Se quejó Minos, con demasiada calma, pensando que eso había sido demasiado fácil, escuchando otros pasos, unos que esperaron hasta que los oficiales habían abandonado la capilla y subido a su patrulla, ingresando con unas maletas que se veían pesadas, observando ese sitio con detenimiento, para después posar sus ojos en el sacerdote y la monja. </p><p>-Hola. </p><p>Fue el saludo algo torpe que dio el menor de los gemelos, observando a Radamanthys de pies a cabeza, con su extraña indumentaria, deteniéndose en su rostro, que ya le estaban creciendo las cejas, haciéndolo mucho más lindo todavía. </p><p>-Ustedes otra vez… </p><p>*****</p><p>Al mismo tiempo Valentine se levantaba de la cama, donde el omega se encontraba bastante malherido, con mordidas, moretones y algunas cuantas heridas, resultado de la furia que sintió, al darse cuenta que no era más que una ilusión creada por Pandora, que no era su Radamanthys, así que, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias, decidió que tenía que matarlo. </p><p>Nadie podía tomar el lugar de su amado, de su hermoso omega que debía estar sufriendo demasiado lejos de la riqueza que conocía de sobra, quien seguramente después de ver la clase de vida que tendría como fugitivo, estaba a punto de pedirle regresar. </p><p>Y el aceptaría que lo hiciera con los brazos abiertos, después de todo, lo amaba. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, espero que les guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por las lecturas, las estrellas y los comentarios. Ahora, cuál creen que sea la reacción de Kanon al ver a Radamanthys, y viceversa… y si, Radamanthys se puso la ropa de una monja. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Danza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Si… </p><p>Kanon atinó a pronunciar, llamando la atención de Minos, así como de Radamanthys, que cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho le observaba con demasiada desconfianza, porque los hacían muy lejos de esa capilla. </p><p>-Los están buscando, están dando una recompensa por Radamanthys, a ustedes los acusan de haberlo secuestrado y de alguna forma, es esa la noticia que está siendo promocionada en los medios, no nuestros robos. </p><p>Saga notaba que Kanon estaba nervioso, creyendo que Radamanthys lo rechazaría o lo trataría como si fuera uno de sus enemigos, sin embargo, este solo se sonrojo al pensar en las palabras pronunciadas por Aiacos, que decía se comportaba como un cachorrito.</p><p>-Estábamos preocupados por ustedes. </p><p>Kanon dijo con simpleza, esperando por lo que Radamanthys tuviera que decirles, preguntandose al mismo tiempo, porque razón estaba vestido como una monja, aunque no le quedaba nada mal esa ropa. </p><p>-Aunque supongo que Hasgard les ha protegido y todo eso, pero aun así, queríamos ayudarles un poco. </p><p>Minos no ocultó su sorpresa cuando él hablaron de Hasgard, Radamanthys suspiro y Aiacos salió de su escondite, prendiendo otro cigarrillo, que había encontrado en un cajón que suponía le pertenecía a ese Hasgard, a quien habían secuestrado. </p><p>-No está con nosotros, fue atacado antes de que llegáramos y ellos dicen que escucharon un rugido o algo parecido, como si un animal salvaje lo hubiera atacado. </p><p>Kanon y Saga se observaron por un momento, pensando en lo mismo, Aspros, él estaba obsesionado con Hasgard, lo amaba, pero no era correspondido y tal vez, como ellos fueron exiliados, en ese momento trataba de hacer que sus omegas regresaran a la jauría, o al menos quien fuera su amigo más cercano. </p><p>-¿Un animal salvaje?</p><p>Radamanthys asintió, eso habían dicho los niños que cuidaba Hasgard, quienes de alguna forma pasaron a su cuidado, porque eran los únicos adultos, porque no era justo que estuvieran solos y por su cuenta, porque debían protegerlos. </p><p>-Como si fuera un lobo o un león, pero, seguramente solo estaban asustados e imaginaron cosas, los monstruos no existen. </p><p>Kanon al escuchar esas palabras de Radamanthys desvió la mirada, preguntandose si el rubio alto al saber que era un monstruo, lo aceptaría con él o no, pero, eso no importaba, se dijo, porque Saga que había sido mucho más estudioso que él, sabía algo que no le estaba diciendo. </p><p>-Yo creo que hay demasiadas cosas que no hemos descubierto Radita, así que tal vez, en algún lugar de este mundo existen vampiros, licántropos, banshees, sucubos, incubos, ángeles… cosas asi. </p><p>Minos contradijo a Radamanthys, porque recordaba haber leído todo lo que estaba en sus manos durante su juventud en su casa familiar, porque era la única forma en que lo dejaban tranquilo y lograba escapar a sus clases para convertirlo en un buen omega, aunque para él, solo era una forma de lavarle la cabeza y hacerlo sumiso. </p><p>-Vampiros y hombres lobo… en serio… </p><p>Minos se encogió de hombros, porque no había historias, en cada una de las culturas que hablaban de esas criaturas, por lo cual, no era tan difícil que existieran y sería un mundo muy aburrido, si solo estuvieran ellos, los humanos, habitando ese mundo. </p><p>-Siempre he pensado que los vampiros deben ser muy sexys… desde que leí Drácula… </p><p>Fueron las palabras de Aiacos, que recordaba haber leído ese libro en compañía de su Violate, que se lo compro, esperando que le gustaran las historias de vampiros, así como le consiguió varios libros extraños, compendios de criaturas mágicas que hablaban de cualquier clase de criatura. </p><p>-Yo creo que los licántropos son mucho más sexys, toda una fuerza de la naturaleza… y serian fieles, los lobos solo tienen una pareja de por vida. </p><p>Fueron las palabras de Kanon, que había encontrado absurda esa noción de los vampiros sexys, eran sólo criaturas que bebian sangre, que no veían a los humanos como más que aperitivos y que si no se alimentaban envejecian, así que, no, no eran agradable, no como lo era un licántropo que siempre era joven, fuerte y apuesto. </p><p>-Además no se alimentan de sangre humana, pueden ser venados, conejos, vacas… lo mismo que come un humano. </p><p>Aun Saga lo veía como si creyera que estaba loco y era demasiado específico, logrando que Minos arqueara una ceja, para después llevar sus manos delante de su pecho, Aiacos dio una fumada a su cigarrillo, recordando algunos pasajes que Violate le hizo leer de un libro en específico, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys le veía como si estuviera loco. </p><p>-¿Qué es lo que dicen sobre nosotros?</p><p>No estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo conversando de esas criaturas que no existían, aunque, aún recordaba el rito al que le habían obligado a participar, no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero le hacía sentirse asustado, la sangre, el semen, los símbolos, algo le decía que no había resultado como lo esperaban, pero no sabía con exactitud qué era eso. </p><p>-¿Te encuentras bien? </p><p>Kanon vio los cambios en la actitud del omega rubio y alto, como desviaba su mirada, rascando el dorso de su mano, como si de pronto estuviera asustado, también lo podía oler y escuchar, en sus feromonas o el latido de su corazón. </p><p>-Si, perfectamente. </p><p>Se daba cuenta que no confiaba en él, y no era culpa suya, comprendía que algo muy malo había pasado con ese rubio, sin contar, que era un completo desconocido que ya le había dicho que había robado varios bancos, no era la clase de persona en la cual se podía confiar, sin embargo, sus intenciones eran buenas, aunque el no entrara en la definición de lo que considerarias una pareja ideal, supuso. </p><p>-Claro. </p><p>Saga carraspeo un poco, para llamar la atención de los presentes, que no dejaban de ver a Kanon, que actuaba demasiado eufórico, al menos para el, que sabía que su hermano era un lobo calculador y astuto, que podía engañar a los mismos dioses. </p><p>-No importa lo que digan, es la cantidad de dinero que ofrecen por tu cabeza, aquello que en verdad importa. </p><p>Fueron sus palabras, pero no era prudente hablar de lo que habían escuchado en la radio a la mitad de esa capilla, lo mejor era entrar y cerrar las puertas, para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos o escuchar aquello que no era de su incumbencia. </p><p>-Así mismo, tenemos información respecto a tu esposo que tal vez quieras escuchar… </p><p>Kanon creía que no era el momento adecuado para eso, pero Saga siempre había pensado que mientras más información se tuviera, era mucho más fácil tomar una decisión, tal vez así aceptarían su ayuda, se dijo en silencio. </p><p>-Pero no puede escucharla cualquiera. </p><p>*****</p><p>Los vampiros eran criaturas que vivían en el más absoluto de los lujos, encantando a sus presas con bailes, con festejos interminables, con música y bebida, con platillos que deleitarán su paladar. </p><p>Eran criaturas que amaban la vida y usaban su belleza, su inmortalidad para alimentarse, comprendiendo que los humanos gustaban de los lujos que solo ellos podían darles, que eran capaces de dar su propia vida por piedras brillantes, o por la promesa de recibir algunas de esas baratijas. </p><p>En ocasiones eran como corderos que iban por sí mismos al matadero, al menos, esa era la forma de pensar de Shura, que se encontraba de pie, su espalda contra una de las paredes de ese salon de fiestas, que era armonizado por una orquesta que tocaba hermosa música que encantaba a cualquier humano que pudiera escucharla.</p><p>Afrodita bailaba con Deathmask en sus brazos, ambos girando armoniosamente a la mitad de la pista, llamando la atención de los presentes, que envidiaban a su amigo, sin saber que esa compañía venía con un pago en sangre, aunque tal vez el amor de su señor era sincero, tarde o temprano se llevaría su vida. </p><p>Algunos humanos ya alimentaban a sus amos vampiros, que bebian de sus muñecas o de su cuello en una parte oscura de ese salón de baile, ajenos a la música o a la pareja enamorada girando, armoniosos, como nunca sucedió con el, supuso con algo de tristeza. </p><p>Albafica jamás participaba de esas fiestas y creía comprender la razón detrás de aquella actitud, amaba a ese humano de los retratos, quien parecía haber regresado, quien había vuelto a nacer. </p><p>Sin embargo, en esa ocasión Albafica ingresó a ese salón vistiendo su ropa sencilla, pero una máscara de demonio, que cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando su boca y barbilla al descubierto. </p><p>-Baila conmigo. </p><p>Fue una orden, que no le dejaba opción alguna a ser rechazada, mucho menos cuando Albafica tomo sus manos e inició la danza, llevando el ritmo, aunque manteniéndose alejado de su cuerpo, no era como Afrodita que sosteniendo la cintura de Deathmask, una de sus manos, apenas se movían, con ellos era un paso largo, que pensaba pronto los llevaria al otro lado del salon. </p><p>-No temas, no deseo hacerte daño. </p><p>Pronunció en su oído, como si quisiera besarlo, llamando la atención de Afrodita, que se detuvo unos instantes, pero no trato de defenderlo, lastimandolo de esa forma, pero no podía dejar que su amo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, no deseaba que pasara un mal rato. </p><p>-Me sorprendió gratamente que no le dijeras nada a Afrodita de los sucesos de la noche anterior. </p><p>Shura no se atrevía a decir nada, solo a bailar al ritmo de Albafica, que no dejaba de moverse en la pista de baile, tal vez llamando la atención de alguno de los vampiros más jóvenes, quienes nunca le habían visto bailar, ni participar en esos bailes, que él pagaba, pero no disfrutaba. </p><p>-No tenia ningun derecho a eso y no fui a verle, él no me ama tanto como quiere a Deathmask… </p><p>Albafica lo sabía, porque no quiso ofrendar la vida del médium, el joven de cabello azul que danzaba en sus brazos, que no dejaba de verlos, ansioso, pensando que estaba a punto de lastimar a su amigo, su aliado. </p><p>-Afrodita no te dejara venir a verme, así que tengo que usar esta danza para hablar contigo, ya que conoces mi secreto. </p><p>Shura se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, pensando que aun el maestro ocultaba información y planeaba movimientos detrás de las espaldas de sus aliados, como Shion que se encontraba en esa fiesta o Afrodita, que les observaba fijamente, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. </p><p>-Se desde hace tiempo que tú has estado pasando información al ferrocarril… </p><p>Esta vez su sorpresa y su miedo no pasaron desapercibidos por Afrodita, o Deathmask, que casi detienen su danza, al ver que Albafica lo alejaba de ellos unos cuantos metros, acercando sus labios a su oído.</p><p>-Y aunque me pagaron para recuperar a estos tres omegas… no pienso entregarles al que se llama Minos, tu comprendes porque… o me equivoco. </p><p>El no deseaba entregar a ninguno de ellos, se dijo, y Albafica se dio cuenta de eso, al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, manteniendo su expresión serena, como si no le importara en lo absoluto cumplir sus promesas. </p><p>-Y se que tu no deseas entregar a ninguno, por lo que, puedes entorpecer nuestra tarea, sin recibir ninguna clase de daño, es más, serás recompensado por ello. </p><p>No sabía como se suponía que lo haría, pero sí sabía que Shura le había permitido a muchos escapar, usando su cercanía con Afrodita y no le molestaba, no en realidad, porque en esta ocasión necesitaba de esas cualidades, para mantener seguro a Minos, hasta que fuera el tiempo adecuado para ir por el. </p><p>-Con lo que tu desees, hasta podrías obtener tu libertad. </p><p>Pronunció en su oído, escuchando como el vals estaba llegando a su fin, girando una última vez, deteniéndose en ese momento y agradecerle su compañía a Shura, escuchando los pasos de Afrodita, alejándose para saludar a Shion, que estaba limpiando sus labios de la sangre que acababa de beber, esperaba, de un humano que aún estuviera vivo después de eso. </p><p>-¿Te encuentras bien? </p><p>Shura no podría estar mejor, se dijo a sí mismo en silencio, sorprendido, preguntándose si el maestro era mucho más amable de lo que siempre lo supuso, tal vez por eso, Afrodita era un hombre tan gentil. </p><p>-Si, solo quiso bailar conmigo… nada más. </p><p>Esa era una actitud extraña pensó su amo, quien comenzó a temer por su seguridad, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a donde su favorito se encontraba, quien también estaba asustado. </p><p>-No dejare que te haga daño… </p><p>Susurro su amor, pero esas palabras ya no tenían significado alguno para él, después de haberlo ofrecido a su maestro, al anciano Albafica, que rechazó su sangre, la única razón por la cual aún estaba vivo. </p><p>-No dejaré que les hagan daño. </p><p>Shura solo le sonrió, ahora era su turno de bailar con su amor, al mismo tiempo que Deathmask descansaba un poco, fumando y bebiendo, observándolos en silencio, seguro de su amor, tanto como el español estaba seguro de que no era correspondido. </p><p>-Por supuesto. </p><p>*****</p><p>Los cinco estaban sentados en la oficina donde Hasgard residia, Kanon podía percibir el miedo en el aroma de Radamanthys, escuchar cómo su corazón se aceleraba con cada palabra pronunciada por su hermano y aunque le gustaría avanzar los pasos que lo separaban de él, para asegurarle que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño porque lo encontraba hermoso, asi como habia soñado con una vida a su lado, esas palabras no serían para nada agradables, supuso. </p><p>-Eso es imposible. </p><p>Se quejó Aiacos al terminar de escuchar las palabras que Saga había pronunciado con demasiada seriedad, creyendo que era demasiado absurdo, brujería, hechicería y pactos con demonios, nadie en su sano juicio creería en eso. </p><p>-No lo es… </p><p>Susurro Radamanthys, llamando la atención de sus aliados, así como de los dos visitantes, que decian querian brindarles ayuda, sin ninguna razón aparente, más allá de ser unos buenos samaritanos, pero el ya no creía en eso, en la bondad de los demás. </p><p>-No digo que exista la magia negra, porque eso es imposible, pero… sí creo que ellos puedan ser parte de alguna secta o religión profana… no lo dudaría ni un instante. </p><p>No les diría nada de lo que había sucedido durante su noche de bodas, eso se lo llevaría a la tumba, pero, no era justo que sus aliados no estuvieran al tanto de lo que pasaba en ese momento, ni la clase de loco que era su esposo, la razón por la cual jamás regresaría. </p><p>-Nuestro matrimonio… no fue una boda civil, ni una boda cristiana… fue algo más… desagradable. </p><p>Kanon no pudo evitar gruñir un poco, para toser poco después, como si se aclarara la garganta, recibiendo un puntapié de Saga por debajo del escritorio, que trataba de mantenerse frío, distante, preguntandose porque no funcionó ese hechizo. </p><p>-No deje que me mordiera… pero se que lo hará apenas de conmigo. </p><p>Esta vez Kanon se mordió el labio para no jurarle que no lo encontraría nunca, que él se dedicaría a eso, a protegerlo, pero aun así, se lo prometió a sí mismo, se decía en silencio que no le dejaría solo, no iba a lastimarlo. </p><p>-¿Ustedes como saben todo eso? </p><p>Era una buena pregunta, que no sabían cómo responder, una que Saga había meditado todo el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a esa capilla, porque pensaba que buscaban a los tres omegas, sus apellidos eran una maldición en sí mismos. </p><p>-¿Acaso importa? </p><p>Pregunto Kanon, tratando de ser amable con ellos, escuchando como la puerta se movía, alguien los estaba escuchando, ese alguien era Teneo, que les veía perplejo, asustado, porque estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado era un rugido, un gruñido de algún animal, además, sabía que Hasgard no era humano, tal vez ellos tampoco lo eran. </p><p>-¿Saben algo del señor Hasgard? </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus hermosísimos comentarios, por sus estrellas y sus lecturas, adoro recibirlas, ahora, mañana es el cumpleaños de Radamanthys, asi que hagamoslo especial, que les gustaría leer respecto a eso, alguna clase de festejo, algún pasaje de su vida, lo que deseen. Les leo. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Treta.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radamanthys al ver la desesperación de ese pequeño suspiro, estaba cansado, desde que despertara esa mañana se sentía demasiado inquieto, como si algo o alguien lo llamara, una sensación desagradable, que le hacía pensar que tal vez, lo mejor era hacerse a un lado. </p><p>Y eso hizo, dejándole la tarea a sus dos aliados, especialmente a Aiacos de tratar con ese niño asustado por quien era su tutor, por ese Hasgard que no conocía, pero se veía era una buena persona. </p><p>Kanon le vio alejarse, sintió su mirada en su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada, solo le dejó marcharse, salir de esa capilla a un jardín interior, donde tomó un asiento en una de las ramas de un árbol bastante frondoso, escondiéndose detrás de las hojas. </p><p>Recordando su afecto por Valentine, cuando aún lo pensaba su amigo y tal vez, de no haberlo obligado a participar en ese ritual, de acercarse lentamente a él, habría pensado en aceptarlo se dijo en silencio. </p><p>Aunque poco después rió un poco, por lo bajo, porque eso era una mentira y de haber recibido esa propuesta le hubiera visto con demasiado desagrado, era como su hermano, para el congeniarlo con una pareja sexual, era imposible. </p><p>Radamanthys empezo a observar el cielo, como este iba cambiando de color con forme pasaba el tiempo, recordando su ultimo cumpleaños en compañia de su abuelo, como le estaba enseñando un abecedario, era de suma importancia que lo memorizaba, porque a su familia tendria el honor de ser los guardianes del libro negro. </p><p>Un libro que no podría leer aún, pero que le enseñaria a hacerlo, ya que estaba próximo a cumplir los quince años, ya era todo un hombre, un alfa, había dicho con orgullo, pero el dia de su cumpleaños número quince, frente a sus ojos comenzó su celo, debilitandolo casi inmediatamente. </p><p>Su abuelo era un hombre colérico que al verle caer, al verle ser derrotado por su celo, al darse cuenta que era un omega, de pronto, sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a golpearlo con su bastón, esa era la primera ocasión que levantaba su mano en su contra para lastimarlo y el no pudo defenderse, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, solo que no dejaban de pegarle, en los brazos, en las piernas, en el estómago, en la cabeza, si no estuviera protegiéndose con sus manos y sus brazos. </p><p>Su abuelo, la única persona en quien podía confiar, trataba de matarlo a golpes, hasta que dos sirvientes llegaron, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, llamando por ayuda, creyendo que no soportaría más daño, escuchando el paso rápido de Valentine, que era unos dos años mayor que el, quien se puso enfrente del anciano que había sido amable y cariñoso con él hasta que se había dado cuenta que era un omega. </p><p>No entendió las palabras que eran pronunciadas por Valentine, solo que logro que dejaran de golpearlo, aunque ya sangraba de varias heridas y pensaba tener varios huesos rotos, al menos las costillas y una muñeca, no perdio ningun diente, pero si se mordio el labio con sus colmillos que siempre habían sido muy afilados. </p><p>-Abuelo… </p><p>Su abuelo le veía con desprecio, con asco, como si fuera un animal o algo parecido, como si lo hubiera engañado de alguna forma, algo que no comprendía, porque no era su culpa lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, no era su culpa tener un celo, el no sabia que era un omega y estaba tan sorprendido como su tutor. </p><p>-¡No eres más que una yegua de cría! </p><p>Era una palabra que utilizaba para dirigirse a los omegas, porque decía que solo servían para dar a luz y en raras ocasiones lograban realizar esa tarea con éxito, esas pocas veces eran cuando lograban dar a luz a un alfa, por eso, cuando el fuera creciendo le conseguirian varios omegas, asi podrian tener mas alfas, los betas o los omegas no valian de mucho. </p><p>-¡Tu no vales mas que tu madre y como ella, tu estas muerto para mi! </p><p>Decían que su madre había muerto al dar a luz, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, su abuelo le trataba con delicadeza, aunque quienes cuidaban de él eran los dos sirvientes que corrieron a socorrerlo, la mucama era una beta y el ayudante de cámara un omega, quien estaba más preocupado por el. </p><p>-¿Que? ¿Por qué dices eso? </p><p>Radamanthys logró levantarse del suelo, sosteniendo su muñeca e intentó acercarse al anciano que hasta ese momento fue amable con él, quien desenfundando un viejo revólver que siempre traía consigo lo apunto con este y estaba seguro de que le dispararian, si acaso, Valentine no se hubiera puesto entre ambos, de nuevo pronunciando aquellas palabras que no entendía. </p><p>-Tanto te interesa, es tuyo Valentine, yo ya no le tengo ninguna utilidad a esa yegua. </p><p>Fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó, así como fue la última vez que le prestó atención, como lo había dicho él había dejado de existir para su abuelo, que vivió varios años más, pero cada uno de esos días se los dedico a Valentine y a Pandora, actuando como si él hubiera muerto desde ese dia. </p><p>Algunas horas después mandaron llamar a un médico, que curó sus heridas y corroboro aquello que su abuelo supo apenas comenzó a sentirse mareado, era un omega, uno que había tenido su celo tardío, pero de haberle hecho una revision, seguramente se habrian ahorrado el malentendido. </p><p>Valentine lo visito poco después, con unas flores en sus manos, que él no supo cómo interpretar, solo recordaba que había llorado en su hombro, sin comprender la actitud de su abuelo y porque ser un omega era algo tan malo, aun era fuerte, aún era alto, aún podía realizar todas las tareas que le enseñaron. </p><p>-Eso es cierto y ahora también puedes crear vida, puedes dar a luz niños sanos que no creceran con esas ideas absurdas que tiene tu abuelo, de eso estoy seguro. </p><p>Por un momento quiso creerle, no era tan malo ser un omega se dijo, sonriéndole a Valentine, que comenzó a visitarlo mucho más a menudo, ayudandole a entrenar por su cuenta, encontrando divertido que no pudiera cantar, que no pudiera recitar y que no pudiera tocar música, ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso. </p><p>Riendo al escuchar lo que se suponia era claro de luna, obviamente no estaba hecho para eso, termino por decirle su instructor, un hombre de piel morena y cabello negro, que ya estaba cansado de tratar de enseñarle esas finas artes, Radamanthys era un salvaje y como era un salvaje, apenas podia apartarse de sus tediosas tareas salia a cabalgar, a entrenar, a divertirse, todo ese tiempo acompañado de Valentine, que le decia que cualquier alfa estaria orgulloso de tenerle como compañero. </p><p>Tal vez su abuelo tenía razón, era tan estupido como para no darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo Valentine trataba de seducirlo, pero él no lo entendía, como hacerlo si veía a su actual esposo como un hermano, como si fuera un miembro de su familia. </p><p>-Soy tan estupido… </p><p>Susurro para sí mismo, escuchando un sonido extraño, viendo como un animal, un perro o algo parecido, porque era tan grande que parecía estar mezclado con un tiranosaurio comenzaba a andar por allí, dándose cuenta al escuchar sus ladridos algo juguetones que ya era demasiado tarde. </p><p>-Lárgate… </p><p>Pero el animal en vez de hacerle caso, algo que obviamente no iba a pasar, le observó ladeando la cabeza, ladrando con ese mismo tono amistoso, tal vez pensaba que tenía algo de comida o algo parecido. </p><p>-No tengo nada que darte… </p><p>E inmediatamente se regaño, era obvio que no lo escucharía y que no le haría caso, por lo que, usando un poco de fuerza arrancó una pequeña rama del árbol, como del tamaño de una flauta, un instrumento que tocaba aun peor que el piano, la que le lanzó, esperando asustar a ese animal con esta y por un momento pensó que había funcionado, así que bajó del árbol, tratando de alejarse antes de que esa cosa diera con el. </p><p>-Ni siquiera tengo un lugar a donde ir… que no sea con Valentine… </p><p>Inmediatamente escuchó una carrera y vio que el costal de pelos, que era demasiado grande, de un pelaje oscuro, con un ligero tono de azul regresaba con la rama, demasiado emocionado. </p><p>-Chico listo… </p><p>Susurro, retrocediendo algunos pasos, viendo como el animal de pelaje azulado le dejaba la rama a sus pies, meneando la cola, demasiado emocionado, así que se agacho y le lanzó la rama, viendo como corría detrás de ella, para regresar a su lado tan rápido que no podía apartarse, sin importa cuantas veces lo intentaba. </p><p>-Eres un necio verdad… </p><p>El perro, que tenía apariencia como de Husky o alguna clase de animal de nieve ladeo la cabeza, moviendo su cola, con la rama aún en su boca, ahora esperaba que le quitara esa cosa, supuso y eso hizo, para lanzarla lejos de nuevo, riendo al ver que de hecho era un animal bastante obediente. </p><p>-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Hay alguna granja cercana? </p><p>Le preguntó poco después, ahora acariciando la inmensa cabeza de su nuevo amigo, cuyos dientes eran bastante afilados, pero le dejaba tocarlo como si fuera un pequeño cachorrito, riendo al pensar que Aiacos le había dicho que ese sujeto tan raro se comportaba como un cachorrito con el. </p><p>-Aiacos piensa que tengo otro cachorro, pero no es ni la mitad de adorable de lo que tu lo eres, no es verdad… no es verdad… </p><p>El cachorro, que era demasiado grande, pero decidió ignorar ese detalle, comenzó a lamerle la cara, las manos, alegrandolo de esa forma, recordando los perros de caza que tuvo alguna vez, eran dos rottweilers, y no eran tan grandes como ese cachorrito acostado a su lado, el que de pronto se recargo en sus piernas, para que siguiera acariciando su cabeza, detrás de sus orejas. </p><p>-Tienes dueño… </p><p>Le comento buscando un collar o algo parecido, pero, seguramente se trataba de alguna clase de perro de granja o algo asi, por lo cual, seguramente dentro de poco regresaría a su hogar, sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera busco en una de las bolsas de su hábito para darle una galleta que había robado para él, al pasar por la cocina. </p><p>-Ten, te lo mereces… </p><p>El cachorro comió la galleta sin tocarlo con sus dientes, para lamer su mano un poco más, ladeando la cabeza cuando bostezo, sentado en el pasto, con él sobre sus piernas, recargado en uno de los árboles. </p><p>-No he dormido bien… al menos, durante un mes… </p><p>Era fácil hablar con esa criatura, no tenía nada que decirle, no podía contar sus secretos a nadie, así que, qué más daba lo que escuchara de sus labios, asi, tal vez, se sentiria un poco mejor. </p><p>-Cuando cierro los ojos, lo veo sobre mi… y esta vez sí puede morderme… entonces yo me pierdo en mi mismo, me convierto en su feliz esclavo. </p><p>Radamanthys podía jurar que esos ojos eran demasiado luminosos para ser los de un cachorro, sin embargo, que mas podia ser, se regañó a sí mismo en silencio, aun acariciando la cabeza del hermoso lobo en su regazo, que no dejaba de menear su cola, señal de que estaba feliz de estar a su lado. </p><p>-No se que hacer… tal vez, lo mejor seria solo irme, no crees, asi estarian seguros… </p><p>El cachorro en su regazo movió sus orejas, con un chillido lastimero, como si le dijera que no era correcto hacer eso, que no haría más que lastimar a esos dos, que le habían dado su ayuda, que le había salvado arriesgándose demasiado. </p><p>-Tal vez… si… </p><p>Radamanthys en ocasiones dejaba que sus rottweilers durmieran en su cama, una actitud que le molestaba demasiado a su abuelo, que decía que lo volvían débil, pero siempre le fue más fácil conciliar el sueño acompañado, que en solitario, por lo cual pensó que tal vez, no molestaria a nadie si ese cachorro se quedaba con él, unas cuantas horas más. </p><p>-Ven, pero no hagas ruido… </p><p>El cachorro le obedeció, ingresando a la capilla en silencio, siguiéndolo hasta su cuarto, al menos el que había tomado como su cuarto en ese orfanato, observando cómo se sentaba en la cama, necesitaba descansar un poco y ese cachorro era amistoso, así que no creía que hubiera nada de malo en dejarle dormir en ese sitio. </p><p>-No se porque me pareces confiable y como ya está anocheciendo… </p><p>Radamanthys guardó silencio inmediatamente, diciendose que le estaba hablando a ese cachorro como si fuera un humano, así que, suspirando le dio unas cuantas palmadas a lado suyo, para que subiera en la cama, algo que hizo, lamiendo su rostro, para acomodarse a su lado, sin pudor alguno, dejando que lo abrazara, acariciando su pecho, que durmiera con él en sus brazos. </p><p>-Buenas noches… </p><p>Susurro en su oído, cerrando los ojos, para dormir un poco en compañía del cachorro que en realidad era un lobo, al menos una vez y media más grande que cualquier lobo promedio, el que no durmió, solo le observó fijamente, para cerrar los ojos, haciendo guardia. </p><p>Pensando en lo que Saga le diría en ese momento si lo viera, tal vez le diría que se estaba aprovechando de su inocencia, que de aceptarlo, no podría explicar con demasiada facilidad porque se transformó en esa forma, para dormir a su lado, algunos pensarían que se aprovechaba de él, pero eso no era así, solo trataba de protegerlo de una forma que sabía no rechazaría. </p><p>Y aunque no había visto nunca a Valentine, jamás habían conversado, después de ver ese miedo, de escuchar esas palabras, le odiaba, lo despreciaba, por haberle hecho daño a ese omega, que estaba cansado, asustado, hambriento, que lo necesitaba, necesitaba un héroe, y él deseaba ser uno de esos al menos una vez en su vida. </p><p>*****</p><p>Saga había encontrado una forma de dar con Hasgard, de recuperarlo, pero necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano para eso, quien había desaparecido poco después de que Radamanthys se marchara, buscando un poco de tranquilidad. </p><p>Y como estaba seguro de que conocía a su hermano, sabía que siguió a ese chico, así que localizándolo con su olfato, se dio cuenta que el muy tramposo se había vestido de lobo para hacerle compañía. </p><p>Que usando esa astucia suya se había ganado su confianza, para terminar acostado en su cama, a lado suyo, con el brazo del omega alrededor de su pecho, acariciando de vez en cuando la mata de pelo que crecía un poco más largo en ese sitio, aunque, estaba dormido. </p><p>Su hermano al escucharlo abrió sus ojos, que brillaban en la oscuridad y se apartó del lado de Radamanthys con cuidado, escabulléndose en las sombras, para salir al pasillo, recuperando su forma humana, esperando escuchar un regaño, sentir un castigo, o el desprecio de Saga. </p><p>-Le hicieron mucho daño… y no pienso dejarlo solo, me necesita. </p><p>Saga no lo regaño, no le dijo que no tenía derecho alguno a actuar de esa forma, no quería pelear con su hermano, así que suspirando, negó eso, no era el momento para hacerle ver lo peligroso que era ese juego para él, porque Radamanthys lo veía como una mascota, el se veía como un compañero, solo se estaba engañando. </p><p>-No podemos dejar solo a Hasgard y creo saber como podremos recuperarlo… por el bien de esos niños… </p><p>Kanon asintió, aunque no deseaba dejar solo a Radamanthys, tampoco podían dejar solo a Hasgard, así que era todo oídos. </p><p>-¿Qué has planeado? </p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys al mismo tiempo, con el aroma de Kanon impregnado en esas sabanas soñaba con él, se veía a sí mismo caminando en un claro bajo la luz de la luna, sosteniendo la mano de alguien, de un alfa, que rodeaba su cintura, para besar su mejilla. </p><p>-Eres tan bonito… </p><p>Pronunciaban en su oído, besando su cuello ahora, acariciando su cintura para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa que lo cubría, guiandolo para que diera media vuelta en sus brazos, besando sus labios con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que unos ojos azules le observaban con cariño. </p><p>-Y te amo tanto… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo, mañana continúa este hermoso sueño, donde Radamanthys será feliz con Kanon, veremos que planearon para salvar a Hasgard y tal vez, sepamos un poco más de Minos. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus lecturas y sus estrellas. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sueño.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Me amas? </p><p>Tuvo que preguntar, porque aun no creía que alguien como él pudiera amarle de la forma en que lo hacía, aunque sí comprendía, que su amor era sincero, que su corazón le pertenecía, aunque nunca supo cómo era que se lo ganó en primer lugar. </p><p>-Si, te amo, y nunca me cansare de decirte cuanto te amo. </p><p>Kanon, porque era Kanon, el extraño asaltante de bancos que se comportaba como un buen chico, rodeo su cintura de nuevo, pegando a él, su piel contra la suya, su respiración, su calor, haciéndolo estremecer. </p><p>-Cuanto te deseo ya lo sabes, pero cuanto te amo, lo mucho que te adoro, creo que eso no lo sabes… </p><p>Kanon beso sus labios, caminando hacia él, algunos pasos hasta que Radamanthys cayó en la cama, que estaba detrás de él, una cama que olía como ellos, que tenía objetos suyos y algunos muñecos de peluche, un dragón y un lobo. </p><p>-¿Cuanto me deseas? </p><p>Quiso saberlo tragando un poco de saliva, viendo como Kanon se agachaba para hincarse entre sus piernas, besando sus muslos, con delicadeza, escuchando algunos gemidos de placer. </p><p>-Si, cuanto te deseo… cuanto te amo, después de todo tenemos dos cachorros hasta la fecha. </p><p>Radamanthys llevo una de sus manos a su vientre, observando a los pequeños juguetes, así como unas fotografías en una mesita de noche, estremeciéndose un poco más, cuando Kanon se restregó contra su piel, mirándolo fijamente, con unos ojos lupinos que casi brillaban en la oscuridad. </p><p>-Y si… ese niño es mío, sin importar quien sea su padre, porque yo lo estoy criando… </p><p>Su hijo, el niño nacido de esa horrible experiencia se dijo Radamanthys, sin saber muy bien qué decirle a Kanon, que solo le sonrió, avanzando un poco más, casi sentándose sobre el hermoso rubio, sosteniendo sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza. </p><p>-Y lo amo tanto como amo a nuestra pequeña, mi bellísimo rubio necio, alto y hermoso. </p><p>Radamanthys le veía sin saber que decirle, como acariciaba su cuerpo desabrochando su camisa, para quitarsela por completo, riendose al ver como se estremecia, relamiendo sus labios, completamente sonrojado. </p><p>-Tu hijo… </p><p>Kanon asintió con una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que esa sonrisa lupina se mantenía en ese rostro que iba quitando su camisa sin piedad, llevando sus manos a su torso, recorriendo cada uno de sus músculos. </p><p>-Nuestro hijo, mi omega… </p><p>Radamanthys no sabía qué decirle en ese momento, estremeciéndose cuando Kanon comenzaba a quitarle el cinturón, si acaso podía sonreír un poco más, ingresando una de sus manos a sus pantalones. escuchando un gemido más fuerte de sus labios, cuando esos dedos rodearon su hombría dentro de su ropa. </p><p>-Mi hermoso omega… </p><p>Cuando Kanon pronunciaba esa palabra era como si ser un omega fuera algo maravilloso, no una maldición, como si lo pensara fuerte o valioso, así que no sabía cómo detenerlo, aunque llevo una de sus manos a su muñeca. </p><p>-No… basta… </p><p>Kanon se rió entre dientes, asintiendo, pero no para quitarse de arriba de su cuerpo, sino para tirar de sus pantalones con todo y la ropa interior, relamiendo sus labios cuando pudo verlo desnudo en su cama. </p><p>-Lo siento, olvide que no te gusta hacerlo vestido… </p><p>Inmediatamente el ladrón de bancos comenzó a desvestirse de una forma metódica, acomodando su ropa en una silla cercana, todo ese tiempo observandole fijamente, manteniéndolo quieto en esa cama, pues, estaba ansioso, demasiado emocionado al verle, aunque no sabía porque era eso. </p><p>-Veo que aun te gusto… y eso es bueno… </p><p>Radamanthys vio un anillo en su propio dedo, en el anular, comprendiendo de alguna forma que no entendía que estaban casados, él y Kanon se habían casado, así que, tal vez su primer esposo ya no existía más, se dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. </p><p>-Soy tu esposo… </p><p>Kanon asintió, porque de todas formas era agradable saber que su esposo lo deseaba, después de esos años juntos, por lo que después de perder cada una de sus prendas, señaló su cuerpo, para que pudiera verlo detenidamente. </p><p>-Eso me hace sentir demasiado orgulloso, que alguien como tú me ame. </p><p>No entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese sueño, porque ese hermoso hombre estaba a su lado y le hablaba de esa forma, pero a solas, en esa fantasía podía admitir que había encontrado a Kanon fascinante, su comportamiento como de niño, su seguridad, la fuerza de voluntad y la cabeza fría que tenía para robar esos bancos, Kanon era maravilloso, era único en su clase. </p><p>-Tu eres un tesoro Kanon… eres el más apuesto, el más amable y el más lujurioso de los alfas y todo eso es mío… así que, quien es el afortunado soy yo. </p><p>Kanon rio al escuchar esas palabras sobre su belleza, sobre su bondad, pero sobretodo de su lujuria, una que solo el omega en esa cama podía incendiar, así que se detuvo a los pies de la cama, admirando a su esposo, quien perdiendo su nerviosismo fue con el, ahora siendo quien gateaba hacia su cuerpo, sosteniéndose de sus caderas, observando sus hermosos ojos azules. </p><p>-No quiero discutir sobre quién es el que tiene la suerte, Kanon, ahora que no están los cachorros, debemos aprovechar el tiempo libre del que disfrutamos. </p><p>Fueron sus palabras llevando sus labios a su hombria, besando el sexo de su esposo, lentamente, con delicadeza, seguro de que esa actitud despertaba su lujuria, pudo verlo en el momento en el que sus ojos cambiaron por unos más salvajes. </p><p>-Quiero… deseo estar contigo. </p><p>Quería hacer el amor a una persona que deseaba, quería olvidar aquello que sintió cuando Valentine abuso de él durante ese ritual y aunque fuera un sueño de lo más extraño, deseaba aprovechar hasta el último instante de aquella alucinación tan realista. </p><p>-Complaceme… </p><p>No era una súplica ni una petición, era una orden, que Kanon acepto con gusto, casi saltando hacia el, acostandolo en la cama, acostándose sobre su cuerpo para besar sus labios con demasiada insistencia, apenas separándose cuando ambos tenían que recuperar el oxígeno y de nueva cuenta, besarle con desesperación, ingresando su lengua en su boca, frotándose contra su cuerpo. </p><p>-Tus deseos son mi mayor placer. </p><p>Le dijo apartándose de sus labios, para acariciar sus cejas con el dedo pulgar, una de las características que más amaba de su compañero, que se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, besándole de nuevo, sintiendo como sus sexos se frotaban, deseaban ese contacto, lo necesitaban. </p><p>-Y llevamos tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor… </p><p>Radamanthys asintio, girando en la cama para el ser quien estaba ahora sobre Kanon, acariciando su torso, su pecho, asi como sus pezones, relamiendo sus labios antes de besar uno de ellos, chupandolo con fuerza, llevando su mano a su entrepierna, sus dedos rodeando su sexo. </p><p>-Horas… casi un dia… </p><p>Actuaban como si no hubieran estado juntos en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, apenas había pasado un día sin poder besarse o acariciarse, sin darse placer, porque a pesar de todo ese tiempo, algunos cuantos años juntos, aún se deseaban como en el primer celo. </p><p>-Ha sido el infierno… </p><p>Estaban locos por el otro y no tenian miedo de demostrarselo a los demas, de decirlo, de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no despues de todo lo que habian sufrido en esa vida para poder amarse, casi perdiendose, Kanon en el sueño eterno de la muerte, Radamanthys en los brazos de un demente y un traidor. </p><p>-Recuerdo cuando te vi esa primera vez, estabas tan solo y triste, había borrado tus hermosas cejas de tu rostro… </p><p>Radamanthys recordaba ese dia sin esfuerzo, porque podía jurar que había soñado con el, que se sentía como si estuviera viviendo esos horribles meses de nuevo, pero aun asi, sonrio, recordando al hermoso ladrón en ese auto que era como un milagro, que se veía como un guerrero en una armadura dorada. </p><p>-Y tú eras tan misterioso, con un aire de peligro… no pude dejar de verte durante todo el viaje… </p><p>Ahora era él quien le decía lo que había hecho en ese viaje, aunque claro, su expresión era una de molestia, no hablo mucho, pero estaba seguro de que no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, aunque lo intento, realmente lo hizo. </p><p>-Aunque… actúe como si no me agradaras en lo absoluto. </p><p>Susurro besando su pecho de nuevo, acariciando su cuerpo, amando el control que Kanon le daba, quien le dejaba acariciarlo a su antojo, a su ritmo, siempre que lo deseara y esa era una de aquellas noches misteriosas en las que deseaba acariciar el cuerpo de su amado hasta el cansancio. </p><p>-Lo recuerdo, pero… yo deseaba cuidar de ti… te desee desde la primera vez que pude verte. </p><p>Radamanthys como recompensa a esas palabras, bajo un poco mas, aun manteniendo sus besos, su vientre, su ombligo y al final, su hombría, la que besaba primero y despues, comenzo a lamer, a todo lo largo, una y otra vez, escuchando los gemidos de Kanon, que solo cubría su rostro con una de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que con la otra acariciaba su cabello, los hilos rubios. </p><p>-Y no pude descansar hasta que no fuiste mio… </p><p>Siempre habia un tono siniestro en esa declaracion, penso Radamanthys, porque en ocasiones sonaba como si no le hubiera dejado rechazarlo, pero como no podria hacerlo aunque su vida dependiera de ello, ahora empezo a chupar su sexo, sintiendo como Kanon se sentaba, para acariciar sus nalgas primero con ambas manos y despues, ingresar dos dedos entre ellas, en su humedad, escuchando como gemia, pero lo unico que hizo fue seguir con el movimiento de su cabeza, que subia y bajaba sin descanso, al mismo tiempo que Kanon ingresaba otro dedo, deseaba prepararlo para su sexo. </p><p>-Hasta que logre seducirte… </p><p>Kanon se relamio los labios cuando Radamanthys se aparto de su sexo, elevando sus caderas para llevar su sexo entre sus nalgas, empalandose a si mismo en su hombria, gimiendo en voz alta, casi gritando su placer, arqueando su espalda, para recibir un beso desesperado de su amado, que solo le veia en silencio, encontrandolo perfecto en esa euforia, al verle moviendose sin control, casi brincando sobre sus caderas. </p><p>-¡Kanon! ¡Kanon por favor! </p><p>Kanon asintió, sosteniendo a Radamanthys de la cintura, para empezar a golpear su próstata con fuerza, sin piedad, separándose apenas unos segundos, para voltear a su omega en la cama, abriendo sus piernas, para ingresar en él de nuevo, profundo, con fuerza, de la forma en que a su amado le gustaba, quien no hacia mas que gemir sin pudor alguno, apenas sosteniéndose de las sabanas. </p><p>-¡Si! ¡Kanon! ¡Si! ¡Así! </p><p>No era mas que una maraña de sensaciones placenteras, amando el sexo, como se lo hacia, entregandose a el con euforia, haciendole sentir poderoso, seguro, dichoso, tan fuerte como un dios, especialmente al ver esa mordida en ese hermoso cuello, sus dientes en su piel, que se vio en la necesidad de marcar de nuevo, hundiendose profundo, mordiendolo, escuchando un gemido languido, viendo como Radamanthys se vaciaba en la cama, su semilla manchandola, al mismo tiempo que la suya lo inundaba e intento salir de su cuerpo, pero, su omega no lo permitio, besandole con desesperacion, no queria perderse en la oscuridad, no queria regresar a esa soledad que amenazaba con destruirlo. </p><p>-No… por favor… no te vayas… </p><p>Y como si esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por Radamanthys, aquel que había encontrado a un cachorro en el bosque que rodeaba esa capilla, despertó jadeando, llevando una mano a su cabeza por ese extraño sueño, desesperandose al estar solo, sin su mordida, sin su alfa, pensando que estaba loco, al fin había pasado, había perdido la razón. </p><p>-Ka… Kanon… </p><p>El cachorro no estaba y eso le preocupó, pero lo que más le angustió fue ese extraño sueño que le dejó sonrojado, ansioso, excitado, podía sentirlo entre sus piernas, estaba húmedo y su hombría despierta. </p><p>-He… perdido la razón… </p><p>Se dijo, levantandose de la cama para ingresar al cuarto de baño, donde comenzó a llenar el agua de la tina, necesitaba darse un baño y curiosamente, ese sitio era bastante lujoso, como tenía algunos escudos con una A en ellos, la inicial de algún nombre, supuso, sin saber que pensar, solo que no debía escuchar a ese sueño, era una locura. </p><p>-Soñar con el… no, no puedo hacer eso. </p><p>No era el momento, ni el lugar, así que debía dejar de tener esas extrañas fantasías, los héroes no existían, los sueños no se volvían realidad, Kanon era hermoso, pero no era esa clase de hombre y él, él no era un omega apuesto, sus cejas, su cuerpo, no, no era apuesto. </p><p>-No puedo desearle… es peligroso… es… Kanon es… dioses… </p><p>Kanon había regresado con la forma del cachorro, escuchando esas palabras, observando como Radamanthys estaba dándose un baño y parecía demasiado excitado, por lo cual, lo mejor era marcharse, dejarlo solo, pero al escuchar su nombre, la forma en que lo decía, se dio cuenta que no era del todo indiferente a él, ese hermoso omega lo deseaba, al menos su fisico, que debia admitir era hermoso. </p><p>-Es hermoso… y yo no lo soy… </p><p>Solo Valentine podía encontrarlo hermoso, se dijo, y eso era porque así podía demostrar que tenía el poder suficiente para someterlo, al menos, eso era lo que sintió en ese altar, sin embargo, al tener ese sueño comenzaba a sentirse un poco caliente, como si fuera un celo, o algo parecido, pero no lo era, sólo estaba excitado, como un mocoso, un adolescente. </p><p>-Soy patético… </p><p>Así que, como si fuera un adolescente, comenzó a tocarse a sí mismo, sin prestarle atención al cachorro, que al escucharlo quiso irse, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que se acostó en el suelo del cuarto de baño, demasiado cerca al hermoso omega, sintiéndose culpable, pero, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. </p><p>-Pero no se lo digas a nadie… </p><p>*****</p><p>Saga pensaba que podían utilizar la otra dimensión o el triángulo dorado para ingresar en la jauría, tomar a Hasgard y después marcharse, pero, necesitaban ayuda de alguien más, un amigo cercano, alguien en quien podía confiar, al que llamaría apenas amaneciera, porque en ese momento, seguramente estaba acompañado de algún hermoso omega, no haciendo el amor, sino, ayudandole a huir de su infortunio, porque su amigo era miembro del ferrocarril subterráneo. </p><p>Aioros era esa clase de persona y el querria ayudarlos si se lo pedía, se dijo en silencio, sentado en la entrada de la capilla haciendo guardia, escuchando algunos pasos, viendo a un hombre rubio que se acercaba a ese sitio, después de escuchar algunos susurros en la oscuridad, que decían que Hasgard, el líder omega de la jauría omega, había sido secuestrado. </p><p>-Tu debes ser Saga… </p><p>*****</p><p>Minos cuando por fin pudo quedarse sólo, se encerró en una de las habitaciones más alejadas, observando sus manos, como de estas salían hilos, que siempre le habían desesperado demasiado, que le atormentaba, los que siempre cortaba, los que no sabía cómo manejar. </p><p>-Está pasando otra vez… </p><p>Susurro para sí mismo, recordando una voz, una sonrisa amable, unos hermosos ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo, una belleza sin igual, que por momentos veía con claridad, pero después, simplemente le olvidaba. </p><p>-¿Por qué está pasando? </p><p>****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por sus lecturas y sus estrellas, adoro leerlas, y recibirlas, ahora, Radamanthys tiene dientes afilados, como aquellos que posee en Lost Canvas, Minos puede producir hilos, que no son de cosmos, pero son igual de peligrosos que en el manga. Por último, no hubo demasiado de Minos, pero mañana si lo habrá, hoy terminamos con el festejo a uno de mis personajes favoritos por su cumpleaños, que era ayer. Muchas gracias. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Charla Nocturna.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minos no entendía qué estaba pasando, porque de pronto estos hilos eran formados por sus dedos, como si fueran los hilos de una telaraña, diez de ellos, que comenzaban a tomar todo lo que alcanzaban, elevándolo en el aire. </p><p>Estas cosas que apenas podía controlar fueron las que mataron a Apolo, aunque no negaba que les estaba agradecido, así como también estas cosas mataron a varios enfermeros en el Santuario, a una que otra enfermera, por eso, le tenían miedo, no querían morir en sus manos. </p><p>Y hasta ese momento no se sentía culpable por haberles hecho daño, porque ellos deseaban lastimarlo, pero en esta ocasión no deseaba lastimar a nadie, a esos gemelos, a sus aliados, así que, necesitaba controlarlos, hallar una forma de evitar que cortaran a sus amigos. </p><p>-¡Basta ya! </p><p>Gritó, sintiendo que algo más, dentro de cada una de sus células estallaba, destruyendo esa habitación con una energía proyectada por su cuerpo, por los diez hilos, cortando parte de su piel con los restos de cerámica que salieron disparados en todas direcciones. </p><p>-¡Minos! </p><p>Cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de sus heridas, cuando escuchó los gritos de Aiacos y poco después los de Radamanthys, pudo controlarse un poco, su mirada casi perdida cuando ingresaron a esa habitación, para ver cómo todo estaba destruido, aun la cama a sus espaldas. </p><p>-No quise hacerlo… </p><p>Ahora se sentirian asustados, pensarian que no era más que un monstruo, algo peligroso que debería estar encerrado, como lo veía su familia, quien le odiaba demasiado, le temía, cuando era su hijo, era su único hijo y aun así quisieron mandarlo lejos. </p><p>-No quise… no se que pasa… porque pasa… </p><p>Aiacos observaba el cuarto en silencio, sin saber qué decirle, porque no entendía cómo era que eso paso, porque escucharon un estallido, o varios, como si todo se hubiera destruido en pocos segundos, recordando lo que decian de Minos, que al llegar mato a media docena de enfermeros, tipos grandes que manejaban a las víctimas del asilo, a cuatro enfermeras. </p><p>-No pasa nada, solo compraremos lo que se rompió, limpiaremos aquí un poco y todo estará como nuevo. </p><p>Fueron las palabras de Radamanthys, quien quiso sonreirle un poco a Minos, quien le observó fijamente, llevando sus manos a su boca, tocando uno de sus colmillos, que sin duda, era más que grande que en el pasado, en realidad los cuatro, como si estuvieran hechos para desgarrar carne o algo parecido. </p><p>-Tus dientes… se ven muy afilados. </p><p>Radamanthys llevó un dedo a uno de sus colmillos para tocarlo con este, sintiendo como se cortaba la punta, viendo la sangre que manaba de la herida, tragando un poco de saliva, escuchando el jadeo del cachorro a su lado, quien ingresó en el cuarto, olfateando todo a su alrededor. </p><p>-¿Qué es esa cosa? </p><p>Preguntaron ambos, porque hasta donde sabían no había perros en esa casona, que funcionaba como capilla y orfanato, aunque no estaban tan seguros de que eso fuera un perro, porque se veía mucho más como un lobo. </p><p>-Me lo encontré afuera, es amistoso. </p><p>Minos trato de acercar su mano a la cabeza del perro, pensando que pronto sería atacado por este, pero simplemente dejo que lo acariciara, logrando que sonriera, porque era la primera vez que estaba junto a una mascota, sus padres jamás le dejaban tener nada vivo, decían que lo destruiría, como todo lo que tocaba. </p><p>-Eso parece… </p><p>Aiacos después de darle un buen vistazo a esa habitación se dio cuenta que no había mucho que hacer, ese cuarto estaba arruinado, así que lo mejor era que Minos durmiera con alguno de ellos, no había demasiadas camas en ese sitio. </p><p>-Como el cuarto está arruinado te toca dormir conmigo hoy y mañana con Radamanthys, te parece bien. </p><p>Antes de que Minos pudiera decirles que no estaba de acuerdo, que eso era peligroso y no deseaba matarlos, Radamanthys lo tomó de la mano, para acercarlo a la cocina, en donde tomarían un poco de té, parecía que lo necesitaban. </p><p>-Objetos van y vienen… </p><p>Pero sus vidas no regresarian si les dejaba llevarlo a su lado, se dijo, pero de pronto Aiacos comenzó a empujarlo, él deseaba comer unas galletas, estaba hambriento, además, quería saber que había sido todo eso, se veía fantástico. </p><p>-Soy peligroso… </p><p>Minos quiso hacerles ver que no era correcto que pusiera sus vidas en peligro, pero Aiacos recargándose en su hombro, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys tiraba de su mano, asintió, demasiado entretenido con esa idea. </p><p>-Si, lo eres, y eso es bueno, así cuando den con nosotros podremos defendernos… </p><p>Minos tomó un asiento en la mesa, observando como Radamanthys preparaba té con demasiada facilidad, preguntandose porque sabía cocinar, Aiacos también lo hacía, pero no se atrevía a pronunciar su pregunta. </p><p>-Mi nana era una mujer muy fuerte, no quería que fuera un completo inutil, mi institutriz era un omega que siempre me dijo que sin importar que fuera lo que fuera, debía poder valerme por mí mismo, en ocasiones la suerte te abandonaba y todo el mundo, sin importar quien fuera, tenía que alimentarse. </p><p>Esos dos tenían razón, comer era algo que todos hacían tres veces al día, se dijeron, viendo como Radamanthys se sentaba con ellos, sirviendo té para los tres, con un tazón de galletas, del que tomó una para dársela al cachorro que había adoptado. </p><p>-Yo ya te di algo de información acerca de mi, Minos, es tu turno, que fue todo eso. </p><p>Minos por un momento quiso marcharse, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, prendió un cigarrillo que se había robado junto a toda una cajetilla de los mismos, fumando, tratando de controlar su temor. </p><p>-Siempre lo he hecho… esto… estos hilos siempre han estado conmigo… dicen que nací con ellos, que mi madre fue una bruja… no sobrevivió al parto. </p><p>Como su madre, se dijo Radamanthys, observando que Aiacos pensaba lo mismo, su madre también había perdido la vida después de darlo a luz, una extraña coincidencia, que no era para nada agradable. </p><p>-Mi padre se volvió a casar y la mujer con la que vivía, me tenía miedo, no dejaba que me acercara a sus hijos, era peligroso, podía matarlos, así que siempre estaba solo, todo el tiempo… mis maestros me tenían miedo, mis niñeras, me trataban como si fuera un lobo, un perro rabioso, así que… comencé a pensar que nunca estaría acompañado de nadie. </p><p>Había creado una historia en su cabeza, donde existía un príncipe de cabello azul, que lo amaba y esperaba por él, que lo protegeria del dolor, de las sombras intangibles que lo torturaban en silencio, una niñería por supuesto, los príncipes no existían y todos le tenían miedo. </p><p>-Apolo exigio mi mano hace unos años, me casé con él y el día de nuestra boda, antes de que consumaramos la unión, lo mate, usando mis hilos, me llevaron a ese sanatorio, y mate a muchos, pero lo ocultaron… no se porque, tal vez, el director deseaba sacarle provecho a mi don, o a mi cuerpo. </p><p>Radamanthys desconocía quién era el director del sanatorio, pero sabía que era un buen amigo de su esposo y creía que se trataba de Shion, Aiacos pensaba lo mismo, que Shion era el director del sanatorio, un hombre detestable sin duda. </p><p>-Hakurei es su nombre… un anciano asqueroso… </p><p>Pronunció tomando un poco más de té, tratando de pensar en lo que seguiría, viendo sus manos, seguro de que estaban cubiertas de sangre, no era sangre inocente si trabajabas en un sitio como ese, pero seguía siendo sangre humana. </p><p>-Tal vez lo mejor es que me vaya, asi estarian seguros… </p><p>Aiacos negó eso y Radamanthys comenzó a reírse, un sonido amargo, que llamó la atención de ambos, negando eso, poco después, colocando una mano sobre la de Minos, ladeando un poco la cabeza. </p><p>-Yo pensaba… antes de encontrar a este lindo cachorrito, regresar con Valentine, asi seria mas facil… o eso pensaba y tu crees lo mismo, estoy seguro de que también lo piensa Aiacos o lo llegara a pensar en algún momento. </p><p>No entendía hacia dónde iba Radamanthys, pero no le dejarían regresar con su esposo, se veía que era una persona horrible, se dijeron ambos, porque no podían creer que este rubio fuera tan solo un llorón, algo había que le hizo tenerle miedo. </p><p>-Y es que… nos enseñaron a sacrificarnos, a vernos como una falla, cuando de ser alfas, habrian estado maravillados con esos hilos, con mi fuerza o estatura, con tu necedad y resistencia mental… si fuéramos alfas, pensaríamos que deberíamos estar orgullosos, pero nos enseñaron a tenerle miedo a nuestro propio potencial, porque nos quieren sumisos, nos quieren obedientes… quieren que nos sacrifiquemos. </p><p>Radamanthys estaba seguro de eso, que de ser un alfa lo admirarian por ser tan alto, por ser tan fuerte, por ser como lo era, lo mismo pasaría con Minos y Aiacos, con el primero admirarian sus planes, su sadismo, creyéndolo un hombre ejemplar, con el segundo le habrían permitido tener cuanto omega o beta deseara, solo estaba jugando con ellos o ellas. </p><p>-¡Que se jodan! </p><p>Pronunció Aiacos, que al lavar los platos, o al menos supervisar a los pequeños cuando lo hacían, encontró una botella de licor, sirviendo para Minos, para él y esperando una señal de Radamanthys, que negó eso, después de ese sueño había decidido conservarlo, si en realidad estaba embarazado. </p><p>-No se supone que deba beber o fumar, leí en una revista que no es bueno durante el embarazo… si es que Valentine me embarazo. </p><p>Aiacos solo asintió, sirviendo un poco más de té para Radamanthys, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que esa era una buena decisión, no porque conservara la vida de ese niño, sino porque había escuchado que los procedimientos caseros para detener un embarazo eran muy peligrosos. </p><p>-Valentine me violó durante mi boda, fue parte del ritual que me unió a su despreciable vida… </p><p>Kanon estaba furioso al escuchar esas palabras, pero no dejo ver su molestia, solo era un cachorro se dijo, escuchando algo, la voz de su hermano pronunciando un nombre, así que levantándose del suelo comenzó a ir hacia donde él estaba, olfateando el aroma de un alfa, un alfa que además era un licántropo. </p><p>-¿No me tienen miedo? </p><p>Necesitaba escuchar que no le temían, que no les importaba que sucediera eso de los hilos, que aunque había tomado las vidas de esas personas, le creían cuando les aseguraba que no iba a lastimarlos. </p><p>-Yo no y se que Radita tampoco. </p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, bostezando, ya era momento de seguir durmiendo un poco más, se dijo, viendo como Aiacos se llevaba a Minos a su cama, donde ambos iban a dormir juntos, al mismo tiempo que él regresaba a su habitación, dejando su puerta abierta para que pudiera regresar ese lindo cachorrito cuando quisiera. </p><p>-Debo estar loco… </p><p>Y cómo había escapado de un sanatorio eso era más que seguro, que estuviera loco, especialmente al desear poseer una habilidad como la de Minos, que podía matar con ella, en cambio, él solo tenía unos dientes demasiado afilados. </p><p>*****</p><p>Albafica después de conversar con ese humano, regreso a sus habitaciones, observando un cuadro, el cuadro más antiguo que tenía de su amado, Minos era un joven aspirante a juez, un hombre de leyes, un joven hermoso que había perdido a su hermana, fue víctima de un vampiro que la devoró, uno de sus hermanos, hermanos porque fueron mordidos por Hakurei, ese anciano de más de doscientos años. </p><p>El pensaba que un lunático le había asesinado y su pista llegó hasta donde él se encontraba, cada pista, cada testigo le había visto a el, no al asesino de su hermana, así que Minos, decidió matarlo, decidió darle casa al príncipe sanguinario, como se le era conocido en ese entonces. </p><p>Lo recordaba bien, porque en esos tiempos se alimentaba dos o tres veces cada noche, su belleza le hacía muy fácil poder tomar un humano, dos o tres por noche, prácticamente le pedían que se alimentara de ellos, era tan fácil, que le causaba lastima. </p><p>Minos lo reconoció casi inmediatamente, porque recordaba haber visto al chiquillo cuando comía de una joven florista cuando se trataba de solo un niño y poco después, cuando el hermoso joven de ojos de ave de presa, de cabello blanco, ya era un hombre, se dio cuenta que era él, el mismo ser nacido de las sombras. </p><p>En ese momento Lugonis era quien hacía las fiestas, bailes a los que atendían los humanos para ser devorados, enamorados de la muerte, de la vida eterna, tratando de seducir a uno de ellos, buscando la eternidad, sin embargo, pocas veces funcionaba como ellos lo deseaban. </p><p>Y como Minos no podía acusarlo de ser un vampiro, de eso ambos estaban seguros, porque era demasiado cuidadoso de sus cenas, así como, cada uno de los humanos que le veían lo amaban, decidió robar un disfraz, el mismo disfraz que mantenía consigo desde aquella época, con una máscara cubriendo su rostro. </p><p>Pero su piel, su sudor y sus latidos, fuertes, rítmicos, lo delataban, estaba nervioso, sus feromonas inundaban el ambiente, el deseaba destruir, el deseaba casar, pensaba que podía lograrlo en un baile de vampiros. </p><p>Albafica le vio apenas ingresó a ese salon, sabía que tenía un arma consigo, podía oler el metal, el acero, su adrenalina, un perfume exquisito, que le hizo pensar en la muerte, aquella que no podría alcanzar nunca, porque se trataba de un ser inmortal. </p><p>Podía sentir sus ojos fijos en los suyos, su furia y su intención, encontrandola sin duda alguna refrescante, cuando todos le deseaban, ese hombre, ese omega, ese humano, deseaba destruirlo. </p><p>Deseaba su atención y la había conseguido, por lo cual, cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar otra pieza, un poco más alegre que la anterior, con un toque mucho más dramático, decidió acercarse a él, como lo hizo con Shura, moviéndose en las sombras, deslizándose en la oscuridad, hasta que lo tomó de la cintura, olfateando su cuello. </p><p>-Veo que intentas acercarte a mi, pero descuida, ya tienes mi atención… Minos. </p><p>Lo recordaba tan bien, la forma en que Minos templo cuando sostuvo su cintura, haciéndole girar sobre sí mismo, para que pudiera admirar su disfraz, que era el de la muerte roja, aún la máscara era la de un cráneo, o un demonio, el mismo antifaz que utilizaba en esos bailes, un tesoro de su pasado. </p><p>-No te sorprendas, lo se todo sobre ti… más de lo que un hombre en tu posición debería dejar al descubierto, un simple error que he ido reparando, aunque no tienes porque agradecerme nada. </p><p>Minos quiso soltarse, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando él comenzó a moverse, un paso, después otro, guiandolo en la pista de baile como si fuera un muñeco de madera sostenido por unos hilos, su voz, seduciendo al mortal, sus ojos manteniéndolo en un solo sitio. </p><p>-Pero… debes saber que estás cometiendo un error… yo no maté a esa muchacha que dices es tu hermana… y si quieres, puedo llevarte con su asesino. </p><p>Minos estaba asustado, era un hombre muy inteligente, así como era hermoso, después de todo estaba bailando con un depredador que podría devorarlo en un instante, pero no deseaba hacer eso, no al principio, en ese caso lo consideraria de muy mala educación. </p><p>-Lo que sí hice fue pagar tu escuela de leyes… yo soy tu benefactor, veras, estaba muy agradecido de que no dijeras nada cuando me viste bebiendo del cuello de esa noble. </p><p>Minos no dijo nada porque estaba aterrado, ademas no deberia estar alli, el era un don nadie, nacido de una familia de don nadies que lo trataban como si fuera un monstruo y solo su pequeña hermana, aunque no de nacimiento, había sido amable con él, por lo que debía vengarla. </p><p>-Si, les dije a esos que se dicen tus padres que más les valía que fueras a esa escuela que tanto deseabas, que yo lo pagaria y a cambio, no los mataria, asi que, ahora los dos estamos aquí, en esta pista de baile, tu deseas matarme, yo deseo seducirte… te encuentro hermoso. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus lecturas y sus estrellas. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Confesiones Apresuradas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Bailas divinamente Minos, como un ángel. </p><p>Albafica susurro para el hermoso juez, que no podía detener el baile que era realizado a la mitad del salón, donde todos los presentes habían dejado de bailar y les observaban maravillados, sin comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. </p><p>-O tal vez seas un demonio que ha llegado por mi alma, pero te la entregaré dichoso, únicamente por la oportunidad de estar a tu lado. </p><p>En un cuarto en un balcón interior observó a dos sujetos, uno de cabello blanco, el otro de cabello verde, quienes se veían demasiado siniestros con unas mascaras negras que cubrian su rostro, sin embargo, pudo ver cierta oscuridad en sus ojos que sintio una punzada de miedo al verlos. </p><p>-¿Estas asustado a pesar de que tu viniste a matarme? </p><p>Minos se acercó demasiado a Albafica, que con gusto aceptó esa nueva postura, casi rodeando por completo el cuerpo de su compañero de baile, sintiendo como sus pechos estaban separados por milímetros algunas ocasiones, pero las otras él podía sentir el calor del hermoso cuerpo vivo de su acompañante. </p><p>-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Que clase de orgia pesadillesca es esta? </p><p>En ese momento algunos humanos ya eran devorados por los vampiros y Minos podía ver como lineas de sangre manchaban su ropa, así como habían desaparecido los dos extraños en el balcón interior. </p><p>-No es ninguna orgia, solo es un banquete y un baile, nada a lo que tu debes temer, Minos, yo me encargo de tu seguridad. </p><p>De pronto Minos se dio cuenta que en los espejos, que eran demasiados en ese salón de baile, había pocas personas bailando, otras tantas se veían abrazando cuerpos inexistentes y muchos otros, solo se veía a la víctima de esa horrible ceremonia, o al menos, al ser un humano común, ajeno a la magia, a lo inhumano, lo vio como eso, una violenta ceremonia demoníaca, arcaica y terrible. </p><p>-Veo que ya notaste que no nos reflejamos en el espejo, pero no temas, todos nosotros nos vemos obligados a portar un antifaz, asi sabras donde nos encontramos, si nos estas dando la espalda, pero creeme, no creo que suceda eso nunca, yo, dejarte ir, cuando eres tan hermoso. </p><p>En ese momento el terror se apoderó de Minos, quien quiso soltarse de sus brazos, pero se dio cuenta que su fuerza era inhumana, tan fuerte que no pudo apartarse ni siquiera un centímetro, sintiendo sus labios cerca de su oído, su nariz recorriendo su mejilla y después, sus labios en su yugular, besando su cuello. </p><p>-No temas, ya te dije que no quiero hacerte daño mi pequeño… </p><p>Minos se petrifico, imposibilitado de seguir bailando, prácticamente perdiendo el sentido en los brazos del príncipe sanguinario, quien lo llevó al interior de esa mansión en sus brazos, como se hacía en los cuentos de hadas, haciéndolo sentir feliz, al menos en su sueño que era custodiado por Aiacos, que solo le veía en silencio. </p><p>-Parece que tienes dulces sueños… </p><p>Pronuncio el de cabello negro, que tampoco había dormido demasiado bien, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, le veia, a su esposa y a su pequeño, a Violate y a Sukyo, sus tesoros, queria estar con ellos, pero no podria estar a su lado, si no podia vengarlos. </p><p>-No sabes como te envidio. </p><p>Aiacos cerró los ojos sin decirle a Minos que no deseaba dormir solo, que estaba angustiado, atormentado por lo que sentía, sintiendo que debía ir a un lugar, a un sitio oscuro, hacia donde gritaban por él, su nombre, palabras que sentía cálidas, pero tan asustadas que apenas podía cerrar los ojos. </p><p>Aún tenía la esperanza de que su príncipe se encontraba en ese sitio, esperando por el, expectante, sin embargo, él sabía que su amada no estaba, que ya no estaba a su lado, pero, aun asi, le hubiera gustado tanto estar con ella, ser uno con ella de nuevo, poder cuidar de su esposa. </p><p>Cerró los ojos poco después, tratando de dormir un poco, ignorando ese sentimiento, al menos, hasta que fuera de dia, porque ya no lo toleraba más y deseaba acudir a donde lo llamaban, si lo atrapaba su familia qué más daba, él necesitaba asegurarse de que solo era su mente jugando malas pasadas, que estaba loco, como decían sus familiares, todos ellos, menos su hermano. </p><p>Pero de nuevo esa voz, esas voces, era ella y era su pequeño, se dijo en silencio, levantándose de la cama sin darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en su cama y que debido a la falta del medicamento que les obligaban a tomar, era que sus habilidades naturales, ya no estaban dormidas, ya no estaban sedados la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en las habitaciones para los pacientes muy importantes. </p><p>-Eres una traidora, tu misión era muy simple Violate, mantener vigilado a mi hermano y no pudiste hacerlo… </p><p>Aiacos caminaba lentamente, medio vestido, escuchando esa voz, comprendiendo quién era el que le hablaba, sin darse cuenta que a su lado una serie de ojos lo seguía, como si fueran globos o algo parecido, demasiado extraño para poder explicarlo con palabras, porque esas cosas, esos ojos flotaban en la nada, rodeados por un aura de un color que nunca había visto. </p><p>-No puede pasar toda su vida encerrado en esta mansión, custodiado como si fuera un imbécil, Aiacos es poderoso y debería ser él quien gobernara a la familia, los dos lo sabemos perfectamente. </p><p>Su hermano parecía tranquilo, aunque no podía reconocer esa expresión en su rostro, era como si fuera otra persona completamente diferente, solo una pesadilla se dijo, porque su pequeña estaba cargando a un bebé de brazos, a su bebé, a su Sukyo. </p><p>-No está loco y no debería estar encerrado, nuestro pequeño debe crecer con su padre. </p><p>Kagaho negó eso, haciéndole una señal a sus soldados, sus guardaespaldas, quienes la atacaron, eran media docena de ellos y su pequeña los mató, a uno de ellos con un lápiz, encajandolo en su ojo en la posición correcta. </p><p>-El circulo solo es de alfas, nosotros somos los elegidos de los dioses y nuestros omegas, solo tienen el papel de engendrar con las familias correctas progenie saludable. </p><p>Violate trató de atacar a Kagaho, aun con su bebe en sus brazos, pero este la esquivo, sosteniéndola del cuello para azotarla contra la pared, sosteniendo al pequeño con su mano libre, dejándolo ir de pronto, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba unos pasos. </p><p>-¿Será por eso que al menos tres de los herederos nacidos omegas han despertado las facultades que ustedes tanto desean? </p><p>Eran dos extraños que no había visto antes, uno de ellos era un sujeto de cabello rosa, vestido de traje, a su lado caminaba una mujer con un extraño ídolo en sus manos, de una cosa desagradable, con alas, tentáculos y una apariencia casi humana, si este humano en particular hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo sin alimentarse, sus miembros delgados, pero su estómago abultado, desagradable por completo. </p><p>-No perdamos el tiempo niña, tu deber era proteger a Aiacos hasta que pudiéramos elegir un esposo adecuado, algo que no hiciste, en vez de eso marcaste a este omega y sabes que podría perder la razón si llegaramos a matarte. </p><p>Pandora sostuvo entonces al pequeño en sus brazos, que era su hijo, al que quiso recuperar, pero le dispararon, en el hombro, el sujeto de cabello rosa, con una mueca divertida, relamiendo sus labios, para inmediatamente patear una de sus rodillas, la deseaba en el suelo. </p><p>-¡No se atrevan a acercarse a él!</p><p>Ella quiso levantarse, pero en cuestión de segundos, un montón de tentáculos o serpientes, líneas negras como manos se elevaron desde el suelo, para rodear su cuerpo, sosteniendo su cuerpo de esa forma. </p><p>-Eso debiste pensarlo tu, pero ya que, al menos este pequeño es un alfa, el sí podrá dirigir a la familia Bennu en el futuro, sólo nos faltarían dos alfas más, el nacido de los Walden y el nacido de los Griffon. </p><p>Violate trataba de liberarse, cortando algunas de las cuerdas de oscuridad, tratando de golpear el rostro de Pandora, pero ella al darse cuenta colocó un dedo en su frente, deteniendo su cuerpo en ese instante del tiempo, con una expresión aburrida. </p><p>-Controlate muchacha, aún tenemos cosas que hacer y tú me serás de utilidad, espero. </p><p>Y antes de que Aiacos pudiera reaccionar, atacar a esos bastardos que lastimaban a su pequeña, recibió un fuerte golpe, cuando se dio cuenta de que atravesaba ese cuerpo, no estaba presente en ese sitio, solo podía observar cómo atacaban a su esposa. </p><p>-Aunque por favor… borra ese odio de tu rostro, Aiacos estará en buenas manos, hay al menos una docena de alfas dispuestos a tratar con ese maldito fracaso, ellos podrán enseñarle su lugar una vez que logremos liberarlo del sanatorio. </p><p>Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Violate comenzó a cubrirse de runas, de extraños símbolos, atrapandola de esa forma, haciendo de ella un simple esclavo que obedeceria las órdenes de sus amos, al menos, el inconsciente de Aiacos eso sentía, tratando de llegar a ella, sosteniendo sus mejillas, desesperado. </p><p>-Ayudame… </p><p>Fue su susurro, sintiendo sus manos en sus mejillas, pensando que solo era un sueño, que Aiacos no estaba con ella, que no la veía, aunque como deseaba estar con él, estar con su omega, con su amado, quien trató de besarla, porque Pandora saliendo de su tina de sangre se dio cuenta que algo estaba viendo su esclava, apretando los dientes, para atacar a Violate, marcando su piel con una gruesa cortada que comenzó a sangrar, pero se curo demasiado rápido al ser un licantropo. </p><p>-¿Con quién estabas charlando? </p><p>Ella no podía ver nada, pero Aiacos si, quien quiso atacarla y de pronto, tres ojos se abrieron en el espacio de esa habitación, los que destruyó inmediatamente, dañando su cuerpo al usar esa energía, necesitaba otro baño y Violate pagaría por eso, porque sabía exactamente a quién le pertenecían esos ojos. </p><p>--Ya veo… </p><p>Aiacos al mismo tiempo abrió los ojos, despertando a Minos, que le observó fijamente, sin decir nada, no se atrevía a eso, no aun, asi que cuando salio de la cama, tratando de lavar su rostro, se dio cuenta que su amada estaba viva, que su hijo estaba vivo y que su hermano, a quien planeaba llamarle apenas pudiera, solo era un traidor, al menos eso era en ese sueño. </p><p>-Soñe con ellos, con mis tesoros, con mi alfa y con mi niño… con mi Sukyo… </p><p>Minos se acercó a él con lentitud, para abrazarlo con delicadeza, como siempre hubiera deseado que alguien lo hiciera, deseaba calmarlo y se suponía que eso servía para eso, para calmarlo. </p><p>-Tal vez… tal vez no sea un sueño… tal vez de alguna forma ella ha logrado dar contigo, se supone que las conexiones entre almas y omegas son muy fuertes. </p><p>Aiacos volteo, llevando una mano a su cabello, completamente horrorizado, porque si eso era cierto, si esas palabras eran verdaderas, su amada llevaba demasiado tiempo víctima de ese encantamiento, de esa horrible mujer. </p><p>-Tengo que dar con ellos… por favor… tienen que ayudarme. </p><p>Minos le ayudaria, estaba seguro que Radamanthys también lo haría, pero primero tenían que hacer algo por Hasgard, debían dar con él, porque eso era lo correcto, entre omegas debían ayudarse. </p><p>-Eso haremos, no tienes porque tener miedo… nosotros daremos con ella. </p><p>*****</p><p>-¿Tu que haces aqui? </p><p>Saga preguntó antes de que Kanon estuviera a su lado, observando al sujeto rubio de los ojos cerrados, reconociendo a ese hombre como un alfa y como uno de los suyos, algo que no precisamente significaba algo malo, pero no era nada bueno. </p><p>-Mi nombre es Shaka, he escuchado mucho sobre ti, de tu propio hermano. </p><p>Saga no mostró lo sorprendido que estaba y lo poco que le gustaban esas palabras, pero Shaka se dio cuenta que dio un paso hacia adelante, tratando de intimidarlo, de eso estaba seguro, aunque, tambien se daba cuenta de que si los dos peleaban, los dos tenían la mismas posibilidades de ganar. </p><p>-¡Alejate de Saga! </p><p>Kanon era la carta del triunfo del mayor de los hermanos, quien salió de ese orfanato convertido en un lobo de inmenso tamaño, transformándose a la mitad del camino en un humano, deteniéndose junto al omega, como si fuera su sombra o su guardaespaldas. </p><p>-No quiero hacerles daño, no he venido aquí para pelear. </p><p>El gruñido de Kanon, salvaje y animalesco pudo escucharse en ese claro, sus dientes afilados sobresaliendo un poco, tal vez, pensando en utilizar su tercera forma, la que era mitad humano, mitad lobo, una bestia. </p><p>-¡Eso dicen todos! </p><p>Saga encontró esas palabras divertidas, porque eran las mismas palabras que diría Kanon si Radamanthys le exigiera apartarse de su lado, pero no dijo nada, su atención estaba fija en el recién llegado. </p><p>-Aunque me vi tentado, no acepté su mano, no antes de hablar con Saga, pero, eso no es lo que me interesa en este momento, sino el destino de Hasgard, debemos liberarlo de su jaula cuanto antes. </p><p>La sorpresa de los gemelos no se hizo esperar, gemelos educados por el lobo de pelaje blanco, quien les hizo darse cuenta que solo se tenían a ellos, que solo podían confiar en su hermano y que no debian odiarse, no tenían porqué esconderse, solo necesitaban confiar en el otro, solo así podrían triunfar en el campo de batalla. </p><p>-Muchos clanes piensan que nuestros omegas son piezas clave para nuestras jaurías, que no deben salir al campo libre, que no deben arriesgarse, porque solo ellos pueden dar a luz a otro licántropo, ya sea uno de los nuestros, o un humano. </p><p>Eso decian y era cierto, los omegas eran los unicos que podian pasar la vida no humana, los genes salvajes y oscuros a sus descendientes, pero pensaban que si uno de ellos se mezclaba con un humano tendrían un hijo débil, en cambio, si dos lobos podían estar juntos, su descendencia seria poderosa. </p><p>-Lo mismo sucede con los vampiros y ellos no encierran a los omegas. </p><p>Eso era cierto, pero lo que diferenciaba a los licántropos de los vampiros, era que los primeros preferían las uniones puras, para que la sangre preciosisima de la luna no se perdiera, en cambio, los vampiros preferían que sus compañeros fueran humanos, de esa forma aseguraban que su progenie estuviera viva durante el parto. </p><p>-No, porque ellos prefieren omegas humanos, nosotros preferimos omegas licántropos, aunque solo son habladurías, porque el primer licántropo nació de un humano, ellos estaban antes que nosotros. </p><p>Saga comenzaba a preguntarse de qué le estaban hablando, porque era importante escuchar toda esa charada, esa absurda historia de licántropos, de vampiros, porque perder tiempo en una charla inutil. </p><p>-Hasgard sabe donde están los licántropos omegas que escaparon de su jauría, muchos otros han abandonado su hogar y han fundado una nueva, lejos de todo, un sitio seguro para ellos, el mismo sitio a donde manda a todos los omegas que ayuda a escapar, nadie sabe dónde está… pero, si Aspros llega a controlarlo, no podrá más que decirle la verdad, le dirá todo lo que desea saber. </p><p>Fueron sus palabras, estaba preocupado, pensando que era cuestión de vida o muerte dar con él, escuchando unos pasos, de un cachorro que se abalanzó en contra de Shaka, o eso intento, porque el hombre más cercano a dios, utilizando su cosmos, ya que pensaban era un regalo de la luna, obligó al joven lobo a regresar a su forma humana, viendo como caía un muchacho demasiado alto, con una apariencia inocente. </p><p>-¡Hasgard nunca haría algo como eso! ¡Mi omega jamas haría algo como eso! </p><p>Eran lobos, esos tres eran lobos y su omega siempre le había dicho que entre ellos debían cuidarse, que tenían un juramento, así que al ver que era un lobo, que era una criatura como ellos, nacido de Hasgard, querrian ayudarle. </p><p>-Nunca se va por tanto tiempo y me había prometido que nos marchariamos a ese sitio, a esa jauría, solo tenía que esperar por unos amigos, solo tendrían que ser unos días… nada más. </p><p>Saga observó a Teneo, ,detenidamente esta vez, era idéntico a Hasgard, pero su cabello era azul, un poco oscuro, era apenas un niño de unos quince años, pero al mismo tiempo sería tan alto como Hasgard cuando tuviera su edad, siendo él también un omega. </p><p>-Lo encontraremos… no debes preocuparte por ello, este soldado nos ayudará… y otro amigo también lo hará, Hasgard estará a salvo, no temas por eso. </p><p>Pero Teneo no podía más que temer por ello, estar asustado por lo que le sucedía en ese momento, era su omega del que estaban hablando, era su madre, y era a su vez la mejor persona que jamás había conocido. </p><p>-Por favor… tienen que hacer algo.</p><p>*****</p><p>-De haberme amado lo suficiente… pudimos ser tan felices. </p><p>Aspros recordaba una época, antes de que Hasgard se marchara, en la que siempre estaban juntos, en las que con cada segundo que pasaba amaba más a su viejo amigo, quien pudo corresponderle, pudo aceptar que los dos se deseaban, porque estuvieron un celo juntos, ambos se dejaron llevar por su deseo mutuo, pero se fue, solo se fue, sin decirle nada. </p><p>-¿Por qué no te quedaste? </p><p>En ese momento aun estaban en la misma cama, el seguro de que ese hechizo era la única forma de recuperar a Hasgard, aunque lo había perdido de cierta forma, estaba como adormecido, estaba como perdido, actuando como alguien al que no conocía, pero, ya no era el momento de arrepentirse, se dijo, como se lo dijo durante ese celo. </p><p>-No podía… la jauría que estabas formando no era un lugar para un cachorro… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, que opinan, les va gustando la historia, yo espero que si, asi que les agradezco de todo corazon por los comentarios, las lecturas y las estrellas, los y las adoro. Ahora, cuál creen que sea la respuesta de Aspros a esta última confesión… y si, Aspros es el padre. Nos vemos. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Golpe Sorpresivo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Un cachorro? </p><p>Preguntó asombrado, recordando que había abandonado la jauría poco después de pasar su celo a su lado, cinco maravillosos días, en los que seguramente terminó embarazado, por lo que ese cachorro, debería ser su cachorro, al menos eso esperaba fervientemente. </p><p>-¿Dijiste un cachorro? </p><p>Hasgard asintió, llevando una mano a su cabeza, la que le dolía demasiado, tanto que no le dejaba pensar con claridad y se preguntaba, qué estaba haciendo en ese sitio, porque estaba en la cama de Aspros, quien estaba maravillado por esa palabra, por el cachorro.</p><p>-Pensé en regresar si era un alfa, pero si era un omega, sabía que no era seguro para el… </p><p>De eso estaba seguro, que algo muy malo pasaria si era un omega, ademas, no queria que el alfa de la jauría le eligiera una pareja, deseaba que su pequeño Teneo estuviera libre, que conociera lo que era la libertad, por eso abrió el orfanato, asi podria cuidar de todos esos niños y de su hijo, sin llamar demasiado la atención, apartandolos del dolor, al mismo tiempo.</p><p>-Es mi hijo, soy el alfa de la jauría, mi cachorro estará mucho más seguro a mi lado que lejos de mi. </p><p>Aspros sostuvo a Hasgard de ambos brazos, pensando en dónde podría estar su pequeño, seguro de que era en ese orfanato, al que deseaba regresar y de haber acudido él en persona por su omega, habría reconocido a su cachorro.</p><p>-Como puede estar seguro si le conseguirás un alfa que él no desee… </p><p>Esas palabras, se dijo Aspros, pensando que estaba hablando de su situacion, con un alfa que no deseaba, al menos, peleo para no ser suyo, aunque, durante su celo le salto encima, quiso tener sexo con el, hacerle el amor y ser poseido, debia desearlo, de eso estaba seguro.</p><p>-No lo haré, él es mi hijo… mi hijo… </p><p>Aspros se apartó de Hasgard, con una expresión molesta, escuchando sus movimientos a sus espaldas, como si quisiera detenerlo, pero sosteniéndolo de las manos lo besó, sin importarle que fuera más alto, casi parado de puntitas. </p><p>-Voy a ir por el Hasgard, así que necesito que me digas cómo se llama nuestro cachorro… </p><p>Hasgard por un momento quiso negarse a él, a sus palabras, pero sus ojos se pintaron de negro, asi que obedecio, respirando hondo, olvidando su momentanea indecision. </p><p>-El… es es un muchacho alto, de cabello azul, una hermosa sonrisa… se llama Teneo, su nombre es Teneo. </p><p>E inmediatamente después sosteniendo su cabeza, sintiendo un dolor inimaginable cayó en los brazos de Aspros, quien lo sostuvo para que no fuera lastimado, memorizando ese nombre, esa descripción, maravillado, tenía un cachorro, un heredero, su nombre era Teneo. </p><p>-Un hijo… tengo un cachorro… Teneo. </p><p>No le importaba demasiado que fuera un omega, si era su hijo y si era tan fuerte como su omega, que en ese momento estaba acostado en la cama, inconsciente, pero despertaria para ver a su pequeño, para que pudieran ser una familia. </p><p>-Teneo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Aioros no se tardó demasiado en llegar con Saga y su hermano gemelo, a quienes saludó de manera efusiva, abrazando a los dos, mirándolos de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. </p><p>-Vaya, siguen siendo iguales a como recuerdo, los años no pasan por ustedes verdad. </p><p>Shaka guardaba silencio, no esperaba tener que presentarse, eso lo hizo Saga, sorprendiendo demasiado a Aioros, que venía acompañado de un convoy de cuatro o cinco autos donde planeaban llevar a los niños de ese orfanato a un lugar seguro, porque ese sitio ya no lo era. </p><p>-Vinimos por los niños y creo que ustedes tienen a tres omegas… Hasgard los estaba esperando. </p><p>Kanon y Saga se observaron de reojo, sin comprender sus palabras, ni a que se referian con eso, viendo como los autos estaban casi vacíos, los llevarian a un lugar seguro, aparentemente, el último plan de Hasgard para proteger a esos tres. </p><p>-Ellos son importantes y creo que ya lo sabes, así que… podrías llamarlos. </p><p>Kanon por un momento quiso decirle a Aioros que él se encargaría de la seguridad de el omega rubio, pero no dijo nada, no era justo querer mantenerlo en ese sitio, únicamente porque lo deseaba, así que asintio, les dirían que habían llegado por ellos. </p><p>-Iré por los omegas y por los niños… pero antes, Saga tiene que pedirte un favor. </p><p>Aioros ya lo sabía, un plan desesperado por salvar a Hasgard y creía que eso era justo, él se quedaría con ellos, pero su hermano junto a los demás, se llevarian a los tres omegas de las doce familias, así como a los huérfanos de ese sitio. </p><p>-Si, tenemos que salvar a Hasgard… pero será peligroso y él no me perdonará que no ayude a esos huérfanos si Aspros llegara a atacar el orfanato en represalia. </p><p>Eso era justo, así que dejaría que se llevará a los niños, que no hubiera nadie en ese sitio, eso los mantendria seguros, después se llevarían a Hasgard con ellos, a la seguridad de la jauría perdida. </p><p>-No me iré… </p><p>Fueron las palabras de Teneo, que con demasiada seguridad se negaba a marcharse, no se iría del orfanato sin su omega, no lo dejaría solo y tendrían que obligarlo a subir a esos autos, para poder llevarlo a otro sitio. </p><p>-No me iré sin mi omega. </p><p>*****</p><p>-Han llegado por ustedes, los llevaran a un lugar seguro, eso es lo mejor. </p><p>Pronunció Kanon cuando fue a despertar a los omegas, Aiacos estaba fresco, como si no hubiera dormido nada en esas horas, Minos estaba algo despeinado, dándole una imagen hirsuta a su cabello blanco, el usaba su hábito como una bata, Radamanthys salió con una camisa puesta, descalzo, una apariencia que logro que Kanon se sonrojara al verlo, preguntandose como se le veria una de sus camisas puestas. </p><p>-No seguiré huyendo y si voy con esos niños, solo les pondré en peligro. </p><p>Fue su respuesta, la que fue apoyada por los otros dos, Aiacos necesitaba buscar a su alfa, a su pequeño, ellos estaban vivos y su hermano sabía donde se encontraban, Minos, él no deseaba poner en peligro a esos niños con sus hilos, asi que tambien se quedaria. </p><p>-No iremos, le debemos demasiado a Hasgard, además, creemos tener una pista sobre el paradero de Violate y Sukyo, los buscaremos cuando demos con mi amigo. </p><p>Kanon pensó en discutir con ellos, pero cerrando los ojos, negó eso, no creía que fuera correcto tratarlos como unos chiquillos, si no deseaban ir, era por algo, se dijo, así que asintió, le diria a Aioros que no deseaban irse de allí, pero los huérfanos si lo harían, ellos solo eran unos niños, debían estar seguros. </p><p>-Ayudenme a tomar a los niños, este sitio no parece seguro para ellos. </p><p>Los tres asintieron para empezar a ayudarle a Kanon con los niños, Radamanthys colocandose los mismos pantalones que traía puestos cuando llegaron, acomodándose el cabello un poco con las manos, así como sus cejas, que eran algo desordenadas al despertar. </p><p>-Eres muy hermoso… </p><p>Pronunció de pronto, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, seguro de que Radamanthys lo deseaba pero no se sentía hermoso, algo que debía cambiar eso, se dijo en silencio viendo como el omega rubio dejaba de moverse, para voltear algo sorprendido. </p><p>-No pude decirlo en el auto, pero… tu me pareces muy guapo. </p><p>Le dijo con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera coqueta, algo sensual, llamando la atención de Radamanthys, quien quiso salir de esa habitación, sin embargo, Kanon se recargo en la puerta, evitando que pudiera pasar. </p><p>-Aunque debo decirte, que jamás me atrevería a lastimar a alguien tan hermoso como tu.</p><p>Radamanthys respiró hondo y quiso pasar por debajo de su brazo, sintiendo como Kanon colocaba sus brazos en su cintura, como si quisiera detenerlo unos instantes. </p><p>-No le dejare hacerte daño… </p><p>Pronunció al final, dejándolo ir, viendo como Radamanthys se sonrojaba, tratando de ignorarlo con una expresión demasiado sorprendida, demasiado turbado por esas palabras en su oído. </p><p>-Nunca. </p><p>Estaba seguro de que Saga lo regañaria por ello, por esas palabras y esa actitud, diciendole que no era la adecuada con un omega, mucho menos por uno que huía de su esposo, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba que supiera que el tambien lo deseaba, que lo encontraba hermoso y que no estaba solo. </p><p>-Eres demasiado hermoso para eso, especialmente esas cejitas… </p><p>Pronunció al ver que Radamanthys se detenía, observandolo de reojo, llevando las puntas de sus dedos a sus labios, como si fuera un beso o algo parecido, de la forma en la que alguien decía con señas que una comida era especialmente sabrosa. </p><p>-Son hermosas… simplemente hermosas. </p><p>Logrando que Radamanthys cubriera con una de sus manos sus cejas, como no lo hizo con sus piernas cuando lo vio solo con esa camisa, logrando que se riera por esa actitud. </p><p>*****</p><p>Aspros salió de ese sitio con una pequeña guardia de seis lobos, que corrían a sus espaldas, podía sentir su enojo y eso los asustaba, porque su alfa no era alguien que se molestara con facilidad, o alguien cuyos sentimientos pudieran leer, mucho menos transformado en lobo. </p><p>Aspros a su vez no dejaba de pensar en todo el tiempo que dejó que Hasgard estuviera fuera de su hogar y de saber, que su omega estaba embarazado, que dio a luz a un pequeño lobezno, lo habría buscado mucho antes. </p><p>-Tuve un cachorro, su nombre es Teneo, no quiero que lo lastimen. </p><p>Les había ordenado antes de salir, pero se preguntaban cómo lograrian encontrar a un lobezno llamado Teneo entre todos los huérfanos, uno de ellos pensaba que su estatura lo delataría, Hasgard era sin duda alguna enorme. </p><p>Otro más, supuso que se parecería a Aspros, en algunos detalles, tal vez el color de su cabello, eso podía ser muy claro, pero, le dejarían a su alfa tomar la decisión, él sabría decirles quien era su cachorro, quien era su Teneo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Se llevaron a los niños en los autos, casi todos eran omegas, los habían rescatado de diferentes lugares y es que para ellos era más fácil quedarse en ese sitio con otros niños que conocían su dolor, la mayoría de ellos hijos de omegas que habían sido asesinados por sus compañeros, claro que las autoridades se negaban a aceptar esos crímenes como un acto basado en su odio, los alfas, siempre serian alfas. </p><p>Claro que era una mentira y no todos los alfas serían capaces de lastimar a su omega, mucho menos matarlo, eso era un acto aberrante y debería ser castigado, pero, siempre ocurría lo contrario, los alfas salían libres y los omegas eran señalados cuando no los aceptaban. </p><p>Eso era lo que pensaba Aioros, escuchando los planes de Saga, que con su ayuda y la de Shaka, sin duda, sería mucho más sencillo ingresar a la jauría, tomar a Hasgard, para escapar de nuevo, usando la otra dimension asi como el triángulo dorado sin tener que enfrentarse a Aspros. </p><p>-Debemos irnos ahora… </p><p>Saga fue el primero en utilizar la otra dimensión, para abrir una puerta que daba directamente a la jauría, al interior de la misma, donde buscarian por las guarderias, seguramente alli estaba Hasgard, era donde custodiaban a los omegas, antes de escapar, una jaula, mucho más que una guardería. </p><p>-Después de ustedes… </p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys observó cómo se marchaban, llevando una mano a sus cejas, sonriendo al recordar esas palabras de nuevo, cuando Kanon dijo que sus cejas eran hermosas, pero, no era tiempo para eso se dijo, sin embargo, no quiso apartarse de la puerta, aunque Aiacos dijo que era hora de hacer algo de comer, tal vez unos pancakes. </p><p>-No vas a cocinar Radita… </p><p>Radamanthys elevó su dedo corazón, no iba a cocinar y no era su niñera, así que ellos debían preparar ese capricho por sí mismos se dijo, sin embargo, cuando escuchó que su propio estómago se quejaba por comida, suspiro fastidiado, no perdía nada cocinar algo, además, le gustaría que por una vez esos dos lavaran algún traste sucio. </p><p>-Ustedes lavaran todo lo que yo ensucie. </p><p>Les dijo, tomando unos huevos, algo de harina y todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar la comida, escuchando los pasos de Teneo acercándose a él, quien le observaba fijamente, como si quisiera ayudarle con su tarea. </p><p>-¿Quieres que te enseñe a prepararlos? </p><p>Teneo solo asintió, deseaba hacer algo y creía que cocinar era una tarea muy noble, alimentar a los demás, eso le gustaba, ademas, asi podria hacerle algo especial a Hasgard cuando regresara al orfanato, porque se pondría muy triste al saber que debieron llevarse a sus medios hermanos. </p><p>-Ven aquí entonces, te diré que debes hacer… </p><p>*****</p><p>Aspros se detuvo a varios metros del orfanato, olfateando el ambiente, reconociendo varios aromas, dos de ellos sus gemelos menores, Saga y Kanon, esos dos granujas se dijo furioso, haciéndole una señal a su guardia, para que estuvieran listos para obedecer sus órdenes. </p><p>-Solo son tres omegas y un niño… </p><p>Un niño con un aroma familiar, estaba seguro de que ese era su hijo, se dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose al orfanato con un paso lento, deteniéndose en la puerta, la que arrancó con una sola mano, alertando a los ocupantes de esa construcción. </p><p>-Teneo… </p><p>Aspros comenzó a buscar a su hijo en ese sitio, escuchando unos sonidos provenientes de donde debería ser la cocina, ingresando en ella para ver a tres omegas, uno de ellos tenía un cuchillo, el otro una sartén y el tercero, rodeaba los hombros de un chico muy alto, de cabello azul, su hijo, como si tuviera que protegerlo. </p><p>-Mi nombre es Aspros, soy el padre de Teneo y vine por él. </p><p>Aiacos lo señalo con el cuchillo, como dispuesto a cortarlo con este, pero de pronto, con unos movimientos tan rápidos que apenas pudieron verlos, Aspros sostuvo su mano, la que sostenía el cuchillo para desarmarlo, e inmediatamente golpearlo con algo luminoso, proveniente de su mano, su cosmos. </p><p>-No me hagan lastimarlos… </p><p>Minos quiso utilizar sus hilos, rodeándolo con estos, cortando su piel, escuchando un quejido de Aspros, que parecía no poder moverse, haciendo que sonriera, al fin encontraba un uso para esa maldición, sin embargo, usando su poderoso cosmos, cortó los hilos que le rodeaban. </p><p>-Uno de los hijos de Neith… </p><p>Se quejó, porque eran realmente molestos con sus hilos que tejian de sus manos, controlando a los seres que rodeaban con ellos, sus destinos, pero se daba cuenta que este no era más que un chiquillo y no sabía utilizar sus dones. </p><p>-Pero, no son nada con uno de los míos… </p><p>Aspros se transformó a medias en un licántropo, golpeando a Minos, quien cayó cerca de unos barriles, observando a Radamanthys, reconociendo de alguna forma el aroma de Kanon en su cuerpo. </p><p>-Entregame a mi hijo… </p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, no estaba dispuesto a entregarle a ese niño, asi que solo negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, sosteniendo la sartén donde iba a preparar los pancakes, la que ya estaba caliente, con la que atacó a Aspros, escuchando un quejido, su brazo quemándose rápidamente, pero al ser un licántropo tan viejo, el daño recibido comenzó a recuperarse lentamente. </p><p>-¡Eres un maldito! </p><p>Acercándose lentamente al omega, olfateando el ambiente, notando que ese omega, que olía como a su hermano, el alfa llamado Kanon, que era demasiado inteligente para su bien, también olía dulce, como lo hacía un omega embarazado. </p><p>-Y te mataria, pero estas embarazado, eso va contra todos mis principios. </p><p>Pero aun asi lo atacó, sosteniéndolo del cuello, esperando a que perdiera el sentido, siendo atacado por su propio hijo, Teneo, que lo tacleo, tratando de que dejara ir a ese omega, no le había hecho nada y él no deseaba regresar con el. </p><p>-¡Dejalos en paz! </p><p>Era tan fuerte como su omega, se dijo, con una sonrisa satisfecha, soltando al omega, que en el suelo observo como Teneo atacaba a Aspros, furioso, levantándose para atacarlo el también, sin darse cuenta despertando algo en el que le hizo brillar con un aura oscura, sus dientes, sus ojos, dándole una apariencia como de un demonio, especialmente cuando al golpear el cuerpo de Aspros, pudo hacerle daño. </p><p>-¡No toques a ese niño! </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, por sus estrellas y por sus comentarios. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Captura y Libertad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un aullido, un grito salvaje pudo escucharse en ese sitio, con tanto odio y enojo que llamo la atencion de los seis lobos que acompañban a Aspros, quienes decidieron ingresar a ese sitio para ver como sus propios ojos dos omegas en el suelo, uno de ellos albino, el otro de cabello negro y otro mas, uno rubio siendo sostenido del cuello, mientras que un niño, un cachorro de pelaje azul estaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo. </p><p>-Aspros. </p><p>El alfa volteo, había sido demasiado fácil hacerse cargo de esos tres, no sabían cómo defenderse y nunca les enseñaron cómo usar sus dones, una bendición, pensó en silencio, porque de poder controlar su poder, su fuerza sobrehumana, hubieran logrado darle pelea, supuso. </p><p>-Nos llevaremos a estos tres omegas con nosotros. </p><p>Sus soldados asintieron, cargando a cada uno en sus brazos, mientras que Aspros cargaba al cachorro de pelaje azul, con tanta ternura, con tanta delicadeza que no cabía duda, era su cachorro. </p><p>-Mi niño… </p><p>Un pequeño fuerte, decidido, que le ayudaria a su omega a tomar la decisión correcta, a quedarse a su lado y al mismo tiempo, al tener un heredero, aseguraba su lugar en la jauría, su prevalencia de su linaje. </p><p>-Mi Teneo… </p><p>Susurro con una sonrisa radiante, escuchando como uno de ellos, el que cargaba al rubio que estaba embarazado, se detenía, él también había descubierto el aroma de Kanon, esa fragancia peligrosa, seguramente era su omega, un híbrido con una mordida en su cuello. </p><p>-Kanon sabrá que los visitamos y vendrá por su omega, asi podre hacerlos regresar a la jauría. </p><p>Fue la respuesta a una pregunta que no habían hecho, sorprendiendo al licántropo que debía cargar al tipo rubio, mientras que los otros simplemente obedecieron las órdenes de Aspros, no deseaban hacerle enojar. </p><p>-Aunque es extraño que no estén aquí, no es verdad, con su omega embarazado… </p><p>Kanon siempre había buscado poder, quería dinero y riquezas, Saga deseaba gobernar una jauría, esos dos habían tratado de matarlo, pero los perdonaba por ello, les dejaría regresar, pero solo si se comportaban, justo como lo hacía Defteros o Sisyphus, aceptando su liderazgo. </p><p>-Seguramente están buscando más dinero para formar su asentamiento, su nueva jauría. </p><p>Y no le molestaba en realidad, hasta podía admirar esa forma de pensar, de actuar, pero para él era difícil pensar que preferían el dinero o el poder antes de crear una jauría fuerte, uniendo a todas las otras bajo su mando. </p><p>-Pero ahora, con su omega y su cachorro, tendrá que obedecerme, y vendrá a verme muy pronto, especialmente cuando vean que he recuperado a mi niño, mi hijo. </p><p>Su hijo, su tesoro, un cachorro nacido de Hasgard, quien lo esperaba en la guardería, como siempre debió ser. </p><p>*****</p><p>Albafica al recordar esa hermosa época de su pasado, no dejo de pensar en su apariencia actual, lo demacrado que se encontraba, su piel palida, casi azul, ceniza, su cabello gris, sin brillo, sus uñas con un ligero tono amarillo, arrugas en su cuerpo, en su rostro, lo unico que mantenia su filo eran sus dientes. </p><p>-Tal vez… </p><p>Minos había regresado a él, después de tantas vidas y si lo veía de esa forma tan desagradable, tal vez no lo aceptaría a su lado, no sería seducido por su extraordinaria belleza. </p><p>-Pero… no… no… yo se lo prometí. </p><p>Se dijo a sí mismo, mordiendo uno de sus dedos, y de ser un humano habría sangrado, pero él no lo hizo, no había sangre en su cuerpo, lo que había era mucho más parecido a polvo, a una sustancia seca, era un vampiro, no se alimentaba en demasiado tiempo, su cuerpo estaba muriendo, pero hizo una promesa, no beber sangre que no fuera ofrecida. </p><p>-¿A qué has venido? </p><p>Escucho el latido de su corazón mucho antes de que siquiera abriera la puerta de su habitación, dando algunos pasos, observandolo con detenimiento y después sus cuadros, un acto que hubiera castigado, pero sabía, que solo tenía curiosidad. </p><p>-Yo… yo quería saber quién fue ese soldado, porque tiene tantas fotografías suyas. </p><p>Soldado… por supuesto, había algunas en las cuales utilizaba un arma, pero solo estaba posando, Minos era más bien un general y no era necesario que utilizara espadas, o armas de cualquier clase, sus manos, sus hilos de seda tan filosos que podrían cortar la carne a la mitad, tan duros que podían doblar acero, como los hilos de una araña, si estas fueran del tamaño de su amado. </p><p>-Ya te dije que los vampiros nos perdemos en un instante perfecto cuando amamos a un humano, no es verdad, Shura. </p><p>Shura asintió, descubriendo su manga, podía ver que Albafica estaba muriendo, necesitaban sangre y si no iba a beberla de su cuerpo, estaba dispuesto a dársela en una copa, el anciano siempre había sido amable con él. </p><p>-Eso dijo… pero porque no lo convirtió, porque no lo ha convertido como Afrodita desea hacerlo con Deathmask. </p><p>Albafica sonrió con los ojos llenos del ayer, escuchando el movimiento de la espada, de la hoja, y como sangre comenzaba a llenar una copa que tenía en su mesa, haciendo que su cuerpo se erizaba, preguntando porque estaba haciendo eso. </p><p>-Nunca ha querido ser un vampiro, así que yo vivo con él unos años y después, muere… aunque, me deja una promesa de regresar a mi… </p><p>De poder llorar, hubiera llorado, de eso estaba seguro Shura, quien empujó la copa hasta donde se encontraba el anciano, cubriendo su cortada con su pañuelo, esperando que Albafica bebiera, le estaba ofreciendo su sangre, no debía desperdiciarla. </p><p>-Es un hombre cruel… </p><p>Albafica negó eso, no era un hombre cruel, en lo absoluto y no se iba porque deseara, siempre, de alguna forma su amado perdía la vida antes de darle la inmortalidad, y es que, cuando un humano se convertía en un vampiro su cuerpo se quedaba en el estado en el que lo transformaron y no deseaba encadenar a su Minos, en ese estado. </p><p>-No lo es, es la persona más gentil que he conocido, pero, siempre termina sufriendo daño, tanto daño… su cuerpo… su cuerpo se destroza antes de que yo pueda darle el beso de la inmortalidad. </p><p>Shura esperaba porque Albafica bebiera sangre, de nada le servia morir, secarse hasta desaparecer en el momento en que su amado habia regresado a el, asi que con manos temblorosas tomo la copa de sangre para beberla con lentitud, como si fuera cafe sumamente caliente, respirando hondo cuando tomo hasta la ultima gota, cerrando los ojos, recuperando algo de su energia, su cabello tomando algo de color y su piel perdiendo algunas de las arrugas. </p><p>-Afrodita dijo que eres muy hermoso, pero… no eres tan hermoso como él. </p><p>Albafica sonrió, nunca le había gustado esa palabra, así que al escuchar lo que Shura le decía, asintió, nadie sería tan hermoso como Afrodita, ni siquiera el y sin embargo, cuando el español conociera a su alfa, o a su amado, su belleza, por mundana que fuera, sería superior a la de cualquiera. </p><p>-Busca un orfanato que se encuentra al norte, allí Hasgard ayuda a los omegas a encontrar un lugar seguro, toma mi auto, puedes marcharte antes de que Afrodita despierte. </p><p>Le ofreció las llaves de su auto, sorprendiendo demasiado a Shura, quien por un momento quiso negarse a tomarlas, pero cuando Albafica se levantó, dejándolas caer en sus manos, supo que eso era lo que deseaba, quería marcharse, buscar una vida lejos de su amado, ser libre. </p><p>-En la guantera hay unos documentos, úsalos, también hay dinero, son tuyos… </p><p>Shura asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, para después salir de allí, con un paso rápido, que terminó en una carrera, no deseaba que Afrodita lo detuviera, o que Deathmask le preguntara qué estaba haciendo, hacia dónde iba. </p><p>-Que Erebus te guarde pequeño.</p><p>Albafica le vio alejarse, llevando una mano a su rostro, que no había recuperado su juventud del todo, pero ya no era un anciano, pensando que Hasgard era un buen hombre, era un licántropo gentil, al que le conseguía mucha documentación, nuevas identidades, oficios, lo necesario para ayudar a esas pobres almas para huir de sus captores, como le hubiera gustado que hiciera a su amor, cumpliendo su palabra. </p><p>Minos, que decían había asesinado a su esposo en la noche de bodas, le había cortado la cabeza, pero no decían cómo y toda la información estaba tachada, borrada, no había nada que le sirviera, Hakurei era especialmente bueno escondiendo información importante de uno de los omegas que encerraba en su sanatorio, para obligarlos a obedecer. </p><p>Y aunque debía ser imposible, al encontrarse en un siglo de ciencia, de descubrimientos, las mismas cadenas que condenaron a su amor en el pasado, seguían colgando en su cabeza, obligando a obedecer a quienes veían como solo juguetes. </p><p>-No temas, yo te liberare. </p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon y Saga ingresaron en la guardería utilizando la otra dimensión, notando las protecciones de plata, que eran sumamente dañinas para un licántropo, las que eran una aberración, debían ser destruidas. </p><p>-Hasgard… </p><p>Ellos estaban allí para enfrentarse con sus hermanos mayores, con sus licántropos, Shaka para tratar de ganar tiempo, decian que podia quitarle por un corto periodo de tiempo los sentidos a sus enemigos, Aioros, él se encontraba en ese sitio para ayudarles a abrir las puertas de plata. </p><p>-Abre la puerta, no podemos perder más tiempo. </p><p>Kanon tenía un muy mal presentimiento, todo eso estaba resultando demasiado fácil para ellos, era como si Aspros no estuviera presente, se dijo en silencio, escuchando unos pasos, lentos, como si no quisiera alertarlos o les tuviera miedo. </p><p>-¿Quien esta alli? </p><p>Pregunto transformándose en medio lobo, una bestia de dos metros, con dientes afilados, con una mirada astuta, garras afiladas con las que podría cercenar, escuchando otros dos pasos, era Defteros, que había estado cerca de esa celda todo el tiempo, quien tenía una máscara de madera con plata, una aberración que debía dolerle. </p><p>-¿Defteros? </p><p>El era un alfa, el segundo nacido y no se merecía tener esa cosa en su rostro, pero no sabían si daría la alarma, si para ese momento Aspros ya estaba dispuesto para atacarlos por la espalda. </p><p>-Aspros abandonó la jauría, se tardará en regresar y nadie se atreverá a acercarse a su omega, ha dejado muy claro que matara a quien intente apartarlo de Hasgard. </p><p>Aioros no tardó demasiado tiempo en abrir la celda de plata, permitiendo que Saga ingresara para cargar a Hasgard, que era inmenso y apenas estaba cubierto por una sábana, estaba desnudo, era obvio que había pasado con él, especialmente por esa mordida en su cuello, aunque esos símbolos, nunca los habia visto. </p><p>-Debemos irnos… </p><p>Saga salió de la celda, observando con horror a Defteros, que le veía con pena, porque no había evitado que tuviera que huir, aunque era su hermano menor, no pudo protegerlo. </p><p>-Ven con nosotros, abandona a Aspros y te quitaremos esa cosa de la cara. </p><p>Shaka estaba impresionado, porque se decía que los hermanos mayores traicionaron a los menores y aun así, Saga le daría una oportunidad a Defteros, porque veía que había sido castigado por el mayor, que no estaba presente en ese sitio. </p><p>-No merezco tu ayuda… </p><p>No, eso era verdad, pero no merecía ser tratado de esa forma y en ese momento se sentía amable, así que solo espero porque tomará una decisión, que fue afirmativa, se marcharía con ellos, abandonaría a su hermano, que había perdido la razón. </p><p>-Debemos apresurarnos. </p><p>Kanon seguía pensando que eso había sido demasiado fácil, que ese rescate era casi como una trampa y dentro de poco recibieron una desagradable sorpresa, sin embargo, no dijo nada, solo se marchó esperando ver al omega rubio. </p><p>-Esta bien… </p><p>*****</p><p>Aspros conocía los mismos hechizos que los gemelos, así que regresó justo a tiempo para sentir su presencia en la jauría y cargando al cachorro en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que sus hermanos habían decidido traicionarlo, se habían llevado a su omega con ellos, esos ingratos. </p><p>-No te conocen como yo lo hago Hasgard… </p><p>No sabían que se había llevado a sus omegas y que había recuperado a su cachorro, a su hijo, así que Hasgard, su omega, regresaría a sus brazos, para estar con su pequeño lobezno, a quien no encerraria en las guarderías, sino en su habitación, donde esperaría porque despertara. </p><p>-Regresaras a mi… </p><p>Lo sabía, lo sentía en los lazos invisibles de la luna, que lo unieron a su omega desde cachorros, así que solo era cuestión de esperar. </p><p>-Encierrenlos en las celdas, no quiero que huyan y ellos no son merecedores de la guardería. </p><p>Les ordenó, no ensunciaria su guardería con humanos o híbridos, aunque uno de ellos apestara como su hermano y estuviera embarazado, además, las celdas estaban hechas con barrotes de metal incrustados de plata, todo el cuarto, y estaban mucho más al fondo, era imposible que escaparan o llegaran a ellos usando la otra dimensión, ese hechizo poderoso, porque había sellos que lo evitaban. </p><p>-Quiero que Sisyphus espere porque despierten, diganle que es una orden y que no debe permitir que huyan, él y su hermano Ilias son responsables de su seguridad. </p><p>*****</p><p>Al ingresar en el orfanato comprendieron que no debieron marcharse los tres, que debieron dejarles una guardia, especialmente con el cachorro de su hermano, que ya no estaba en ese sitio, mucho menos sus omegas. </p><p>-¡Radamanthys! </p><p>Kanon empezó a buscar frenético por ellos, pero especialmente por el omega rubio, que ya no estaba en ese sitio, oliendo un aroma a quemado que inundaba el ambiente junto al humo, observando una sartén con unos pancakes quemados, casi carbonizados. </p><p>-¡Radamanthys! </p><p>Kanon respiró hondo, preguntandose si eran los humanos o alguien más, descubriendo el aroma de Aspros en el ambiente, más el de otros seis lobos, todos ellos jóvenes, de los impresionables soldados de su hermano mayor. </p><p>-Se los llevaron… fue Aspros… </p><p>Eso no tenía sentido alguno, pensó Saga, a menos que su buen hermano, que su querido hermano quisiera que ellos fueran a la jauría, les estaba tendiendo una trampa, pero porque, que le hacía pensar que les importaban esos omegas, a menos que Kanon, en su locura, hubiera dejado un ligero rastro de su aroma en el omega rubio. </p><p>-Dormí con él, en su cama, unas horas, fue mi culpa… </p><p>E inmediatamente quiso ir por él, pero Saga lo evito, sosteniéndolo de los hombros, esta vez no sería tan fácil y los cuatro podrían estar en peligro, Kanon debía comprenderlo. </p><p>-No les haría daño, si quisiera matarlos, ya lo habría hecho, tal vez eso fue lo que les salvó la vida, que tu pretendido tenga tu aroma y este embarazado, Aspros piensa que ese niño es tuyo y sabes que para él, eso es sagrado. </p><p>Además, no podían utilizar una misma técnica dos veces con Aspros, tenían que pensar en algo más para ir por ellos, sin perder la vida en el intento. </p><p>-Tenemos que ser más astutos que él, sólo así podremos derrotarlo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Los lobos eran criaturas de instinto, eran llamados por el aroma, principalmente, de un omega, después buscaban características que les aseguraran la subsistencia de sus cachorros, como por el ejemplo, el tamaño, la fuerza, cuando un humano buscaba un compañero angelical, etéreo, ellos buscaban guerreros. </p><p>Por eso fue que cuando Sisyphus vio a Aiacos, un omega de cabello negro, alto, fuerte, lo deseo casi en ese instante, lo mismo pasao con Ilias, pero en su caso le gustaba ese aroma dulce generado por el embarazo. </p><p>Por lo que los dos hermanos se encontraron observándolos fijamente, esperando porque despertaran, mirándolos, admirandolos, deseandoles en silencio. </p><p>-Son hermosos… </p><p>Ilias asintió, quién era el mayor de los dos, quien a su vez observó a Minos, reconociendolo de los cuadros del anciano, para el que había hecho algunas tareas, preguntarse si Aspros, de recibir esa información, le dejaria tomar al omega de su hermano para él y para su hermano, el omega de cabello oscuro. </p><p>-Lo son… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer mis locuras, por sus comentarios y estrellas. SeikenNJ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Despertar.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanon escuchó las palabras como si fueran pronunciadas en otro idioma, negando eso, no estaba dispuesto a esperar, no podía dejarlo solo, porque sabía que Radamanthys no sabía que los bucarian, porque lo harian, ni siquiera los conocían. </p><p>-Lo secuestraron por mi culpa, tengo que ayudarle. </p><p>Saga lo sabía, pero esta vez, Aspros estaría preparado para recibirlos y sabía que no sería fácil rescatarlos de la Jauría, Kanon también debía comprenderlo, porque solo retrocedió, respirando hondo. </p><p>-Lo haremos, Kanon, pero debemos tener paciencia… </p><p>Fueron las palabras de Saga, quien de pronto escuchó un gemido de Hasgard, que llevaba una mano a su cabeza, sintiendo un dolor terrible, regresando en sí por momentos, debido a la lejanía con su alfa y quien había realizado el hechizo. </p><p>-¿Dónde estoy? </p><p>Se levantó de la cama, sentándose, vistiendo una pijama larga que Saga le puso, para cubrir su desnudez, quien se acercó a él con rapidez, para abrazarlo, porque le extrañaba mucho, Kanon se mantuvo quieto, era un alfa después de todo, pero cuando vio como el omega que los había criado la mitad de su vida estiraba el otro brazo, también caminó hacia él, para abrazarlo, lo extrañaba mucho y temía, que no los apreciará después de su alejamiento de la manada. </p><p>-Los he extrañado mucho… </p><p>Ellos también lo habían extrañado y de saber que ese niño era su cachorro, que no los odiaba, no se hubieran alejado como lo hicieron, pudieron ayudarle a criarlo, a protegerlo. </p><p>-¿Dónde está Teneo? </p><p>Hasgard recordaba lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, como Aspros lo mordió, como le obligó a aceptar sus caricias, los símbolos que dibujó en su piel, los que deseaba quitarse, pero sobre todo, lo que le había dicho, traicionando a su propio cachorro, agradeciendo que la persona que le dio ese hechizo al que en ese momento era su alfa, no era una buena practicante de la hechicería. </p><p>-Aspros vino por el cuando estabamos rescatandote, se lo llevó consigo junto a tres omegas que llegaron en busca de ayuda. </p><p>Hasgard cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse, pensando en lo asustado que debía estar Teneo, porque nunca le dijo nada de su alfa, jamás le dijo que era otro licántropo ni que su nombre era Aspros, que era alfa de una jauría, su líder, así como un soldado muy poderoso. </p><p>-Fue mi culpa, yo le dije que existía, le di su nombre… yo… </p><p>Saga había preparado un baño que aún estaba caliente, Hasgard necesitaba limpiarse, quitarse esa sangre, esas manchas, tambien le habia buscado ropa limpia, el sabria que hacer, como ingresar a la jauría, aunque temía que sucedería cuando se acercara a su alfa, si volvería a obedecerle y eso era lo más probable. </p><p>-Encontraremos la forma de rescatarlo… pero debes darte un baño, te hará sentir mejor. </p><p>Ninguno de ellos pensaba que Aspros fuera capaz de lastimar a un niño, a un muchacho, mucho menos a su hijo, la sangre era sagrada para él y siempre había hablado de lo mucho que deseaba un heredero, nacido de su amor de cabello blanco. </p><p>-No lo creo… pero gracias Saga, siempre fuiste muy considerado. </p><p>Kanon le vio marcharse, preguntandose como daria con Radamanthys, con los otros dos y con Teneo, el hijo de Hasgard, pero por mas que trataba de idear algo, no encontraba una respuesta. </p><p>-¿Qué haremos? </p><p>*****</p><p>El primero en despertar fue Radamanthys, quien comenzó a intentar moverse, pero estaba demasiado adolorido, podía ver sangre en su costado, de una mordida de varios centímetros de largo, aunque no muy profunda. </p><p>-¿Dónde estoy? </p><p>Pregunto seguro de que estaban en algún lugar diferente al orfanato y de que alguien estaba alli, asi habia sucedido cuando desperto en el hospital, así sería en ese momento y lo supo, cuando vio unos ojos como de hielo, de un sujeto enorme, acuclillado al otro lado de las rejas. </p><p>-En la celda… muy profundo, dentro de nuestra guarida. </p><p>Radamanthys se levantó, quejándose al sentir que la herida se abría de nuevo en algunos puntos, dejando ir unas gotas de sangre, que hicieron que el sujeto enfrente suyo se relamiera los labios, sus pupilas haciéndose un poco más alargadas. </p><p>-¿Por qué estamos aquí? </p><p>Radamanthys, que aún vestía su hábito de monja, apretó los dientes, alejándose de ese sujeto, cambiando la forma en la cual estaba sentado, por una mucho más pudorosa, maldiciendo su elección de vestuario en ese momento.</p><p>-Eres el omega de Kanon, tienes su aroma alrededor de tu cuerpo y estas embarazado, esos dos deben ser tus camaradas, pero, lo que Aspros quiere es que su hermano menor venga, no le cederá la jauría a nadie. </p><p>Radamanthys jadeo, no sabía porque, pero no le gustaba las implicaciones en aquellas palabras, mucho menos al pensar, que deseaban asesinar a Kanon, que hasta el momento había sido bueno con ellos, sin pedirles nada a cambio. </p><p>-Aunque no debes tener miedo, no creo que te quedes sin un alfa, yo tengo informacion valiosa y soy bueno cuidando niños, le pediré a Aspros tu mano, para que seas mío, ahora que… te mordió. </p><p>Radamanthys no entendía de que le estaban hablando, que tenía que ver con que lo hubieran mordido, esa herida que aun sangraba, la que parecía haber sido hecha por las fauces de un perro. </p><p>-Esa cosa me mordió… </p><p>El sujeto que estaba enfrente suyo asintió, con una sonrisa, sus colmillos un poco más afilados, sus ojos mucho más brillantes, podía jurar, que sus músculos eran un poco más grandes, mucho más visibles. </p><p>-Si, y en la siguiente luna, como ya debes saberlo, te convertirás en uno de nosotros. </p><p>No entendía sus palabras, ni siquiera su significado, pero no se lo demostró al sujeto enfrente suyo, que ingresó una mano entre los barrotes, tratando de tocarlo con ella, pero se apartó, alejándose todo lo que podía. </p><p>-Mi nombre es Ilias, y espero ansioso la siguiente luna, allí nos conoceremos bien. </p><p>Ilias poco después quiso marcharse, pero fue detenido esta vez por Radamanthys, de su ropa, al ver que no estaba Aiacos con ellos, preocupándose inmediatamente por eso. </p><p>-¿Que le han hecho a Aiacos? </p><p>Ilias no sabia quien era Aiacos, pero supuso que era el omega que Sisyphus decidió tomar en sus brazos, para llevarlo a otro sitio, tal vez sus habitaciones, que eran más cómodas y después de todo, el no significaba nada para Aspros, solo el rubio y el de cabello blanco, cuando le dijera lo que sabía del anciano. </p><p>-Está en otra habitación, una mucho más cómoda. </p><p>Como Radamanthys no lo dejaba ir, no soltaba su ropa, Ilias regresó sus pasos, con suficiente rapidez como para apresar al omega rubio entre sus brazos, pegandolo a los barrotes, acercando su rostro al suyo. </p><p>-Tu amigo está en compañía de mi hermano, es un buen alfa, no le hará daño. </p><p>Susurro encantado con su expresión colérica, con su fuerza, porque trataba de liberarse, pero no era tan fuerte como para alejarlo, así que usando esa oportunidad que le habían dado, sonriendo, decidió besarlo, con fuerza, un beso salvaje que era todo dientes y lengua, sintiendo como el omega lo mordía, a pesar de estar vestido como una monja. </p><p>-Ahora entiendo porque Kanon te eligió, pero tú terminaras durmiendo en mi cama. </p><p>Inmediatamente después se marchó, dejándolo solo, seguro de que Aspros cuando supiera a quien tenían con ellos, lo recompensaria por eso, además, no se suponía que el gemelo alfa sobreviviera tanto tiempo. </p><p>-Esta vez quien reirá al último seré yo, Kanon. </p><p>Kanon, que había seducido a su esposa, a su omega, que toda su vida se había burlado de sus enseñanzas, de su fuerza, pero sobretodo, de su forma de comportarse, porque escuchaba los susurros de la luna, de la naturaleza y para ese embaucador, no era más que una locura. </p><p>-Tu me quitaste a mi esposa, yo te quitare a tu omega. </p><p>*****</p><p>Esa noche de nuevo había un gran baile, en el cual Albafica no pensaba participar, pero allí estaba con su antifaz favorito, observando a las parejas bailar, preguntandose cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que Minos volviera a danzar en sus brazos. </p><p>-¿Dónde está? </p><p>Sin embargo, sus plácidos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Afrodita, que se acercó a él furioso, buscando una respuesta que era bastante obvia, su segundo chico, su segunda botella, de la cual bebía sangre, había escapado, comprendiendo el peligro en el cual se encontraba. </p><p>-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? </p><p>Afrodita lo sostuvo de la ropa, antes de golpearlo, haciendo que su máscara cayera al suelo, descubriendo un rostro casi joven, casi hermoso, el rostro de un vampiro que ha tomado sangre fresca. </p><p>-¿Dónde está mi Shura? </p><p>Albafica limpio la sangre de su boca, estaba muy molesto porque le habían golpeado, pero no respondía con violencia, porque esperaba que Afrodita comprendiera sus razones para apartarlo de sus brazos, mientras aun seguía con vida. </p><p>-¿Tu Shura? </p><p>Fue lo primero que preguntó, sorprendiendo a Afrodita, que no se había dado cuenta de que sus palabras implicaban que su amado era un objeto, más que su tesoro, sorprendiendo también a Deathmask, que se encontraba a sus espaldas. </p><p>-Quería huir, quería marcharse y yo le di la oportunidad que necesitaba, yo lo libere de tus ataduras, antes de que lo mates al beber más sangre de la que puede ofrecerte. </p><p>Afrodita negó eso, él jamás habría lastimado a Shura, sin embargo, los dos sabían que eso era lo que iba a terminar pasando, cuando bebiera y siguiera bebiendo hasta dejarlo seco, matándolo, cuando él confiaba en su amor. </p><p>-No tenías ningún derecho a eso, a quitarme a mi Shura. </p><p>Y Afrodita no tenía derecho alguno a tomar la vida de Shura, solo porque no deseaba dejarlo ir, así que sólo guardó silencio, esperando por lo que su alumno tenía que decirle, quien cortó su mejilla con sus uñas, un reto. </p><p>-Estas demasiado viejo Albafica, te has vuelto demasiado débil y no respetas las reglas, no haces más que ayudar a escapar a estos bastardos, no es verdad, a esos omegas que tanto buscan, pero nunca encuentran. </p><p>Albafica al recibir esas heridas, solo sonrio, porque su piel se curó inmediatamente, pensando que si Afrodita quería retarlo por el liderazgo de ese aquelarre, con gusto le demostraría porque era él y no Shion, o mucho menos Hakurei, quien los comandaba. </p><p>-Por favor Afrodita, el dinero no sirve de nada para nosotros y qué más da lo que pase con los omegas que huyen, solo es un juego divertido, nada más. </p><p>Pero Afrodita no estaba dispuesto a escuchar esas palabras, ni estaba dispuesto a perder a Shura, cuya sangre le había ofrecido sin pensarlo, quién sabía que no lo amaban tanto como a Deathmask, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba hasta ese momento. </p><p>-Aun tienes a Deathmask, deberías conformarte con él. </p><p>Afrodita enfureció al escuchar esas palabras y quiso atacar a su maestro con las raíces de las rosas cercanas, pero Albafica detuvo ese golpe, observando fijamente a su alumno, escuchando los cuchicheos a su alrededor, para cerrar los ojos y transformarse, como no podían hacerlo sus pares, porque solamente él tenía ese don y no lo había compartido con nadie. </p><p>-No quieres hacer esto Afrodita… </p><p>Su voz era salvaje, rasposa, sus dientes sobresalian sus labios, era musculoso y pálido, ojos rojos, nariz casi desaparecida, como si fuera la de un murciélago, así como las alas que crecieron a su espalda, sus orejas haciendose largas, como las de los seres nocturnos que se alimentaban de animales, esas pequeñas criaturas que transmitian la rabia. </p><p>-Soy un maestro vampiro, tome la sangre de Erebus, no quieres hacerme enojar… </p><p>Afrodita retrocedió, pero aun así atacó a su maestro, quien esquivó las raíces, cortandolas con sus garras, atacandolo, sujetándolo del cuello, como si quisiera matarlo, pero no lo hizo, solo le dejo ir poco después, esperaba que su alumno comprendiera que todo lo que había hecho era para salvar a Shura y para proteger su cordura, no deseaba que se diera cuenta con demasiado pesar que había matado al joven español. </p><p>-Nadie en esta sala desea que eso pase… </p><p>Los vampiros, estos tenían forma humana, la que tuvieron en el pasado mortal, los maestros vampiro eran como los licántropos, pero en vez de ser un lobo, se trataba de un murciélago, eran una criatura desagradable a la vista, pero muy poderosa, debido a la bendición que les otorgaba la sangre de Erebus, que era el primero de su estirpe. </p><p>-Ahora marcharte… a menos que desees que cambie de opinión y tome tu vida como pago a este insulto. </p><p>Albafica no espero a que su alumno se marchara, él se elevó en el cielo y comenzó a volar, disfrutando de la noche, de los recuerdos, tratando de controlar su furia, su enojo casi infinito. </p><p>Deteniéndose cerca de unas ruinas, el último lugar que habitó con su amado, donde tomó un asiento aun usando esa forma monstruosa, para cerrar los ojos y regresar a su forma humana, suspirando. </p><p>-Aun es muy joven para comprender que esto lo he hecho por el… </p><p>Se dijo a sí mismo, recordando cómo en una ocasión, solo una ocasión bebió tanta sangre que mató a su amado, que no se detuvo hasta que su corazón ya no latía más, perdiéndolo en sus brazos. </p><p>-De saber lo que yo sé, me lo agradecería… </p><p>*****</p><p>Cuando Teneo abrió los ojos pudo verse en una habitación con aroma familiar, era el mismo de la daga que su omega le regaló cuando era tan solo un niño pequeño, pero aun asi, no reconocía ese sitio, así que quiso huir, chocando contra el cuerpo de alguien más, alguien que no reconocía, que lo abrazó con fuerza, con demasiado afecto. </p><p>-¡No me toques! </p><p>Estaba asustado y creía que ese alfa quería lastimarlo, quien se apartó algunos pasos para que pudiera verlo, con una sonrisa, con una expresión que no comprendía del todo, porque le veía como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo atrás. </p><p>-Espera… espera… no tengas miedo… </p><p>Al ser un licántropo reconoció algunos gestos de Aspros, su aroma y sus ojos, su instinto le decía que estaba a salvo, que sus palabras eran ciertas, era su padre, aunque no sabía porque lo secuestró de esa forma. </p><p>-Mi nombre es Aspros y soy tu padre, soy el alfa de tu omega… nosotros somos una familia, tu, yo y tu omega… los tres. </p><p>Teneo quiso alejarse, pero Aspros colocó sus manos en sus hombros, agachándose un poco, para verlo con detenimiento, era sin duda muy parecido a su hermoso omega, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía algunas características suyas, como el color de sus ojos y su cabello. </p><p>-Aquí estás a salvo, tu serás mi heredero, yo te entrenare para que puedas dirigir la jauría, eso es lo justo, no me importa que seas un omega, eso está bien, eso es perfecto. </p><p>No entendía a qué se refería, pero creía en sus palabras, en su forma de moverse, en la forma en que volvió a abrazarlo, en lo emocionado que estaba, este desconocido deseaba una familia, deseaba un hijo, de eso estaba seguro. </p><p>-Y cuando tu omega regrese aquí, los dos se lo diremos, campeón, tu y yo le diremos que seremos una familia, que este lugar es seguro, aquí podemos tener lo que siempre hemos deseado. </p><p>Teneo jamás había sentido semejante cariño proveniente de un desconocido, nadie los trataba bien, solo su omega, y este sujeto, este licántropo de pelaje azul, le hablaba emocionado, encantado con ser su padre, con ser una familia, así que, tal vez, no era tan malo. </p><p>-Los protegeré, los mantendré seguros, no dejaré que nada malo les pase, ya lo verán. </p><p>*****</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, en una mansion alejada de ese sitio, a dos o tres paises de distancia, varios autos iban deteniendose uno por uno, como en una procesion, dejando bajar a un alfa vestido de negro, con un antifaz, despues del otro, eran miembros de las doce familias y habian decidido reunirse para celebrar un consilio, para asi tomar una decision respecto a tres familias cuyos herederos no fueron alfas. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus estrellas, por sus lecturas y por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo estas locuras. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ritual.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la mesa de doce lados, nueve alfas viejos esperaban escuchar lo que las cabezas de las familias Walden, Griffon y Garuda tenian que decirles, ya habia pasado el tiempo adecuado y aun, no presentaban a sus jovenes alfas, quien estaban de pie a lado de cada uno de ellos, cubiertos con mascaras, con ropajes negros. </p><p>No muy lejos, algunos encapuchados entonaban unas oraciones en algún idioma perdido, olvidado por el bien de la razón de los humanos, sonidos inteligibles, que habían sido estudiados por esas familias, quienes esperaban la llegada de aquel que se comunicaba con ellos en los sueños profundos de eones opacos e inenarrables. </p><p>Kagaho estaba sentado en la mesa, con el pequeño Sukyo en sus brazos, aunque desconocía el paradero de su hermano, uno de los tres omegas que dejaron sobrevivir entre las doce familias, los otros eran Minos Griffon y Radamanthys Walden.</p><p>Los Griffon eran representados por un hombre joven, de ojos lilas y cabello blanco, lacio, su nombre era Lune, era un alfa nacido de una de las ramas distantes, su sangre estaba demasiado diluida, prueba de ello era que no podía utilizar los hilos del destino, como Minos lo hacía desde pequeño, sus padres, los de Minos, fueron exiliados cuando aceptaron la unión con el joven Apolo, ellos no podían decidir el destino de su descendiente, aunque tuviera la desgracia y el deshonor de nacer omega. </p><p>Al otro lado de Lune, se encontraba un anciano de apariencia adusta, quien sostenía un bastón, con una expresión que claramente decía que fue quien gobernó esa mesa de doce asientos antes de que su nieto lo traicionará, a sus espaldas se encontraba Pandora y Valentine, los dos alfas, vestidos como lo hacían los herederos de aquella familia, una estupidez claro, porque por mucho que le haya enseñado lo que debió aprender su nieto de ser alfa, ellos no tenían la sangre adecuada. </p><p>-No vemos a sus omegas en estas mesas y nos preguntamos si aún viven o los asesinaron para no compartir su sangre con nuestros chicos. </p><p>Quien pronuncio aquellas palabras en ese momento era el sacerdote supremo, el herdaldo del dios demente que aguardaba en el abismo, esperando que la puertas se abrieran, cuando las estrellas fueron propicias. </p><p>Kagaho cargaba al pequeño alfa y esperaba que esa vida fuera suficiente para comprar la de su hermano menor, a quien prefería desposar con alguien a quien pudiera manejar, como lo era Teseo, no deseaba entregarlo a cualquiera de los alfas nacidos de las doce familias. </p><p>-Mi hermano tiene un heredero, su nombre es Sukyo, es un alfa, con la sangre de Aiacos. </p><p>De pronto comenzaron a escucharse varios cuchicheos, pero quien llevaba esa reunión solo levanto la mano, un simple gesto, pacifico, que hizo que ellos guardaran silencio inmediatamente, así como hizo que Kagaho bajara la cabeza, esperando que con ese niño en sus brazos, Aiacos fuera libre de sus compromisos. </p><p>-Minos estaba encerrado en un hospital, pero logró escapar, sin embargo, puedo asegurarles que está vivo, que sigue siendo inmaculado, el pobre tiende a atemorizar a sus semejantes o a matarlos, cuando está demasiado nervioso. </p><p>Se escucharon de nuevo varios cuchicheos, algunos especialmente molestos, porque Minos había escapado y era el único que tenía el don de sus antepasados, era un arma en sí mismo y tan hermoso como la luna. </p><p>-Sin embargo, ya le hemos pagado a un aquelarre para que den con él, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que regrese a casa. </p><p>El encapuchado hizo el mismo gesto y con esa facilidad logró que guardaran silencio, esperando por la excusa del anciano Walden, quien decían, casi mato a golpes a Radamanthys, seguramente para que su familia no tuviera nada que ver con el renacimiento, muchos de ellos deseaban el poder, pero no dar el pago, se dijo en silencio. </p><p>-Ese omega… esa cosa… fue desposado con el ritual negro y en este momento, porta un niño en su vientre, un alfa, de eso estoy seguro, Pandora pudo realizar el ritual, Valentine es su esposo y su alfa. </p><p>Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, así como las acusaciones de traición, señalando al anciano que se recargaba en el bastón, quien tenía una expresión serena en su rostro, segura de sí mismo, después de todo era el antiguo heraldo, conocía mejor que nadie las viejas reglas. </p><p>-El tomara el asiento que yo tuve que dejar por su culpa, una vez que nazca, pueden hacer con él lo que deseen. </p><p>Esas palabras sorprendieron demasiado a Valentine, que esperaba recibir al omega como su esposo, lo deseaba a su lado y ese anciano se lo había prometido, por esa razón era que les había mantenido tanto tiempo, desde la caída de los Walden, durante el primer celo de su amado. </p><p>-Valentine… has dicho… </p><p>Valentine asintió, dando un paso sin esperar por la orden del anciano, notando la forma en que aquel encapuchado lo veía, cuyos ojos rojos resplandecían en la oscuridad y el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse demasiado frío. </p><p>-Valentine Barentain… segundo hijo de la quinta familia. </p><p>Uno de los encapuchados guardaba silencio, observando al que pensaba no era más que un inutil, quien había estado amasando una fortuna envidiable, como si todo lo que tocara se convirtiera en oro, un chiquillo que había sido enfermiso, que fue protegido por los Walden, tomado como el guardián del chico rubio, quien en ese momento esperaba uno de sus vástagos, en cambio, el alfa que se encontraba detrás de él, no había hecho nada de provecho hasta ese momento, solo esperar heredar lo que pensaba era suyo por derecho. </p><p>-Así es, pero yo he logrado mucho más que mi hermano en mucho menos tiempo. </p><p>Su hermano que apretaba los puños furioso, pensando que había sido traicionado, escuchando como el anciano Walden reía por lo bajo, por un tiempo no tendría poder, pero con este muchacho de cabello rosa, recuperaria lo que le arrebataron por culpa de ese malnacido omega. </p><p>-No he manchado la sangre de mi familia, en si, solo hice que los lazos se hicieran más fuertes, por esa razón mi nieto, no se encuentra aquí, pero como lo dije antes, después de dar a luz pueden hacer con él lo que deseen, alimentar con su malnacida existencia al abismo, no me importa lo que pase con el. </p><p>Valentine quiso decirle que no iba a permitir que esa acción se realizará, sin embargo, el anciano Barentain, respiro hondo, llevando sus esqueléticas manos a su barbilla, riendo por lo bajo. </p><p>-Yo tomo la vida de ese Walden a cambio de la de mi peón, Valentine me es más útil, el es un buen alfa, que ha realizado grandes proezas por su cuenta, en cambio, tu no eres más que un estorbo y un omega, de las doce familias, embarazado de nuestro linaje, bien vale una o dos piezas del tablero. </p><p>El hermano de Valentine quiso escapar, pero fue sujetado por los brazos, para que no lo hiciera, gritandole al anciano que dejaría que se lo llevaran, para alimentar a los seres que moraban en el abismo, sin mostrar ni un solo ápice de piedad. </p><p>-No gimotees, no nos sirves de nada. </p><p>Sin embargo, el anciano Walden seguía sonriendo, al igual que Valentine, cuando los soldados que vestían capuchas y máscaras cubriendo sus rostros, los que eran demasiado altos, demasiado rápidos y expedían un aroma particular, parecido al de un cadáver putrefacto, también lo sostuvieron de los brazos, el abismo había tomado una decisión, Valentine sería quien gobernara su familia, su corazón era oscuro, retorcido, carece de remordimientos, era lo que necesitaba, al menos, eso fue lo que los once sintieron. </p><p>-¡No! ¡Malditos! ¡Son unos malditos traidores! </p><p>Valentine camino hasta llegar a su asiento, donde recibió una túnica de un material que nunca había sentido en su vida, pero lo había visto demasiadas veces, un material que irradiaba un color que no era de ese mundo, ni mucho menos de ese plano. </p><p>-Toma asiento Valentine, te lo has ganado. </p><p>El anciano Walden sonrió, observando los ojos de su pupilo, para después desviar la mirada, ahora posandola en Kagaho y el bebé que cargaba en sus brazos, una ofrenda lo suficiente valiosa como para perdonar su falta de probidad, ahora solo faltaba Lune, él no traía ninguna ofrenda, hasta donde podían ver. </p><p>-Los he encontrado para ustedes… </p><p>De pronto, dos personas con dos sacos cubriendo sus cabezas fueron arrastradas hasta donde ellos estaban, los dos vestidos como personas de la alta sociedad, los que fueron reconocidos inmediatamente como los padres, los que quisieron apartar a su hijo de su destino al desposarlo con el joven Apolo. </p><p>-Los antiguos señor y señora Griffon. </p><p>Era un pago justo, así que los encapuchados sin rostro, los tomaron de los brazos y también los arrastraron hasta la sala ceremonial, donde sería alimentado el abismo con la sangre de los traidores y de los creyentes.</p><p>Frente a la mirada impasible de los doce ancianos y sus herederos, quienes debían aprender, que para llegar a la grandeza, tenía que haber sacrificios, algunos más importantes que otros. </p><p>Los que comenzaron a entonar aquellas profanas palabras discordantes, esperando que sus dioses aceptaran el sacrificio, observando como con demasiado placer, algo, un ser imposible de describir se elevaba del pozo profundo en ese castillo de antaño, tomando a los cuatro sacrificios, que aunque estaban amordazados, gritaban y suplicaban piedad, a pesar de comprender que no la tendrían. </p><p>Pero ellos habían sido los traidores, ahora solo faltaban los creyentes, y poco a poco, más tentáculos cubiertos de garras, de dientes y ojos, se elevaron del pozo, moviéndose alrededor de todos ellos, buscando a los indicados. </p><p>Aquellos que sintieran temor, aquellos que no desearan ser uno con su dios, con el abismo, que repentinamente, tomó a cada uno de los jóvenes, a los alfas que habían acompañado a sus ancianos a ese sacrificio, quienes gritaron y se retorcieron, pero no pudieron liberarse, cuando esa cosa los llevó consigo al abismo profundo, a la nada, donde serían devorados. </p><p>Kagaho aún cargaba al pequeño Sukyo entre sus brazos, esperando que la criatura no deseara tomarlo como hacía siempre con los adultos, y no lo hizo, después de rodearlos a ambos por algunos minutos, simplemente se alejo, pero esa extraña locura no había finalizó aun, eso lo sabían muy bien quienes ya habían participado de aquellas reuniones, que eran muy pocas. </p><p>Porque después de escuchar los gritos de dolor, de la más profunda desesperación, la criatura del pozo, elevo sus tentáculos de nuevo, esta vez, creando doce frutos negros, como manzanas, o cerezas, nacidos del dolor de los sacrificios realizados en nombre de su dios, el abismo demente, oscuro y acuoso. </p><p>-Los sacrificios han sido de su agrado. </p><p>Pronunciaron con frenesí los más viejos, que se acercaron cada uno de ellos a la fruta que había sido creada con el dolor, de la cual comieron abidos, ansiosos por recuperar su juventud, su poder, eso era lo único que deseaban. </p><p>Kagaho tomó la suya, relamiendo sus labios, para después darle un mordisco a la fruta amarga, viendo como Lune la comida sin mostrar ningún gesto, ninguna clase de emoción y poco después, Valentine, suspirando comenzaba a alimentarse, como le dijo el anciano Walden que lo hiciera, quien ya no era un anciano, sino un hombre de unos treinta años. </p><p>El que presidia el sacrificio únicamente sonrió, era momento de regresar a sus congeladas tierras, observando cómo cada uno de sus aliados, después de mil años o más, recuperaban su fuerza, para seguir presidiendo la mesa de doce lados. </p><p>-Tienen un año para traer a los omegas perdidos a casa, son tres de ellos, son fértiles, los necesitamos con nosotros. </p><p>Fueron sus palabras, él era un hombre de Rusia, un mago de nieve, quien simplemente les dio la espalda, alejándose de ellos sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, al mismo tiempo que un sujeto de cabello rosa y otro más de cabello azul claro, se apartaban sin decir nada más. </p><p>-Valentine, muchacho, has hecho un excelente trabajo, y tu Pandora, toma esto, es un poco de la fruta del dolor, ayudará con tus dolencias. </p><p>Y sin más se marcharon, cada uno de ellos, dejándolo solo en ese sitio, con el pequeño en sus brazos, quien se mantuvo tranquilo todo el tiempo, llamando su atención, pero, no era el momento de quedarse a meditar qué significaba todo eso. </p><p>-Tu padre está a salvo por un año más, pero antes le conseguiremos un alfa, uno que pueda embarazarlo, asi lo dejaran ir… </p><p>O eso esperaba, imploraba porque eso fuera de esa forma. </p><p>*****</p><p>Aspros estaba encantado con su pequeño lobezno, quien después de escuchar que era su padre, de sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo, se calmó un poco, mostrando esa inocencia de los más jóvenes, esperando que sus otros cachorros fueran como este buen chico. </p><p>-Aspros… </p><p>Aspros nunca había sentido agrado por Ilias, siempre, cada una de las ocasiones en las que posaba sus ojos en él, deseaba destruirlo, porque de alguna forma, ese lobo pudo seducir a su amado. </p><p>-Espérame en mi estudio, no quiero que te acerques a mi hijo. </p><p>Teneo le observaba, como si fuera un monstruo y el niño tenía razón, Ilias no era el hombre que presumía y sólo dios sabía porque una loba como su difunta esposa se fijó en él, aunque, muchos decían que pronto lo cambiaría por su hermano menor, Kanon. </p><p>-¿Qué es lo que deseas? </p><p>Ilias lo esperaba con los brazos detrás de la espalda, observando los lujos que poseía el alfa de la jauría, pensando que era conveniente ser uno de ellos, algo muy cómodo, se dijo para sí mismo, volteando a ver a Aspros, que estaba molesto pero lo ocultaba bastante bien, nunca había permitido que nadie ingresara a esa habitación. </p><p>-Quiero al omega de tu hermano para mi. </p><p>Aspros escuchó esas palabras como si no las hubiera entendido, o como si no le interesara, sirviéndose un poco de licor, para él y para Ilias, quien lo bebió de un solo trago. </p><p>-Creo que no te escuché bien. </p><p>Ilias destruyó el vaso en su mano, apretando los dientes, casi gruñendole a Aspros, quien se mantuvo tranquilo, observandole fijamente, esperando que siguiera con su pataleta. </p><p>-Me escuchaste Aspros, quiero al omega de Kanon, el rubio embarazado, a cambio te dare informacion importante respecto a nuestros inquilinos. </p><p>No iba a quitarle a su hermano a su omega, solo porque Ilias no pudo mantener a su esposa a su lado, mucho menos, cuando Ilias jugó con los sentimientos de su omega, convenciendolo de su amor, para despues dejarse ver con alguien más, y aunque esa acción hizo que pudiera tener a su amado entre sus brazos, no estaba dispuesto a perdonarla. </p><p>-Te escucho. </p><p>Ilias no estaba seguro si debía creerle a Aspros, pero aun asi, seguro de que le darían al omega de Kanon como pago, comenzó a contarle su descubrimiento, como el albino estaba retratado en varios de los cuadros del anciano, del que llamaban Albafica, quien seguramente daria mucho dinero o favores por el. </p><p>-Eso es interesante, pero nuestras relaciones con el anciano van muy bien, sin embargo, hagamos esto, si mi hermano no viene por él, será tuyo, pero si viene por el, supongo que tendrán que enfrentarse en el coliseo por su mano, porque tu de ser leal a nosotros, pudiste darme esta información sin venderla, no es verdad y si fueras leal, no tendría que proteger a tu hijo de tu influencia. </p><p>Eran licántropos, generalmente los betas cuidaban de los niños, cuando estos nacían en la jauría, sus padres podían visitarlos, pero esos niños eran parte de la jauría, eran como si fueron los hijos de todos y utilizando esa excusa fue que apartó al prodigio de su traicionero padre. </p><p>-Puedes retirarte… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus lecturas y sus estrellas, como siempre, amo recibirlos y estos me ayudan a seguir con esta locura. Nos vemos pronto. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Hallazgo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radamanthys estaba seguro de que no habia razon alguna para que Kanon lo buscara, no lo haría, no era su omega y no era su cachorro aquel que esperaba, riéndose de su situación, porque acababa de ver a un monstruo, a una criatura que ni siquiera era humana y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no estaba asustado, no creía que tuviera que esconderse, no, no era necesario. </p><p>Porque sabía que los monstruos existen, lo sabía bien y esos seres, aunque no eran humanos del todo, no eran monstruos, no tenía porque estar asustado, se dijo, solo que el sujeto enorme quería que fuera su omega, solo porque pensaba que olía como Kanon. </p><p>Kanon, el ladrón que le dijo que lo encontraba hermoso, que su ceja era linda, pero, no estaba dispuesto a creer en más mentiras o en la existencia de algún héroe, algún caballero en dorada armadura, eso no existía. </p><p>Y sabía que ese sujeto desagradable lo deseaba únicamente para lastimar a Kanon, por alguna razón que no comprendía, mucho menos le importaba, pero al darse cuenta que el guapísimo ladrón no estaba dispuesto a buscarlo, él terminaría pagando por ello, de eso estaba seguro. </p><p>Minos estaba inconsciente a su lado, otro detalle que debía sorprenderle, porque le golpearon con la misma fuerza, sin embargo, él estaba despierto y su amigo, su aliado, no lo estaba. </p><p>Era como si pudiera recibir mucho más daño que los demás y eso era sorprendente, se dijo, recargando su cabeza contra sus rodillas, pensando que al menos, Valentine no había dado con él y que no pudieron destruirlo. </p><p>Preguntándose si ese procedimiento, esa lobotomía era una orden de Valentine, o el hospital estaba realizando su voluntad, preparando lo que esperaban fuera un sirviente dócil, algo que pudiera mandar, sin hacer preguntas. </p><p>De alguna manera, deseaba creer que Valentine no sabía que iban a destruirlo, deseaba creer que lo deseaba lo suficiente para no desear que se transformará en alguien más, en una cosa sin mente. </p><p>-Solamente desea mi cuerpo, nada más… </p><p>Susurro para sí mismo, escuchando unos pasos, como un grupo de esas criaturas se acercaban a ellos, estaban buscando a Minos, deseaban llevarlo con el anciano, él siempre sabía pagar sus regalos y sus favores. </p><p>-No lo creo, Kanon dejó muy claro que tu eres suyo, al impregnar tu cuerpo con su aroma… aunque ni yo me lo creo. </p><p>Ese era el sujeto extraño, de la mirada fría, que cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho le sonrió, Aspros había sido muy claro, no le dejaria tocar a ese omega, a menos que Kanon decidiera no acudir a su trampa. </p><p>-Pensaba que el maldito no tenía corazón, pero me equivoqué, Kanon te ama y vendrá por ti, al igual que Aspros, irá por Hasgard, para recuperar a su omega. </p><p>En ese momento los tendría en sus manos y ellos, serian destruidos, Saga era un omega, no podía liderar la jauría, Defteros también lo era, aunque Aspros siempre lo había ocultado, pensando que eso era lo mejor, así nadie dudaría de las decisiones de su hermano, hasta que le ayudó a sus gemelos a escapar. </p><p>-Y tú quieres librarte de ellos… supongo. </p><p>Eso era lo que deseaba y no era que fuera especialmente silencioso al respecto, Aspros lo sabía, al igual que Kanon, o sus hermanos, asi que no era como si ese omega hubiera adivinado algo importante. </p><p>-Y tú quieres que yo sea tu omega para poder lastimar a Kanon… eso es absurdo, él no vendrá por mí, yo no soy nada de él, no soy su omega, el niño que espero no es suyo, no soy nada para él. </p><p>Eso pensaba el omega, pero era obvio el interés de Kanon, porque había dejado su aroma en el cuerpo de ese extraño, una señal obvia para cualquier lobo de que no deseaba a ninguno cerca de él, la misma señal que Aspros dejó en Hasgard, y le hizo más fácil apartarlo de su lado, solo para herir a su líder. </p><p>-Y tu alfa deja que te andes por ahí, embarazado, con compañía dudosa… </p><p>Pronunció con cierta burla en su tono de voz, creyendo que solo estaba mintiendole para proteger a Kanon, pero al oler y escuchar los cambios en su cuerpo, supo que estaba en lo cierto, ese chico no comprendía nada de lo que había hecho el hermano de Aspros, probablemente era uno de esos omegas que huían de su hogar. </p><p>-¡Escapaste de tu hogar y aun así Kanon desea algo de ti! ¡Esto es grandioso! </p><p>Era divertido, demasiado, se dijo caminando en su dirección, observandolo de pies a cabeza, tratando de recordar algún rumor, alguna noticia, recordando que el orfanato donde vivía Hasgard estaba en la zona de influencia de un hospital, llamado el santuario, donde muchos llevaban a sus omegas para convertirlos en una compañía adecuada. </p><p>-Bueno, si Kanon decide no traer su desdichado pellejo a nuestros dominios, tendremos que llamarle a tu esposo, seguramente debe estar muy preocupado por ti, tan preocupado… como para ser un amigo generoso. </p><p>Radamanthys sostuvo los barrotes de su jaula, observando como la media docena de licántropos que acompañaban a Ilias, se acercaban a ellos,para abrir la celda, entrando uno a uno.</p><p>-No dejaré que se lleven a Minos… </p><p>Susurro sin saber porque lo decía, aunque era claro, Aiacos ya no estaba con ellos y esperaban que Kanon fuera por él, aunque eso no iba a pasar se dijo, colocándose entre los seis licántropos y su amigo en el suelo. </p><p>-Lo llevaremos a un lugar mejor que este, con un anciano que lo ama… </p><p>Radamanthys inmediatamente pensó en un anciano, en alguien desagradable, tal vez por eso Minos era de esa forma, él también estaba huyendo, asi que ataco a los seis licantropos, golpeando a uno en el estómago, al otro en el costado, tratando de alejarlo, pero le era imposible pelear contra todos ellos.</p><p>-No se lo lleven… </p><p> Radamantys trataba de proteger a Minis, al mismo tiempo que otros dos, lo tomaban de los brazos, sacándolo de esa celda, usando la distracción que significaban los seis licántropos, que no entendían como un solo omega, podía causarles tanto trabajo.</p><p>-¡Minos! </p><p>Grito, sintiendo de pronto como Ilias lo atacaba, un puñetazo tan fuerte que le hizo chocar contra la pared cercana, perdiendo el aire, viendo cómo el sujeto rubio, el lobo de apariencia humana se agachaba a su lado, sosteniéndolo del cabello, recordando entonces algún programa de radio, que hablaba de un omega secuestrado, un anuncio y entonces, le vino la imagen de un periodico. </p><p>-Están dando cien grandes por ti… un tal Barentain. </p><p>Susurro con una gran sonrisa, para soltarlo inmediatamente, riendo al pensar que tenían a dos tipos muy importantes, tal vez, el tercero también era alguien a quien buscaban y aunque Aspros no los entregaría, él no tenía ningún problema con eso. </p><p>-Aunque supongo, que será mucho mejor entregarte a tu esposo, a cambio de su amistad, eso sería más útil… mucho más valioso que un montón de dinero. </p><p>E inmediatamente después, se marcharon, dejándolo solo en esa celda, recargado contra la pared, con sangre escurriendo por su barbilla, malherido, sintiéndose un inutil, que solo rodeo sus rodillas, sin saber qué más podía hacer. </p><p>-Nos vemos después.</p><p>*****</p><p>-Sentí tu desesperación… </p><p>Esa era la criatura que lo transformó en una criatura nocturna, en un demonio que se alimentaba de sangre humana, un vampiro tan antiguo que todos los demás le llamaban padre, después de todo, era su creador.</p><p>-Afrodita quiere derrocarme… </p><p>Fueron sus palabras, sin mirar a quien usando las sombras aparecio a su lado, porque de un momento a otro, como si se saltara los pasos necesarios para moverse, se situo delante suyo, era un vampiro de piel palida, cabello largo, tan negro como la misma noche. </p><p>-Y tú lo perdonaste… </p><p>Albafica asintió, lo había perdonado porque sin Afrodita, estaría irremediablemente solo, y aunque hizo lo correcto, sabía, que no podía arriesgar a ese muchacho, porque la sed de su creación, se llevaría su vida, esta se llevaría el amor de su favorito, así como su cordura. </p><p>-No puedo condenarlo… no es el único que ha destruido a quien pensaba amaba. </p><p>Eso era cierto, se dijo en silencio, porque Albafica decía haber tomado la vida de Minos, cuando apenas fue maldecido con la eternidad, aunque él sabía, que si eso sucedió, fue para salvar a su amado de un destino por mucho peor que la muerte.</p><p>-Debes hacer algo, Albafica… no quiero que inicie una guerra de sangre solo porque no puedes ponerle orden a tu aquelarre. </p><p>*****</p><p>Algunos horas despues Alone, que habia sido encerrado en su cuarto, con gruesos barrotes en las ventanas, trataba de buscar algo, cualquier cosa con la cual pudiera lastimarse, tomando unas sabanas, tal vez, si lograba romperlas, podria ahorcarse con ellas. </p><p>Como no pudo cortar sus muñecas con su espatula, una que paso dos meses afilando, tratando de que tuviera el filo suficiente para llevarse su vida, no deseaba ser abusado de nuevo por ese demente, no queria compartir su celo con el. </p><p>No quería tener un hijo suyo, ni una vida a su lado, no lo deseaba y haría lo que fuera, lo que se necesitará para acompañar a Tenma en la eternidad, se decía una vez tras otra, tratando de apresurarse, porque a esa hora los sirvientes de Kagaho lo visitaban, seguros de que su celo estaba próximo. </p><p>Y el tambien lo sentia, por eso estaba desesperado, buscando la forma de morir, de huir, escuchando como abrían la puerta, viendo como estaba amarrando la sabana al docel de la cama, apresurandose para evitar que cometiera una locura, otra vez tratando de escapar al amor de su señor. </p><p>-¡No lo haga señorito! </p><p>Alone al darse cuenta que lo habían encontrado, que ya no podría colgarse, corrió hacia ellos, logrando esquivarlos al ser tan delgado, al ser tan rápido, usando su velocidad en su contra, pero sabía, que lo seguirian, que darían con él para regresarlo a su celda. </p><p>-¡Vayan por él o el señor Garuda nos matara! </p><p>Alone maldecía el día que aceptó crear algunas pinturas para el señor Garuda, razón por la cual asesinó a su alfa, por la cual lo encerró en ese sitio, tratándolo como si fuera una mascota, maldiciendo su talento, sus pinturas, de no verlas, de no crearlas, no tendría porque sufrir esa pena. </p><p>-¡No lo dejen cometer una locura! </p><p>Ellos lo seguían y casi lo interceptaron cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las puertas que daban al patio trasero, haciendo que se escondiera, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, escondiéndose debajo de un piano de cola, en una de las áreas más oscuras de esa mansión. </p><p>-¡No dejen de buscarlo! </p><p>Alone tratando de moverse con tanto sigilo como podía, se escabullo, de cuarto en cuarto, escondiéndose de nuevo, debajo de una de las mesas, viendo como uno de los sirvientes pasaba de largo, esperando que abandonaran ese cuarto, escuchando como el sonido de un auto, uno grande, negro, ingresaba en el jardin de esa mansion, su esposo habia regresado a casa. </p><p>-Vayan y reciban al señor Garuda, nosotros daremos con su escurridizo omega… </p><p>Esa era una oportunidad, podía salir, usando esa distracción se dijo, aun moviéndose con demasiada lentitud, ocultándose de las miradas de los sirvientes, guardando silencio, llegando a la cocina, donde sabía existía otra puerta que usaban los sirvientes para llegar a las escaleras de servicio que daban al segundo piso, donde existía una buhardilla que daba a los establos, de allí, podría alejarse de esa mansión. </p><p>-¿Dónde está? </p><p>Preguntaba furioso su esposo, sin importarle el llanto del pequeño en sus brazos, el que entregó a su niñera, para iniciar el también la búsqueda de su omega, pero antes, le disparó al que se suponía debía evitar que huyera, o se lastimara. </p><p>-¡Alone! </p><p>Alone cubrió su boca con ambas manos, ocultándose de nuevo debajo de una mesa, cuando Kagaho ingreso en la cocina, aspirando, como si lo buscara con su olfato más que con sus ojos, deteniéndose unos momentos, para después, alejarse o eso creyó, porque inmediatamente cuando se arrastró hacia una de las orillas de la mesa, lo sostuvo de la cintura, lo había encontrado sin más, logrando algo que sus sirvientes no pudieron, en cuestión de minutos. </p><p>-Aqui estas… mi pequeño, ahora regresaremos a nuestras habitaciones. </p><p>Alone comenzó a retorcerse, tratando de soltarse, sintiendo como Kagaho admiraba su aroma, el calor de su piel, su celo había dado inicio, y aunque su omega estaba débil, estaba seguro de que podrían crear un milagro, después de todo, su benefactor, les había dado nueva vida. </p><p>-Tenemos un celo que atender. </p><p>*****</p><p>Valentine siempre había detestado usar los portales que los llevaban a la mesa de doce lados, donde los aguardaba la deidad que les daba su poder, que les daba su riqueza, a cambio de sangre, de almas, de vidas ofrendadas en su nombre. </p><p>Vidas, como la de Radamanthys, la de su Radamanthys, a quien no estaba dispuesto a entregar, no se los daría, no iba a entregarselos, porque ese omega, ese hermoso omega era suyo, era su esposo, era su compañero, era su omega, tenía su mordida y estaban muy equivocados si creian que se los daria. </p><p>-¡Pandora! </p><p>Ella trataba de pasar tanto tiempo alejada de él como pudiera, porque aun ella sabía que tan peligroso era cruzarse en su camino, sin embargo, no tenía otra opción más que obedecer, acudir a su lado. </p><p>-¿Me llamaste? </p><p>Valentine le observo como si fuera especialmente estúpida, porque obviamente le había llamado, acaso no gritó su nombre, se dijo en silencio, acercándose a ella, acariciando su mejilla, notando que el daño que le causaba blandir el poder de los dioses, leer sus libros, no dejaba de avanzar, aunque se alimentaba de la vida de doncellas, de su sangre. </p><p>-Eres tan brillante Pandora, pero solo sirves para mencionar lo obvio… </p><p>El habia aprendido bajo la tutela del anciano Walden, tomado el poder que debió pertenecerle a Radamanthys por derecho de sangre, de no ser un omega, sin embargo, Valentine había logrado descifrar el libro del gusano blanco, sin decirle nada a su benefactor, ocultando sus descubrimientos para sí mismo, compartiendo un poco de su conocimiento con ella, pero cada palabra que leía de ese libro le costaba un poco de su vida, transformándola en algo que no deseaba descubrir, una transformación que evitaba al bañarse con la sangre de esas muchachas. </p><p>-Sin embargo, no sirves para nada más… </p><p>Ella retrocedió asustada, porque aun no podía encontrar a Radamanthys, buscándolo por medios mundanos, así como mágicos, usando el libro del gusano blanco, el que se negaban a obedecerla, como si tuviera conciencia propia. </p><p>-Espera.. solo espera un poco… y yo te lo traeré… </p><p>Había dejado de creer en ella, en sus promesas, y levantando su mano empezó a convocar la energía del cosmos en su mano, dispuesto a matarla, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escuchó como uno de sus sirvientes ingresaba en esa habitación, salvando a Pandora. </p><p>-Lo han encontrado… mi señor, el señorito está en una de las jaurías… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, siento la tardanza en la publicacion de este capitulo, les doy las gracias por su espera, por sus comentarios, por sus lecturas, por sus estrellas, de verdad, muchas gracias por eso. L@s adoro. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Celo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Qué es lo que desean? </p><p>Pregunto demasiado entretenido, sin comprender exactamente qué hacía con una de las jaurías de lobos y que esperaban lograr, al hacerle saber que tenían a su omega, si acaso lo secuestraron ellos.</p><p>-Su amistad… </p><p>Esa respuesta era diferente sin duda, así que dándole la espalda a Pandora, camino hasta donde se encontraba su empleado, un hombre hermoso, bajito, de cabello rojizo, quien le miraba preocupado. </p><p>-Cualquiera que me ayude a recuperar a mi omega tendrá mi eterno agradecimiento. </p><p>Fue su respuesta, acercándose al teléfono que levantó con una sonrisa emocionada, casi como si fuera la de un niño esperando recibir un regalo de Navidad, ansioso por ir al encuentro de su amado. </p><p>-Soy Valentine Barentain… </p><p>*****</p><p>Kagaho cargaba de la cintura a su omega, que no dejaba de retorcerse, tratando de liberarse, pero le era imposible, el alfa que lo sostenía era demasiado fuerte y sus manos se sentían como verdaderas tenazas. </p><p>-No… no… por favor… no… </p><p>Podía ver como los sirvientes de aquella mansión le veían, algunos algo sorprendidos mientras que otros con pena, pero nadie parecía interesado en ayudarle, al mismo tiempo que jalaban el cuerpo del encargado de mantenerlo seguro, quien formaba una linea roja de sangre que manaba de su cabeza, con un agujero en ella. </p><p>-¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡Ayudenme! </p><p>Pero no lo escucharon, cerrando las puertas detrás del alfa que lo dejó en el suelo, cuando escuchó que al cerrar las puertas con adornos metálicos que funcionaban como barrotes eran cerradas y era colocada una barra de madera del otro lado. </p><p>-Siempre causas tantos problemas mi amor. </p><p>El cuarto estaba en perfectas condiciones, las sabanas que había destruido fueron retiradas y su cama tendida de nuevo, como si sus esfuerzos no fueron más que alucinaciones, insignificantes intentos por liberarse. </p><p>-Tuve que matar a tu ayudante de cámara porque no quisiste cooperar conmigo, como te lo pedí. </p><p>Alone estaba enmedio de la habitación, sentado en el suelo, observando como Kagaho caminaba alrededor suyo, con una molestia fría, como si le estuviera hablando de acontecimientos sin importancia, más bien fastidiosos, suspirando cuando vio que retrocedía en el momento en que quiso tocar su mejilla. </p><p>-Nuestro padre castigaba a nuestro omega cada ocasión que intentaba marcharse y yo le odiaba por eso, pero, me temo que ahora comprendo porque lo hacía… </p><p>Kagaho se agacho recorriendo la mejilla de Alone con cierta pena, recordando que el dia en que anunciaron el embarazo de Aiacos, su padre estaba euforico, tendrian un segundo hijo, otro heredero de sus conocimientos, pero, cuando resultó ser un omega tuvo que castigar a su madre, su deber era darle alfas, no betas, y omegas, pero aun asi, al quererle como lo hacía, le perdonó, le dejo vivir. </p><p>-Porque sabes una cosa… comprendes cuánto duele saber que a quien amas no le interesas, que no te quiere y prefiere morir antes de estar a tu lado… que huirá a la primera oportunidad…</p><p>Kagaho por un momento pensó en golpearlo, arrebatarle esa rebeldía a golpes, sin embargo, lastimarlo al inicio de su celo, podría hacer que fuera mucho más complicado disfrutar de esos días a su lado y Alone, no dejaria de acusarlo de ser un monstruo, como su omega hacía con su padre. </p><p>-Yo creo que no lo comprendes, porque de hacerlo… de entender cuanto me duele tu actitud, dejarías de lastimarme, de castigarme con esos actos inhumanos, ese dolor que no puedo seguir tolerando y aunque debería darte un castigo… no lo haré, te daré una última oportunidad, para que te comportes como debes hacerlo. </p><p>Alone al sentir como besaba su frente, cerro los ojos aterrado, sabía que hablaba en serio cuando decía que lo castigaría y cuando intento besar sus labios, escupió su rostro, con furia, esperando que lo matara, que pudiera escapar como lo hizo ese otro mega, cuyo retrato vio alguna vez. </p><p>-¡No la deseo! ¡No te deseo! </p><p>Susurro furioso, apretando los dientes, esperando que esta vez Kagaho lo lastimara, quien limpió la saliva de su rostro, mirándole de pies a cabeza, relamiendo sus labios, elevando su mano derecha como para golpearlo con ella, pero, no lo hizo, en vez de eso tomo su camisa entre sus manos, para tirar de ella, rasgando la tela de su ropa. </p><p>-Eso dicen todos los omegas al principio, pero después se comportan como lo que son, como los íncubos que son, seduciéndonos, jugando con nosotros, para después apartarnos, creyendo que no serán castigados por eso. </p><p>Alone cuando sintió que Kagaho comenzaba a arrebatarle la ropa, a desgarrarla sin piedad, sin remordimiento, quiso retroceder, arrastrándose en el suelo, gateando, pero fue sostenido del tobillo por el alfa que mató al suyo, después de ordenarle realizar algunas pinturas. </p><p>-No… ¡No me toques! </p><p>Y trato de patear su rostro, pero no pudo, Kagaho pudo inmovilizarlo, cada vez un poco más furioso, pero no lo golpearía, no deseaba que perdieran ese celo, que inundaba esa habitación con el aroma más exquisito que jamás había sentido. </p><p>-Eso dices ahora, pero después, después gemiras como un omega. </p><p>E inmediatamente después, tiró de la pierna de Alone para arrastrarlo hacia la cama, viendo como inútilmente trataba de liberarse, de alejarse de su lado, riendo cuando de nueva cuenta quiso golpearlo, pero era muy débil, se trataba de un pintor, no de un soldado o alguna clase de obrero, sus tareas no eran reales, solo eran entretenidas, pero nada más, como todas las profesiones para la cuales estaban capacitados los omegas. </p><p>-Me gusta cuando pelean… eso me excita. </p><p>Le dijo levantandolo del cabello, para después lanzarlo a la cama, donde con un sonido sordo Alone comenzó a llorar, estaba aterrado, estaba temblando, pero aun así, quiso salir de la cama, tan asustado que apenas podía moverse, pero aun asi lo intentaba. </p><p>-Pero no huyas pececito… no lograrás nada con eso. </p><p>Alone al sentir como Kagaho se subia sobre el, sentandose sobre su cintura y usando su peso para sostenerlo, jadeo e intento tomar un adorno en el buro cercano, sintiendo como algo metalico, que parecian ser unas esposas abrazaban su piel, llevando su muñeca a los barrotes de la cama y despues, sin mucho esfuerzo repetia esa accion, encadenandolo a la cabecera de esa horrible cama de sabanas de color azul oscuro. </p><p>-No… no… por favor…</p><p>Siempre suplicaban y esos no, los cambiaria por un si, cuando el celo siguiera su curso, porque un omega necesitaba el calor de un alfa, sus caricias, su sexo, un omega necesitaba ser poseido, ser sometido, aunque pobres almas como su hermano, querian convencerse de lo contrario. </p><p>-Detente… </p><p>Kagaho bajo de la cama, para quitarse parte de su ropa, su abrigo, su camisa y su corbata, observando cómo Alone seguía tirando de las esposas, retorciéndose con ese hermoso cuerpo en el tálamo, relamiendo sus labios, cuando supo que su omega ya estaba en celo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y su humedad comenzaba a mojar sus pantalones entre sus piernas.. </p><p>-No lo haré mi pequeño… </p><p>E inmediatamente Alone sintió las manos de Kagaho recorriendo sus costados debajo de su ropa, con demasiada fascinación, besando su cuello y sus hombros, sosteniendo la camisa entre sus manos, para destruirla con su endemoniada fuerza, destruyendo su ropa sin piedad alguna. </p><p>-No lo haré hasta que tu estés embarazado pescadito. </p><p>Le había dicho de esa forma cuando no dejaba de retorcerse y luchar contra él, intentando liberarse de sus manos, de sus esposas, al mismo tiempo que besaba su espalda con lentitud, un movimiento tras otro, lamiendo la línea que se dibujaba en su cuerpo delgado, sin demasiados músculos, pero sin un ápice de grasa, su omega era sin duda una belleza, como una nereida o una ninfa, simplemente angelical. </p><p>-No… no… por favor… no… </p><p>Kagaho dejo de escuchar las súplicas de su amado, besando su espalda, acariciando su piel, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, riendo cuando quiso soltarse, en el momento en el que ingresó su mano en su ropa, delineando sus nalgas con uno de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que sostenía su cabello con la otra. </p><p>-Tu cuerpo es sin duda hermoso pescadito… </p><p>Al llamarlo de esa forma, de esa forma que aparentaba cariño, le estaba robando su humanidad, le estaba quitando la su nombre, convirtiéndolo en una mascota, en una cosa, en algo que no significaba demasiado para él, porque no era como cuando Tenma le decía palabras de amor, con Kagaho era completamente diferente y tal vez, de esa forma, podía ignorar que lo estaba dañando. </p><p>-Mi nombre es Alone… yo soy Alone… </p><p>Kagaho negó eso, su nombre no era Alone, era su pescadito, era su omega y pronto se lo demostraria, pensó, tomando la tela de sus pantalones, agradeciendo que no le dejaban usar cinturones, para de nueva cuenta, rasgarla, destruyendola sin importarle nada mas, aun sosteniendo el cabello de su omega, obligando al hermoso omega a elevar sus caderas. </p><p>-Así es mucho mejor… </p><p>Susurro en su oido, tomando un poco de ungüento de la mesita de noche, mojando sus dedos con este, para recorrer sus nalgas de nuevo, el era un hombre grande, era alto y era fuerte, su pequeño omega era delgado, algo bajo, así que tenía que tener mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo y así poder disfrutar de siete gloriosos días. </p><p>-No… </p><p>De nuevo esa palabra, se dijo relamiendo sus labios, antes de ingresar dos dedos en su cuerpo, sin piedad, besando sus hombros con hambre, comenzando a marcar su piel con sus dientes, a recorrerla con su lengua, escuchando un gemido sonoro de su pescadito, que intentó moverse, sin darse cuenta, dejándole ingresar un poco más adentro, su humedad escurriendo de su cuerpo. </p><p>-Si… si mi amor… mi pescadito. </p><p>Arqueando su espalda, gimiendo un poco más fuerte cada vez, exitandolo con esos gemidos, de los que deseaba escuchar muchos más, por lo cual, soltando el cabello de su pescadito, llevó su mano a su cadera, ambas, deseaba probarlo, deseaba hundirse en ese hermoso cuerpo, tan esbelto, tan perfecto. </p><p>-Basta… </p><p>Alone para ese momento tenia lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y sus muñecas ya estaban demasiado adoloridas, casi a punto de sangrar debido a sus constantes intentos por liberarse, pero, cuando Kagaho empezó a lamer su cuerpo e ingreso su lengua en su interior, en su humedad, cerró los ojos, presa del más horrible pánico. </p><p>-Por favor basta…</p><p>Recordando que en el pasado el no lo escucho, cuando realizaron ese horrible ritual, uniendolo a ese demente, ritual, del que tuvo un niño, al menos, por tres meses, porque sufrio un aborto, en uno de sus constantes intentos por escapar de su captor que lo besaba, que lo lamia, que era ageno a sus deseos o a su sentir, o tal vez, ni siquiera le importaba. </p><p>-No…</p><p>Kagaho ignoraba las palabras de Alone, besándolo, acariciándolo, recostando su hermoso cuerpo de espaldas para abrir sus piernas usando su fuerza, dispuesto a ingresar en su cuerpo de una sola estocada, era un omega, ya lo había poseído antes, podría soportarlo y pronto lo disfrutaría. </p><p>Alone cerró los ojos al sentir esa intrusión, tratando de abandonar ese sitio, al menos su mente, recordando alguna época mucho más feliz, donde no poseía nada, pero estaba su alfa a su lado, maldiciendose por aceptar la oferta de ese demente, que le dijo deseaba algunas pinturas, lo que inicio esa pesadilla. </p><p>-Eres tan hermoso… </p><p>Volvió a repetir fuera de sí, lamiendo su pecho, uno de sus pezones, al mismo tiempo que el otro lo apretaba con fuerza, regresandolo a esa horrible pesadilla de la que sabía no podría escapar, perdiéndose en la mirada del alfa sobre su cuerpo, quien parecía como si estuviera incendiándose de pronto, un aura rojiza cubriendo su cuerpo, sus ojos brillando en las sombras, asustandolo mucho más con eso. </p><p>Especialmente, cuando lo mordió, encajando sus dientes en su cuello, marcándolo para él con fuerza, con sus dientes, con su sangre, con su semen, o al menos, eso sucedería cuando llegara al clímax. </p><p>-Y eres mío. </p><p>El primero de varios más, muchos más, porque no pensaba dejarlo ir mientras estuviera en estado de celo, deseaba un hijo suyo, deseaba un heredero y no se detendría hasta que lo tuviera, hasta que pudiera reemplazar a Sukyo con un hijo de su sangre, no la de su hermano. </p><p>-Tu eres mio… </p><p>*****</p><p>Valentine no tardó demasiado tiempo en empezar a moverse, para acudir con el sujeto que decía sabía donde estaba Radamanthys, tenía una maleta con suficientes billetes como para comprar la lealtad de un pequeño ejército, pero ese solo era un regalo para el buen hombre que había encontrado a su omega. </p><p>Estaba seguro que el anciano Walden le evitaría buscarlo o esperaría entregarlo a ese culto, algo que no iba a pasar, no entregaría a su omega, no lo entregaría a nadie, se dijo sentado cómodamente en el asiento trasero de su auto. </p><p>Observando el cielo estrellado sin luna, viendo con cierta admiración cómo estas se elevaban en el cielo, orgullosas, iluminando el camino que daba hacia su omega que era uno demasiado oscuro, como si le estuvieran mostrando el camino, se dijo con una gran sonrisa. </p><p>En las sombras algunas cosas se movían, como si fueran perros de caza, sabuesos de alguna clase, criaturas que bien podrían poblar las pesadillas de los mortales, sirvientes que había convocado, que lo protegerían si acaso decidió traicionarlo. </p><p>Pandora se había quedado en la mansión, ella debía preparar la habitación donde comenzaría su luna de miel, donde su omega comprendería el significado de su amor y cuanto había hecho para poder estar a su lado, por tenerlo con él, por salvarlo del horrible destino que su abuelo le tenía preparado. </p><p>Sabia que ese viejo desagradable le evitaria protegerlo y atarlo a el, deseaba la inmortalidad a cambio de la vida de su omega, algo que no iba a pasar por supuesto, así que si decidía atacar a su amado, a su esposo, él simplemente dejaría de estorbar. </p><p>*****</p><p>El plan de Saga, Aioros y Shaka no fue del agrado de Kanon, ni de Hasgard, quienes no deseaban esperar a que la Luna llena ilumara el cielo, el gigante amable no podía dejar a su pequeño tanto tiempo solo en compañía de Aspros, no sabía nada de el, jamas le habia dicho que existia, asi que no podría saber que no era de fiar, que no era un hombre amable, Kanon pensaba que ese rubio era demasiado hermoso, algún otro podría desearlo, o en todo caso su esposo podría dar con él, daban demasiado dinero para regresarlo a casa. </p><p>Así que, ignorando los planes de Saga, como leyendo los pensamientos de Hasgard, decidió moverse por su cuenta, entregarse a Aspros de ser preciso, pero, tenía que proteger a ese omega, al que había puesto en peligro por su entusiasmo, por usar su forma animal para estar a su lado. </p><p>-Pense que habias aceptado esperar a la luna llena Hasgard… </p><p>Hasgard le observó de reojo, en ese momento ya estaba corriendo convertido en un lobo de pelaje blanco, bastante hirsuto, el que supuso que Kanon tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás a ese omega, ellos, los lobos, dejaban que sus instintos actuarán al buscar una pareja, ese joven, seguramente había despertado al ser salvaje, al animal en el cuerpo de Kanon, como Ilias hizo con el. </p><p>-Tu también dijiste que eso era lo mejor, pero yo estoy buscando a mi pequeño… no puedo dejarlo en ese sitio. </p><p>Kanon pensaba que Aspros no lastimaria a su hijo, de eso estaba seguro, pero, Hasgard no estaba preocupado por Aspros, de alguna manera, a pesar de lo que le hizo, quería creer que no lastimaria a su bebé, a su propia sangre, Ilias era quien le asustaba, su oído por el padre de Teneo era tan aterrador que, tal vez, como los leones que matan a las crías de sus rivales, haría lo mismo de tener la oportunidad para hacerlo. </p><p>-No puedo dejarlo solo y no puedo explicar las razones de mi desesperación, solo… solo necesito salvarlo, eso es todo. </p><p>*****</p><p>-No puedo matar a Afrodita… </p><p>El ser que le dio la vida eterna a Albafica, que le dio la cura a su mal, nego eso, porque ese hermoso vampiro siempre había sido demasiado suave, demasiado piadoso y en ocasiones, la piedad no era más que un error. </p><p>-Entonces… no se como logres hacerlo, pero les prohibo iniciar una guerra solo por unos mortales. </p><p>Albafica asintió, él tampoco deseaba pelear con sus aliados, únicamente por salvar la vida de Shura, él no merecía morir sólo porque no fue el elegido de su hermoso alumno, quien en ese momento se desesperaba por haberle perdido. </p><p>-No lo haré, mi señor Erebus. </p><p>El hombre de piel palida y cabello negro, asintio, para despues desaparecer, transformandose en una nube de humo negro, que simplemente se alejo sin decir nada más, temiendo que esa accion de piedad, desencadenara en demasiado sufrimiento. </p><p>-Pero tampoco voy a matarlo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola chi@s, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, a mi me divirtió escribirlo, asi que, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estrellas y lecturas, se los agradezco mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Susurros Nocturnos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sujeto con el que hablo, quien no le dijo su nombre, pero había sido claro que deseaba el dominio de la jauría de aquel llamado Aspros, le dijo que le permitiría escapar a su omega y lo único que tenía que hacer, era recuperarlo. </p><p>Esa jauría estaba situada en una pequeña población de casas viejas, poco habitadas, era una zona tranquila, perdida en un pueblo que no tenía nada llamativo, los licántropos no eran como los vampiros, ellos preferían la discreción, ellos se movían en las sombras. </p><p>Y generalmente no cazaban humanos, por lo que no entendía, que estaban haciendo con su omega en su posesión, un omega humano en apariencia, aunque con muchas características que esas criaturas podían encontrar agradables. </p><p>Era alto, era fuerte, tenía colmillos afilados, una mirada rapaz y sus cejas, su piel, su cabello, como combinaba con sus ojos, todo él era perfecto, se dijo en silencio, así que tal vez, esperaban que su omega se transformara en uno de ellos, que padeciera su enfermedad, pero, eso no iba a suceder, aunque bebiera sangre, aunque fuera mordido, él era inmune a la licantropía. </p><p>Como todos ellos, supuso, pero especialmente aquellos que presentaban las tan ansiadas anomalías heredadas del padre y la madre sombra, las que modificarian su apariencia cuando cumpliera cierta edad, algunos decían, que entre unos cien o doscientos años.</p><p>Así que tal vez, alguno de esos lobos deseaba a su omega, quería transformarlo en su compañero, sin embargo, eso no iba a pasar, no iba a permitirlo, además, el dinero, los favores pesaban mucho más que cualquier clase de lealtad o hermandad, los mortales, siempre se traicionaban entre ellos. </p><p>Radamanthys era hermoso, como una joya y desde que lo vio le deseo, aunque lo pensaban un alfa, el deseaba a ese hombre para él, quería que fuera suyo, quería servirle cuando pensó que se trataría del anciano de esa familia, pero al saber que era un omega, supo que podía ser suyo, que podía apoderarse de su cuerpo, de su mente, de todo lo que le hacía existir, convertirlo en un buen esposo. </p><p>Aun recordaba cuando su abuelo dejo ir toda su furia sobre su omega, golpeándolo con su bastón, esperando matarlo a golpes, pero sus anomalías se presentaron y tal vez así, el anciano Walden lo habría perdonado, pero no le hizo ver aquel milagro, solo guardo silencio, abriendo sus brazos, para proteger a su futuro omega, seguro que ese anciano no lo atacaria. </p><p>-Si no quieres su vida, bien podrías dármela a mí. </p><p>Eso fue pronunciado en el idioma de los antiguos, el que había aprendido con esmero, seguro de que su familia le daría la espalda, su hermano mayor era el favorito de su propio abuelo, lo que le transformaba en un tributo, en algo descartable y no deseaba ser eso. </p><p>-Siempre supe que lo veías mucho, tal vez tu sabias que se trataba de un omega… de forma instintiva. </p><p>Valentine media más de un metro ochenta, lo que le hacia un hombre alto, y pesaba mas de setenta kilos, todo eso de músculo, porque entrenaba muy duro, aunque su cuerpo se negara a ganar más masa física, era fuerte, podía defenderse o defender a Radamanthys, que apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando. </p><p>-Como su madre, ella trató de apartarlo de mí, no quería que lo educara… y de haber sido clara, le habría hecho darme otro heredero, un alfa, para no perder mi tiempo con ese omega. </p><p>Valentine dio otro paso, para defender a su omega, sabía que el anciano Walden estaba muy enfermo, muy debil, asi que si lo atacaba bien podía lastimarlo, hacerle daño, como le estaba haciendo daño a su omega, su Radamanthys, lo sabia desde que cumplio doce, que deseaba a ese chico rubio a su lado, aunque en ese momento cumpliria diesisiete, era algunos años mayor que su amado. </p><p>-Para lo único que sirve es para darnos más herederos, nada más… </p><p>Valentine no impidió que los sirvientes trataran de alejar a su omega, que apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando, porque su abuelo deseaba matarlo en medio de una de sus lecciones, quien le vio, suponiendo que lo deseaba para él. </p><p>-Dame su vida, yo tomaré el sitio de Radamanthys, he aprendido mucho, he leído los libros, te hare sentir orgulloso y cuando mi omega se embarace, cuando nazca un alfa de su cuerpo, te lo entregaré, pero yo quiero que él sea mío… de todas formas, ya no te quedan demasiados años de vida, anciano Walden. </p><p>Eso era cierto, no tenía tiempo para engendrar a otro alfa, ni siquiera si su nieto pudiera producirlo, pasarían años, décadas, antes de que estuviera listo para tomar su lugar en el círculo, para aprender de su saber, solo para entregarlo a la criatura de ese abismo. </p><p>Valentine lo sabía, lo comprendía en ese momento, sin embargo, cuando llegara el momento de pagar los favores de esa criatura, a quien tomaría no era a su omega, ni a los niños nacidos de su vientre, mucho menos a él, a quien tomaria seria al anciano Walden, que pensaba podía manipularlo a su antojo. </p><p>Pero Radamanthys no comprendía lo mucho que había hecho por él, lo mucho que le amaba y cuánto estaba dispuesto a realizar por tenerlo a su lado, por ser correspondido, por ser amado. </p><p>Sin embargo, cuando lo recogiera de esa sucia ciudad, esperaba que lo comprendiera por fin, que comprendiera cuanto lo amaba, que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, se dijo a sí mismo, agradeciendo su buena suerte que en ese momento lo había hecho un hombre especialmente rico, dueño de una hermosa mansión y de un hermoso omega. </p><p>Así como de una manada de sombras, que lo seguían a cualquier lado, que lo protegían, las que actuarían en el momento en el que lo deseara, esta vez, su omega no iba a escapar de su lado y mucho menos regresaría a ese hospital donde no pudieron mantenerlo seguro. </p><p>*****</p><p>Algunas horas después, un cuantioso desayuno estaba servido en una charola, enfrente de un Teneo bastante sorprendido, que lo veía como si no pudiera creerlo, aunque su aroma era sin duda espléndido. </p><p>-Anda, come un poco, se ve que tienes hambre. </p><p>Aspros seguía sonriendo, seguía encantado con la presencia de su cachorro en su habitación, porque, pronto su omega regresaría a su lado y con este sus hermanos, Defteros, Saga y Kanon. </p><p>-Esta delicioso, te lo prometo. </p><p>Eran varios tipos de pasteles, hot cakes, trozos de carne, jamón, salchichas, alguno que otro vegetal, frutas, todo lo que supuso podía ser del agrado del pequeño, del muchacho de unos quince años de edad, pero que en ese momento casi lo alcanzaba en estatura y creceria mucho mas, no tanto como su omega, pero si lo suficiente para sobrepasarlo en estatura. </p><p>-Tu y tu omega… lo han pasado muy mal… lejos de la jauría. </p><p>Siempre había comida, estaban calientes la mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo, en ocasiones les era difícil conseguir suministros que no fueran de primera necesidad, además, durante la noche generalmente el orfanato se enfriaba mucho y en invierno, debian abrigarse bien, porque nunca cerraban la puerta de la capilla.</p><p>-Puedes confiar en mí… no le diré a nuestro omega que me dijiste. </p><p>Teneo tomo una taza de chocolate espeso, el que aún estaba caliente, el que bebió con cierta reverencia, porque nunca lo había probado, sonrojándose debido a lo bien que le hizo sentir, viendo como Aspros le observaba fijamente, acariciando poco después su cabeza, alborotando un poco su cabello. </p><p>-No pasamos hambre ni nada de eso… pero… pero nunca hay comida de sobra y generalmente solo comemos pasteles o dulces a finales de año, cuando algunas familias de la zona las traen… </p><p>Esa información era suficiente para Aspros, que se preguntaba porque su omega prefería pasar frio, hambre, estar lejos de la jauría, cuando sabía claramente que de presentarse en ese sitio, tendría todo lo que quisiera, solo por un poco de afecto para él, especialmente, cuando tenían un hijo, un pequeño de quince años, una edad que era muy complicada en la vida de un omega, al que debían cuidar con especial esmero. </p><p>-Bueno, de ahora en adelante te prometo que tendrán comida de sobra, pasteles y todo lo que mis pequeños necesiten y tú, tú tendrás hermosos vestuarios, tendrás perfumes y cremas, creo que eso le gusta a los omegas de tu edad. </p><p>Teneo no estaba seguro de eso, porque solo tenía dos cambios de ropa y nunca tenían dinero para comprar perfumes, o cremas, o jabones con aromas, su vida era buena, el era feliz, pero no tenían lujos, su omega apenas podía mantener ese orfanato en pie o cuidar a esos niños. </p><p>-¿Por qué nos dejaste? </p><p>Pregunto ahora el lobezno, tratando de comprender porque vivian lejos de su padre, que se veía como una buena persona, quien le observó sin saber que decirle, porque su omega le dijo que la única razón por la cual no quiso regresar con él, aunque no lo quisiera tanto como él amaba a Hasgard, era porque temía lo que sucedería con su cachorro, que era un omega. </p><p>-Hubo un malentendido, él pensaba que yo les dejaría buscarte un compañero y eso nunca va a pasar, tú serás el líder de la jauría y tú, solo tú, elegirás a quien amar. </p><p>Pero aun así, secuestró a su omega, a quien pensaba que sus aliados salvaron sin saber que había sido secuestrado el también, así que, esas palabras solo le confundian un poco más. </p><p>-Estaba con otros omegas… cuando ustedes llegaron. </p><p>Uno de ellos estaba en los aposentos de Sisyphus, inconsciente, otro había sido llevado a la mansión de las rosas, donde Albafica habitaba en un desfile de fiestas interminables, como todo buen vampiro, el omega de su hermano, esperaba por él, había asuntos que debían tratar, que eran sumamente importantes por el bien de la jauría. </p><p>-Están en otras habitaciones… </p><p>Teneo por un momento quiso preguntarle si podía verlo, pero cuando su alfa suspiro, pensó que no deseaba hacerlo enojar, su omega merecía una mejor vida que la que tenía en ese orfanato y el no haría nada para evitarlo, no se lo merecía y no deseaba que su padre se molestara con el. </p><p>-Están seguros, no debes temer por eso. </p><p>Y para Aspros, esa era una verdad, Sisyphus era un buen hombre, que ayudaba a varios omegas a escapar de sus alfas, lo sabía, porque lo había seguido algunas ocasiones, cuando creyó que él fue el culpable de la desaparición de su amado, Albafica, él era un vampiro honorable, era la clase de chupasangre en la cual se podía confiar y estaba mejor con ese anciano, que de donde había escapado, y el rubio, bueno, él estaría con Kanon, cuando este se dignara a presentar su pellejo en la jauría. </p><p>-Pero come… los panqueques pueden enfriarse. </p><p>Teneo asintió, para seguir comiendo del cuantioso desayuno, disfrutando de cada uno de sus bocados, sin saber que su padre estaba preparándose para recibir a su omega y hacerle ver, que lo mejor para ambos, especialmente para su cachorro, era que se quedara a su lado. </p><p>-Y no quiero que Hasgard crea que no te alimente durante mi cuidado, quiero que sepa que seré un buen padre, que ustedes pueden ser felices conmigo. </p><p>Teneo asintió, creyendo cada una de las palabras de Aspros, quien, sin proponérselo, había dejado a Ilias sin vigilancia por demasiado tiempo, quien había descubierto la verdadera identidad del omega rubio, cuyo esposo iba en camino a la jauría. </p><p>-Que ustedes están seguros. </p><p>*****</p><p>Algunas horas después, uno de los licántropos le llevó comida a Radamanthys, dejándola en el suelo, era carne como en un estofado, acompañado de papas, de pan y de algo que parecía sopa de verduras, así como una botella de vino ligero. </p><p>Dejándolo solo después, sin vigilarlo siquiera, tal vez pensaban que no podía escapar, que se quedaría en ese sitio esperando por lo que tuviera que pasar, pero eso no iba a ser de esa forma, se dijo en silencio. </p><p>Tomando uno de los cubiertos, con el cual trato de abrir la puerta de su celda, con demasiada facilidad, como si no hubiera sido cerrada del todo, tal vez, ese licántropo era un omega o simplemente le tuvo piedad. </p><p>Minos y Aiacos, debía dar con ellos, se dijo a sí mismo, caminando con lentitud, tratando de guardar silencio, de ser sigiloso, pero claro, con su estatura no era muy fácil lograrlo, porque de pronto, escucho que lo señalaban, que ordenaban que dieran con él, el mismo licántropo rubio que le dijo que sería su omega. </p><p>Por lo cual, tuvo que correr, buscando un lugar donde esconderse, sin saberlo, dirigiendose a donde se encontraba una puerta trampa, una salida oculta que utilizaban cuando no deseaban llamar la atención, cayendo en ella, sumergiéndose hasta la mitad en un montón de agua sucia, barro y otras cosas que no deseaba saber que eran. </p><p>*****</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, en el edificio antiguo que era la fachada de la jauria habia al menos cuatro licantropos custodiandolo, quienes al ver a dos lobos, uno de pelaje blanco y otro de pelaje azul, los reconocieron inmediatamente. </p><p>-Aspros los está esperando. </p><p>Ese era Ilias, que les veía fijamente, pensando que Hasgard tenia un pelaje como de luna, que era bastante hermoso, a pesar de su estatura, pero nunca se había molestado en apreciar su belleza, le interesaba mucho mas, encontrar la forma de robarle  el poder al buen Aspros. </p><p>-¿Dónde está? </p><p>Kanon fue el primero en transformarse en un humano, furioso por que tomaron al omega rubio, que en ese momento corría en dirección de los brazos de su esposo, pero no deseaba que el gemelo menor, comprendiera sus intenciones. </p><p>-En una jaula, acompañado de los otros dos, que no parecen importarte demasiado. </p><p>Hasgard le observó con algo parecido al desprecio acompañado de la decepción que sentía por él, por sus actos, dos sentimientos que no eran de su agrado, pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto. </p><p>-Adelante, Aspros estará feliz de verlos… </p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys avanzo con demasiada dificultad buscando una forma de salir de alli, porque no podía regresar por donde había caído, estaba a demasiados metros de distancia y sin embargo, no sufrio ningun daño. </p><p>Apenas podía ver algo, la oscuridad era absoluta y solo porque no era del todo humano era que sus ojos podían distinguir algunas figuras, algunas siluetas, escuchando como algo grande se movía en el agua. </p><p>Un ente que pasó sobre su cabeza, produciendo un sonido como de vapor escapando de una chimenea, un sonido desagradable, proveniente de un bulto mucho más desagradable aún. </p><p>Un ser que le hizo retroceder, debido al temor que sintió, uno instintivo, que le hizo comenzar a correr en cualquier dirección, hacia donde podía percibir un poco de luz, encontrando una coladera dentro de una casa vieja, donde salió, cerrando la trampa con un tubo de metal, creyendo que eso, sea lo que sea que era, lo seguiría. </p><p>Y tuvo razón, lo que fuera que lo perseguía se azotó contra la coladera, casi soltandola de sus bisagras, para después rugir, un sonido como de alarido, un gorjeo animal que terminaba como en un ronroneo, de una criatura que estaba seguro no se detendría hasta que destruyeran esa barrera, una cosa que pensó estaba hambrienta, que no era de esa realidad.</p><p>Radamanthys se levantó de un salto, buscando la salida de esa construcción, viendo unos rayos de luz a través de una puerta casi abierta, estaban en el sótano, tenía que apresurarse a subir las escaleras, escuchando como esa cosa volvía a chocar contra la barrera de metal, doblandola con la fuerza de ese golpe. </p><p>Escuchando como esa cosa la tercera vez que chocaba contra la coladera la rompía, pero él estaba cerca de la luz, esperaba que de alguna forma, esa pesadillesca criatura no soportara la luz intensa, de lo contrario estaba perdido. </p><p>Pero estaba equivocado, esa cosa soportaba la luz solar y era aún más horrible de lo que lo había pensado, además, solo se detuvo cuando dio con un callejón, uno que no tenía salida, escuchando otros gritos, otros rugidos, de más de esas cosas, que lo veían desde los muros, eran cuatro en total, las que lo rodeaban. </p><p>Y de nuevo, se preguntaba porque no perdía la razón, porque el miedo no lo hacía acurrucarse en el suelo, llorar desesperado, pedir piedad, que había mal en su cuerpo, en su psique, que podía ver eso, ser perseguido por esas cosas, sin mostrar temor alguno. </p><p>Pero en las noches soñaba con su esposo, con Valentine, con lo que le había hecho y le atemorizaba su destino, le hacia creer que pronto perdería su vida, que seria destruido por aquel en quien llegó a confiar. </p><p>-¿Por qué no terminan con esto? </p><p>Les pregunto, al notar que esas cuatro cosas no lo atacaban, no lo devoraban, aunque podía ver el hambre en sus ojos dentro de esas fosas como de cadáver pudriéndose, escuchando unos pasos y cómo, de pronto, esas cosas regresaban a las sombras de donde habían nacido, todas menos una, que comenzó a olfatear el ambiente. </p><p>-Porque son mis mascotas y saben que yo no deseo lastimarte… esposo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, espero que esto sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, por dejarme sus maravillosas estrellas y sus espléndidos comentarios. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Derrota</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Valentine. </p><p>Pronunció tratando de alejarse de su esposo, chocando contra la pared a sus espaldas, escuchando el sonido de la criatura que al igual a como hiciera un perro de caza, una mascota, se acomodo a su lado, dejando que Valentine acariciara su cabeza, que se asemejaba al cráneo de un pájaro.</p><p>-Mi amor… </p><p>Radamanthys trato de controlarse, respirando hondo, elevándose del suelo recargado contra la pared, poniéndose de pie, pero aun manteniéndose alejado de su esposo, que sonreía encantado de verlo, aunque tenía ropa de monja, la que estaba manchada de lodo, de agua sucia. </p><p>-Te ves hermoso… Radamanthys. </p><p>Cuando dio un paso hacia el, Radamanthys silenció un jadeo, un gemido asustado, porque no tenía porque mostrarse débil, no tenía porque ver cuanto lo asustaba su esposo, cuya mascota lo seguía con esos ojos muertos, como adivinando sus posibles movimientos. </p><p>-Y te amo tanto, cada día sin ti fue una pesadilla. </p><p>Radamanthys tuvo que sonreír, una mueca amarga, una expresión que decía cuanto creía de sus palabras, la clase de mentiroso que lo creía, después de lo que le había hecho, lo que le harían en ese hospital donde lo encerraron. </p><p>-Ven conmigo, regresemos a casa, te prometo que te gustará vivir conmigo. </p><p>Radamanthys había escuchado suficiente y aunque sabía que podían alcanzarlo, empezó a correr hacia una pequeña ventana que daba a un edificio abandonado, donde subió utilizando algunas cajas, brincando de una a una, hasta llegar a la única salida que pudo encontrar, sin saber, ni entender cómo estaba logrando realizar esa faena. </p><p>-¡Radamanthys! </p><p>La mascota de Valentine comenzó a correr, siguiendo sus pasos, llamándole a las otras que también comenzaron a buscarlo, de las que no se molestó en esconderse, sabía que iban a atraparlo. </p><p>Pero aun así, buscaba la forma de escapar, de alejarse de su esposo y de no lograrlo, al menos, podría decir que lo intento, por él, por el que venía en camino y muy en el fondo, por ese dulce sueño que vio en compañía de ese lobo de oscuro pelaje.</p><p>*****</p><p>El aroma nauseabundo que invadia esas calles llamó la atención de Kanon, quien no quiso ingresar a la jauría, escuchando un alarido, de algo que no parecía humano, algo que parecía comunicarse con otra cosa parecida, llamándose, como si fueran lobos cazando, pero no había lobo alguno, ni ser de ese planeta que produjera un sonido como ese. </p><p>De vez en cuando esos callejones eran repoblados por las cosas que existían en ellos antes de que llegaran y fundaran su jauría en uno de esos edificios, utilizando la mala fama que ese puerto poseía para tener privacidad, ya que los humanos decían, seres abismales los habían reclamado para ellos y era cierto, por lo que los primeros años tuvieron que destruirlos. </p><p>Aunque, de vez en cuando regresaban a morar esas zonas oscuras, especialmente en las alcantarillas, en las viejas y olvidadas construcciones laberínticas, cuyos niveles inferiores eran incontables, como si esas criaturas les hubieran construido no solo para habitarlas, sino para cazar a sus víctimas, las que caían en esa negrura para no salir jamás.</p><p>Kanon respiró hondo, soportando las náuseas que le provocaban esas criaturas, percibiendo uno diferente, mucho más suave y agradable, era el de Radamanthys, quien parecía asustado, de eso estaba seguro. </p><p>-Radamanthys… </p><p>Hasgard asintió, debía ir a donde sus instintos le llamaban, como el acudiría a proteger a su pequeño, no podía dejarlo solo en compañía de Aspros, ni de Ilias, no quería que sufriera lo que muchos omegas, era su hijo, después de todo. </p><p>-Vete, yo estoy a salvo en este sitio. </p><p>Lo sabía, porque su alfa no lo lastimaria con su hijo presente en ese lugar, no querría parecer un mal padre, ni un monstruo frente a su Teneo, además, aunque sentía la lujuria recorrer cada uno de sus músculos, de sus células, el temor por la seguridad de su hijo le hacía pensar con claridad, mantenía esa locura a raya, por decirlo de alguna forma. </p><p>-Aspros no me hará daño. </p><p>Y aunque estaba traicionando a Saga y sus esfuerzos por salvarlo de su hermano, sabía que no se marcharía de ese sitio, que no rechazaría a Aspros, hasta que pudiera salvar a su pequeño, por lo cual, avanzó lentamente en los túneles de la jauría, buscando a su alfa. </p><p>Al mismo tiempo que Kanon se transformaba en un lobo y comenzaba a correr hacia donde escuchaba esos gritos inhumanos, donde había olido el aroma tenue del omega rubio, que no confiaba en nadie mas, que no sabía que él deseaba salvarlo, regresarle la sonrisa o la seguridad a ese hermoso rostro. </p><p>*****</p><p>Esas eran sin duda construcciones laberínticas, apenas sabía donde se encontraba y creía que ya había atravesado tres edificios, sin embargo, esas cosas aún lo seguían de cerca, dos de ellas, las otras dos no estaban por ningún lugar donde pudiera verlas. </p><p>Estaba demasiado oscuro, tanto que un humano común no podía ver nada en las sombras, pero él sí podía, él si lograba ver las siluetas de las paredes, las puertas cerradas con tablones de madera clavados, ingresando un poco más en esa oscuridad. </p><p>Escuchando un grito a su derecha y viendo como una de esas cosas, la tercera de ellas, corría hacia él con demasiada velocidad, como si quisiera estrellarse contra su cuerpo, por lo cual saltó, esquivando a la criatura pero chocando contra un barandal de madera casi podrida, que se rompió con su peso, cayendo un piso, rompiendo el suelo apolillado, para descender un piso más, con un doloroso gemido. </p><p>Acercandolo a la calle al otro lado de donde inició su desesperado intento por huir, podía ver la luz desde una puerta casi destruida, hacia la que avanzó, sintiendo que una de sus piernas le dolía, se había clavado algo en esta, así que comenzó su carrera cojeando, teniendo que apoyarse contra una de las superficies, esperando dar con una carretera o algo parecido, donde hubiera más personas, pero lo que vio fue un drenaje abierto y maloliente, donde desembocaban todos los demás, rodeado de más construcciones abandonadas. </p><p>Escuchando el sonido de unas gaviotas, notando que estaban cerca de un puerto abandonado, con algunas planchas de madera, troncos sucios, tan antiguos como aquellos que no pudieron sostener su peso tras su caída, tan viejos, tan podridos como todo en ese sitio. </p><p>Pero aun asi, trato de alejarse, forzando a sus piernas a moverse, escuchando el sonido de esas cosas, cómo se llamaban entre ellas, siguiéndolo, escondiéndose ahora cada vez que volteaba en su dirección, como jugando con él, burlándose de su desesperación, de su dolor, una de estas olfateando la sangre que dejó en el suelo, mirándolo detenerse debajo de un viejo farol que iluminaba algunas partes de ese olvidado suburbio. </p><p>Perdiendo el control, aparentemente, porque comenzó a correr en su dirección con un grito que aumentaba de volumen conforme se acercaba a él, haciéndole recordar el sonido que producían algunas teteras cuando el vapor comenzaba a escapar por su orificios. </p><p>Radamanthys trato de protegerse con los brazos, el dolor de su pierna ya era insoportable y sabía que no podía defenderse de ninguna manera, no tenia ningun arma con que hacerlo, pero al menos, habia escapado de su esposo, la muerte en manos de esas criaturas era mucho más piadosa que una vida de esclavitud. </p><p>Sin embargo, de pronto, como si fueron los hados del destino que deseaban protegerlo de esa cruel muerte, uno de los lobos, el mismo lobo que vio en ese orfanato se lanzo contra esa criatura, mordiendo su cuello, o donde pensaba que estaba su cuello, encajando sus dientes en su carne, de la cual comenzo a manar un humo negro. </p><p>Y de pronto lo comprendió, de pronto en ese sitio, malherido, sin la posibilidad de seguir avanzando las palabras de esos sujetos que lo capturaron, esos lobos, esas bestias, tuvieron sentido cuando decían que Kanon lo deseaba, como si eso fuera importante para ellos. </p><p>Kanon, qué era ese lobo de tamaño monstruoso, el que vio en el orfanato y durmió a su lado, engañándolo con esa apariencia animal, pero eso no le molestaba, no se sentía defraudado, solo comprendía lo que sucedía en ese sitio, porque ese sujeto tan desagradable dijo que el hermoso ladrón iria por el, lo buscaría y eso hizo, aunque no se atrevía a tratar de comprender la razón de eso. </p><p>La criatura luchó por liberarse de las fauces de Kanon, pero no pudo, gritando una última vez, llamando a sus pares, que comenzaron a gritar conmocionados, al verle caer al suelo sin vida, furiosos, sin embargo, Kanon se mantuvo  a su lado, protegiéndolo de esas cosas tan horribles. </p><p>Que comenzaron a rodearlos, como preparándose para atacarlo, escuchando unos pasos, como se iban acercando por uno de los edificios, era Valentine, su esposo, que observaba a Kanon en silencio, comprendiendo que era un licántropo. </p><p>-Tienes buen gusto, eso lo admito, pero él es mi esposo y tendrás que buscarte a alguien más. </p><p>Radamanthys observaba a su esposo en silencio, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, si acaso, de no haber nacido un omega él sería quien pudiera dominar a esas cosas, él sería quien estaría caminando seguro en esas calles, victorioso. </p><p>-Mi amor es solo mío. </p><p>Tras decir aquellas palabras, esas criaturas comenzaron a atacarlos, de nuevo produciendo ese grito, ese alarido enloquecido, lanzándose como toros contra el lobo de pelaje azul que trataba de protegerlo, el que comenzó a pelear con ellos, o eso intento, pero eran demasiados, demasiado rápidos, demasiado fuertes, lo estaban dañando, iban a matarlo.</p><p>-No… </p><p>Radamanthys no quería que nadie más pagara por sus errores, que una vida fuera cegada porque no pudo adivinar la clase de hombre del que se trataba Valentine, quien solo veía con una sonrisa como atacaban al lobo de pelaje azul. </p><p>-Basta… ya basta. </p><p>Valentine entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esa desesperación, ver como Radamanthys corría o eso intentaba, pa cubrir el cuerpo de ese lobo, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Kanon, protegiéndolo con el suyo, pero, eso no funcionó, porque una de sus mascotas lo golpeó tan fuerte que terminó lanzándolo bastante lejos, para seguir atacando al hermoso lobo, que trataba de levantarse. </p><p>-Mi amor, estás haciendo que me sienta celoso. </p><p>Valentine ignoro a Kanon, que apenas podía defenderse, quien tomó una forma casi humana, bastante llamativa, con la cual rasgó el costado de una de sus mascotas, pero no era suficiente para detenerla, no cuando dos más atacaron al mismo tiempo, alejándose de su amo, acercandolo al drenaje, donde parecía que terminarían lanzandolo, si seguían golpeándolo con sus pesados cuerpos. </p><p>-Detenlos… por favor… solo detenlos. </p><p>Valentine volteo para ver como sus mascotas lanzaban a Kanon, tras chocar contra él una última ocasión, a donde caía toda el agua de los drenajes, que desembocaba en el mar, donde seguramente perdería la vida, aunque no pudo ver que sucedia, solo escuchar el sonido de ese cuerpo cayendo con un acuoso mensaje, no iban a apartarlo de su esposo. </p><p>-Parece que ya no es necesario. </p><p>Susurro acercándose un poco más a su esposo, que aun estaba en el suelo, su pierna estaba lastimada y sangraba de su herida, tal vez por eso sus mascotas lo atacaron cuando no deseaba que le hicieran daño. </p><p>-Y es hora de volver a casa, no te parece. </p><p>Radamanthys trató de alejarse, pero no pudo cuando unas luces lo cegaron de momento, eran las del auto, cuyo conductor había encontrado la forma de ingresar a esa zona de ese suburbio abandonado. </p><p>-Solo dejame amarte, es lo único que siempre he deseado y se que tu tambien deseas eso, una familia, alguien que te ame, yo soy ese alguien. </p><p>En ese momento, al ver que Kanon había caído presa de esas criaturas, que el coche había llegado con sus luces infernales, para llevarlo con Valentine, que solamente sonreía, observando como sus mascotas tomaban forma humana, la de sus matones, quienes lo sostuvieron de los brazos, para llevarlo al interior de esa carroza fúnebre, que lo llevaría a su muerte, a su funeral. </p><p>-Yo te amare, yo te cuidare y se que seras feliz a mi lado. </p><p>Radamanthys fue lanzado al interior de ese mausoleo, que solo tenía unas puertas, por donde Valentine ingresaba a su auto, las que cerró poco después, tomando un asiento enfrente suyo, observandolo, sin decir nada más, viendo como se sentaba al otro lado, lo más lejos que podía de su cuerpo, con una expresión de absoluta miseria, de la más absoluta desesperación. </p><p>-Porque odiaría tener que llevarte al santuario, para que curen tu alma de la ninfomanía, de tu melancolía, mi amor. </p><p>Valentine espero por una respuesta suya, la que fue una negación, no deseaba regresar a ese sitio, aunque tampoco deseaba ir a la mansión de su esposo, para iniciar su vida de casados, para que pudiera morderlo y tal vez, terminar lo que fuera que le hicieron el dia de su boda. </p><p>-Eso pensaba, no quieres alejarte de mi. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hasgard ingreso en la jauría con un paso lento, sin prestarle atención a nada más que al aroma de su hijo, que se encontraba en lo que sabía era la habitación del alfa de la jauría, quien le veía con una expresión maravillada, a su lado se encontraba Teneo, comiendo un panqué de chocolate. </p><p>-Has regresado, justo ahora le decía a nuestro hijo, que nunca más volverán a sentir frío, o hambre, ni miedo, yo me encargare de su seguridad, como su padre y como tu alfa. </p><p>Hasgard quiso atacarlo apenas escuchó esas palabras, pero no lo hizo, porque asustaría a Teneo y no deseaba que su pequeño fuera manchado por nada, no lo permitiría como su omega, como quien le dio a luz, ese era su deber. </p><p>-A que nunca habías probado algo como esto. </p><p>Pronunció Teneo, dándole de su panque, del que tomó un pequeño mordisco, sonriéndole con una expresión que esperaba fuera serena, sin mucho esfuerzo, porque nunca lo había visto tan emocionado por algo tan insignificante como un trozo de pan. </p><p>-¿Dónde están esos chicos? </p><p>Aspros se sentó un poco, no deseaba hablar de esos omegas con su hijo presente, por lo cual, mirándolo de reojo, respiró hondo, abrió la boca una vez, para después cerrarla e inmediatamente señalarle la puerta, no deseaba que Teneo creyera que era una mala persona, porque él no se consideraba de esa forma. </p><p>-Ya que eres mi omega, supongo que tienes que saberlo, así que ven conmigo. </p><p>Hasgard negó eso, no deseaba marcharse, no lo haría sin su cachorro y lo que fuera que hizo con esos muchachos, su pequeño tenía que saberlo, no iba a engañarlo como su padre deseaba que lo hiciera. </p><p>-No, me lo dirás aquí, no voy a separarme de mi niño, él es mi responsabilidad. </p><p>*****</p><p>Saga al ver que Kanon y Hasgard se habían marchado, maldijo, grito furioso, sin comprender porque su hermano, que generalmente era astuto, acaba de realizar un acto tan estupido, sintiendo que Arles trataba de abrir los ojos, su enojo siempre lograba que eso pasara. </p><p>-Guarda silencio… </p><p>Se dijo a sí mismo, antes de que cometiera una locura, que su otro ser saliera a la luz, aquel que era un demonio, que no le temía a mancharse las manos de sangre, la razón por la cual Aspros pensaba que necesitaba ayuda, o eso fue lo que le dijo, que debían encontrar la forma de controlar a ese demonio, la razón por la cual quiso escapar, sin decirle a Kanon nada al respecto. </p><p>-No necesito que me digas que hacer… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus estrellas, sus lecturas y muchas gracias @SailorFighter por dejarme ese hermoso comentario, me hiciste el día. Y si, Valentine pudo llevarse a su esposo consigo, pues domina terrores inimaginables y cósmicos, que debieron ser heredados a Radamanthys, pero las ideas arcaicas de su abuelo, le robaron aquello que por derecho era suyo. De nuevo muchas gracias. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Bluegard.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En Bluegard solo existían dos clases de habitantes, quienes nacieron en esa tierra congelada o los que no tenían suerte y llegaban a ellas tratando de prosperar, borrar su pasado, reiniciar su vida. </p><p>Kardia era uno de esos casos perdidos que buscaban la forma de huir de sus errores, él era un omega enfermo, de unos veintidós años de edad, era su corazón y esperaban que no sobreviviera a su niñez, mucho menos su adolescencia, por esa razón nunca le consiguieron un alfa como se acostumbraba en las casas de alto abolengo. </p><p>Razón por la cual decidió escapar de su hogar, cuando pensaban que ya era el momento de conseguirle alguna clase de compañía, para tener uno o dos herederos, aunque un embarazo podría poner en peligro su vida, eso realmente no importaba. </p><p>Kardia había corrido durante varios años, en ocasiones encontraba un trabajo en una granja, en una tienda, pero siempre daban con él, su familia lo estaba buscando y él no sabía a dónde huir para tener una vida tranquila el tiempo que la enfermedad se lo permitiera. </p><p>Escuchando el nombre de Bluegard una ocasión en un extraño lugar, un bar maloliente de puerto, en donde limpiaba unas mesas en silencio por una mísera paga, nadie sabía de quién se trataba, nadie sabía que lo buscaban, así que hablaban sin preocuparse de lo que esos marineros conocían. </p><p>Allí escuchó de las bocas de los marineros que Bluegard era una extraña ciudad habitada por toda clase de personas, los residentes nacidos en esas viejas casas junto al mar, o aquellos que llegaban a trabajar para ellos, muchos provenientes de la desolada tierra de Asgard. </p><p>Era un puerto, el más lejano de ellos, cuya razón desconocian en lo absoluto, porque no se podía llegar a nada más que a las montañas de hielo causantes del hundimiento de centenares de barcos, enormes construcciones que carecían de cualquier clase de vida, ni siquiera las gaviotas se atrevían a pisarlas y sin embargo, todos los años Bluegard recibía diferentes cargamentos de oro, piezas de oro con extraños motivos marítimos. </p><p>Cada una de las familias residentes desde las viejas épocas cuando fundaron el puerto era dueña de una inmensa fortuna, de una mansión lóbrega, oscura y terrible, con su propio atraque donde una pequeña embarcación aguardaba, así como un par de escaleras que se perdían en el agua negra con una capa de hielo en su superficie. </p><p>Y aunque era un lugar antiguo, de viejas familias arraigadas en viejas casas de ventanas cubiertas por gruesas cortinas, Kardia no pudo ver a un solo anciano en las calles, nadie sobrepasaba los cuarenta o cincuenta años, como si no vivieran más de esos años supuso. </p><p>Debido a una enfermedad o algo así, probablemente, ya que podía ver que los mayores, aquellos que habían cumplido cuarenta, se veían extraños, con una maldad difícil de describir, algo en su apariencia le era completamente ajeno, tal vez eran sus ojos que casi no pestañeaban, el iris o la piel que podía ver debajo de su costosa ropa, la que se veía reseca, rota, como si se tratasen de escamas. </p><p>Había un aroma como de pescado o humedad en todo el ambiente, no era un aroma agradable, sino por el contrario, le hacía pensar en agua estancada en pescados podridos amontonados en algún sitio no muy lejos de allí, algo muy extraño considerando la temperatura de esa ciudad con hielo o nieve cubriendo algunos adornos de las construcciones o el camino alrededor de las casas.</p><p>Era un aroma que pudo percibir en el viejo transporte que lo llevó a esa ciudad perdida en el hielo, que comenzaba a molestarle demasiado, a su lado había un sujeto rubio, de ojos azules como el hielo, tan pálido como solo aquellos nacidos en esas tierras pueden serlo, era unos diez centímetros más alto que el, cubierto de ropa vieja, que no se veía lo suficiente abrigadora para protegerlo del clima. </p><p>-¿Vienes buscando trabajo? </p><p>Le pregunto con una expresión amable, metiéndose en sus asuntos, logrando que se molestara por ello, pero no era el momento de iniciar una pelear, por algo tan insignificante como eso. </p><p>-Si es asi, espero que hayas realizado algo realmente terrible para aceptar vivir en este lugar, pero, si no es asi, te aconsejaria que tomaras el primer transporte que te lleve lejos de aquí, no comprendes la clase de ciudad en la que estamos, no sabes a donde has llegado. </p><p>Después de pronunciar esas palabras, observó una torre bastante alta, demasiado alejada en el puerto, la que estaba construida a la mitad del mar, sin ninguna clase de puente que lo llevara a ese sitio, con labrados que no pudo comprender, como de pesadillescos peces, más humanos que animales, cubierto por percebes, algunos bordes dorados con formas extrañas, como si de arrecife se tratara. </p><p>-¿Y tú si? </p><p>El rubio le observó por unos momentos, para verificar que nadie los estuviera escuchando, sin embargo, Kardia estaba seguro que más de unos ojos y oídos estaban pendientes de su conversación, pero solo era una sensación, no era nada real que debiera asustarlo. </p><p>-Nací en Asgard y mi hermano fue acusado de crímenes que no cometió. </p><p>Fue su respuesta, antes de partir, caminando en dirección de un barco, donde un sujeto cuya piel parecía colgar a la altura del cuello, como formando tres hendiduras, les observaba, quien asintió cuando al extraño de cabello largo, rubio platino, le dijo algo, entregandole un collar con los mismos diseños de la torre a la cual se dirigia. </p><p>Kardia camino hasta llegar a la taberna local, donde ingresó seguro de que podría encontrar información importante en ese sitio, como quien buscaba trabajadores, o donde podría dormir esa noche, aunque no parecía que estuviera a punto de anochecer muy pronto.</p><p>Se pidió una bebida caliente con un poco de licor, esperando escuchar algo entretenido, que los marineros comenzaron con sus conversaciones delirantes, notando que en esa taberna había muy pocos jóvenes, como en las calles principales de Bluegard, quienes bebían a esa hora de la noche eran ancianos, hombre y mujeres de más de cincuenta años, cada uno de ellos cansado, agotado, podía verlo por sus arrugas, por las marcas en sus rostros, que demostraban tal vez, que tuvieron mejores vidas. </p><p>-¿No eres de por aquí verdad? </p><p>Otro maldito entrometido, se dijo en silencio, volteando curioso para observar a quien se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, esta ocasion era un sujeto de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos amarillos y uñas rojas, un hombre con una franca pariencia de reptil, como una serpiente o un lagarto. </p><p>-Estoy seguro de que estás buscando trabajo, pero todos y cada uno de los puestos están ocupados por la gente que ves aquí, sin embargo, ve con el gobernador, Degel siempre busca nuevos trabajadores en su mansión. </p><p>Kardia pudo escuchar algunos cuchicheos que se detuvieron cuando el cantinero los observó fijamente, podía sentir que lo miraban de soslayo, pero no dijo nada, parecía que todos los presentes le tenían miedo al que servía sus bebidas, en la única taberna y cuarto de huéspedes de Bluegard. </p><p>-Hace unos días escapó uno de sus peones, se marchó del pueblo, pero estos bastardos de aqui diran que el mar se lo llevo, pero no les creas, no son más que mentirosos y pusilánimes sin futuro. </p><p>Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, como si fuera el miedo aquello que les hacía estar juntos, beber juntos, pero, nunca había sido alguien que se dejara llevar por sus temores, por lo cual, terminó su bebida, dispuesto a subir a la habitación que estaba dispuesto a rentar por la noche, por lo que dejó más dinero de lo necesario. </p><p>-No tengo más camas, pero Degel, si tiene demasiadas camas en su vieja casa, es un lugar grande, la más cercana a la torre, por la cual no has querido preguntar, y aunque lo preguntes, solo es un templo de oración de los residentes más antiguos de la zona. </p><p>Kasa era el nombre del sujeto pálido que atendía el bar y la posada, quien a pesar de su apariencia, era humano, pero carece de toda clase de consciencia o simpatía por los extraños, él había llegado unos años antes a ese sitio, buscando trabajo, siendo contratado por un sujeto llamado Isaac, quien acababa de cumplir unos setenta años, el verdadero dueño de ese sitio, quien vivía en la construcción de abajo. </p><p>-Y a esta hora es cuando regresa de sus deberes en el templo, después de sus reuniones con Sorrento. </p><p>Ya había dado demasiada información, pero si ese muchacho no deseaba marcharse, si después de ver algunas señales de la podredumbre de Bluegard, aun quería buscar trabajo entre sus residentes nacidos en esas tierras congeladas, lo mejor era evitar que vagara demasiado entre sus calles, el agua, podía ser traicionera. </p><p>-También me dirás que me vaya… </p><p>Lo haria, si estuviera tan loco para eso, pero no lo estaba, el no era un demente, el solo era un cantinero, un trabajador más en ese hermoso pueblo de nieve, agua congelada y viento lacerante. </p><p>-No, no estoy loco. </p><p>Fue su respuesta y Kardia podría jurar que escuchó algo moverse debajo de las mismas tablas que pisaba en ese momento, algo acuoso e inmenso, sin embargo, al ver que Kasa, como los otros no producían ningún solo sonido, que actuaban como si no fuera nada, decidió ignorarlo, saliendo de ese sitio, sintiendo las miradas de los comensales de ese edificio a sus espaldas, su miedo, su desconfianza. </p><p>-Maldita sea, ya se despertó… </p><p>Pronunció el albino, escuchando poco después el sonido de una campana, alguien llamaba por él y sin más, decidió alejarse, dejando solos a sus comensales, que desde que comenzara a trabajar en ese sitio, no habían pagado ni un solo trago de licor, una sola noche de descanso o un plato de comida. </p><p>*****</p><p>Albafica no regresó a su mansión en varias horas más, tratando de calmar su enojo, de regresar a su hermosa apariencia, a pesar de ser un anciano, que en ese momento tenía cabello gris, muchas menos arrugas, se veía un poco más fuerte. </p><p>-Eres un hipócrita. </p><p>Ese era Afrodita, que estaba furioso con él, aún no podía perdonar el que hubiera liberado a Shura, salvando su vida de la sed de cualquier vampiro, deteniéndose frente a su alumno, con una expresión de claro arrepentimiento. </p><p>-Yo le di las herramientas para marcharse, Shura decidió que eso era lo que deseaba. </p><p>Afrodita se hizo a un lado, en ese momento no deseaba pelear con él, aunque tenía una de sus rosas en sus labios, observandole fijamente con demasiado desprecio, escuchando los pasos de su amante a sus espaldas, aquel de cabello azul, que fue su favorito desde un principio. </p><p>-Aspros te mando un regalo Albafica, un muchacho joven, de cabello blanco… el mismo de los cuadros que tienes regados por doquier. </p><p>Albafica volteo a verle, viendo como Afrodita besaba el dorso de la mano de Deathmask, que se limitaba a guardar silencio, parecía que ambos habían ingresado en sus habitaciones, pero lo que más le importaba, eran aquellas palabras referentes a un joven de cabello blanco. </p><p>-Está inconsciente… como una botella de vino dispuesta para que beban de ella. </p><p>Albafica aun no sabia si era su amado, si era Minos, así que trato de ignorar las palabras de su alumno, que solo veía como se marchaba, notando el cambio en su actitud, lo tenso que estaba y como trataba de no correr hacia sus habitaciones, buscando a su regalo recien llegado. </p><p>-Se que extrañas a Shura, yo tambien lo hago, asi que le haremos regresar, por eso no tienes porque preocuparte. </p><p>*****</p><p>Siegfried no espero demasiado para ser recibido por el Gobernador, un hombre de cabello azul claro, de ojos rojos, más bien delgado, quien le veía sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera, con labrados oscuros, tan extraños como aquellos que adornaban esa torre, así como el collar que recibió de sus manos. </p><p>El dia que llego a su pueblo, buscando su mano en matrimonio, porque su belleza era conocida en todo Asgard, así como en Bluegard, el segundo hijo nacido de una muchacha joven, cuyo hermano mayor sería el heredero de la fortuna de los suyos, quien trato de evitar que el baile de compromiso se realizará. </p><p>Siegfried era un omega, debían buscarle compañia adecuada, esta llego en la forma de Hilda de Polaris, la sacerdotisa del templo de Odin, sin embargo, él decidió presentarse, realizar un reto por la mano del joven hermoso, que lo rechazó al saber de dónde venía, que corría por su sangre, la apariencia que decían tendría despues de algun tiempo, cuando comenzara a envejecer. </p><p>Con lo que uniría su sangre y engendreria hermosos hijos, que serían bendecidos por el mar, por lo que alli vivia, a pesar de que era el Gobernador de Bluegard, de ser el dueño de la empresa pesquera más grande de la zona, de una mina, de una plataforma petrolera, de ser tan rico, tan poderoso como lo era, tan hermoso como sabía que lo era, al menos, los primeros cuarenta o cincuenta años de su vida. </p><p>-Mataron a mi esposa, antes de que se consumara nuestra unión, de que pudiera morderme… </p><p>Sorrento no estaba dispuesto a fingir sorpresa, ni horror, la verdad no le importaba que su esposa hubiera sido asesinada antes de la boda, en realidad era sin duda, una hermosa coincidencia que jugaba a su favor.</p><p>-Culpan a mi hermano.</p><p>Que era inocente, Sorrento lo sabía mejor que nadie, y sabía exactamente quién había sido el asesino que no tuvo que tocarla para lograr su objetivo, haciéndole caminar hasta la ventana más alta, para que se lanzará de ella, un flautista prodigioso, cuya música lograba encantar a cualquiera, como si fuera una de esas sirenas del mito. </p><p>-Van a ejecutarlo por eso. </p><p>Siegfried en ese momento ya estaba recargado en el escritorio, observando la expresion de indiferencia de Sorrento, que solo le veia enfundado en ese horrible traje de color rosa, a sus espaldas se encontraban varias flautas de diferentes materiales, pero cada una era valiosa. </p><p>-Debes evitarlo.</p><p>Sorrento lo haría, pero con una condición y sabían exactamente cuál era esa, por lo cual, colocó un anillo con la forma de una sirena en la madera, una pieza antigua, tan desagradable como todas las otras decoraciones. </p><p>-Ya sabes que es lo que pido por tu ayuda… </p><p>Siegfried lo sabía, lo comprendía por completo, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar que su hermano fuera castigado por algo que no hizo, que lo colgaran por ello, así que, tomando el ofensivo anillo ofrecido por Sorrento, lo llevó a su mano. </p><p>-Sólo sálvalo… </p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon había caído al agua salada, sintiéndose como un inutil, al no poder ayudarle a ese muchacho, que a pesar de ser un niño, el si pudo salvarlo a él, lo recordaba bien, pequeño, delgado, con cabello rubio y dos cejas aun separadas, pero que terminarían uniéndose después de la pubertad, en ese hermoso omega que ya no sonreía nunca.</p><p>Sintiendo como algo lo cargaba en el agua, alejandolo de las profundidades, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, su omega había sido secuestrado, regresado al horrible lugar del cual escapó. </p><p>-Kanon… Kanon resiste… </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, como ven he ingresado dos parejas nuevas, una de ellas es el Sorrento/Siegfried, si, en ese orden, y el otro la pareja de signos favorita de todo el mundo, Degel/Kardia, así como una más, que es algo famosa en japón, pero aquí nunca he visto, pero probaremos a ver que tal queda. Ahora, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estrellas y lecturas, pero un agradecimiento especial a @SailorFighter, @Rei-asaka y Artemisa168, hicieron que el esfuerzo valiera la pena. Muchas, muchas gracias. Ahora, a quien le gusta el rollo de los terrores inimaginables y cósmicos, porque habrá mucho de eso en esta historia. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Reencuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Tus dientes han crecido…</p><p>Radamanthys no llevó su mano a su boca, no desvió la mirada, ni observó a Valentine, que sentado al otro lado del auto, le veía fijamente con lo que llamaría su expresión de amigo fiel, algo que no era por supuesto.</p><p>-Pero te ves aun mas hermoso de esa forma…</p><p>Al ver que no se movía, que no le respondía, suspiro algo inquieto, relamiendo sus labios, observando un reloj de bolsillo, si nada sucedía, llegarian a la mansión a eso de las ocho de la mañana, sería un viaje muy largo, tenía tiempo suficiente para conversar con su esposo.</p><p>-Estas enojado, lo sé, no tienes que decirlo y tal vez me tienes miedo, por lo sucedido en esa ceremonia y por mandarte lejos a ese hospital, pero, lo hice para protegerte, solo estaba tratando de protegerte Radamanthys.</p><p>Eso era una mentira que no creería nunca y esperaba que Valentine lo supiera, lo comprendiera, porque después de aquella traición, nunca más podría confiar en él, jamás volvería a escuchar nada pronunciado por sus traicioneros labios.</p><p>-Y se que, aunque ese alfa era hermoso, yo puedo mantenerte seguro, podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias, porque éramos amigos, yo siempre he estado a tu lado, te conozco mejor que nadie porque yo te admiro, puedo hacerte feliz… si me das una oportunidad.</p><p>Radamanthys lo atacó al escuchar eso último, sin importarle nada más que hacerle daño, golpeando su rostro y después llevando sus manos a su cuello, tratando de ahorcarlo, necesitaba matarlo, comprendiendo que si no escapaba en ese viaje, una vez llegando a la mansión le sería por completo imposible.</p><p>-¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Te robaste mi futuro! ¡Mi herencia de nacimiento!</p><p>Valentine al escuchar esas palabras, aun portaba esa expresión benefactora, esa expresión que le decía que deseaba protegerlo, que él estaba en un error y solo estaba actuando como un chiquillo, después de todo lo que le había hecho.</p><p>-¡Y les mandaste a hacerme una lobotomía! ¡Tu querias matar mi espíritu y quedarte con mi cuerpo!</p><p>Inmediatamente Valentine, convocando la magia robada a su familia sostuvo sus muñecas, haciendo que los papeles se intercambiaran, acomodándose el sobre Radamanthys que estaba demasiado sorprendido, siempre habia sido mas fuerte que su esposo, quien colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas, manteniendolas abiertas con ese hábito de monja.</p><p>-No se que es una lobotomia Radamanthys, pero si eso significa apartarte de mi lado, creeme, yo no lo planee, tu me gustas tal y como eres.</p><p>Valentine entonces dejó de sostener una de sus muñecas para llevar su mano a su muslo, acariciándolo con lentitud, esperando que hubiera más ropa femenina cubriendo a su amado esposo, pero traía puesta su ropa interior masculina, un pantalón corto demasiado modesto para lo que se había imaginado.</p><p>-Pandora piensa que estás embarazado y espero que así sea, me emociona tener un hijo nuestro, pero…</p><p>Radamanthys seguía luchando contra él, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero no podía moverlo, algo le daba una fuerza como la que nunca había tenido, una fuerza que él no poseía y aunque trataba de empujarlo con su mano libre, de apartarlo de su cuerpo, Valentine aún seguía acariciándolo.</p><p>-Aunque lo estés y se espere que te deje descansar durante tu embarazo, no creo que pueda apartarme de ti, ni siquiera en este momento, Radamanthys…</p><p>Valentine que acariciaba su muslo con cierto frenesí, apartó su mano de su otra muñeca, para sostenerlo del cuello y tirar de su hábito, desgarrando la tela negra con demasiada facilidad, descubriendo su cuello, el que lamió con demasiada lentitud.</p><p>-Mi esposo…</p><p>Tirando también de su ropa interior con fuerza, rasgando la tela en cuestión de segundos, relamiendo sus labios cuando la lanzó lejos, al asiento que antes usaba Radamanthys, mirándole fijamente, con deseo, con lujuria, fuera de sí.</p><p>-Mi omega…</p><p>Pero no era su omega si no tenía su mordida pensó con cierta crueldad, recordando las palabras de Albafica, así que tomándolo del cabello, decidió hincar sus dientes en esa suave piel antes de que algo sucediera que pudiera evitarselo, escuchando un gemido de dolor, sintiendo como Radamanthys trataba de soltarse, como lo empujaba con fuerza, pero no podía hacer nada por quitárselo de encima, aunque si trataba de empujarlo con ambas manos, llevando uno de sus antebrazos a su cuello, golpeando su costado con el puño cerrado y después a su cabello del cual tiraba, pero nada era suficiente.</p><p>-Mio…</p><p>Y aunque deseaba arreglar sus diferencias, aunque en verdad deseaba hacerle ver cuánto lo amaba, él tenerlo en ese sitio, después de todos esos años admirandolo en secreto, lo volvía loco, especialmente con el aroma de otro alfa sobre su cuerpo, era demasiado para él, tenía que hacerlo suyo, borrar ese hedor de su piel.</p><p>-Y aunque yo deseaba arreglar nuestras diferencias, tú no lo deseas, así que lo mejor es recuperar el tiempo perdido de nuestra luna de miel…</p><p>Estaba sucio, estaba manchado de no sabia que cosa de esas alcantarillas, e intentaba quitarse a Valentine de arriba de su cuerpo, empujándolo, sin poder moverlo, con su desagradable mordida en su piel, la que sangraba, la que le había parecido mucho peor que todo lo que ya le había hecho.</p><p>-¡Maldito seas!</p><p>Valentine respondió a ese insulto sosteniendo el cabello de Radamanthys, para besarle, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, gimiendo un sonido gutural, desagradable, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su propia ropa, buscando abrirla, desabrochando los botones de su pantalón.</p><p>Recibiendo una mordida de Radamanthys, limpiando la sangre de sus labios, para besarle de nuevo, con más impetu de ser posible, gimiendo un poco más, al mismo tiempo que su esposo aun empujaba sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que el forzaba sus piernas a rodear su cintura, acercandose a su entrada, a su humedad, observando el horror en aquellos ojos amarillos.</p><p>-Te extrañe tanto.</p><p>Fueron sus palabras, separando sus nalgas para restregar su hombría entre estas, gimiendo un poco más fuerte, sintiendo como Radamanthys se retorcía frenético, tratando de liberarse, pero no lograba hacerlo.</p><p>-Te necesito…</p><p>Susurro relamiendo sus labios, antes de empezar a empujar contra su humedad, contra su entrada, sin importarle la incomodidad, sus intentos por liberarse, ni siquiera que no estuviera preparado para recibirlo, sintiendo ese calor negarse a él al principio, para después, irle abriendo paso, lentamente, movimiento tras movimiento.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo que los intentos frenéticos por liberarse de su esposo, se detenían, como si comprendiera que no había escapatoria alguna, solo rendirse ante sus caricias en ese auto, o en sus habitaciones en su largamente esperada luna de miel.</p><p>Todo ese tiempo observando el cielo sin luna, como si esta no quisiera ser testigo de su sufrimiento, apretando sus dedos contra los hombros de Valentine, que no dejaba de moverse, hasta que ingresó por completo, maravillado con esa suavidad omega, con los músculos abriéndose para él, al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaban, con ese calor, con ese aroma único de su esposo.</p><p>-Dioses… es tan… es justo como lo recordaba.</p><p>Y no era el único que pensaba en eso, en que esa horrible sensación de indefensión, de dolor, era idéntica a la que recordaba, pensando que sería mucho más piadoso recibir ese tratamiento experimental, que estar en ese sitio, en ese viaje, con Valentine, su esposo, moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, besando sus labios, inmerso en su propio placer.</p><p>En esta ocasión, no había nada con lo cual pudiera defenderse, no había nada con lo cual pudiera apartarlo, mucho menos, cuando Valentine sostenía su cabeza con una de sus manos y su cadera con la otra, manteniéndolo en aquella posición debido a su propio peso, moviendo sus cadera, pronunciando esos desagradables sonidos.</p><p>-Delicioso…</p><p>Saliendo de su cuerpo tal vez algunas horas despues, no estaba seguro, aunque el tiempo ya no transcurria de la misma forma para el, sufriendo esa despreciable tortura, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente para Valentine, quien lo movio de posicion, para elevar sus caderas y volver a penetrarle, esta vez acariciando su hombria con una de sus manos, pellizando uno de sus pezones con la otra, lamiendo su herida en el cuello, para encajar sus dientes de nuevo en su piel.</p><p>-Eres delicioso… y eres mío…</p><p>Cayendo tiempo después, demasiado tiempo después en el suelo del automóvil, que estaba creado de tal forma que había un espacio considerable entre los dos asientos, cuyos ocupantes podrían ver al otro, diferente al automóvil del director y el que usaba Kanon con su hermano.</p><p>-Valentine…</p><p>Iba a pedirle que se detuviera, pero al pronunciar su nombre, volvió a besarle, de nuevo ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, gimiendo de placer, sintiendo que su nudo iba llenándose de sangre, sellando su semilla en su cuerpo, un sentimiento que fue tan monstruoso para Radamanthys como todo lo sufrido hasta ese momento.</p><p>-Mi amor… si… si mi amor… di mi nombre… di el nombre de tu esposo…</p><p>Derramándose en el interior de Radamanthys de nuevo, quien trató de apartarse, pero sosteniéndolo de la cadera le ayudó a mantenerse en aquella postura, no podían separarse en ese instante, abrazando su cuerpo, besando su cuello, para lamer su herida, que ya lo señalaba como su esposo, ante los hombres y los dioses.</p><p>-Y de pensar en la luna de miel que disfrutaremos… de tus siguientes celos… me alegra tanto el haber salvado tu vida… el que tu abuelo me entregara tu vida… porque tu eres mío, ya eres mio.</p><p>Radamanthys cerró los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, seguro de que sería el infierno y que sería sumamente difícil escapar de esa mansión, Valentine jamás se lo permitiría y la primera ocasión, solo tuvo suerte.</p><p>-Eres mio… Radamanthys Barentain… mi esposo… mi omega…</p><p>*****</p><p>Alone resistió la lujuria de su alfa hasta el amanecer, cuando Kagaho se apartó, besando su mejilla, sus hombros, iba a buscar algo que almorzar, algo que pudiera satisfacer las necesidades de su amado omega, como le decía, aunque él pensaba que sus sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con el amor.</p><p>Apenas tenía fuerza para moverse, pero aun asi lo intento, sosteniéndose de los muebles que estaban a su paso, de las paredes, ansiaba darse un baño, quería quitarse el aroma de su alfa de su cuerpo, limpiarlo, aunque aún estaba en celo, aun faltaban algunos días para ser libre de su presencia.</p><p>Aun recordaba la suavidad de Tenma, lo dulce que fue la primera ocasión que pudieron estar juntos, aunque no poseían nada, aunque los rodeaba la peor de las pobrezas, ellos eran felices.</p><p>De no ser porque aceptó realizar algunas pinturas para ese sujeto, para ese noble, su Tenma aun estaría vivo, se dijo a sí mismo, sosteniendose del lavabo, dandose cuenta que ya estaba llorando, que sus mejillas estaban humedas, pero sin darse cuenta, porque ingreso antes en el agua, que de momento, su cabello cambiaba de color, primero rubio, despues negro, asi como sus ojos iban perdiendo ese azul lleno de vida, por uno frio como el hielo, pero solo por segundos.</p><p>Sumergiéndose en el agua, para rodear sus rodillas con sus brazos, esperando que Kagaho se tardará en regresar, que los hados del destino le tuvieran misericordia, pero no la tuvieron, porque en cuestión de minutos, su esposo ingresó con unas charolas buscandolo, observandolo detenidamente en esa tina, su cuerpo desnudo.</p><p>-Debiste haberme esperado…</p><p>No deseaba bañarse con él, pero su esposo si lo hacía, porque comenzó a quitarse la bata, los pantalones de su pijama, disponiéndose a ingresar en el agua con el, del otro lado, con una expresión que sería encantadora, de no haberlo violado y secuestrado, así como de no haber asesinado a su alfa.</p><p>-Ven aquí… acomodate entre mis piernas.</p><p>Alone no quiso hacerlo, no haría nada que su esposo le pidiera, quien suspirando, se estiró para tomarlo de la muñeca y tirar de él, haciendo que se sentara entre sus piernas, rodeando su torso con sus brazos, besando sus hombros, suspirando con delicadeza.</p><p>-No seas tan difícil…</p><p>Sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de su omega volvían a pintarse de azul, esta vez por un poco más de tiempo y que en las sombras, se podía ver una figura con seis alas de ave, apenas unos segundos.</p><p>-Alone, yo te amo y podemos ser felices.</p><p>*****</p><p>Al llegar a la mansión e ingresar por las enormes puertas de metal, Radamanthys tenía su disfraz casi destruido, le dolían las piernas y tenía manchas de la semilla de Valentine en ellas, las que se perdían con la suciedad del drenaje donde estuvo corriendo, tratando de escapar de las mascotas de su esposo, que eran llamados sabuesos.</p><p>En la entrada se encontraban los dos sirvientes que le protegieron cuando su abuelo quiso matarlo a golpes, quienes se veian sumamente tristes, al persibir su cabellera rubia dentro del auto, con ellos estaba Pandora, con su cabello negro, con su expresion de superioridad y a un lado, estaba alguien mas, que no reconocio, un hombre rubio con una expresion divertida, algo sadica.</p><p>-Hemos llegado… al fin, estamos en casa.</p><p>Radamanthys no había pronunciado nada en todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, no deseaba que lo vieran de esa forma, con la lamentable apariencia que tenía en ese momento, así que esperaba, que al menos su esposo le dejara conservar un poco de su dignidad.</p><p>-No me hagas salir así…</p><p>Valentine le observo algo confundido, preguntándose si acaso su disfraz de monja le hacía sentirse avergonzado, pero no importaba, si su omega no deseaba que lo vieran vestido así, le prestaria su abrigo, el que tendría que cerrar con sus manos, porque le quedaba ajustado.</p><p>-Vamos… es momento de que regresemos a casa, como los dos recién casados que somos.</p><p>Radamanthys trato de levantarse, sintiendo como más de esa semilla escurría por sus piernas, pero esperaba que no se notará con el abrigo puesto, bajando lentamente, seguido de Valentine, que le ayudaba a caminar, porque no le era muy fácil ni cómodo hacerlo, tal vez, era un castigo, o tal vez, sólo estaba esperando el momento de cargarlo entre sus brazos, como lo hacían los recién casados, para ingresar en su mansión, sin detenerse para que pudieran darle la bienvenida, aunque podía ver la burla en sus sadicas expresiones.</p><p>-Es bueno tenerte en casa Radamanthys…</p><p>Esa fue Pandora, quien le veía con los brazos en una postura estudiada, como si estuviera rezando, el otro sujeto, solo se rió entre dientes, ese rubio, que no dejaba de verlo con asco y con odio.</p><p>-Recién casados…</p><p>Susurro, como si él hubiera deseado algo de lo sucedido en ese automóvil, al mismo tiempo que sus sirvientes, le veían atravesar el umbral de su nueva prisión, sin pronunciar un solo sonido, solo siguiendo a Valentine, esperando que le dejara tomar un baño, cambiarse de ropa, realmente lo necesitaba.</p><p>-Ya estamos en casa… mi amor.</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, de nuevo, una disculpa por la tardanza, pero pasaron cosas que me hicieron complicado escribir esta capítulo, que es algo doloroso, espero que les guste, y muchas gracias a @AbigailMMarquez, @SailorFighter, @Rei-asaka, @Carmilla94, @charlize_bramsc y artemisa168 por sus hermosos comentarios, muchas gracias tambien por sus lecturas, asi como sus estrellas, adoro recibirlas. Nos vemos pronto. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Bienvenida.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiacos no fue enviado a la habitacion de Sisyphus, como lo había mencionado, quien decidio sacarlo de la jauría mientras aun estaba inconsciente, usando a otro de sus aliados, un soldado llamado Isaac de Kraken, nacido en una comunidad conocida por su mala reputación, donde gobernaban dos tiranos, un individuo llamado Sorrento y otro llamado Degel, el primero era el heraldo de la autonombrada “Sociedad Esoterica de Atlantis” y el otro era el gobernador, pero era bien sabido que los dos servían al mismo ser. </p><p>Eran una comunidad siniestra donde muchos decían se practicaban viejas y aterradoras prácticas esotéricas, pactos con seres de las profundidades, aunque también se decía que si estabas perdido ese era el mejor lugar donde podrías encontrarte, especialmente si eras un omega, en cuyas calles, estos podían realizar sus tareas sin ser molestados.</p><p>Ese sitio en particular era conocido por sus extrañas prácticas, por sus milagrosos barcos pesqueros que siempre llegaban repletos de cargamento, en un mar que parecía que solo le daba alimento a sus “nacidos” como ellos mismos se hacían llamar, poseían una docena de minas de oro que nunca dejaban de producir, sus adornos eran extraños, maliciosos, desagradables para la mayoría de los alfas que les veían, por sus extrañas figuras coronadas en sus reliquias de oro macizo. </p><p>Se decía además, que Degel y Sorrento, servían a alguien bajo las sombras, que solo eran sus heraldos, la cara humana, amigable con la cual Bluegard realizaba tratos con otras ciudades, que le servían a un ser antiguo que debía ser adorado por quienes llegaban a ese sitio, haciendo alianzas con los infelices, varios pactos, de los que se conocían cuatro. </p><p>El primero era proteger la ciudad y sus habitantes con tu vida sin permitir que estos recibieran daño alguno, era el primer pacto, el que se realizaba al pedir asilo en sus paredes nevadas. </p><p>El segundo era que debían servirle a la ciudad y a sus dioses, buscando siempre la prosperidad, así como su expansión, este pacto sólo se presentaba cuando te habías convertido en un habitante conocido en la comunidad de la cual recibias protección sin importar quien te buscara o cuáles fueron tus crímenes. </p><p>El tercero era perpetuar la raza de los nacidos en esa ciudad, para perpetuar la sangre bendecida por las profundidades, esto después de una ceremonia realizada en el templo circular de la Orden Esotérica de Atlantis. </p><p>El cuarto, una vez que hubieras realizado suficientes proezas en nombre de la ciudad y de la Orden Esotérica de Atlantis, debias buscar nueva sangre no nacida en Bluegard, si acaso deseabas recibir el don de las profundidades. </p><p>Y sólo si habían cumplido con los cuatro juramentos, era que podías formar parte de la Orden Esotérica de Atlantis, algo que solo pasaba cuando cumplías más de cincuenta años o tal vez, un poco más. </p><p>Se decían muchas más historias terribles, los ciudadanos no aceptaban a sus visitantes de una forma amistosa, cada nuevo residente debía ganarse su lugar, ser bienvenido por sus gobernadores, Degel, de los humanos, y Sorrento, de los nacidos en Bluegard. </p><p>Un pueblo que se había ganado una reputación espantosa por las razones incorrectas, especialmente por las extrañas joyas que sus omegas portaban, por las imágenes que mostraban siluetas coronadas, siluetas femeninas, omegas o mujeres, eran quienes realizaban la mayoría del trabajo. </p><p>Y los alfas, en ocasiones, no eran bien recibidos en su ciudad, en cambio cualquier omega debía ser recibido, quienes debían realizar un pacto, aceptar un anillo que les brindaba seguridad, si estaban en el interior de Bluegard, no podrian tocarte, ya fueran guardias, “alfas enamorados” o las familias de los fugitivos. </p><p>En ese sitio era que se encontraba el último trayecto del tren subterráneo, un paraíso a simple vista, para quienes buscaban libertad, así que las fachadas de sus casas, los guardianes que transitaban las calles, no dejarían que cualquiera sospecharía lo que en verdad sucedía en su interior. </p><p>Y pensaba mandar a los tres muchachos, uno por uno, cuando se diera la oportunidad, primero sería el chico moreno, después el de cabello blanco, para finalizar con el rubio, uno cada noche, si acaso Ilias no hubiera intervenido. </p><p>Sisyphus lo sabía, nadie más pudo abrir las puertas de las celdas, o mandar al chico de cabello blanco con un alfa, sin embargo, este era Albafica, él sabría proteger a ese muchacho, era uno de los miembros del ferrocarril, había prometido a su amor, nunca dejar que nada malo le sucediera a uno de sus hermanos, a un omega. </p><p>Lo que no sabía era que había pasado con el rubio, el que decían tenía el aroma de Kanon sobre su piel, el que podría ser su pareja, aunque no tenía una mordida, pero, Kanon era un lobo joven, eran otros tiempos, tal vez, simplemente deseaba darle libertad. </p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon había caído al agua que lo arrastraría hasta el mar, ahogandolo en el proceso, si es que alguien más, no hubiera escuchado ese aullido aterrador, de esas cosas desagradables, visto cómo se llevaban a ese muchacho en esa limusina y como parecía, que el mismo vehículo tuviera una extraña aura, cuyos faros si eras lo suficiente cobarde, pudo ver como si hubieran parpadeado como si de alguna rana o sapo se tratara. </p><p>Aspros vio como su hermano menor caía en el agua y aunque pensaba que esos dos le habían traicionado, al haberse marchado de la jauría sin comprender cuál era la razón de sus actos, sus intentos por mantener seguros a sus omegas, decidió saltar por el. </p><p>A sus espaldas se encontraban Hasgard y Teneo, quienes salieron de la jauría, siguiendo al poderoso alfa de cabello azul, que ingresando en el agua, cargó el cuerpo de su hermano menor entre sus brazos, esperando que resistiera, que no perdiera la vida debido al veneno en el agua. </p><p>-Maldita sea Kanon, despierta… </p><p>Hasgard se acercó al cuerpo del pequeño que había ayudado a criar, el que aún respiraba, no había muerto, pero estaba demasiado débil para mantenerse despierto. </p><p>-¿Que eran esas cosas? </p><p>Aspros actuaba como si supiera que eran esas criaturas, así que necesitaba comprenderlo, a pesar de lo que le había hecho, se había prometido que Teneo estaría seguro, el chico que les veía sorprendido. </p><p>-Se llevaron a Radamanthys… </p><p>Así era, se habían llevado al compañero de Radamanthys, pero en ese momento nada podían hacer, no estaban preparados para hacerle frente a los miembros de las doce familias, que cada tanto tiempo, bajo extraños rituales, se reunían para alimentar al dios del pozo, donde descansaba la piedra resplandeciente, fuente de su poder, sumergido en la completa oscuridad. </p><p>-No podemos dejarlo aquí, está muy malherido, pero en el interior de la jauría les diré lo que se… </p><p>Hasgard por obvias razones no deseaba ingresar de nuevo en la jauría, pero tampoco podía dejar a Kanon solo, ese chico necesitaba protección, necesitaba de un rostro amigo cuando despertara con la terrible realidad de haberle fallado a ese rubio, que trataba como si fuera su tesoro, sin siquiera conocerlo. </p><p>-Por favor… solo entra y comprenderás que esta pasando, porque te ate a mi, aunque tu no me deseas. </p><p>Teneo jadeo al escuchar eso, abrazando a su omega, aunque pensaba que su alfa no podía ser una persona tan desagradable, así que, Hasgard, rodeando los hombros de su cachorro asintió, escucharía lo que Aspros tenía que decirle, solo porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Kanon solo en su compañía. </p><p>-Lo haré por el bien de Kanon, no por ti, Aspros. </p><p>Aspros asintió, aunque no estaba dispuesto a dañar a Kanon, al ser su hermano e ir en contra de los deseos de sus padres, aunque eso fuera en contra de las tradiciones de la jauría, haría lo que fuera por mantener a Hasgard a su lado, seguro, aunque terminara odiandolo. </p><p>-Yo solo cuido a mi jauria… </p><p>Hasgard no le creyó, pero su hijo sí lo hizo, quien le sonrió con algo de vergüenza, tal vez sintiendo su dolor. </p><p>-De lo que está por venir. </p><p>*****</p><p>Kasa bajó las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones del dueño de ese bar y posada, quien había llegado, con un invitado a cuestas, el que aun estaba inconsciente, otro omega, con él eran tres de estos los que llegaban. </p><p>-¿Es un bocadillo? </p><p>Isaac era un hombre tuerto, con un muy mal sentido del humor, quien al escuchar esa pregunta solo frunció el ceño, molesto con él, con su actitud, porque Kasa había sido quien le pidió asilo, quien solicitó ese trabajo en ese lugar. </p><p>-Sabes que no como humanos. </p><p>Kasa se encogió de hombros, siempre había una primera vez, y eso logró que Isaac acariciara el rostro del posadero, quien retrocedió algo asustado, viendo como un joven desnudo, de cabello verde, caminaba algunos pasos en su dirección. </p><p>-Siempre tiendo a olvidarlo cuando te veo… en el agua. </p><p>Isaac quiso besarle, pero se contuvo, señalando al hombre moreno que estaba inconsciente en esa zona de la casa, donde la humedad, daba un aroma un tanto desagradable, como de pescado en descomposición, un perfume distintivo de Bluegard, cuyos habitantes, después de varias décadas de vida, regresaban a la Atlántida, transformados en uno de sus seres, cuando eras uno de los seres nacidos en sus tierras, de sus habitantes originales. </p><p>-Es uno de los Garuda, llevalo arriba, a una de las habitaciones limpias, dejale ropa, comida, tenemos que tratarlo con la dignidad y el respeto que se merece. </p><p>Kasa asintió acercándose al chico, que cargó al hombro, después de llegar a esa ciudad y realizar tres de los cinco pactos, aunque aun no habia prometido ayudar a extender la estirpe del océano ni había conseguido sangre nueva, aunque sabía que Isaac deseaba que realizará el cuarto pacto, tarde o temprano, por un poco más de poder. </p><p>Pero no estaba seguro, aun no confiaba en él y sabía que de aceptar realizar ese pacto, Isaac trataría de convencerlo de entregarse a él, pero, su patrón de unos doscientos años de vida, francamente le daba miedo. </p><p>-Suena como si fuera un príncipe… o algo parecido. </p><p>Isaac era un hombre de pocas palabras y ya estaba vistiéndose con su ropa mundana, cubriendo las escamas que se secarian, dando una desagradable apariencia alrededor de su cuello. </p><p>-Digamos que es algo parecido.</p><p>Ese algo parecido fue suficiente para saber que no deseaba comprender más que eso, así que se llevó a Aiacos con lentitud, buscando el cuarto especial para los invitados, pensando que aún quedaba potaje de pescado, vino ligero y un trozo de pan con frutos secos, una buena comida para el hambriento. </p><p>-Oh… maldición… </p><p>A quien recostó en esa cama, quitandole la tela mojada, dejando un cambio de ropa en una silla y cerrando la puerta con llave, antes de ir a buscar alimento para el muchacho en la cama, se veía que necesitaba recuperarse de lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado. </p><p>-Al menos estará seguro en este sitio. </p><p>*****</p><p>Siegfried colocó el anillo en su dedo, esperando que con este Sorrento quisiera reclamar su cuerpo para el, y si era ese el caso, lo permitiría, sólo para salvar la vida de su hermano, de Sygmund, que probablemente no le perdonaría el haber acudido con uno de los nacidos del océano. </p><p>Pero, Sorrento después de verle colocarse el anillo en su dedo, lo único que hizo fue sonreír, para regresar a sus deberes con la Orden, sorprendiendo a Siegfried, que esperaba algo por completo diferente, al escuchar todas las historias que se tenían de esa ciudad. </p><p>-¿Solo haras esto? </p><p>Sorrento le observo como si no comprendiera sus palabras, porque nunca había pasado por su cabeza el obligarle a compartir su lecho, eso estaba en contra de sus juramentos y en cambio, en el momento en el que Siegfried llevaba puesto el anillo, se convertía en uno de los ciudadanos de Bluegard, cuyos guardianes, protegerian de cualquier clase de daño, como el tomar un alfa en contra de su voluntad, como sabía que había sucedido con la sacerdotisa Hilda de Polaris. </p><p>-No, en este momento estoy escribiendo una carta a la buena gente de Asgard, para que detengan la ejecución de tu hermano y puedas verlo, para explicarle tu nueva situación. </p><p>Sorrento antes de que Siegfried pudiera decir algo de su situación, suspiro algo molesto, señalando su cuerpo con su mano, llamando a uno de los sirvientes de la profundidad, que vistiendo extrañas túnicas con máscaras y guantes que cubrían sus rostros y manos, acudió al llamado del heraldo. </p><p>-Llevenlo al cuarto de huéspedes, cuando termine yo le explicaré los principios de Atlantis. </p><p>Siegfried estaba confundido, especialmente cuando al ingresar al cuarto de huéspedes, este no era en nada parecido a lo que esperaba, era una habitación normal, como aquella que habría en cualquier casa, con excepción del guardarropa, donde había ropa de colores oscuros, alguna con las pieles de algunos animales, otras con bordados, botas, pantalones, camisas y abrigos, nada fuera de lo común, nada que mostrara su piel, como si había en el guardarropa elegido para él por la sacerdotisa Hilda. </p><p>Habia tambien un cuarto de baño, con una tina y agua caliente, tanta que no se termino cuando se tardo demasiado al ducharse, saliendo para secarse con unas suaves toallas mullidas, vistiendose con un conjunto negro, sin bordados, pero con un abrigo con algunos adornos de piel, que lo abrigaba del frio. </p><p>Donde esperaría por Sorrento, pero antes de eso le sirvieron abundante comida caliente, panes, sopas, aun bebidas, como si fuera un alfa, un invitado especial, no un omega que se había entregado a un alfa al que había rechazado. </p><p>Sorrento llegó poco tiempo después, pero primero se presentó, esperando su permiso para ingresar a sus habitaciones, ingresando poco después, para tomar un asiento delante suyo, con un libro bajo su brazo, que abrió para él, era una copia del libro negro, una copia fidedigna, sin ser manipulada por manos humanas. </p><p>-Creo que has malinterpretado mis intenciones Siegfried, así como los preceptos por los que se reina esta ciudad, asi que dejame explicarte los cinco pactos, que hacemos quienes decidimos pedir asilo en Bluegard. </p><p>*****</p><p>Kardia había sido recibido en el palacio de gobierno y lo primero que hizo la servidumbre fue llevarle algo caliente para que pudiera beberlo, así como otorgarle algunas mantas, sentandolo cerca de la chimenea, parecía que estaba demasiado frío, debía calentarse, pronto Degel acudiría a su lado. </p><p>-Buenas noches viajero, ha llegado a mis oídos que buscas asilo en Bluegard. </p><p>Kardia volteo en la dirección de aquella aterciopelada voz, de un sujeto de cabello verde, ojos lilas y lentes, quien parecía ser demasiado estricto, pero al acercarse un poco más, le sonrió, con una expresión amigable. </p><p>-Yo soy Degel, soy el gobernador de Bluegard. </p><p>Logrando que Kardia se sonrojara, de tan solo verlo, aceptando su mano, tragando un poco de saliva. </p><p>-Yo soy Kardia, el tabernero me mandó aquí, dijo que usted siempre necesita mano de obra, yo se hacer muchas cosas. </p><p>Eso era cierto, Bluegard siempre buscaba nuevos habitantes, porque aquellos que habían logrado unirse con la profundidad, que habían realizado los cinco pactos, eran llevados a la misma Atlántida, donde disfrutarian de sus banquetes eternos, de sus salones con cantos y música, donde eran premiados por su nobleza. </p><p>-Y justo ahora necesito de un mozo que sepa realizar muchos trabajos, debe ser mi dia de suerte. </p><p>Pronunció llevando una mano al hombro de Kardia, estaba hambriento y nunca le había gustado comer solo. </p><p>-Pero vamos, acompáñame al comedor, se ve que necesitas descanso, pero también, una buena cena. </p><p>*****</p><p>Muchas gracias a @Vaiperine, @EslaineMarte3, @charlize_bramsc y @SailorFighter por sus hermosos, que digo hermosos, hermosísimos comentarios, me hicieron el día. También, muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me dejaron estrellas y lecturas, las adoro por eso, hacen de esta aventura algo memorable. Nos vemos pronto. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Recuerdo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanon estaba malherido, apenas podía moverse y estaba seguro que comenzaba a perder demasiada sangre, escuchando los ladridos incesantes de los perros de caza, sabuesos, que lo seguían, parecía que esos nobles querían su pelaje o simplemente matarlo porque podían.</p><p>Y si regresaba a su forma humana también estaba seguro que su destino sería por mucho peor, asi que, solo trataba de aguantar el tiempo suficiente para que la luna iluminara el cielo, para que recuperara su cosmos, la energía de los planetas que nació con él, que le permitía tomar una pesadillesca apariencia, mitad humano, mitad lobo.</p><p>Sin embargo, al escuchar los ladridos, ver las fauces de los lobos supuso que ya era demasiado tarde y podía ver algunos escudos que había visto únicamente en libros ocultos, en polvosas páginas amarillentas.</p><p>Si se transformaba en un humano, su destino sería peor, no podía transformarse en su otra apariencia y su cuerpo lobuno, apenas podía moverse, estaba a punto de ser asesinado.</p><p>En la delantera un sujeto rubio con un arma de fuego, un rifle se detuvo al verlo, montando un caballo, sonriendo al ver sus heridas, unas en el pecho, otras en una de sus patas, pero la que le dolía más era una realizada con una punta de flecha en su hombro, una punta de plata, que lo estaba envenenando.</p><p>-Al fin damos contigo… lobo azul.</p><p>Kanon le gruño y el sujeto rubio, demasiado viejo, algo obeso, unicamente sonrio, con una expresion divertida, esperando que se transformara en su otra apariencia supuso, pero no lo hizo, asi que, elevando su rifle comenzo a relamer sus labios a punto de disparar, seguido de otros hombres, otros alfas, que tenían esos signos grabados en su montura.</p><p>-Esta bien… lo que necesito son tus dientes y tal vez, tu pelaje…</p><p>Sin embargo, aunque Kanon estaba seguro de que pronto perdería la vida, escuchó el galope de otros caballos, acercándose a ellos, colocándose entre ese sujeto desagradable y el, montados por un alfa de cabello rosa y un omega de cabello rubio, ambos casi de la misma estatura.</p><p>-Quita a ese omega del camino antes de que le dispare Valentine.</p><p>Era el nombre del omega, quien desvió la mirada al escuchar ese desprecio en el sujeto mayor, observando de reojo a Kanon, que aún tenía los dientes blancos expuestos, sus ojos azules fijos en sus enemigos, ansioso de que la luna se elevará en el cielo.</p><p>-Lord Earhart me temo que no puedo hacer eso. no va a dispararle.</p><p>Earhart por un momento quiso dispararle a Valentine, quien le observaba fijamente, al mismo tiempo que el omega rubio bajaba de su caballo con gracia, como si fuera un guerrero y no un doncel, caminando varios pasos hasta donde él se encontraba, observando sus heridas.</p><p>-Ya tenemos suficientes lobos, uno menos, qué más da.</p><p>Fueron las palabras del anciano que se llamaba Earhart, cuyo cabello era lacio, sus ojos amarillos como el del omega, que en ese momento le quitaba la trampa que mordia su pierna, sin ningun trabajo, dejando algunas marcas de sus dedos en el metal sin siquiera darse cuenta de eso, tal vez, desesperado por el dolor reflejado en su rostro.</p><p>-Aunque Pandora deseaba un abrigo de color azul, tu tendras que decirle que no quisiste darle ese placer, Radamanthys.</p><p>Radamanthys no le respondió, no pensaba que fuera necesario hacerlo, únicamente se quitaba un pañuelo para limpiar sus heridas, escuchando una advertencia de Kanon, pero ignorandola de momento, escuchando como el alfa de cabello rosa se bajaba de su montura, pero no contradecía a ese anciano.</p><p>-No te haré daño… no temas…</p><p>Kanon escuchó esas palabras con cierto escepticismo, escuchando las pisadas de los caballos alejándose y viendo como en una carreta había al menos una docena de lobos, todos muertos, dejando un pequeño camino de sangre, todos ellos de los suyos.</p><p>-Tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro…</p><p>Valentine asintió, sin mucho gusto, ayudando a crear una camilla con troncos y el abrigo de Radamanthys, que vestía ropa sencilla, aún era demasiado joven, no tendría más de quince o dieciséis años, era algo pequeño, delgado, como todos los omegas a esa edad, quien le ayudó a subir a su camilla con demasiado cuidado, acariciando su cabeza, como si quisiera decirle que todo estaría bien.</p><p>-Mi abuelo ha matado a demasiados, es lo que le debemos a esos otros, viste cuántos eran… para que desearan tantos lobos.</p><p>Valentine asintió, pero Kanon podía ver que no estaba arrepentido ni en lo más mínimo, únicamente le daba por su lado a ese hermoso omega, quien tenía unas cejas delgadas de momento, aunque podía ver como empezaba a crecer un poco mas de vello en su cuerpo, aun entre sus cejas, como si estuvieran a punto de unirse.</p><p>-Mejor ellos que tu, me preocupa que cometas actos tan extraños, que trates de dar tu vida por esos animales.</p><p>Radamanthys detuvo sus acciones, observando a Valentine por unos instantes, para después, regresar con sus tareas, tratando de parar la sangre que manaba de una herida en su pata izquierda, donde las trampas lo mordieron con sus dientes de metal.</p><p>-Habría sido mejor que me matara, que se supone que haré, conseguir un alfa rico y darle hijos, esperando que así me dejen en paz… no, no soy un omega domesticado, no quiero tener hijos, mucho menos casarme.</p><p>Valentine frunció el ceño, algo molesto por esas últimas palabras, atacando su camilla a la silla de su caballo, él sería quien lo arrastraría supuso, viendo como Kanon acariciaba la cabeza de ese lobo, suspirando, para alejarse e intentar subir en su montura, pero el lobo comenzó a llorar de nuevo, así que tras unos segundos, decidió que caminaría a su lado.</p><p>-Lleva las riendas de mi caballo, yo caminaré con él, para que no esté asustado.</p><p>Valentine asintió, obedeciendo las órdenes del omega que caminaba a su lado, de vez en cuando observandolo, para sonreírle, como si fuera un humano, tal vez creyendo que eso lo tranquilizaria, pero no era asi, no confiaba en el alfa de cabello rosa y tampoco en el omega rubio.</p><p>-Serias un buen omega, una buena madre.</p><p>Pronunció de pronto, observando como Radamanthys, de vez en cuando acariciaba la cabeza del lobo, tratando de aliviar su pena, escuchando un bufido de Radamanthys, quien negó eso, no deseaba un alfa, no quería hijos, no iba a ser un esclavo.</p><p>-Sabes lo que pasara si me caso no Valentine, el alfa que decidan para mi me usara como una yegua de cría, solo para tener hijos, no podré realizar todo lo que hemos dicho, tal vez, ni siquiera pueda volver a conversar contigo… no quiero perderte.</p><p>Kanon en ese momento estaba seguro de que ese alfa se imaginaba como el esposo de ese rubio y que al darle su apoyo, al darle su consuelo, esperaba que lo eligiera entre los demás, cuando Radamanthys lo veía como su amigo, su confidente, el alfa lo veía como su futuro esposo.</p><p>-Estoy seguro que si conoces al alfa indicado para ti, serás feliz, alguien que te escuche, que siempre esté allí para ti, que te proteja, eso y más es lo que tu te mereces.</p><p>Radamanthys no pudo escuchar el tono con el cual Valentine pronunciaba esas palabras, pero el si lo entendía, se estaba describiendo a sí mismo, estaba hablando de sí mismo, y aunque trataba de comportarse de una forma dócil, para recuperarse de esas heridas, le gruño al alfa, molesto por esa condescendencia, por esa actitud posesiva disfrazada de amistad sincera.</p><p>-Sólo me casaré y tendré hijos, si conozco a un alfa como ese, antes, no… no quiero un amo.</p><p>Lo llevaron a una mansión enorme, con una apariencia bastante lóbrega, que tenía un establo donde guardaron a los caballos, y colocaron su camilla, lejos de sus monturas que encerraron en un pequeño cubículo con alimento, agua y suficiente espacio para moverse.</p><p>Radamanthys le ordenó a sus criados que le trajeran paños, agua y unos ungüentos para curar sus heridas, así como unas vendas, Valentine permaneció con él unas cuantas horas, aburrido, sin entender porque lo atendía como lo hacia, pero al mismo tiempo sin quejarse, hasta que decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en ese sitio, buscando algo de comodidad, en cambio, el chico rubio se quedo a su lado.</p><p>-Sólo me falta una herida, no me vayas a morder…</p><p>Era la que tenía la flecha de plata, que envenenaba su sangre, y aunque Kanon deseaba apartarse, le permitió tomar la flecha con unas pinzas, quitando el instrumento con delicadeza, tratando de no hacerle más daño, sin saber que solo haciendo eso, al quitarle esa cosa de su cuerpo, estaba salvando su vida.</p><p>-Ya casi está… ya casi…</p><p>Le puso otro vendaje y con eso era todo, supuso Kanon, quien observó cómo colocaban unas piezas de pollo crudo enfrente suyo, lo suficiente para alimentarlo, dándole privacidad, para que no creyera que le quitaria su alimento, cerrando la puerta del pequeño cuarto en el establo, para que no dañara a sus caballos ni a nadie más.</p><p>-Mañana vendré a verte… sólo descansa.</p><p>Pronunció antes de marcharse, para que pudiera alimentarse y descansar, al mismo tiempo que la luz de la luna iba regresandole su energía, poco a poco, aun en ese sitio, con todas esas heridas, aunque, no deseaba quedarse en ese sitio, no confiaba en ese anciano ni en esa Pandora, ellos sabían que eran licántropos, seguramente tratarian de matarlo durante la noche.</p><p>Y aunque había decidido marcharse en medio de la noche, sin ser visto, su cuerpo no coopero con el, no pudo moverse, aunque lo intento, aunque sea arrastrándose, casi llegando a la puerta, que se abrió un poco pasada la media noche, su salvador quería verificar que estuviera vivo, supuso.</p><p>-Eres realmente fuerte.</p><p>Parecía maravillado con su fortaleza, aunque no le dio la oportunidad para escapar, como deseaba hacerlo, Radamanthys vestía ropa sencilla, colores oscuros con una camisa blanca con olanes, e intentó regresarlo a su cama de paja, pero no lo permitió.</p><p>-Es más cómodo allá…</p><p>No deseaba moverse, no quería moverse y entonces, lo apartó con un gesto amable que parecía un chillido lastimero, que logró que ese muchacho solo se sentara a su lado, acariciando su cabeza, sin mostrarle un ápice de temor.</p><p>-Se que no me entiendes, pero no deseo que mueras o te atrapen, eso no es justo, mucho menos con una criatura tan hermosa como lo eres tu, asi que por favor… te lo pido, quédate aquí hasta que estés mejor, no dejare que te hagan daño.</p><p>Ladeo la cabeza confundido, no creía que ese chico pudiera mostrarle tanta nobleza, pero aun así, cuando permitió que se recargara en su pierna, porque esa postura era mucho mas comoda, solo lo permitio, aun acariciando su cabeza, detrás de sus orejas, esperando que solo así no lo mordiera.</p><p>-Cuando sea tiempo, yo mismo te dejaré libre en el bosque, te parece…</p><p>Su pierna era muy cómoda y las caricias en sus orejas también lo eran, aunque su hermano Saga lo reprenderia por eso, pero no podía moverse con facilidad, no era su culpa que ese chico amara las mascotas supuso.</p><p>-Este lugar es agradable, nadie viene aquí, ni siquiera para recoger a esos caballos, así que aquí no me molestan, aquí puedo fingir que no tengo que aprender piano, bailar o cantar… o muchas otras cosas.</p><p>Todas ellas para el placer de su alfa, para brindarle diversión o comodidad, la razón por la cual pensaba que se trataba de un esclavo, que su alfa solo le causaría dolor y no deseaba tener uno, jamás.</p><p>-Eso no es para mi, así que, cuando tenga la edad suficiente escaparé, buscaré un trabajo en alguna fábrica o donde sea y me ganaré la vida, tal vez pueda esconder que soy omega por algún tiempo, o solo ser libre…</p><p>Kanon escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con atención, preguntandose porque sonaba como si fuera un prisionero, escondiéndose de sus amos y planeando su escapatoria.</p><p>-Mi omega nació en Bluegard, con algo de suerte podré llegar a ese lugar, siempre me dijo que era un paraíso para los que eran como yo… sea lo que sea eso.</p><p>Radamanthys escuchó entonces el sonido de pasos acercándose a ese sitio, maldiciendo en voz baja, pensando si debía dejar solo a ese lobo y esconderse, o permanecer allí, recibir el castigo que pensaran era el adecuado por escapar de sus deberes y esconderse en el establo.</p><p>-Tu abuelo dijo que habias decidido adoptar a un cachorrito perdido y yo no te pense tan tonto para eso Radamanthys…</p><p>Pandora estaba acompañada de otros alfas, que habían escuchado de esa historia, el salvaje nieto de Lord Walden había tomado un saco de pulgas bajo su protección, uno grande, con una apariencia lamentable, que estaba apoyado en sus piernas.</p><p>-Se vería hermoso en un abrigo, si no sobrevive la noche porque no me lo regalas.</p><p>En ese momento Valentine estaba escuchando lo recitado por los más ancianos, aprendiendo de ellos, así que nadie estaba para defender al inutil de Radamanthys, que era sin duda un omega hermoso a sus dieciséis años, delgado, pequeño, delicado.</p><p>-Sabes también cómo se vería hermoso, como una cobija, con tu cuerpo desnudo sobre ella, gimiendo para mi.</p><p>Pandora comenzó a reírse al escuchar esas palabras y ver la expresión de completo desagrado de Radamanthys, quien pensaba era uno de los elegidos, pero, al ser un omega había arruinado la espera de los suyos, ninguno de los jueces nacería en un cuerpo que pudiera dar a luz, todos sabían que los omegas eran débiles, eran inadecuados para gobernar o liderar ejércitos.</p><p>-Oye, no digas eso, Valentine es capaz de cortarte la garganta si mensionas siquiera tocar a Radamanthys, ya sabes que el es…</p><p>Iba a decir que era su omega, pero Pandora levantó una de sus manos, ordenándoles guardar silencio, notando el desagrado de Radamanthys, así como los dientes afilados de ese saco de pulgas, que parecía dispuesto a defender a su salvador.</p><p>-Quien me entregue esa hermosa piel azul, podrá tomarlo sin que lo sepa Valentine, yo no se lo diré.</p><p>Inmediatamente, riendo por la crueldad de aquellas acciones, encontrando gracioso torturar a Radamanthys, no porque fuera un omega, sino porque desde su nacimiento lo habían tratado como si fuera especial, mejor que ellos, decidieron actuar como Pandora se los pedía, matando al lobo y cobrando el cuerpo del menor, que apretando los dientes, gruño de una forma extraña.</p><p>-No lo toquen…</p><p>Radamanthys lo solto e intentó golpear al primero, pero fue detenido por dos de ellos y despues recibio dos o tres golpes en el costado, esperando que así lo dejaran inmovil, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a golpear a Kanon, que aulló al sentir los nuevos golpes, escuchando la risa de Pandora, viendo como ella clavaba un tridente en su propio cuerpo, fuera de sí, escuchando los gritos, viendo las lágrimas de ese chico, quien por un momento, dejó que su cuerpo perdiera toda clase de fuerza.</p><p>-Eso es todo Radamanthys… solo asi pude romperte.</p><p>Pronunció uno de ellos, acariciando la mejilla de Radamanthys, quien parecía petrificado debido al terror que sentía, quien comenzó a moverse cuando ese alfa quiso desabrochar su ropa, viendo la sangre del lobo que trato de proteger, al que habían matado sin una sola razón, o al menos eso pensó en su estado de desesperación, después de haber sido despreciado por su abuelo, de ser relegado a su casa de invierno, la que nunca visitaban y era demasiado modesta para sus extraños gustos.</p><p>-Eso es… es mejor cuando cooperan.</p><p>Ya le habían quitado la camisa, y estaban a punto de quitarle los pantalones, cuando despertó, sus dientes cambiando de forma por unos afilados, como si fuera alguna clase de depredador, soltandose de quien sostenía sus brazos, propinándole un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra la pared del establo, atacando a los otros sin detenerse a pensar un solo instante en sus acciones, atacando, cubriendo ese establo de sangre, haciendo que sus caballos se escaparan encabritados, como si fuera un demonio, desgarrando la piel, las arterias de sus atacantes con sus dientes, con la fuerza de sus manos, atacando entonces a Pandora, cuyo estómago atravesó con su puño cerrado.</p><p>Para caer poco después inconsciente, justo cuando Valentine y ese anciano que lo despreciaba ingresaron al establo, el anciano llevandose a la muchacha, Valentine llevando una mano a su cabello, como si pensara que solo era una molestia que tendría que arreglar, observandolo unos instantes, para después, llamar a unos sirvientes, que lanzaron todos los cuerpos, aún el suyo, a una fosa llena de esqueletos de animales, humanos y otras cosas.</p><p>Donde durmió varios días, o eso pensó, escuchando alguna criatura arrastrarse en su dirección, llevándolo a las sombras, a la oscuridad, donde le ofreció algo que no recordaba, al mismo tiempo que él realizaba una promesa que se le escapaba, todo para sobrevivir, pero también, para estar a su lado, deseaba proteger a ese chico rubio cuya nobleza le fascino.</p><p>Quien no lo recordaba, ni siquiera sabía que existía, aunque confío en él cuando se mostró con su forma lobuna, algo le habian hecho, algo que le hizo olvidarlo, que le hizo quien era en ese momento, y sabía a quién culpar.</p><p>Ese Valentine, ese Valentine que no era más que un mentiroso y se lo había llevado, provocando una desesperación sorda que le hizo abrir los ojos, escuchando unas voces, alguien hablaba en esa habitación, obligándolo a abrir los ojos.</p><p>Era Aspros, que le veía preocupado, a su lado estaba Hasgard, sosteniendo su mano, como si pensara que no iba a despertar.</p><p>-Kanon, gracias a dios estas bien…</p><p>El estaba bien, pero ese chico no lo estaba y eso le hacía sentirse un completo inutil, una falla, un ser indigno.</p><p>-¿Dónde está?</p><p>No supieron qué responder, porque se lo habían llevado y no sabían a donde.</p><p>-Si, pero te ayudare a recuperarlo…</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola chic@s, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, un poco del pasado que no recuerda Radamanthys, pero si Kanon, ahora, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, por sus estrellas, y una mención especial a aquellas personas que me dejaron un comentario, muchas gracias por eso: @SailorFighter , @Vaiperine , @charlize_bramsc y @artemisa168 espero esta historia sea de su agrado. Ahora, una pregunta, de quién les gustaría leer primero, Minos o Aiacos, o algún otro. L@s leo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Dolor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albafica había perdido a su omega durante el parto, el era su vida, su todo, era quien le habia dado libertad, a el, a uno de los hijos bastardos de un demente obsesionado con la belleza.</p><p>Minos era su nombre, decían que su madre había nacido en alguna parte de europa, otros decían que nació en Bluegard, en la ciudad cuya terrible reputación era temida por todos los mares.</p><p>Decían que sus ojos rapaces eran la marca de la bestia, señal inequívoca que su omega era una pesadilla, uno de los hijos de la noche, de la oscuridad y de las sombras, su frialdad, su sadismo era otra prueba de ello, segun decian, nadie, ni siquiera su mayordomo pudo evitar que actuara como un demente, realizando hechizos oscuros e inombrables en la oscuridad de su mansion.</p><p>Llamando criaturas oscuras, entes de la misma locura que lo engendró, que le daba su poder, segun decian, aunque eso no pudo salvarlo de morir durante el parto, pero si lo salvo a él, cuando visitó la posada donde él atendía a los comensales, con demasiada molestia, porque poco parecía importarles que fuera un alfa, cada dia, alguno de los comensales intentaba seducirlo, ofreciendole un lugar a donde ir, otros para llevarlo a un burdel y creía que la única razón por la cual no lo habían vendido era porque su padre estaba obsesionado de la belleza.</p><p>Minos llegó en la noche, como las pesadillas o los sueños, vistiendo ropa negra, demasiado sencilla para ser el demonio que vivía en la mansión en la colina, quien observaba a los comensales en silencio, como si tratara de comprenderlos, a su lado se encontraba otro soldado, su mayordomo, vistiendo una armadura sencilla, armado, protegiendo a su señor, que lograba que sus pares le tuvieran miedo apenas le observaran.</p><p>Uno a uno fueron abandonando su posada, algunos subiendo las escaleras para ir a sus cuartos, otros para regresar a sus propias casas, dejandolo solo en compañia del demente de cabello blanco, del demonio de ojos grises, que no habia tocado un solo bocado, ni bebido una sola gota de vino.</p><p>Su padre, aunque dudaba que en realidad lo fuera, se acercó a él tratando de tocar su cuerpo, pero como cada noche, desde hacía una semana, le dio un codazo, recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que sostenían su cabello, acercandolo a la despreciable criatura que lo había criado como un mozo, un esclavo, quien cada dia que pasaba admiraba un poco más su belleza.</p><p>-Eres tan malagradecido como tu omega, Albafica, y eso que he gastado demasiado dinero al criarte.</p><p>Minos, en la mesa que ocupaba le hizo una señal a su mayordomo, un hombre hermoso, de cabello claro, delgado, de ojos morados y una expresión que hablaba de su desprecio, su desagrado por encontrarse en ese sitio.</p><p>-Lárgate demonio, aquí no eres bienvenido.</p><p>Inmediatamente el soldado que acompañaba al omega que temían en esas tierras, en esa zona, respondió golpeándolo con el pomo de su espada, derribandolo, al suelo, para después patearlo varias veces, escuchando los quejidos del tabernero.</p><p>-No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra a Minos, ni siquiera eres digno de pronunciar su nombre.</p><p>Albafica por un momento se preguntó si debía defender al tendero o dejarlo en el suelo, malherido, notando la forma en que Minos le veía fijamente, para después, levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a alejarse sin decir nada.</p><p>-Minos desea comprar a este hermoso joven, será mejor que lo entregues, o será tu vida aquello que le darás.</p><p>El tabernero limpio sus labios con el dorso de su mano, apretando los dientes, esperando que Albafica permaneciera a su lado, sin embargo, el se quito su mandil, para seguir a Minos, cualquier destino era mejor que permanecer en ese sucio infierno, escuchando como un saco de monedas caía en el suelo, con un golpe metálico.</p><p>-Te arrepentiras por esto.</p><p>Fueron sus palabras, furioso, pero ya no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que su padre quisiera decirle, escuchando los pasos del soldado detrás de él, quien subió al asiento del conductor, sosteniendo las riendas de un percherón blanco, un animal tan monstruoso que Albafica dudaba que fuera nacido por la naturaleza.</p><p>-Minos quiere que ingreses al carruaje, no le hagas perder tiempo.</p><p>Albafica obedeció, aunque estaba avergonzado porque no se había duchado no en varios días, no se había cambiado de ropa, estaba sucio y no deseaba arruinar el tapiz de los asientos acolchonados del carruaje de Minos, que aún guardaba silencio, como si no pudiera pronunciar un solo sonido.</p><p>-Mi nombre es Albafica… gracias por sacarme de ese sitio.</p><p>Minos utilizaba un baston negro, aunque no lo necesitaba, se veia como un joven saludable y Albafica se preguntaba si en algun momento le hablaria, pero no lo hizo en todo el trayecto, bajando sin ayuda, sin verlo siquiera, sin embargo, cuando se tardo en seguir sus pasos, detuvo los suyos, observandolo de nuevo de pies a cabeza.</p><p>-Entra en mi mansión, Lune te preparara un baño y un cambio de ropa, cuando termines de acicalarte, te llevara a mi estudio, Albafica.</p><p>Fueron sus ordenes, unas muy raras, especialmente al venir de un hombre tan hermoso como ese, quien al ingresar a su mansión, de nuevo, volvió a ignorarlo, dejándolo en compañía de Lune, que no dejaba de observarlo con detenimiento, preguntándose tal vez, qué era lo que su señor veía en él, sin encontrarlo, aparentemente.</p><p>-Sígueme.</p><p>Albafica hizo lo mejor que pudo para retrasar el baño con agua caliente, usando jabones, perfumes, vistiéndose con la ropa que dejaron en una pequeña silla, sorprendiendose cuando los sirvientes en ese sitio eran siluetas que no podía distinguir del todo, con sus rostros cubiertos, quienes no le hablaron, solo le dieron lo que necesitaba.</p><p>-Sin la mugre, te ves la mitad de mal de lo que te veías en esa taberna.</p><p>Albafica no respondió al insulto del mayordomo, observándose en el espejo, terminando de cepillar su cabello, preguntandose si lo que deseaba ese hombre era su belleza, o qué era lo que necesitaba de su persona.</p><p>-Sígueme, Minos ya ha esperado suficiente.</p><p>Albafica de nuevo obedeció, vestido con ropa de telas suaves, tan delicadas como los pétalos de las rosas que tanto amaba, flores costosas, que solo vio una sola vez, durante un velorio, de un omega pelirrojo, tan hermoso como él, o mucho más hermoso todavía, de donde su padre dijo rescatarlo.</p><p>-Dejanos solos Lune.</p><p>Lune no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con esa orden, apenas ingresó Albafica a esa sala, dando un paso en la completa oscuridad de su estudio, un sitio cubierto con libros en altos muebles de ébano, pocas velas iluminando el escritorio donde descansaba comida, cuyo aroma le hizo respirar hondo, al mismo tiempo que su estómago se estremecía, realmente estaba hambriento.</p><p>-Como usted ordene.</p><p>Minos no le agradeció sus acciones a Lune, solo espero a escuchar como las puertas se cerraban, para golpear su bastón contra el suelo, iluminando esa habitación de una forma imposible, con esferas, como frutos, colgando de plantas de ramas metálicas y por un momento quiso dibujar una cruz frente a su pecho, pero no lo hizo, decían que su anfitrión practicaba ritos paganos cuando las tormentas estallaban con sus embravecidos tambores.</p><p>-No preguntaras porque te he traído aquí, Albafica, porque el demonio de cabello blanco te trajo a su guarida…</p><p>Albafica negó eso, no le importaba qué motivos le hicieron traerlo a esa mansión, confiaba en el joven que podría ser albino, quien le miraba de pies a cabeza con sus ojos rapaces cubiertos por un divertido fleco.</p><p>-Te he buscado por mucho tiempo, para pagar la amabilidad que Lugonis tuvo con mi madre, el día que pensaron matarme y ella le suplicó que no lo permitiera.</p><p>Lugonis y Luco eran hermanos, los dos habían servido a su madre, quien era una mujer hermosa, nacida en Bluegard, uno de los habitantes originales de esa ciudad de extraña suerte, de minas inmensas, de barcos pesqueros que nunca dejaban de asombrar a la competencia, debido a la cantidad de peces que siempre eran atrapados en sus redes, sin embargo, cuando ella presentó la marca de Bluegard de forma temprana, cuando el despertó sus dotes, las bendiciones de los suyos, hilos delgados como las telas de las arañas, tan fuertes como estos, tan mortales, que su padre quiso asesinarlo.</p><p>Lugnonis no lo permitió, por respeto a su madre que fue asesinada por su padre, y durante su velorio, cuando le estaban ofreciendo sus respetos como era acostumbrado entre los suyos, una sombra que ya seguía al hermoso omega de cabello rojo, raptó al niño, que era tan hermoso o mucho más hermoso que el ayudante de cámara de su madre.</p><p>Su padre no sobrevivió, fue la primera vida que tomó al recuperar el poder que su madre perdió al desposarse con ese detestable hombre, y aunque era muy joven, creía que el pequeño retoño de Lugonis, aún estaba vivo, que debía encontrarlo.</p><p>-Estás aquí como pago a tu omega, así que no serás un sirviente, tampoco un esclavo, serás tratado como si fueras mi hermano, con el mismo respeto que yo merezco, Albafica, aunque soy un omega y tu eres un alfa, tal vez, el que yo sea el señor de esta mansión, no sea del todo de tu agrado.</p><p>Albafica negó eso inmediatamente, poco le importaba lo que fueran, para él eso no tenía sentido, aunque no sabía si las palabras de Minos eran ciertas, si en verdad le debía tanto a su omega, como para bendecirlo con esa ayuda.</p><p>-Dormirás en la habitación contigua a la mía… espero que no te moleste.</p><p>No le molesto, en lo absoluto y cada mañana despertaba para tratar de verlo, de hablarle, aprendiendo bajo su tutela, recibiendo la misma educación que Minos tuvo, quien lo trataba como si fuera parte de su familia, ante la mirada furiosa y condescendiente de Lune, que se limitaba a servirle a su señor como un soldado haría, aunque su actitud territorial no era precisamente la de un buen soldado, sino, la de un amante despechado.</p><p>Para el momento en el que había aprendido varios idiomas, podía leer con soltura los viejos libros que Minos no le prestaba a nadie, que había aprendido a defenderse, a cabalgar, sus tareas poco a poco fueron tomando aquellas que realizaba Lune, quien fue relegado lentamente.</p><p>Tal vez no era justo, pero a él no le importaba, todo fuera por estar a lado de su salvador, quien durante sus celos se encerraba en su estudio, no deseaba un alfa, y aunque vivían dos en su mansión, quienes lo deseaban, fue a él a quien eligió como compañero, acudiendo a su habitación el quinto año de su estadía, vestido con una túnica negra, descalzo.</p><p>Sabía que Lune sufría en silencio, lo comprendía perfectamente, pero no le importaba, él amaba a Minos, quien lo había salvado de su soledad, de las manos de ese bastardo que lo secuestro de los brazos de su madre muerta, que esperaba lastimarlo cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, pero no sucedió.</p><p>Albafica era feliz a su lado, se sentía como un guerrero, como una rosa con afiladas espinas, a los pies de su hermoso omega, sin embargo, a pesar de que su embarazo parecía saludable, comenzó a enfermar durante el cuarto mes, cada día estaba más débil, cada segundo que pasaba lo acercaba al frío abrazo de la muerte y aunque le pidió a los doctores que salvaran su vida, nada pudieron hacer.</p><p>Minos había muerto, su vida, su salvador yacía en una cama de mármol con las manos unidas, como si estuviera rezando, justo como depositaron a su omega y sus lágrimas apenas podían dejarle ver, no soportaba el dolor de su muerte, de su pérdida.</p><p>-Esto fue tu culpa… tu lo mataste.</p><p>Lune parecía sufrir en silencio, sin llorar, sin demostrar cuanto le dolía que su señor hubiera perecido por fiebre de parto, habían dicho, quien estaba furioso, pero tan frío como la cama de mármol donde su amado descansaba su último sueño.</p><p>-De no ser por ti, Minos habría sobrevivido.</p><p>Estaba tan seguro, que Albafica por un momento dudo, pensó, que Lune sabía un poco más de lo que mostraba, sin embargo, era demasiado doloroso para él y después de ver cómo enterraban a su amado, como lo cubrían de tierra, se marcho, dejandole la fortuna, la mansión que perteneciera a su amado a Lune, al fiel sirviente, que ni una sola vez derramo una lagrima.</p><p>En cambio él, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, perdiendo el sentido, la razón, vagando por años, buscando la muerte, pidiéndole a los dioses, a los demonios, a lo que fuera que quisiera escucharlo, que lo llevaran a su lado, que le llevaran con Minos, su hermoso Minos, escuchando unos pasos a sus espaldas, en una posada tan vieja, tan sucia, como aquella de la que huyó.</p><p>-Sentí el aroma de las rosas apenas ingrese en la ciudad…</p><p>Albafica volteo mareado, su cabello sucio, sin peinar, su rostro manchado de mugre, su ropa casi raída, no era más que un vagabundo que la muerte se negaba a recuperar, a darle el descanso eterno.</p><p>-Se dice que puedes leer el vocablo de la luna y en este momento necesito tus habilidades.</p><p>El vocablo de la luna, era la lengua que hablaban los licántropos, que dejaban en ciertas zonas, mensajes que solo podías leer si comprendias esos signos, como seguro, comida o peligro.</p><p>-Si me ayudas a localizar una jauría, te daré las herramientas para que puedas volver a verlo, al que perdiste y por el cual buscas la muerte en un lugar como este, rodeado de cobardes que saben eres un depredador a punto de atacarlos.</p><p>Quien le hablaba era un sujeto de cabello negro, vestido como ropa sencilla, que le hacia pensar en Minos, ropa negra, de las mejores telas, pero sin ser pomposa, quien le ofrecio una mano, esperando que solo asi la tomara.</p><p>-Ven conmigo, si en verdad deseas verlo de nuevo.</p><p>Su nombre era Erebus y se trataba de un vampiro, uno de los primeros vampiros, quien al darle la mano, lo llevó a su guarida, un castillo, un sitio que parecía lúgubre, pero en el cual la música, el baile y los festejos nunca terminaban, de esa forma llamaban a los humanos, quienes acudían por una noche en el paraíso.</p><p>Albafica le enseñó a su nuevo mecenas como leer el lenguaje de la luna, para buscar aquello que necesitaba, recibiendo a cambio la vida eterna, una mordida que le hizo morir, para renacer como un ente de las sombras, una criatura pesadillesca que se alimentaba de los humanos, dos o tres por noche.</p><p>Recordando cada día a su hermoso Minos en esa cama de mármol, escuchando que Lune había tomado un omega, había fundado una familia que llamaba Griffon, tomando el apellido de su señor perdido, pero no le importo, la riqueza poco sentido tenía, cuando eras eterno, cuando los humanos entregaban gustosos sus posesiones, solo por la vida eterna o por una noche en los brazos de la muerte.</p><p>Albafica salió al mar, realizó actos imperdonables, amasando una fortuna que igualaba a la de su benefactor, devorando tripulaciones enteras, saciando su sed con las vidas de los mortales, convirtiéndose en un monstruo amante de las rosas, de los placeres, regresando a su tierra natal, treinta o cincuenta años después, no estaba del todo seguro.</p><p>Observandolo en ese momento, a la mitad del mercado, a su lado había una muchacha, que era hermosa, pero nada se comparaba con la belleza del hermano mayor, de Minos, su Minos, nacido en el cuerpo de otro ser.</p><p>A su lado se encontraban los gemelos, Sage y Hakurei, los dos eran vampiros, tan sanguinarios como el, tan hermosos como él, sin embargo, después de verle, la sangre dejó de tener sabor, ya no deseaba tomar más vidas, preguntándose si su amado le perdonaría de transformarse en eso, en un monstruo, si lo salvó para que descendiera en la oscuridad.</p><p>Asi que intento dejar de cazar las vidas de los humanos como si fueran basura, aunque aun se alimetaba, solo cuando la sangre era ofrecida por su propia voluntad, escuchando del asesinato de la muchacha acompañando a Minos, cuyo nombre no podria recordar aunque lo intentara, sin embargo, al saber que su amado deseaba estudiar leyes, obligo a sus padres a darle lo que el deseaba, el pagaria por su educacion, unicamente para que pudiera tener lo que deseara, Minos, su Minos, merecia cumplir sus sueños.</p><p>Y en ese momento, después de que Minos quisiera asesinarlo, bailaba una dulce danza a su lado, sosteniendo su cintura, imaginando lo que hubiera sido, si su salvador pudiera recordarlo, comprender lo mucho que había cambiado, únicamente para estar con él, por la oportunidad de amarlo.</p><p>-Eres tan hermoso como lo recuerdo… como un ángel…</p><p>Minos bailó en sus brazos esa pieza y antes de que pudiera iniciar la siguiente, lo golpeó, con la palma de su mano, en la nariz, esperando romperle el tabique, tal vez, escapando de su lado, comprendiendo que estaba rodeado de más como él, deteniéndose a la mitad del salón, observándose a sí mismo en un espejo, sin nadie más alrededor, aunque varias parejas bailaban ajenas a su inutil intento de fuga.</p><p>-Detente… aquí estás seguro, Minos.</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, este capítulo es de dos partes, espero que la primera haya sido de su agrado, pronto tendremos lo que sucedió con Aiacos, más del toro blanco con su becerro y un poco de Erebus con alguien muy especial, para alguien muy especial. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, sus estrellas y muchas gracias por sus comentarios @Vaiperine y @SailorFighter , todos ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Despertar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albafica sostuvo a Minos de la cintura, quien se veía a sí mismo en ese espejo siendo sostenido por algo que no se atrevía a describir, una imagen borrosa que le recordaba un murciélago, algo demasiado monstruoso para su mente.</p><p>-No soy hermoso, no en mi verdadera forma, pero aun asi, yo prometo protegerte y darte todo cuanto has deseado si te entregas a mi.</p><p>El rostro de Minos estaba desencajado, observando esa criatura en el espejo y despues a quien lo sostenía de la cintura, escuchando de nueva cuenta esa música infernal que nunca dejaba de sonar en esos salones, viendo a las parejas girando alrededor suyo, como si solo fueran muñecos sin vida, piezas de una maquinaria de reloj.</p><p>-Si me regalas el amor que tan dulcemente me otorgaste en el pasado, cuando tú tenías el poder y yo no era más que un esclavo de tus caprichos.</p><p>Minos negó eso, llevando sus manos a las muñecas de Albafica para intentar soltarse, pero no pudo cuando el vampiro de nueva cuenta tomándolo entre sus brazos empezó a bailar con él, su barbilla recargada en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello, sus manos recorriendo su cintura, al mismo tiempo que él intentaba liberarse.</p><p>-Eres un monstruo…</p><p>Albafica no negó esa acusación, porque era un monstruo que había cometido cientos de actos detestables y eso se podía ver en la forma física que era reflejada en el espejo, a diferencia de sus contrapartes, que no eran vampiros completos, no eran señores vampiros como él, con su hermoso juez en sus brazos.</p><p>-Tal vez lo sea, Minos, esto es en lo que me he convertido al perderte.</p><p>Minos había planeado esa ofensiva con demasiado esmero, sin escuchar los consejos de Lune, un hombre en el cual podía confiar, que siempre se encontraba en la biblioteca, que tenía una vida sencilla, quien le ayudó a localizar a su enemigo, pero le pide no acercarse a él, pues era peligroso, podía destruirlo como ya lo había hecho en el pasado.</p><p>-La primera vez, yo simplemente dejé que mi oscuridad me consumiera, sin ti, no soy nada y espero que me perdones, pero, no creo que pueda dejarte ir.</p><p>Podía ver a esa criatura de esa bestial apariencia sosteniendo su cuerpo, una figura de piel blanca, de colmillos afilados, en nada parecida a la belleza que veía cuando le observaba de reojo, la que apenas estaba moviéndose de su sitio, como si fuera una estatua, pero se veía, disfrutaba de tenerlo entre sus brazos.</p><p>-No… no me toques.</p><p>Susurro angustiado, esforzándose un poco más por liberarse, retorciéndose entre sus brazos, encajando sus uñas en sus muñecas, pero parecía que Albafica no sentía ninguna clase de dolor, aunque sí llamaba la atención de todos aquellos que le rodeaban, quienes comenzaron a detener sus bailes, cuchicheando algunas palabras que no entendía, pero sabía que pensaban estaba actuando de una forma equivocada.</p><p>-Lune… Lune…</p><p>Pronunció dos veces, recordando las palabras de su fiel amigo, quien le dijo que no debía asistir a esa reunión, que solo estaba actuando como esa criatura lo deseaba, de una forma nada inteligente.</p><p>-Basta…</p><p>Esta vez fue Albafica quien pronunció sorprendido, horrorizado, porque no le gustaba que llamara a quien pensaba era su rival, quien deseaba el amor de Minos para él, cuando era un humano, creyendo por unos instantes que era el mismo, sin embargo, eso era imposible.</p><p>-No pronuncies ese nombre frente a mi.</p><p>Minos esta vez se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, ese odio ciego, ese desprecio que no podía ser real, se dijo, aun en los brazos de esa criatura, quien trató de tranquilizarse, calmando su odio, su enojo al escuchar el nombre de su rival, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo cuando vio una mordida en el cuello de su amado, la clase de mordida que tiene un omega cuando piensa que ha encontrado a su alfa.</p><p>-No… no puede ser…</p><p>La primera vez que vio a ese hermoso omega a lado de su hermana, carecía de una mordida, pero en ese momento, la tenía en su cuello, fresca, aun roja, perdiendo la razón en ese momento al pensar en lo mucho que odiaba a Lune, o a ese Lune, por morder a su omega, quien se petrifico presa de pánico al verle transformarse.</p><p>-Eres… eres un monstruo.</p><p>Minos pudo liberarse de sus brazos al verle portando aquella forma, retrocediendo varios pasos, para observar en todas direcciones, buscando alguna salida, alguna manera para huir de aquel sitio, sin encontrarla, sosteniendo su cabeza y gritando presa del dolor, de la desesperación, despertando al mismo tiempo el don latente en su sangre, destruyendo todo a su paso, cubriendose de sangre, destruyendo los espejos, los seres que no pudieron reaccionar, solo perecer.</p><p>-Un monstruo.</p><p>Minos llevó sus dedos a su rostro, los que estaban cubiertos de sangre roja, al igual que su cuerpo, su cara, su cabello, mirándole sin saber que hacer, sin saber siquiera que decir, perdiéndose en la destrucción que había provocado, en todos esos cuerpos, demasiados humanos que entretenían a los inmortales que habían perecido a su lado.</p><p>-Un monstruo…</p><p>Minos abrió los ojos observando sus manos, esperando ver sangre, de sus aliados, de esa criatura salvaje, ese lobo que caminaba como una persona, pero no vio nada de eso, tampoco sabia donde se encontraba, ni donde estaban sus momentáneos amigos, si, sus amigos, ellos no le temían a sus hilos.</p><p>-Donde…</p><p>Después de ver sus manos que no estaban cubiertas de sangre, observó a su alrededor, notando las pinturas, los cuadros, los maniquíes, viéndose en esas decoraciones, recordándoles de alguna forma.</p><p>-Santo cielo…</p><p>Minos se levantó de la cama, estaba vestido con un camisón largo, una pieza blanca de tela, sin zapatos, sin ropa interior, la clase de ropa que se suponia debia utilizar su noche de bodas, cuando asesinó a su esposo, lo ahorcó con sus hilos o con sus velo, no estaba seguro, la verdad era que apenas recordaba aquella época de su vida.</p><p>-Si estoy loco…</p><p>Al detenerse junto a la pintura de mayor tamaño, la de un doble suyo vestido de negro con un baston con el pomo de plata llevo sus dedos a su rostro, o eso intento, porque esa pintura media facilmente dos metros, poco despues, vio el maniquie con ese disfraz, tocando la mascara con extrañeza.</p><p>-No estás loco.</p><p>Fueron las palabras de un hombre de cabello grisáceo, que le veía con demasiada añoranza, como si lo conociera de algún momento en su vida, el que dio un paso en su dirección.</p><p>-No te me acerques…</p><p>Albafica no supo qué hacer en ese momento, deteniéndose por unos instantes, para después dar un paso más en su dirección, siendo atacado por Minos, quien usando sus hilos quiso apartarlo, deteniéndose al pensar que lo había asesinado, jadeando, cuando el extraño de cabello cano sostuvo sus hilos con una de sus manos.</p><p>-Estás asustado y te prometo que si me escuchas, yo podré ayudarte, te enseñaré a controlar tus hilos, a ser el titiritero que estás destinado a ser y no solo una marioneta.</p><p>Minos no respondió en un principio, observando la sangre, como iba creando un charco pequeño en el piso de esa extraña habitación, que no lo aterraba como suponía que debería hacerlo.</p><p>-¿Dónde están mis amigos?</p><p>Quiso saberlo, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Albafica supuso que no sabía nada de ellos, lo que era demasiado preocupante, porque eso significaba que los habían separado, con quién sabía qué propósito.</p><p>-No se donde se encuentran, pero te ayudare a encontrarlos si me escuchas, si no haces ninguna tontería.</p><p>Albafica le hablaba como si estuviera aterrado, como si de un momento a otro estuviera a punto de desmayarse o de atacarlo, pero al menos le hablaba como si fuera dueño de sus acciones, como si fuera dueño de sí mismo, como le hablaría a cualquier otro y de pronto, no supo qué hacer, cómo reaccionar.</p><p>-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?</p><p>Albafica soltó los hilos, que se desvanecieron cuando Minos comenzó a calmarse, a tranquilizar sus nervios, mirándole fijamente, sin bajar la guardia, pero al menos, ya no deseaba matarlo ni cometer alguna locura como en el pasado.</p><p>-Porque he esperado toda mi vida por una oportunidad para estar a tu lado y no la desperdiciare cometiendo un acto tan tonto como mentirte, las pinturas, mis recuerdos hablan por si mismos, no es verdad.</p><p>Minos no estaba seguro de eso, pero asintió, observando como Albafica tomaba su propio abrigo para ofrecerselo, dandole la oportunidad para cubrir su cuerpo, algo que hizo inmediatamente, no le gustaba como ese extraño le miraba.</p><p>-Eres un demente… un acechador… o algo parecido.</p><p>Albafica dio los suficientes pasos para situarse junto a Minos, sosteniendo una de sus manos, para besar su dorso, con delicadeza, sorprendiendo a la reencarnación de su viejo amor, quien solo jadeo, sin saber cómo responder a sus actos, únicamente sonrojándose.</p><p>-Soy algo parecido y una mezcla de las dos primeras, pero te aseguro, que daría mi vida por ti, solo por una oportunidad para ganarme tu amor o tu compañía…</p><p>Minos apenas pudo responder a esas palabras, que no eran para nada agradables, que no deberían hacerle sentir seguro, pero lo hacían, de alguna manera que no lograba comprender.</p><p>-Mi nombre es Albafica y me pongo a tus pies, Minos, tu belleza me domina.</p><p>Era extraño, demasiado extraño que ese hombre mayor le dijera esas palabras, que le hablara como si le conociera, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía exactamente qué pensar, sólo que sus instintos le decían que podía confiar en el.</p><p>-Eres un demente y yo se de eso.</p><p>Albafica sonrió al escucharle, porque tal vez le habían hecho pensar que estaba loco, eso era más fácil que aceptar que solo se había defendido, que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, sin embargo, no le dijo sus pensamientos, únicamente, tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó a su ropero, para que buscara algo de ropa que pudiera gustarle.</p><p>-Estoy seguro que lo que ellos llaman locura, en realidad es genialidad…</p><p>Minos estaba seguro de que eso no era de esa forma, pero aun así, decidió seguirlo, confiar en ese extraño, porque nada más podía hacer en ese momento, solo permitirse creer en la bondad de ese desconocido.</p><p>-O un poco de rebeldía…</p><p>*****</p><p>Kasa estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de la habitación del principio encantado, que dormía plácidamente ajeno a cualquier clase de sonido, como si estuviera muerto, pero no lo estaba, su pecho se movía.</p><p>-Me pregunto… porque te enviaron a este sitio.</p><p>Kasa había llegado a Bluegard como muchos otros, escapando de sus pecados, él era un asesino, un mentiroso y un traidor, había timado a demasiados, a otros les había hecho creer que la persona que amaban había regresado a su lado, tomando sus riquezas, después su vida.</p><p>-Que clase de idiota llega a este sitio por su propia voluntad.</p><p>En su chaqueta tenía una pequeña botella de licor, que de vez en cuando bebía a escondidas, al kraken no le gustaba que bebiera, decía que no era saludable, sin embargo, no le interesaba su opinión y no estaba dispuesto a pactar más allá de lo que ya lo había hecho, como no estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.</p><p>-Aunque, tú no decidiste venir a Bluegard, a ti te trajeron… pobre desgraciado.</p><p>Kasa estaba a punto de marcharse, pero entonces lo escuchó, Aiacos estaba pronunciando algo en sueños, un nombre, Violate, como si le llamara, preguntandose si era su alfa, por la forma en que clamaba por ella.</p><p>-Tu alfa… no eres el primero que pierde a su alfa para llegar a este sitio.</p><p>Kasa tenía dos opciones, la primera era regresar a la taberna para atender a los trabajadores no nacidos en Bluegard, o regresar a sus habitaciones donde seguramente se encontraría el kraken esperando que pudiera hablar con él, arreglar sus diferencias, como tan extrañamente lo decía.</p><p>-O puedo quedarme aquí bella durmiente, para que no te mueras del susto al despertar.</p><p>Eso era lo mejor, así podría ignorar sus tareas y al kraken, que se tardaría en ir a buscarlo al cuarto de su invitado, generalmente no era demasiado prolijo con sus tareas.</p><p>-O tal vez lo hagas, al verme… eso será interesante.</p><p>Aiacos soñaba, su mente recordaba a la hermosa Violate, a su alfa, el día que comenzó a cuidar su espalda, cuando su hermano la contrató para eso, para que nadie pudiera dañar a su querido hermano menor.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aiacos en ese momento cumpliria unos diesisiete años, era un omega y los socios de su hermano lo sabían, ellos buscaban la forma de seducirlo, de convencerlo de acompañarlos en sus viajes, de cenar con ellos, pero a él eso no le interesaba.</p><p>Aiacos siempre había tenido un gusto innato por la teología, por la lectura de extraños y olvidados libros, por los cuales pagaba suficiente dinero para que ignoraran que se trataba de un omega.</p><p>Aunque en ocasiones, muy de vez en cuando, cuidaba de un pequeño jardín donde florecían algunas hierbas que decían tenían dotes especiales, plantas que se necesitaban para realizar algunos hechizos o pociones, venenos en algunos casos.</p><p>Pero los socios de su querido hermano mayor pensaban que solo eran plantas ornamentales, tareas de un buen omega y se encontraba en la presencia de uno de esos alfas, quien parecía encantado con verlo cuidando de algunas flores de llamativos colores.</p><p>-Me gusta cuando un omega realiza las tareas de su sexo… les queda bien.</p><p>Aiacos detuvo sus tareas al escuchar esas palabras y estaba a punto de encajar las tijeras de jardinería en alguna parte de su cuerpo si se atrevía a tocarlo de nuevo, Theseus era su nombre y generalmente encontraba la forma de acosarlo cuando visitaba a su hermano mayor.</p><p>-Al señor Kagaho no le gusta que molesten a su hermano, señor Theseus, así que por favor, tengo que pedirle que se aleje…</p><p>Quien pronuncio aquellas palabras era una mujer, una joven hermosa y fuerte, un alfa femenino, quien estaba vestida con un traje sastre negro, observando fijamente a su admirador, con una expresion peligrosa.</p><p>-Me ha dado el permiso de utilizar fuerza letal, de ser necesario…</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola chic@s, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, por sus estrellas y por sus comentarios, especialmente gracias a @SailorFighter , @charlize_bramsc , @AbigailMMarquez , @Carmilla94 y @Vaiperine . Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias, nos vemos pronto. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Delirio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theseus al escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas por esa mujer de cabello negro, que Aiacos no conocia, levanto las manos como en señal de paz, parecia que el socio de su hermano mayor, que siempre estaba pendiente de sus necesidades, le temia a la hermosa señorita.</p><p>-Vamos Violate, los dos somos alfas, no me digas que pelearas conmigo por un omega.</p><p>Theseus tenía un tatuaje en el antebrazo, uno bastante visible de un dodecaedro con algunas runas escritas en este, doce de ellas, nombres que Aiacos apenas pudo comprender.</p><p>-Si sigues molestando al señor Aiacos no solo peleare contigo, Theseus, asi que hazte a un lado o te haré a un lado.</p><p>El alfa rubio que siempre trataba de dirigirle la palabra, que mas de una vez habia tratado de tocar su cuerpo, solo suspiro, marchandose de alli, dejando a la chica de cabello negro, de apariencia curvada pero musculosa, de fuertes lineas que terminaban en busto redondo y caderas que Aiacos pensaba eran redondas, cruzo sus brazos, viendole atenta.</p><p>-No necesitaba tu ayuda, yo puedo cuidarme solo.</p><p>Aiacos pronunció, desviando la mirada, pensando que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo observando a esa alfa de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose, porque pensaba que era de mala educación, porque le vio como algunos le veían a él.</p><p>-No lo dudo, ibas a encajar esas tijeras en el cuerpo de Theseus, pero tu hermano mayor, el señor Kagaho no desea que lastimes a nadie.</p><p>Aiacos volteo a verla de nuevo, notando como se quitaba el saco para dejarlo en la silla que estaba en una mesita de jardín, su camisa era diferente a las que él usaba, porque sus brazos estaban descubiertos, así como parte de su espalda, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo, al notar que estaba recorriendo varias de las cicatrices que esa muchacha tenía en su cuerpo, preguntandose cuanto tiempo ejercitaba su cuerpo y si su piel era tan pálida como lo suponía.</p><p>-Mi hermano mandó a un alfa, para protegerme de otros alfas…</p><p>Se quejó entonces, cortando una de las flores con forma de campana, una flor oscura, que tenía una pinta demasiado desagradable, colocándola en una canasta como de picnic, lo que había logrado robar para recoger sus tesoros, escuchando los pasos de la muchacha, que Theseus había dicho que se llamaba Violate.</p><p>-Piensa que al ser un alfa femenino te sentirás mucho más seguro a mi lado, además, prefiero servir bajo tu mando que a la señorita Pandora.</p><p>Pandora era un alfa, segun habia escuchado Aiacos, era una mujer muy vanidosa, que gustaba de regir a los demas con manos de hierro, comportándose como un completo tirano, era a su vez, una persona demasiado ambiciosa y se decía la única que lograba leer los viejos libros, que él ya se sabía de memoria.</p><p>-Es tan desagradable como todos dicen.</p><p>Era mucho más desagradable aún, pero el peor era Valentine, él si era un monstruo por completo, aunque era mucho más jovial que Pandora, mucho más amable, podría acuchillarte por la espalda sin pensarlo dos veces, además de que ocultaba algo con su apariencia generalmente controlada, con su expresión serena, era como un arma cargada y no deseaba estar al otro lado del cañón.</p><p>-Mucho peor.</p><p>Aiacos escuchó los pasos de Violate, cómo iba acercándose para ver lo que estaba haciendo, observando las flores que tenía en esa canasta, con una expresión sorprendida, mirándolo entonces, con demasiado interés.</p><p>-Estás preparando un veneno… para quien.</p><p>No era para nadie en particular, nadie que pudiera ponerle rostro, pero solo deseaba estar preparado, si llegaba el momento en el que algún alfa decidiera colarse en su vida a la fuerza, simplemente lo mataría.</p><p>-Para nadie, o para todos… no quiero un alfa seleccionado por alguien mas, asi que si lo hacen, recibira su leccion.</p><p>Ella asintió, sorprendida, maravillada, actuando como su sombra, acompañándolo por todo el jardín sin decir demasiado, hasta que su hermano ingresó en esa área de la casa, llamando su nombre, un hermano que le había prohibido buscar mas libros antiguos y sembrar mas de esas plantas, no le gustaba su apariencia.</p><p>-Dejame la canasta a mi, yo la llevaré a tu cuarto mientras tu buscas a tu hermano y le convences que solo estás cuidando flores mucho más mundanas.</p><p>Aiacos le dio la canasta, caminando en dirección de su hermano mayor, viendo como ella se escabullia, como si conociera donde era su habitación, tal vez, ya se la habían enseñado, viendo a Kagaho, quien parecía buscar sus herramientas, sus libros, pero no estaban por ningún lugar.</p><p>-Vaya, hasta que decides escuchar a tu hermano mayor, Aiacos…</p><p>Aiacos se encogió de hombros, con una expresión de inocencia, esperando que su hermano le creyera que no había nada de malo con su actitud, que ya no seguía buscando más libros ocultos e inenarrables.</p><p>-¿Ya conociste a Violate?</p><p>Aiacos asintió, recordando que Theseus había acudido únicamente para atosigarlo, asi que podía mentirle a su hermano mayor, quien lo protegía de todo daño, culpando a su admirador de la ausencia de su guardaespaldas.</p><p>-Si, llego justo a tiempo para liberarme de Theseus, le pedí que lo escoltara a la salida, es más, se le olvido su saco.</p><p>Kagaho al ver el saco asintió, creyendo cada una de sus palabras, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, para después dar un suspiro, porque esa noche tendría demasiadas visitas y esperaba que ninguna de ellas quisiera molestar a su hermano menor, a quien mandaría a sus habitaciones, allí estaba mucho mas seguro.</p><p>-Ve a tus habitaciones, tendre visitas y no deseo que mis socios comiencen a molestarte, eso es lo mejor.</p><p>Aiacos asintió, en ese momento aceptaba esa clase de órdenes y no se preguntaba porque tenía que esconderse de los socios de su hermano, cuando su hermano podría ponerles un alto, exigirles que lo respetaran como uno de los miembros de la familia Garuda, pero al mismo tiempo, seguía estudiando bajo sus tutores, esas tediosas lecciones que un omega decente y adecuado tenía que aprender.</p><p>-Esta bien hermano, iré a mis habitaciones.</p><p>Aiacos sin pensarlo siquiera tomó el saco de Violate, no podía dejarlo en la silla de jardín, apartándose, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano mayor, quien solo le sonrió, pensando que era un buen chico.</p><p>-Eres tan buen chico.</p><p>Aiacos se apartó con un paso lento, tratando de actuar como si no escondiera nada, ajeno a la mirada de su hermano mayor que le veía fijamente, alejarse, hasta que desapareció, subiendo las escaleras de su cuarto, oliendo el saco de Violate cuando estuvo solo, suspirando, le gustaba ese aroma, era dulce, pero no demasiado, algo atalcado, amaderado, delicado.</p><p>-De la que me salve…</p><p>Ingreso en la habitación aun con el saco entre sus manos, deteniéndose cuando vio a Violate sentada en su cama, sus manos recargadas en sus rodillas, con una postura algo brusca, observandolo de pies a cabeza, viendo como sostenía su saco, algo cerca de su rostro, logrando que se sonrojara demasiado.</p><p>-Tu saco… lo olvidaste.</p><p>Violate lo recibió de las manos de Aiacos, que solo lo estiro para que ella lo tomara, quien sonriendole algo avergonzada, asintió, poniendoselo, cubriendo su piel, sus músculos y sus cicatrices.</p><p>-Deje la canasta de picnic debajo de tu cama, pero, el día de hoy tu hermano no desea que ninguno de sus socios se acerquen a tu habitación, tengo que hacer guardia fuera de tu puerta.</p><p>Aiacos asintió, viéndola marchar, tragando un poco de saliva, pensando que algo extraño estaba pasando con su cuerpo, porque le veía hermosa, como un tesoro fuera de su alcance, aun con esas cicatrices, de las que deseaba escuchar sus historias.</p><p>-Esta bien.</p><p>Violate desde ese dia habia comenzado a cuidar sus espaldas, a acompañarlo en el jardín y a limpiar sus huellas, para que no supieran que aún estaba cuidando de esas flores venenosas, de sus hongos mortales, de sus plantas con espinas, de sus libros, que ocultaba debajo de la madera de su cama.</p><p>Ella le veía con una sonrisa casi siempre, maravillada por lo que había aprendido por su cuenta, quitándose su saco de vez en cuando, para ayudarle con sus tareas, sin decirle nunca que hacer, no era su papel, aunque sí había dejado claro que nadie podía acercarse al joven señor Aiacos, a su señor.</p><p>Su primer celo había sucedido como se suponía, en la seguridad de su mansión, protegido por su guardaespaldas, ella hizo guardia y su aroma le tranquilizaba de alguna manera que no lograba comprender.</p><p>El segundo celo ya comprendía un poco mejor la razón detrás de su necesidad por tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo, sabía que le deseaba y creía ser correspondido, sin embargo, no sabía cómo iniciar el cortejo, como convencerla de aceptarlo a su lado, porque decían que una mujer alfa, merecía a un alfa a su lado, no un omega.</p><p>Fue durante el tercer celo que decidió que ya había esperado suficiente tiempo, que no deseaba que otro alfa estuviera a su lado, no lo necesitaba y él, aunque era un omega, se había enamorado de ella.</p><p>Aiacos comenzó a revolverse en su sueño, un poco más en esta ocasión, haciendo que Kasa decidiera acercarse a él, tomarlo de una de sus manos e intentar despertarlo, pero ni siquiera sabía qué nombre debía mencionar.</p><p>No podía llamarlo príncipe encantado o cualquier apodo que pensara era divertido en esas circunstancias tan extrañas en las que se encontraba, sólo darle su mano y esperar que pronto sus malos sueños se terminaran o dieran paso a la consciencia.</p><p>-¿Qué te pasó?</p><p>Fue lo único que pudo preguntar, pero, estaba seguro que no podría despertarlo y que no comprendería cual era su pasado, si Aiacos no deseaba decirle nada al respecto.</p><p>-Como si fueras a decirme…</p><p>*****</p><p>Al mismo tiempo Radamanthys ya se había dado un baño y vestido con ropa sencilla, la clase de ropa que utilizaba en el pasado, al menos, eso no lo habían cambiado se dijo, sin demasiado ánimo.</p><p>Caminando sin rumbo fijo, deteniéndose en el cuarto donde antes poseía una colección de libros de historia, algunos mapas y otros tesoros que había coleccionado a lo largo de su vida, pero ya no estaban allí.</p><p>En ese momento habia un caballete donde se suponia que debia pintar algo, pero no era un artista, no tenía esa clase de intereses, a su lado habia un piano, de media cola, negro e imponente.</p><p>El que no pudo tocar ni aunque se esforzara en demasía, pero de todas formas se sentó, deseaba hacer algo que le distrajera de sus preocupaciones, de su temor a lo que pasaría después de aquella bienvenida.</p><p>Radamanthys trato de recordar sus lecciones, pero se le escapaban, la música, las artes no eran de su agrado, él tenía mucha más capacidad practicando artes marciales, comprendiendo la historia de viejas batallas, pero, eso no era asuntos de omegas, estos debían saber bailar, cantar y entretener a su alfa, algo que no le gustaba, para lo que no tenía talento.</p><p>Sus dedos se movian sobre las teclas blancas y negros con torpeza, haciendo que el piano se quejara, o al menos eso parecia, aunque en verdad intentaba tocar algo, su oido no era el de un musico, sus manos no le hacian caso, simplemente era imposible para el tocar cualquier clase de musica.</p><p>-Te he estado buscando esposo.</p><p>Radamanthys no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que Valentine ingreso en esa habitación, caminando hasta donde se encontraba para sentarse a su lado, tocando el mismo piano, el si podía lograr que las teclas se movieran de la forma adecuada para que música, una bastante hermosa, sonará en esa habitación.</p><p>-Este cuarto es tuyo, puedes hacer con él aquello que desees…</p><p>Radamanthys por un momento quiso levantarse del asiento, apartarse de Valentine, pero este sosteniendo su cintura no se lo permitió, recargando su cabeza contra su hombro, suspirando al sentirlo a su lado.</p><p>-Yo te daré todo lo que necesites…</p><p>Era gracioso, porque aquella fortuna era suya, esa casa debía ser suya, pero ya no, supuso, él ya no poseía nada y se había convertido en uno más de los muebles de esa casa.</p><p>-Sólo tienes que pedirmelo…</p><p>Radamanthys asintió, sin saber que decirle, sin apartarse de ese sitio, solo permitiendo que lo abrazara, mirando los documentos que había dejado en la superficie negra, llamando la atención de Valentine, quien tomando una pluma, la misma pluma con la cual le saco uno de sus ojos, el cual era cubierto por un parche, le sonrió.</p><p>-Es nuestro contrato nupcial, quiero que sea bajo bienes mancomunados, así los dos poseeremos todo lo que nos rodea…</p><p>Radamanthys se preguntaba si Valentine se daba cuenta que esas eran sus pertenencias, que él debía ser el heredero de los Walden, pero guardó silencio, tomando la pluma y firmando su contrato, sin siquiera leer lo que decía, ya no deseaba pelear por su libertad, no le veía caso.</p><p>-Valentine es el mejor esposo que tu podrías tener Radamanthys…</p><p>De nuevo era ella, Pandora, quien aparentaba una fingida preocupacion, como si realmente pensara en su futuro y no como hacerle sentir miserable, a su lado estaba una muchacha de cabello negro, con demasiadas cicatrices, con una mirada perdida.</p><p>-¿Has pensado alguna vez dejar de ser una bruja?</p><p>Radamanthys no deseaba escuchar nada más pronunciado por los labios de Pandora, así que solo dijo lo que vino a su mente, furioso, levantándose de su asiento para ver a quien parecía actuar en su contra, sólo por diversión.</p><p>-No eres más que un omega, Radamanthys, uno que…</p><p>Sin embargo, de pronto Valentine se levantó, elevando su mano hacia Pandora, actuando como si sostuviera su cuello, como si quisiera silenciarla y eso hizo, para después apretar sus dedos, como si estuviera ahorcandola, algo que comenzó a suceder.</p><p>-No te atrevas a hablarle de esa forma Pandora, te lo advierto, no quiero tener que destruirte…</p><p>E inmediatamente la dejó ir, para sostener la mano de Radamanthys entre las suyas y besarla con delicadeza, pensando en que su omega necesitaba un guardaespaldas, así que, tomaría algo de Pandora, sólo para darle un escarmiento.</p><p>-Violate, de ahora en adelante protegerás a mi esposo, no dejes que lo insulten o lo dañen y sobre todo, no dejes que Pandora vuelva a realizar algo en su contra, pero sobre todo… tú estarás al servicio de Radamanthys.</p><p>Violate, como si fuera un ser sin alma, asintió, abandonando el sitio a lado de Pandora, para situarse junto a Radamanthys, que estaba francamente sorprendido, permitiendo que Valentine besara su mano.</p><p>-Y Pandora, dile a Earhart que si se atreve a acercarse a mi Radamanthys, los matare.</p><p>Sabía que ese anciano deseaba lastimar a su esposo y su omega, así que no podía permitirlo, pero solo por agradecimiento le daría una advertencia, pero de no ser escuchado, simplemente, los mataría.</p><p>-Quedó claro.</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, por sus estrellas y por sus comentarios, así como un agradecimiento especial a @SailorFighter @Vaiperine @Carmilla94 @charlize_bramsc y @artemisa168 por sus comentarios hermosos. Ahora, artemisa168 me sugirió que Radamanthys se aproveche de la obsesión de Valentine por su persona y le tomare la palabra. Muchas gracias por la sugerencia. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Descubrimiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pandora estaba molesta, porque Kagaho le había solicitado apartar a Violate de su hermano y las órdenes de Valentine, que actuaba como un estupido a lado de Radamanthys, arruinaban su promesa, pero, no dijo nada, solo tuvo que marcharse, sabía que la única razón por la cual el hombre de cabello rosa no la destruyó fue para mandarle ese mensaje a su mentor, que era claro, ya no lo necesitaba.</p><p>-Eso lo veremos, Valentine, eso lo veremos…</p><p>Valentine la vio marcharse en silencio, disfrutando como sus mascotas la guiaban a la salida, para que no creyera que podía deambular a su antojo en su hogar, eso no era posible y no se lo permitiría, esa casa era después de todo, su refugio, donde se encontraba su esposo, su omega, su señor.</p><p>-Earhart recibirá su lección, no temas por eso Radamanthys.</p><p>Era el nombre de su abuelo, quien lo atacó el mismo día en que intentó llamar a una fuerza oscura a esa mansión, pero no acudió a ellos, porque se trataba de un omega, le dijo su abuelo cuando empezó a golpearlo con saña, le había fallado.</p><p>-¿Temer?</p><p>Pregunto sentándose de nuevo en el asiento enfrente del piano, encontrando divertidas las palabras de Valentine, ya no había nada que temer, todo eso ya había sucedido, así que ya solo faltaba dejarse arrastrar a la oscuridad.</p><p>-Todo lo que alguna ocasión temía que sucediera, ya lo hizo, ya pasó… así que… qué más da Valentine, estoy aquí, soy tu esclavo… qué más da.</p><p>Valentine volteo al escuchar esa derrota en su voz, verle sentado frente al piano que trataba de tocar, pero en el pasado se rehusó a hacerlo, no tenía porqué aprender música, danza o arte para entretener a un alfa.</p><p>-No eres mi esclavo…</p><p>Era gracioso, Valentine sonaba como si en verdad creyera en esas palabras, que no era un esclavo, que no había regresado a su casa familiar para servirle, casi podía creer que el viejo amigo de su infancia estaba presente, aquel que quiso protegerlo de la golpiza propinada por su abuelo, en quien confió alguna vez.</p><p>-Todo lo que he hecho… todo lo que hice y haré, solo es una forma de protegerte Radamanthys… mi señor Radamanthys…</p><p>Antes de su caída en desgracia esa era la forma en que Valentine le hablaba, se suponía que él había nacido con un destino, que lograría grandes cosas, por eso aprendía de esos libros, por eso fue apartado de los brazos de su madre, quien había fallecido por extrañas causas, aunque muchos pensaban que su abuelo simplemente la mató.</p><p>-Mi señor, ellos quieren llevarte a la mesa de los doce lados, quieren sacrificar  tu vida por algo mucho más grande, pero nada hay más grande que tu…</p><p>Valentine sonaba casi como un demente, actuaba como uno, acariciando sus manos, restregando su rostro contra estas, besando sus nudillos, el dorso, sus palmas, para despues, simplemente, sonreirle.</p><p>-No lo permitiré, no les dejaré dañarte.</p><p>Las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo eran bastante notorias, las que se había hecho al escapar de esos túneles y aquellas producidas por Valentine, cuando lo poseyó de camino a su mansión, quien comenzó a recorrer cada una de ellas, con algo parecido a la vergüenza.</p><p>-Pero… tampoco dejare que otro alfa te aparte de mis brazos, ellos, cualquier otro, sin importar su belleza, no podrán protegerte, pero yo si, yo que he aprendido todo lo necesario, que descifre el libro negro, el misterio del gusano y tantos otros libros terribles, solo para tenerte a mi lado.</p><p>Valentine se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, olfateando su cuello, percibiendo su aroma, escondido entre aquellos de los jabones, de las esencias que usaba para bañarse, mucho más tranquilo, al no estar aquella peste, de ese alfa con la sangre de la luna en sus venas.</p><p>-Para que vivas, para que sobrevivas…</p><p>Radamanthys no se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, permitiéndole a Valentine tocar sus manos, decir aquello que deseaba, ignorando que ya le había hecho daño, pero tal vez, eso era parte de sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo vivo, ante sus ojos, por supuesto.</p><p>-Para que estemos juntos, para que cumplas con el destino que te fue prometido…</p><p>Valentine entonces, al ver que no le respondía, pero que poseía toda su atención, asintió para sí mismo, elevándose ligeramente, acercando sus labios a los de su esposo, quien apenas se movía, aun sentado en ese taburete.</p><p>-Conmigo a tu lado como tu esposo, como tu fiel sirviente, mi señor, acaso no lo ve, todo esto, todo esto ha sido una muestra de mi amor incondicional para usted.</p><p>Recordaba las palabras pronunciadas en la limusina, como le dijo que deseaba que su relación fuera como antes, que lo amaba y que deseaba protegerlo, pero después, le dijo que él no había deseado escucharlo, culpandolo de sus actos, después de poseerlo sin descanso en ese sitio tan estrecho.</p><p>-Y creo que todo fiel sirviente, merece un poco de calor al final del dia, no me trate como a un perro que cuida de usted, pero al final duerme fuera de sus habitaciones, tráteme como lo que soy, como su alfa, como su esposo, como quien le ama más en este mundo.</p><p>Radamanthys quiso decirle que se apartara, que no confiaba en él, pero no pudo, cuando Valentine acercándose el espacio que estaba alejado, lo beso, sosteniendo su cuello, acariciando su cintura, un beso apasionado, que era todo dientes y lengua, apartandose poco despues, acariciando sus cejas, que comenzaban a crecer.</p><p>-¿Estas hablando en serio?</p><p>Por un momento penso en apartarlo, pero despues, comprendio que eso lo unico que haria seria lograr que esa paz, esa devocion se esfumara, regresando el demente que lo violo en su automovil, quien le veia sin comprender su pregunta, recibiendo una caricia de Radamanthys, quien recorrio su mejilla, relamiendo sus labios.</p><p>-Porque pensé… que yo no te importaba, después de traicionarme con Pandora, al traerme a ese sitio, al violarme y después mandarme lejos…</p><p>Valentine al sentir las puntas de sus dedos recorriendo su mejilla, se restregó contra su mano, sosteniendola con fuerza, recargado con delicadeza en su mano, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión que lo decía todo.</p><p>-Me dijeron que tu querias un mejor esposo, alguien que fuera hermoso, por eso me quitaron mis cejas, por eso iban a matarme, a encajar un trozo de metal en mi cabeza, en mi ojo, para que fuera dócil, porque tu solo deseabas mi cuerpo, mi único amigo, mi único pilar, solo quería mi cuerpo y los niños que pudiera darle…</p><p>Valentine negó eso, impactado, furioso, pensando que era imposible que alguien dijera semejante mentira, porque amaba a su señor, amaba a Radamanthys, lo amaba tanto que se atrevió a hacerle daño para convertirlo en su esposo, que siguió sus estudios para comprender los libros ancestrales, con los cuales manipulaba a sus sabuesos, y lo mandó lejos, únicamente para mantenerlo seguro en el tiempo que se tardaba en reconstruir su mansión, edificando un lugar seguro para su omega y para sus hijos, cuando estos nacieran.</p><p>-No mi señor… eso no es verdad, si he hecho estos actos monstruosos, únicamente ha sido para protegerlo, tengo poder, tengo conocimiento, mis sabuesos, mi riqueza, pero sobretodo lo demás, estoy seguro que usted comprende que al ser mi omega, al estar casado conmigo, puedo exigir venganza si alguien trata de hacerle daño.</p><p>Radamanthys asintió, recordando el ritual que habían realizado, el cual pensaba era para que obedeciera las órdenes de Valentine, el cual no funcionó, porque en ese momento, si actuaba de una forma dócil, era porque no deseaba más dolor, no deseaba que su esposo volviera a atacarlo.</p><p>-¿Qué hay del ritual? ¿Qué hay de ese hechizo?</p><p>Valentine sonrió con algo de burla, le había enseñado a Pandora como leer algunas palabras de los libros, pero no toda la información para que funcionaran, ese hechizo, esa locura no iba a funcionar y si lo hacía, únicamente lo haría por algunos instantes, unas horas a lo mucho, ella era una hechicera, una cultista, especialmente mediocre.</p><p>-Pandora puede intentarlo todo lo que quiera, pero es igual a una tortuga tratando de volar, ella no tiene el poder ni el conocimiento para eso, así que ese ritual, no funciono mi señor, como ya se lo dije, no me conformare con nada más, que no sea usted a mi lado.</p><p>Radamanthys asintió, acercando su rostro al de Valentine, para besarle con cierta vergüenza primero, pero después un poco más de seguridad, gimiendo al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, al sentir su calor, su aroma, que era sin duda alguna exquisito.</p><p>-No puedo perderlo.</p><p>Valentine lo besó de nuevo, acariciando su cintura, sentándose a su lado, para recargar su frente en su hombro, como si por fin, después de muchos esfuerzos, pudiera estar tranquilo, como si creyera que él podría aceptar ese destino a su lado.</p><p>-No voy a perderlo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Saga al darse cuenta que su hermano se había marchado con Hasgard quiso salir en su búsqueda, tratando de dar con él, pero el lobo de cabello rubio, de los ojos cerrados, lo evito, colocando una mano en su hombro.</p><p>-No puedes salir en busca de tu hermano menor, Kanon tendrá que cuidarse solo, él ya ha decidido su futuro y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.</p><p>Aioros lo escuchaba atento, notando que Shaka no estaba dispuesto a seguir con su plan, como sus aliados no lo estuvieron, preguntandose que estaba pasando en ese sitio, porque Defteros estaba tan silencioso.</p><p>-¿De qué estás hablando?</p><p>Defteros que usaba la mascara que su hermano le había colocado, se acercó a ellos, recordando lo que le habían hecho a sus padres, esos hombres terribles, quienes destruyeron a su padre sin mostrar piedad, a su pareja, sólo porque no deseaban obedecer y esa máscara de madera, con un esqueleto de plata, servía para que no pudiera utilizar su maldición, no pudiera convertirse en lobo o en la figura intermedia.</p><p>-Quienes asesinaron a nuestros padres, fueron los mismos hombres que persiguen a esos tres omegas… las doce familias.</p><p>Pronunció para Saga, quien le observó fijamente, el que había tratado de quitarle la máscara a Defteros, pero este no lo permitió, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender.</p><p>-No hay mucho que hacer para protegerlos… como no hay mucho que  yo pueda hacer, si me quito esta máscara, porque… mi psique se rompió el dia que vi lo que le hicieron a nuestros padres, si me transformo en lobo o un berserker, permaneceré de esa forma hasta que las heridas reviertan el cambio.</p><p>Estaba asustado, eso era cierto, pero no de su hermano mayor, de Aspros, que había tomado a Hasgard como su compañero, a la vieja usanza de los licántropos, que había construido una guardería que no podrían dañar, si trataban de lastimarlos, por que dos o tres jaurías habían caído, habían solicitado piedad a la mesa de los doce lados.</p><p>-Aspros está roto, es cierto, pero es nuestro hermano y es bueno… muy bueno.</p><p>Saga camino hasta donde se encontraba Defteros, que había visto la forma en que Aspros había actuado con Hasgard, que enmedio del celo aceptó su mordida, como poseído por un espíritu, pero no era por ese hechizo que realizó, sino porque la misma luna, la deidad que se presentaba ante ellos utilizando esa forma blanquecina, le liberó de sus temores.</p><p>-¿Si es bueno porque escapaste?</p><p>Le pregunto molesto, caminando en su dirección, esperando escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle, observando una sonrisa triste debajo de su máscara, una expresión que le recordaba a la que usaba su omega, cuando pensaba que se había equivocado, que había llegado a una decisión apresurada.</p><p>-Porque temo por su vida, por la tuya y por la de Kanon…</p><p>Kanon convivia con un ser oscuro, desde que se perdio durante esa noche sin luna, cuando mataron a la mayoria de los omegas de su jauria, los que no quisieron seguir a Hasgard, buscando un lugar donde pduieran ser libres de cualquier clase de atadura derivada de su sexo.</p><p>-Kanon se ha enamorado de la persona incorrecta y tú… tú has cerrado tu corazón al amor o a la compañía…</p><p>Además de que su hermano menor, despues del asesinato de su padre, habia recibido una bendicion, habia sido poseido por el espiritu de la luna nueva, un ente oscuro, que en ocasiones salia a la superficie, pintando su cabello de negro, sus ojos de rojo.</p><p>-Eres un omega Saga, eres el hijo de nuestros padres, tan poderoso como ellos… la mesa de los doce lados, esas familias, no te dejarán vivir, tienes que regresar a la jauria, solo asi estaras seguro.</p><p>Shaka había escuchado cada una de aquellas palabras tratando de meditar, de pensar en que harían en ese momento, regresar a la jauría o mantenerse apartados, regresar a sus dominios, donde Saga, podría pensar con claridad.</p><p>-Aspros queria casarme con un alfa, quiso matar a Kanon y secuestro a Hasgard, para violarlo y forzar su mordida en su cuerpo.</p><p>Defteros nego eso, no deseaba casarlo con un alfa, pero pensaba que un monje, que un ente como lo era el lobo rubio de ojos cerrados, podria ayudarle a controlar al ente que tomo un sitio en su alma, tampoco deseaba asesinar a Kanon, eran sus hermanos, al igual que el, Aspros cuidaba a su familia.</p><p>-Hasgard estuvo durante su primer celo con Aspros, después de que Ilias rompiera su corazón, tuvo a su cachorro, el ya era su omega aunque no tuviera una mordida y tal vez, ese vínculo sea aquello que le hizo entregarse a nuestro hermano como, porque somos bestias, somos criaturas nocturnas, la luna guia nuestros pasos, esta lo llevó a sus brazos, le hizo tomar la decisión de cuidar de su cachorro…</p><p>De eso estaba seguro, aunque probablemente Aspros, al actuar como lo hizo, al dejarse llevar por su deseo y su necesidad por estar a lado de ese omega de gran tamaño, hizo parecer que alguna magia antigua, alguna maldición y no la bendición de la misma luna, le orilló a entregarse a él, durante ese celo.</p><p>-No puedo creerte.</p><p>*****</p><p>Shura manejaba el automovil que Albafica le habia dado, esperando encontrar el sitio seguro donde pudiera tener un poco de paz, deteniendose en esa iglesia, que se veia casi destruida, acercandose con un paso lento, deteniendose al ver a un omega de cabello negro y ojos inyectados de sangre, rojos, como las llamas.</p><p>-¿No puedes creerme o no quieres hacerlo?</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, a mi me gusto, y tienes razon @Carmilla94, es lindo cuando Valentine le dice mi señor a Radamanthys, me gusto mucho tu sugerencia. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, por sus estrellas, pero especialmente por sus comentarios @Carmilla94 @Vaiperine @SailorFghter y @artemisa168. Nos vemos. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Resolución.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Arles…</p><p>Shaka pronunció con los ojos abiertos, ignorando la llegada de Shura, que les veía en silencio, sin comprender qué estaba pasando, porque esa iglesia que se suponía era su refugio estaba destruida.</p><p>-Aspros me hablo de ti, él no sabe qué hacer con alguien tan poderoso como tu y teme que la mesa de los doce lados quiera destruirte.</p><p>La mesa de los doce lados era la forma en la cual llamaban a las doce familias que se sentaban en esta, que adoraban al dodecaedro oscuro, que siempre debía estar iluminado pero ellos mantenían en un pozo en donde la luz no podía alcanzarlo.</p><p>-¿Eres el alfa que deseaba para mi?</p><p>Shaka negó eso, no lo deseaba para él, era su hermano y quería que él decidiera quién era su compañero, pero si era un lobo de más de mil años de vida, que sabía mucho más que cualquiera sabría jamás, que era el más cercano a los dioses, que era poderoso, pero también sensato y que deseaba comprender un poco más del hermoso Saga.</p><p>-No me llamó porque deseara otorgarte un alfa, sino porque no sabía cómo ayudarte a utilizar tu cosmos y porque Arles, comenzaba a apoderarse de más horas de tu día, conforme pasaba el tiempo.</p><p>Arles entrecerró los ojos, porque no confiaba en Aspros, únicamente en Kanon, quien había desaparecido, lo había abandonado corriendo detrás de un omega que apenas comprendía, solo porque soño con una vida a su lado.</p><p>-Yo mantengo a Saga seguro de cualquier daño, yo soy capaz de realizar los actos que él no se atreve, yo me vengare de Aspros por no hacer nada, por solo actuar como un cobarde y dejar que los mataran.</p><p>Shaka negó eso, sí había sucedido cómo había escuchado que paso, Aspros hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para proteger a la jauría, a los pocos omegas que dejaron con vida después de la gran cacería y para proteger a sus hermanos, uno de ellos era un alfa que sobrevivió a esa masacre, los otros, eran dos omegas.</p><p>-¿Estás seguro de eso?</p><p>Pregunto acercandose unos cuantos pasos al joven omega de cabello negro como el carbon, ojos rojos como las llamas y piel palida, que le veia furioso, deseoso de hacerle daño, como si deseara transformarse en un lobo, atacarlo en ese sitio.</p><p>-Lo estoy.</p><p>Defteros negó eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, él también había estado presente y fue tal el horror que presento que no había logrado transformarse en un humano en varios meses, hasta que su hermano mayor le puso esa máscara, que decía era un regalo del dios de la cacería a una de sus creaciones, quienes se suponían eran sus guardianes, que le ayudaban a seguir sus presas, así que esa máscara les ayudaba a controlar sus transformaciones.</p><p>-Eso no es verdad Arles, Saga… nuestro omega le pidió que nos protegiera, que nos llevará a un lugar seguro y eso hizo, en nombre de nuestra madre, en nombre de nuestro padre, solo quiso cuidar de nosotros.</p><p>Aioros que veía esa discusión en silencio, pozo sus ojos en Shura, que no podía moverse, mirándolos fijamente, preguntándose probablemente que estaba pasando en ese sitio, quienes eran ellos y seguramente, porque estaba destrozado, cuando se suponía que era uno de los lugares seguros a los que podían acudir.</p><p>-Shura…</p><p>Shura reconoció a Aioros, quien le veía sorprendido, acercándose a él, era el tipo de la taberna, que le ofreció un lugar seguro a donde ir, pero ese sitio no se veía como lo que le habían prometido, no parecía un lugar seguro.</p><p>-Albafica me dejo ir… se suponía que aquí era un sitio seguro… pero no creo que lo sea.</p><p>Arles comenzo a reirse al escuchar las palabras de ese omega de cabello negro, que les veia sorprendido, sin entender que estaba pasando, al mismo tiempo que se reia de esa idea del lugar seguro, no existia tal cosa, ni siquiera la mitica bluegard lo era del todo.</p><p>-Eso no existe… no hay un solo sitio que sea seguro para nosotros.</p><p>A Shura pareció dolerle esa respuesta, pero Aioros acercándose a él, deteniéndose a pocos pasos, quiso asegurarle que Arles estaba mintiendo, si había lugares seguros, aunque no lo creyeran de esa forma.</p><p>-No lo escuches, si existen lugares seguros y yo puedo llevarte a uno de ellos.</p><p>Arles de nuevo sonrío, distraído con la imagen delante suyo, como ese alfa le prometía seguridad a Shura, algo que no le podía ofrecer, permitiendo que Shaka se acercara a él y con su cosmos, el poder de las estrellas que recorría cada uno de sus músculos, trato de tranquilizar a Saga, lográndolo casi inmediatamente, quien al mismo tiempo, perdió el sentido justo en el momento en el que sintió un grito psíquico de su hermano menor, con quien compartía un lazo inquebrantable.</p><p>-Saga…</p><p>Susurro al mismo tiempo que Shura asentia, creyendo en las promesas de Aioros, quien al ver que esa iglesia estaba destruida comenzó a dudar, a dónde podrían dirigirse, observando a Defteros, que estaba seguro que lo mejor era regresar a la seguridad de la jauría, allí su hermano les diría que estaba sucediendo, porque pensaba que lo mejor era prepararse para los tiempos oscuros e incomprensibles que estaban a punto de llegar.</p><p>-Regresemos a la Jauria, Aspros nos recibira, de eso estoy seguro.</p><p>Shaka también lo creía, lo que había escuchado era demasiado desagradable y solo alguien que había estado presente durante ese suceso que marcó a tantos, sin romperse, podría decirles que sucedía, de que debían defenderse.</p><p>-Por supuesto que si desean irse, los dejara marchar, yo les doy mi palabra.</p><p>Defteros pronunció acercándose al automóvil que era de Albafica, tocándolo, era bastante hermoso y se veía resistente, ademas, parecia divertido pasear en una de esas cosas, aunque, lo mejor era llevarse los dos automóviles, uno de ellos creía estaba repleto de dinero, eso era útil en el mundo de los mortales.</p><p>-Shura, tu lleva a Saga y a Shaka, yo llevaré a Defteros, sígueme.</p><p>Shura asintió, no deseaba regresar a los brazos de Afrodita, aunque moría de ganas por verlo de nuevo, a él y a Deathmask, sin embargo, no deseaba morir, no quería seguir siendo el segundo, al que mandaba a las misiones peligrosas, todo para que su amado Deathmask no sufriera ningún daño.</p><p>-Si… supongo que eso es lo mejor.</p><p>Aunque poco sabía que estaba buscando protección en donde menos debería hacerlo, porque la jauría de Aspros era rival de dos de las familias de la mesa de doce lados, enemistados con los Acuario y con los Oros, Camus era el patriarca de la familia Acuario, dueño de una flota de barcos pesqueros, de varios puertos, rival del pueblo llamado Bluegard  y el hermano menor de Aioros, Aioria era la cabeza de la familia Oros, dueños de minas de materiales diversos, minas que podían ser consideradas una condena de muerte, tan mortales, como las artes arcanas del joven león sin melena.</p><p>-Guía el camino, Aioros.</p><p>*****</p><p>Cuando Radamanthys estaba a punto de padecer su primer celo realizó un hechizo de invocación, llamando a un ser de las profundidades del tiempo y del océano, un ente que se suponía tenía el poder para conferir la vida eterna, la juventud, solo a quien pudiera pactar con esa criatura a cambio de sus bendiciones.</p><p>Habían sacrificado a docenas de animales, a varias personas sin el conocimiento del menor, que solo trataba de realizar el hechizo que su abuelo le dictaba, sin importarle demasiado que al realizarlo, la vida de su nieto se uniria a la de aquella criatura, que probablemente lo devoraria como si fuera una liebre.</p><p>Sin embargo nada sucedió, esa criatura no se presentó ante ellos y cuando su sobrino padeció su primer celo, creyó comprender la razón detrás del fallo en la invocación, ya no tenía más tiempo, ya no podría derrotar a la muerte, así que comenzó a golpearlo, creyendo que no era más que un inutil o un estupido.</p><p>Cuando mato a los cuatro alfas que acompañaban a Pandora y a ella casi la asesina, se dio cuenta que no solo era una falla, sino que también era un ser inhumano, seguramente derivado del extraño embarazo de su hija, quien se perdió una noche en el bosque cercano a la mansión, había sido llamada por algo, cantos, música que la enloquecía, que le hizo correr en medio de una tormenta buscando aquello que llamaba por ella.</p><p>Nueve meses despues, nacio Radamanthys, un niño bastante saludable, al que no dejó que le hicieran los estudios pertinentes, estaba seguro de que era un alfa y aunque su madre no deseara dejarlo a su cuidado, termino haciéndolo, cuando ella murió, por una pequeña pero desafortunada sobredosis de arsénico en los pastelitos que tanto amaba en el desayuno.</p><p>Pero ese esfuerzo, esos años se perdieron, o al menos, eso pensó Earhart, quien no se dio cuenta que la criatura que habían invocado, a pesar de pertenecer a los abismos, necesitaba de un cuerpo para moverse, de una voluntad que pudiera resistirlo y que el mismo hechizo que lo ataba con el infeliz que lo convocaba, le evitaba ser quien le diera cabida en su psique.</p><p>Así que esa criatura, esa bestia, tuvo que esconderse en los abismos oscuros de esa mansión, en el pozo donde lanzaban los cuerpos de los sacrificios, donde reptaba, durmiente, esperando el huésped indicado, aguardando por alguien que pudiera resistir su presencia en su psique sin ser destruido.</p><p>Ese ser, ese alguien, no fue otro más que un lobo, un licántropo que lanzaron a ese pozo aún vivo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, cuya psique era tan poderosa que pudo resistir su voz, que pudo verle en la oscuridad sin perder la razón, que pudo realizar un pacto que le daba el dominio, la oportunidad para hacerse con la vida eterna y su energía, su cosmos, uno antiguo, milenario, que muchos otros habían deseado poseer, convirtiéndose en su emisario, en sus ojos, en sus oídos, a cambio de una pequeña vida, de un alma, que sería suya, cuando él cumpliera con su propósito.</p><p>-Kanon…</p><p>Susurro la criatura, tratando de despertar a Kanon, que comenzaba a removerse en su cama, escuchando la voz de esa criatura, llamándolo, tratando de hacer que abriera los ojos, unos sabuesos no podían destruirlo tan fácilmente.</p><p>-Despierta… Kanon, despierta.</p><p>Kanon lo hizo, despertó, abriendo los ojos, con un grito psíquico que pudieron escuchar muchos lobos, que su hermano sintió haciéndolo desmayarse, que aún Aspros pudo percibir, acercándose a él, tratando de calmarlo.</p><p>-Kanon… Kanon estás a salvo.</p><p>Kanon le observó fijamente, a su lado estaba Hasgard y abrazado de su cuerpo su lobezno, que le veía fijamente, como asustado, sin comprender porque había gritado de esa forma, creyendo que estaba muerto al principio, sorprendiendo gratamente a su omega al verlo abrir los ojos.</p><p>-Radamanthys…</p><p>Susurro, recordando que trataba de protegerlo de ese demente de cabello rosa, que le veia de esa forma tan desagradable, como si fuera un halcon a punto de caer sobre una paloma, como si fuera un depredador en busca de su presa y sabia, por lo que habia visto, que Radamanthys le temia, que ya habia sufrido mucho en sus manos.</p><p>-¿Dónde está Radamanthys?</p><p>No lo sabían, pero lo mas probable era que estuviera acompañado de ese sujeto de cabello rosa, quien se lo llevo en ese auto negro, asi que trato de pensar en la forma de responder a esa pregunta, sin quebrar el espiritu de su hermano.</p><p>-Lo recuperaremos Kanon… no lo dejaremos solo, ni a él, ni a los otros muchachos, pero primero, tienes que recuperarte… por un momento pensé que te habíamos perdido.</p><p>No era la primera vez que sucedía, que pensaba que estaba a punto de morir, pero al final, sobrevivia, la primera vez sucedió en ese maloliente pozo donde dejaban caer todos los cuerpos de los sacrificios que esa detestable familia realizaba, otra ocasión fue cuando le dispararon en el pecho al asaltar un banco y ahora está, cuando cayó al drenaje, pero parecía que no recibió ningún daño.</p><p>-Te lo prometo…</p><p>Hasgard le acercó un vaso de agua, ayudandole a beber un poco del líquido vital, preguntándose qué había sucedido, porque estaba seguro que de un momento a otro Kanon había dejado de respirar, para despertarse sobresaltado, como si no hubiera recibido ninguna clase de daño.</p><p>-Salvaremos a esos chicos.</p><p>*****</p><p>Kasa comenzaba a dormirse sentado en esa silla, con los brazos cruzados, recordando a su propio alfa, a quien había perdido para llegar a esa ciudad, donde Isaac lo acogió, dándole un trabajo, leyendo algunas reglas, esperando que aceptara realizar todas las promesas, pero no estaba dispuesto a eso.</p><p>-Io…</p><p>*****</p><p>Disculpen la tardanza, han sido unos días muy difíciles, mañana será más difícil, pero productivo, así que les traigo esta capítulo para desearles feliz navidad, espero que lo pasen muy bien, lo celebren o no, mis intenciones son buenas. Muchas gracias a las hermosas personas que me dejaron comentarios, lecturas y estrellas. Un agradecimiento especial a @SailorFighter @charlize_bramsc @Carmilla94 y @Vaiperine. De verdad, muchas gracias. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Confesión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violate veía ese intercambio en silencio, perdida en su propio mundo y en su oído por esa mujer llamada Pandora, por ese otro alfa que parecía un halcón o un buitre, un ave monstruosa a punto de caer sobre sus víctimas.</p><p>Comprendía que ese omega rubio que se suponía que debía proteger no estaba dispuesto a recibir esas caricias e intentaba apartarse de su esposo de cabello rosa, haciéndole pensar en alguien más, acorralando de esa forma a otro omega.</p><p>Por quien daría su vida y a quien se había entregado, solo para demostrarle que lo veía como su igual, aunque pensaba que desde el primer día en que estuvieron juntos, se lo demostró.</p><p>Habían pasado dos celos en los cuales lo custodiaba sin mostrar sus sentimientos para él, su asombro, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su deseo, después su amor, no quería que pensara que todo alfa que hablaba con él, terminaba deseando su cuerpo.</p><p>Aunque era hermoso, nunca había pensado que esa fuera una señal adecuada para nadie, porque ella misma odiaba a cuánto alfa o beta pensaba que solo porque era hermosa, debía aceptar su cortejo.</p><p>Y sin embargo, cada instante que recordaba un poco de ese omega, de su amado, volvió a perder sus recuerdos, como si algo ajeno a ella le evitará moverse como algo más que un maniquí.</p><p>Las caricias de Valentine iban en aumento, sus besos, sus manos en su cintura y aunque Radamanthys trataba de apartarse del hombre de cabello rosa, apenas podía sostenerlo, alejándose un poco más, hasta que por fin cayó del asiento donde se encontraba, jadeando.</p><p>-Basta…</p><p>Valentine al sentirse rechazado entrecerró los ojos, molesto, era su esposo, había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que Radamanthys estuviera a salvo y aun así, lo rechazaba, hasta el punto de caer al suelo, únicamente para separarse de su lado.</p><p>-¿Me sigues rechazando?</p><p>Le pregunto levantandose del asiento, como si quisiera darle una leccion, con la misma actitud que tuvo en el automovil, haciendo que Radamanthys recordara su decision de darle por su lado, pero, no deseaba tener relaciones sexuales en ese sitio, mucho menos enfrente de esa mujer de cabello negro.</p><p>-¿Todo por ese alfa no es verdad? ¿Por ese saco de pulgas?</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, no era por él, aunque era hermoso y ese sueño le pareció maravilloso, sabía que solo era una ilusión, ese otro licántropo debía estar equivocado, era imposible que le deseara, que tan siquiera pensara en ayudarle, no eran más que desconocidos.</p><p>-Yo no lo conozco, no se quien era ni porque quiso ayudarme…</p><p>Era cierto, él no lo conocía, ni sabía porque se enfrentó a esas cosas únicamente para intentar ayudarle, porque dejó su aroma sobre su cuerpo y porque se transformó en ese lobo de pelaje oscuro, simplemente no lo entendía.</p><p>-Tenías su aroma en tu cuerpo…</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, comprendiendo exactamente qué era lo que estaba insinuando con esas palabras, él no había compartido su lecho con Kanon, era en lo que menos pensaba cuando estaba consciente, porque el sueño no contaba.</p><p>-Escape con otros dos omegas… robamos un auto, pero se descompuso y después… ellos nos dieron un aventón, eso es todo… no sucedió lo que supones, ni siquiera se quien es.</p><p>Valentine dio otro paso en dirección de Radamanthys quien solo le veía perplejo, escuchando un solo paso de la mujer de cabello negro, que estaba como perdida, pero parecia que deseaba protegerlo de alguna forma.</p><p>-Sólo… sólo he tenido sexo contigo… y…</p><p>Debía encontrar la forma en que Valentine cambiara de actitud, dejara de pensar en él compartiendo su cama con Kanon, que aunque era hermoso, no sabia quién era él ni qué pensaba de su persona, no deseaba un alfa, no por el momento.</p><p>-Y no me he sentido bien… nada bien, mucho menos en las mañanas.</p><p>Estaba embarazado, sabía que era de Valentine, quien se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, ver cómo llevaba una mano a su vientre, como buscando algo, controlando sus celos, su enojo.</p><p>-Pense que eran las medicinas… pero después de no tomarlas, aun seguía esa molestia y aun seguira… no se… no se que se supone que pase durante un embarazo.</p><p>Valentine ladeo su cabeza, confundido, y como si su cuerpo decidiera cooperar con él, los malestares empezaron de pronto, haciendo que llevara una mano a su boca, moviéndose entonces tan rápido como lo pudo buscando algo donde devolver el estómago, tomando un viejo jarrón, no le importaba que era, solo que su cuerpo comenzaba a desahogarse, frente la mirada atónita de su esposo.</p><p>-¿Qué le está sucediendo?</p><p>Violate le observaba recordando una época en la cual, ella también sufrió esa clase de malestar, escuchando unos pasos apresurados, de dos sirvientes, quienes se dedicaban a cuidar del omega rubio desde su niñez, el nombre de uno de ellos era Queen y el otro Gordon.</p><p>-Busquen a un doctor.</p><p>Fue la orden de Valentine, quien observó cómo Queen le daba un poco de agua a Radamanthys para que se enjuagara su boca, quien se veía algo débil, bastante descompuesto.</p><p>-No quiero que mi omega esté enfermo.</p><p>Llamarían a Luco, pero no había demasiado que buscar o qué ver en ese momento, aunque Queen suponía que Radamanthys estaba embarazado, por eso estaba devolviendo su estómago en ese momento de la mañana, después de darse un baño, cambiar su ropa.</p><p>-Mi señor Valentine, no quiero apresurarme, pero creo que su esposo está embarazado… son náuseas matutinas y durarán varios meses.</p><p>Radamanthys asintió, estaba embarazado, lo sabía, no era la primera vez que sentía ese malestar y había empezado hacía pocos días, en el hospital, en donde pensó era por culpa de la medicina que le daban, pero ese no era el caso.</p><p>-El primer niño de los Barentain-Walden, es el culpable de esto… ya te lo dije, estoy embarazado…</p><p>Valentine al ver la expresion de Radamanthys, que no era una de júbilo y la expresión de sus dos sirvientes, a los que había decidido mantener en esa mansión, supo que no era una mentira, no lo estaban engañando, su amado señor si estaba embarazado.</p><p>-Espero a tu hijo… tu heredero…</p><p>Esperaba que con eso controlara su molestia, que regresara a ser el Valentine obsesionado con él, con su bienestar, no con su cuerpo y su deseo por hacerlo suyo, a pesar de sus deseos.</p><p>-¿Un niño? ¿Nuestro?</p><p>Radamanthys asintio, un niño suyo, despues de todo, sólo habia tenido relaciones sexuales con él, con nadie más y no sabía que hacer en ese momento, para no regresar a su lecho en ese instante.</p><p>-Si, un niño nuestro…</p><p>Valentine tardo un poco más en digerir esa noticia, sonriendo inmediatamente, cualquier molestia o celos que pudo sentir, de pronto se borraron de su mente, avanzando hacia él, para rodear sus hombros, con fuerza, con afecto que le hizo sentir enfermo, pero eso era mucho mejor, que su furia, se dijo en silencio.</p><p>-Mi amor… mi señor… un hijo nuestro, un hermoso hijo nuestro…</p><p>Queen al ver la expresión de Radamanthys, como deseaba apartarse de su esposo por obvias razones, se atrevió a carraspear un poco, llamando la atención del hombre de cabello rosa, que le vio sorprendido, preguntándose qué era lo que deseaba.</p><p>-Lo mejor es que descanse unas horas, hasta que llegue Luco y nos diga cómo debemos tratarlo durante su embarazo…</p><p>Valentine asintió, le dejaria descansar algunas horas, dormir en su habitación, esperando que notara los cambios, que le gustaran, porque todos los objetos que quitaron de esa habitación los movió a un estudio conjunto, donde su omega, podría seguir su educación, la que se quedó a medias por culpa de ese anciano que deseaba destruirlo.</p><p>-Esta bien, pero no deseo dejarlo solo… yo estaré en nuestro estudio, así podré asegurarme que mi señor está a salvo.</p><p>El deseaba estar solo, pero no creía que por el momento pudiera disfrutar de su soledad, no sería libre de Valentine hasta no sabía cuándo, porque su fiel sirviente, no estaba dispuesto a ser abandonado, no lo dejaría ir, nunca.</p><p>-Solo recuerde que debe dejarlo descansar.</p><p>Valentine asintió, acompañando a Radamanthys, ayudándole a caminar, aunque no lo necesitaba, dejándolo con demasiado cuidado en la cama que compartirian de ahora en adelante, para besar su frente e ingresar a su estudio, ignorando la presencia de esa mujer en esa habitación, que los siguió al igual que lo hace una mascota entrenada.</p><p>-Si necesitas algo, estaré en nuestro estudio…</p><p>Ella les veía en silencio, recordando y olvidando, como si fuera un sueño, una pesadilla interminable, pero al menos, ya no estaba la mujer a la que tanto odiaba, aunque sí podía ver, que Pandora no era tan peligrosa como lo era Valentine.</p><p>-No me gusta que me observen… vete… eres libre de hacer lo que desees…</p><p>Violate ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender esas palabras, sin darse cuenta de lo importante que eran para ella, asintiendo, alejándose con un paso lento, cerrando las puertas detrás de su espalda, pendiente de los sonidos de aquella habitación.</p><p>-Libre… yo era libre…</p><p>Radamanthys, recostado en esa cama, con las manos arriba de su pecho en una postura que decía claramente que estaba listo para escapar apenas tuviera una oportunidad, veía con demasiado interés el cielo raso de su cama, que tenía un dosel de telas gruesas y amplias.</p><p>Escuchando los movimientos de Valentine al otro lado de dos puertas pesadas, con grabados inquietantes, que le hicieron estremecer, escuchando un susurro, levantándose de la cama para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo en su estudio.</p><p>Notando como en la mesa algo que apenas parecía un animal se retorcía, como si se estuviera creando de la nada, o materializando de alguna dimensión oscura y olvidada, que no debería ser perturbada por seres humanos.</p><p>Valentine estaba creando a otro sabueso, que se iba formando delante de sus ojos, respondiendo a las palabras incomprensibles que pronunciaba su esposo, sosteniendo un libro negro, con piel de alguna clase de animal que nunca pudo reconocer, tal vez, era piel humana, o algo mucho mas aberrante todavia.</p><p>Radamanthys llevó una mano a su boca, para que no pudiera pronunciar ninguna clase de ruido, observando esa cosa crecer, retorcerse, para después, respirar, como si necesitara el oxígeno, pronunciando un siseo desagradable, que heló su sangre.</p><p>-Ve por ese lobo, quiero que lo mates, tu y tus hermanos…</p><p>Radamanthys jadeo, retrocediendo algunos pasos, para después, regresar a su cama, cuando Valentine abandonó su libro, ingresando a su habitación, donde le vio acostado, dándole la espalda, tratando de aparentar que dormía, como si fuera un chiquillo que han descubierto realizando alguna travesura.</p><p>-Radamanthys…</p><p>Susurro, sentándose a su lado primero y después, acostándose junto a él, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, besando su nuca, suspirando, agradecido con el destino, no con el destino, sino con su fuerza de voluntad, con su tenacidad, que le había dado aquello que siempre había deseado en esa y en cada una de sus vidas, de eso estaba seguro.</p><p>-Mi amado señor…</p><p>Radamanthys cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar los brazos de Valentine alrededor suyo, quien solo volvió a besarle, suspirando.</p><p>-Al fin… al fin está a mi lado.</p><p>Radamanthys volteo en los brazos de Valentine, que le veía de esa forma que nunca pudo identificar, pero ahora sabía que se trataba de deseo, acariciando su mejilla, para besar su frente, recargándose poco después en su hombro, sorprendiendo a su esposo con esa actitud.</p><p>-Soy tu omega, soy tu esposo, estoy embarazado de ti… solo dame tiempo para asimilarlo… unos días… con eso será suficiente.</p><p>Valentine supuso que en ese momento debería haberse molestado, porque no deseaba estar con él en ese instante, pero le daría el tiempo que deseaba, le demostraría que podía ser el alfa que describió todas esas veces, así le amaría.</p><p>-Te dare lo que necesites… te daré todo lo que tu necesites…</p><p>Y abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza, besando la punta de su cabeza, suspiró, encantado con esa intimidad.</p><p>-Solo necesito que me ames… solo amame y todo lo que desees será tuyo…</p><p>*****</p><p>Kasa abrió los ojos después de recordar a su amado Io, quien ya no existía más, escuchando como ese omega seguía pronunciando un nombre, acariciando su mejilla, pensando, que tal vez tendría un poco de paz, si le mostraba a quien añoraba, a quien deseaba a su lado.</p><p>-Extrañas a tu alfa… no te preocupes, yo te dejaré verlo.</p><p>Pronunció con una expresión torva, antes de utilizar un truco mental que había aprendido donde trabajaba, donde conoció a Io, tomando la forma de quien deseaba ver, el tono de su voz, una ilusión que le ayudaba a atrapar pichones, desplumarlos de sus pertenencias, o complacerlos si la paga era buena.</p><p>Era una mujer, de cabello negro, bastante musculosa pero tan hermosa como era fuerte, quien sosteniendo la muñeca del omega, la llevo a su mejilla, eso funcionaba cuando lo realizaba con viudas o viudos, cuando veian a su amado perdido.</p><p>-Todo está bien… todo está bien…</p><p>Susurro, comprendiendo que no era ella, pero que ese omega tal vez no lo notara, viendo a su vez que su apariencia era diferente, su estómago estaba abultado, así que, seguramente ella estaba embarazada cuando le perdió, o cuando le vio la última vez.</p><p>-Estoy aquí… estamos aquí… mi príncipe.</p><p>Kasa no era hermoso y lo sabía, al menos, el no se veía como alguien hermoso, pero podría ser cualquiera, podía ser aquel que amaban con locura, generalmente por alguna parte de su fortuna o una buena cantidad de dinero.</p><p>-Descansa… solo duerme un poco más.</p><p>Hasta que era descubierto o su víctima perdía la vida debido a la enfermedad que le aquejaba, dejándole todas sus pertenencias a él, pertenencias que perdió cuando mataron a su alfa, Io, quien le veía como era realmente y aun así lo amaba.</p><p>No se consideraba una mala persona, solo les vendía felicidad, les vendía aquello que siempre habían deseado y eso los hacía felices.</p><p>Io le vio engañar a un anciano, quien deseaba ver a su prometida una última vez, era su jefe, quien le encargaba diferentes trabajos y aunque descubrió sus viejos trucos, no hizo nada, solo le dejo darle paz a ese sujeto.</p><p>Pidiendo poco después que trabajara para él, quería ver de que era capaz, cuántos rostros podía tener y en cuánto tiempo podía ser descubierto, pasando cada vez más tiempo a su lado, meses, unos años, enamorándose de Io, de ese alfa, quien le correspondio, de alguna forma, ese hermoso alfa le correspondió.</p><p>Isaac veía todo eso en silencio, observando cómo Kasa usando su ilusión con el omega, trataba de calmarlo, hacerle ver a quien perdió, convenciendolo de que aunque trataba de infligir temor en los demás, no era una mala persona.</p><p>-Eres una buena persona, aunque tratas de verte como todo lo contrario.</p><p>Kasa mantuvo su ilusión al principio, tratando de ignorar la presencia de Isaac en esa habitación, quien se acercaba lentamente, observando la calma del omega y como el albino sostenía una de sus manos.</p><p>-No soy una buena persona… y tu no lo sabrias, para eso tendrías que ser una persona.</p><p>Pronunció seguro de lo que había visto y que muchos de los que vivían en ese puerto, eran como Isaac, que sólo guardó silencio, sorprendido por esas palabras.</p><p>-No se a quienes tratan de engañar, todos los humanos de este sitio saben que esconden algo, que no son lo que aparentan… como Sorrento o Degel… ellos no son humanos, son tan humanos como tú…</p><p>Isaac sostuvo entonces la muñeca de Kasa, molesto con él, su sombra moviéndose de una forma extraña, como si fuera un pulpo o un calamar aquello que se movía, pero el humano de cabello verde, con un solo ojo sano, sosteniendo al albino de la cintura, lo beso, con delicadeza, gimiendo al sentir su calor, su estremecimiento.</p><p>-Cada vez que me rechazas te deseo un poco más…</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola chic@s, ha sido una semana complicada, pero deseaba subir un capítulo más antes de que terminara el año y por si no subo nada mañana, deseo desearles un excelente inicio de año, un feliz año nuevo. Muchas gracias por acompañarme todo este año, han hecho de mi escritura una placentera aventura y espero contar con ustedes, el año que viene. Muchas, muchas gracias. Y @charlize_bransc @SailorFigther @AbigailMMarquez @Camilla94 @Vaiperine @artemisa198 un agradecimiento especial para ustedes por dejarme sus hermosos comentarios. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. La Mansión Oscura.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La casa donde habitaba Degel, el gobernador de aquella extraña población, era oscura y antigua, solitaria, como si nadie más viviera en ese sitio, los adornos tenían casi todos ellos figuras marítimas, de animales que no alcanzaba a comprender.</p><p>No le había ofrecido el puesto de mayordomo, pero sí el de ayudante de cámara o ayudante en general, haría mandados, llevaría recados a donde le dijera y le ayudaria en algunas cuantas tareas, la limpieza o las tareas derivadas a mantener su mansión en orden, serían entregadas a otros seres.</p><p>Dos individuos de extraña apariencia, como casi toda la población de Bluegard, a los que juraba no había visto parpadear ni una sola ocasión y tenían el cuello cubierto de una extraña resequedad parecida a escamas, como si sufrieran la misma enfermedad de la piel o fueran de la misma familia, tal vez, compartieran más de un ancestro común.</p><p>Degel después de aceptarlo en su mansión, sin demasiado interés, le señaló cuál era su habitación, a que hora se servían los alimentos y que campana tocar si necesitaba algo de sus sirvientes, que la mayor parte del tiempo eran silencioso, cuyo cabello se pegaba a sus craneos de lo escaso que era.</p><p>No eran hermosos, más bien, eran bastante feos, algunos de los nobles que conocía dirían que eran sin duda un eslabón perdido entre los humanos y los peces, que tal vez, estaban en un proceso de evolución inversa, para regresar al mar donde habían nacido como especie.</p><p>Pudo darse un largo baño en una tina con patas de leon, con agua caliente, jabones y perfumes, tenía suficiente ropa para elegir de entre las prendas que había en su guardarropa, calcetines, todo lo que cualquiera necesitaría, ropa que, de alguna extraña manera, le quedaba a la perfección.</p><p>Kardia salió de su habitación, observando a uno de los sirvientes, que le veía fijamente, sin parpadear, quien sin decir una sola palabra, le dio la espalda, como esperando que lo siguiera con un paso lento, que le permitía admirar varias de las pinturas colgadas en las paredes.</p><p>Uno de los cuadros tenía a un individuo de cabello negro, rizado, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con una mirada furiosa, vestido con ropa sencilla, piezas negras con camisa blanca.</p><p>El siguiente cuadro era de un hombre con la misma mirada, de largo cabello ensortijado, rubio, ojos azules, vestido de esa manera que llamaría la moda de Bluegard, a la manera en la que él estaba vestido, ropa sencilla, de colores oscuros.</p><p>A su lado había otro cuadro, de un hombre bajito, de cabello oscuro, vestido con ropas mucho más coloridas, delgado, con una apariencia mucho más fría, como si careciera de sentimientos.</p><p>La siguiente pintura, era de dos hermanos, que parecían gemelos, de cabello rojo como los pétalos de las rosas, vestidos de ropa blanca, con un aire griego en sus vestimentas.</p><p>El penúltimo de ellos, era de un hombre pelirrojo, con una mirada fría como el hielo, con piel pálida y algunas pecas cubriendo su piel, debido a la claridad de esta, vestía con ropa sencilla, a su lado, estaba de pie el sujeto de cabello rizado, con una expresión deprimida, como si no deseara estar a su lado, esa pintura era la única que parecía haber sido hecha en otro sitio, fuera de esa mansión.</p><p>Esa le llamó demasiado la atención, por lo diferente que era esa expresión a la que poseía en solitario, en el interior de esa mansión, reconocía la chimenea, que poseía dos esculturas de hipocampos del tamaño de una persona, a sus lados.</p><p>Una chimenea donde se podría quemar hasta las cenizas cualquier clase de madera, cualquier clase de troncos o tal vez, alguna persona, pensó con cierta extrañeza, preguntándose qué clase de lugar era ese, porque todo estaba tan oscuro, con ese aire marino en sus decoraciones.</p><p>La última pintura, que daba al comedor en donde Degel ya lo esperaba era de él mismo, vestido con esas ropas oscuras, ese aire de Bluegard, a su lado estaban los dos sirvientes que no parpadeaban, o algunos especialmente parecidos, pero a sus espaldas, podía ver una decoración diferente, como de una capilla, si esta fuera adornada con huesos de animales y coral de un rojo sangre, llamando su atención, tanto que se acerco algunos pasos, tocandola.</p><p>-El señor Degel espera por usted, por aquí.</p><p>Kardia asintió, abandonando la pintura, que pensaba le traeria pesadillas por algunos dias, preguntandose que clase de lugar era ese, que sucedía en ese pueblo costero, deteniendose cuando vio en la mesa a Degel sentado en la cabecera de la mesa de al menos unos cuatro metros de largo, a su lado estaba un sujeto de cabello morado, ojos rosas, vestido con un traje de color rosa, bastante pomposo a diferencia del que usaba su anfitrion.</p><p>-Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche.</p><p>A su lado se encontraba el sujeto que le dijo que no debería quedarse en ese sitio, quien al llegar vestia con ropa vieja y gastada de color gris, pero en ese momento usaba un traje oscuro, bastante suntuoso, con un collar de pelaje de alguna animal salvaje, tal vez un zorro, su cabello suelto, pero mucho mas limpio que el dia anterior, cuando apenas lo vio, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion era el anillo con esa extraña decoracion, como de arrecifes, que daba la impresion de una corona de espinas, aunque, suponia, que no deberia ser incomodo portarlo.</p><p>-El es Kardia, Sorrento, será mi nuevo ayudante… algo asi como mi aprendiz.</p><p>Sorrento asintió, levantándose de su asiento para besar el dorso de su mano y poco después, acompañarlo a su asiento en la mesa, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión de camaradería, de gozo, en cambio, el sujeto que le dio la bienvenida en Bluegard lo veía con pena, acariciando su anillo un tanto distraído.</p><p>-Siempre es cuestión de alegría que nueva sangre llegue a Bluegard.</p><p>Sorrento se sentó junto al sujeto rubio, que le miraba sin decir nada, ligeramente molesto cuando su futuro esposo sostuvo su mano, para besar su torso, con delicadeza, sin dejarle ir, para observar a Degel, que tenía el puesto de Gobernador y Comodoro, en cambio él era el oyente, el sacerdote de la capilla de Bluegard, de La Orden Esotérica De Atlantis.</p><p>-Te mande un mensaje, para que arregles que liberen al hermano de Siegfried, a la única familia de mi futuro esposo... mi prometido, su nombre es Sygmund, es un alfa al que acusaron falsamente de asesinar a su señora.</p><p>Kardia compartió una mirada con Siegfried, que se mantenía quieto, en silencio, permitiendo que Sorrento sujetara su mano con delicadeza, no estaba contento con esa clase de cercanía, aunque se decía que en Bluegard, ningún omega era sometido.</p><p>-Ya se quien es, ya he arreglado para que lo liberen, probablemente mañana lo dejen ir, ya sabes cómo es esto, demasiado papeleo, papeles y más papeles, como si eso los hiciera mucho más civilizados.</p><p>El rostro de Siegfried se iluminó al escuchar eso, sosteniendo con un poco de fuerza la mano de Sorrento, quien sonrió, observando a Kardia que no dejaba de mirarlos fijamente, ladeando la cabeza, para besar de nuevo el dorso de la mano de su prometido.</p><p>-No me mires así, Kardia, a pesar de que Siegfried es un omega, déjame asegurarte que yo no lo he obligado a nada que no desee realizar, el esta como tu, por su propia decisión en esta ciudad.</p><p>Degel carraspeo un poco, levantándose de su silla en la cabecera de la mesa, haciéndole una señal a Sorrento para que lo siguiera, sosteniendo una candelabro con cinco velas, ingresando por una puerta que antes no estaba presente y cuando ingresaron ambos, se cerró a sus espaldas, era un pasadizo secreto.</p><p>-El albimo me dijo que debía marcharme antes de que fuera tarde, igual que tu, pero aquí estás, comprometido con ese alfa de cabello morada.</p><p>Inmediatamente los dos sirvientes ingresaron en el salon, acomodando tan solo dos platos, para Siegfried y para Kardia, sirviendo suficiente comida para cuatro personas, entradas, postres, todo lo que suponían podía ser de su agrado.</p><p>-Su nombre es Kasa, y es extraño que lo hayan dejado quedarse, su apariencia no es para nada normal.</p><p>Pronunció Siegfried, sirviendo comida en uno de los platos, con tanta naturalidad que Kardia pensó que tal vez era uno de esos sujetos que pensaban que existían mejores razas, aunque debía admitirlo, ese albino, se veía un tanto inhumano.</p><p>-Esas palabras son muy fuertes…</p><p>Susurro, sirviendo algo de carne en su jugo, acompañándola de pan, esperando escuchar la respuesta de Siegfried, que asintió, recordando todas las historias que se contaban en Asgard, pensando que su hermano, Sygmund, seguramente no querría saber nada de él, por haberse comprometido a realizar varios de los actos que los suyos detestaban, recordando una ocasión que un niño nació con los rasgos de Bluegard y como los Asgardianos le obligaron al omega a salir de su poblado.</p><p>-Tal vez sea una de las serpientes, sus ojos, rasgados y su pupila casi alargada, podrían señalar los cruces prohibidos de su sangre.</p><p>Esas palabras no eran de su agrado, mucho menos que las dijera con tanta familiaridad, sin siquiera conocer del todo al tabernero, que le había brindado un poco de ayuda, guiandolo a esa mansión, donde había obtenido un trabajo bastante agradable, hasta donde podía verlo.</p><p>-Lo dices como si no fuera humano, tal vez eres de esos bastardos que piensan que existen diferentes razas entre nosotros.</p><p>Siegfried se sirvió licor, pensando en sus palabras, por supuesto que entre humanos, solo eran una misma raza, con diferentes colores y tamaños, pero, perdidos entre ellos existía otra clase de seres que no eran del todo humano, como las serpientes, de los que sospechaba se trataba Kasa, y los que vivían en Bluegard, con sus ojos que no pestañeaban, con su cuello cubierto de escamas, con su necesidad para regresar al sitio donde nacieron sus ancestros, pero no sin antes, procrear con algunos omegas o alfas, más de su clase.</p><p>-Existen seres que no podrías clasificar con la ciencia moderna, los nacidos en Bluegard son de esos, se esconden y nos engañan, usando máscaras humanas, pactando con nosotros, ofreciéndonos riqueza, o libertad, a cambio de mas crias.</p><p>Siegfried suponía que lo mejor era decirle todo cuanto pudiera, así Kardia no realizaría uno solo de los pactos, aunque, no estaba seguro de que era peor, aceptar ser los compañeros de esas cosas que no eran humanas o vivir bajo el yugo de los alfas que si eran humanos, que inventaban falacias tan estúpidas como la ninfomanía o las histeria, acusando de locura a quien no deseaba obedecer, la única razón por la cual decidió obedecer a su familia que le forzó a tomar a Hilda como su alfa.</p><p>-En Asgard se cuentan historias, de migraciones al mar, cuando los nacidos en bluegard llegan a cierta edad, cuando las cosas de sus cuellos se abren y su verdadera esencia toma lugar, cuando regresan a ser lo que son, pero antes, han dado suficientes crías que tomen su lugar, que propaguen su simiente en el mundo, después de todo, tienen toda clase de riquezas, toda clase de joyas y a los humanos siempre nos ha maravillado el oro, el poder, a cambio de lo que sea.</p><p>Kardia comenzaba a creer que él estaba loco, pero no dijo nada al respecto, bebiendo de su vino, sirviendo en su plato más comida, que era deliciosa, escuchando los pasos de los sirvientes, como salían de esa habitación, sin decir nada, notando en ese momento, un cierto bamboleo en su forma de moverse.</p><p>-Mi familia va a rechazarme, mi hermano me acusara de haberlos deshonrado, pero no importa, yo debía salvar su vida, por haber llamado la atención de una de esas cosas, como tu lo has hecho, supongo, de qué otra forma el Gobernador te acepto en esa ciudad, te dio un sitio en su propia mansión.</p><p>Eso era absurdo, porque no le servía de mucho, estaba enfermo del corazón, necesitaba medicina y tranquilidad, un omega como ese, no debería ser el mejor prospecto para tener a sus crías, como tan desagradablemente lo decía Siegfried.</p><p>-Piensas que estoy, no importa, yo se que son esas criaturas y si la vida de mi hermano no estuviera en juego, no llevaría puesto este detestable anillo que me convierte en el futuro esposo de Sorrento, el líder de la secta de Bluegard, otra de esas aberraciones, quien supongo que sabe cuando sera mi celo, para así poder realizar su misión, traer más de los suyos al mundo.</p><p>Siegfried guardó silencio casi inmediatamente, en su diatriba incesante, no se dio cuenta que sus benefactores habían llegado, que estaban escuchando sus palabras, Degel sin decir una sola palabra, Sorrento suspirando, mirandole con pena.</p><p>-En Asgard han inventado toda clase de mentiras respecto a Bluegard, pero, debo asegurarte que no son ciertas, aunque sí muy llamativas.</p><p>Kardia, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no creyó del todo las palabras de Sorrento, quien se sentó junto a Siegfried, sirviéndose un poco más de vino, pero sin tocar bocado alguno.</p><p>-Bluegard, como pronto podrán constatar, es un paraíso para los omegas o para las almas libres…</p><p>Kardia tenía sus dudas, pero por el momento se guardó su opinión para sí mismo, bebiendo un poco más de vino, notando como a Degel le traían un poco de té, del que empezó a beber con lentitud.</p><p>-Yo me encargare de organizar la boda de Sorrento y Siegfried, habrá muchos invitados, asi que necesitare tu ayuda, Kardia, esta clase de evento no sucede todos los días.</p><p>*****</p><p>Sigmund se encontraba en su celda, esperando porque los guardias llegaran para llevarlo a su horca, por asesinar a Hilda de Polaris, la futura alfa de su hermano, así que cuando dos guardias, acompañando a un sujeto pelirrojo, llegó a su celda, supuso que ya había llegado la hora, aunque le hubiera gustado ver a su hermano una ultima ocasion.</p><p>-Hemos recibido una carta del Gobernador y Comorodo Degel de Acuario de Bluegard, nos ha hecho saber que usted estaba realizando una diligencia de suma importancia para el durante el asesinato de la señorita Hilda, por lo cual, queda libre de todo cargo con nuestro más sentido pesame.</p><p>Eso era absurdo, él no había trabajado para nadie de Bluegard, ni siquiera había pisado ese espantoso lugar y el único nacido del mar, que conocía, era el flautista Sorrento, quien interrumpió en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano, para exigir un duelo por su mano y ofrecerle una dote mucho más fastuosa.</p><p>-De la misma forma me han dado un indulto firmado por alguien llamado Sorrento, el cual dice que usted es alguien muy importante para Bluegard y sabemos muy bien, qué sucedió la última ocasión que tratamos de condenar a un nacido de ese puerto, así que puedes irte, no queremos nada que ver contigo.</p><p>Sigmundo asintió, furioso y al mismo tiempo asustado, comprendiendo que ese milagro era un acto de su hermano menor, quien había logrado que perdonaran su vida, a cambio de algo muy preciado para esa gente monstruosa.</p><p>-¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?</p><p>El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, con una expresión que le hacía creer que esa actitud le parecía entretenida, porque no estaba agradecido, sino por el contrario, actuaba como si fuera una noticia aún peor que su futura muerte.</p><p>-Mi nombre es Andreas Rize, se supone que debo escoltarte a Bluegard, para que estés presente en la boda de tu hermano menor, Siegfried, con el benevolente Sorrento Siren.</p><p>Sigmund no estaba dispuesto a participar de esa charada, hubiera realizado su hermano las promesas malditas de Bluegard, o no, no le permitiría condenarse a sí mismo por su libertad.</p><p>-Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.</p><p>*****</p><p>Hasgard habia dejado a Teneo en compañia de Kanon, para que esta vez no hiciera nada tonto, decidiendo que lo mejor era charlar con Aspros, comprender que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando y porque pensaba, que todos sus actos habian sido por el bien de su jauria, de su omega, asi como serian por el bien de su cachorro.</p><p>-Aspros…</p><p>Trato de preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero, inmediatamente Aspros, cuando estuvieron solos, le tomó de la cintura y le beso, obligándolo a agacharse un poco, así como parándose de puntitas, gimiendo al probar sus labios, su calor.</p><p>-Lo siento… yo, necesitaba besarte… eres muy hermoso.</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, pues como pasa el tiempo, ya es cuatro de enero, pero, es el primer capítulo de este año que promete estar repleto de aventuras, al menos, espero que en la lectura de estos capítulos, que ojalá sean de su agrado. Ahora, quisiera tomar esta oportunidad para agradecerles sus lecturas, sus estrellas y sus comentarios. Todos ustedes son increíbles. Muchas, muchas gracias por todo esto. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Danza imaginaría.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hasgard al sentir los brazos de Aspros sostenerlo de la cintura llevó sus manos a sus muñecas para separarse del alfa de la jauría, dando algunos pasos, retrocediendo, aún estaban frescos sus actos cuando lo secuestró de su ahora destruido hogar.</p><p>-No puedes comportarte como si no me hubieras secuestrado de mi casa, atacado a mi hijo y destruido mi hogar.</p><p>Aspros suspiró, esperaba que Hasgard quisiera ignorar aquello que había hecho, que el hechizo hubiera funcionado, pero ninguna de las dos cosas era posible, así que debía cargar con su locura, su desesperación por ser aceptado por quien amaba.</p><p>-Quería que fueras mi compañero, que me aceptaras a tu lado y creía que ese hechizo me ayudaría, pero… no… solamente lo heche a perder, de nuevo.</p><p>En el momento en el que Hasgard fue con él, después de que le destrozaran el corazón se dijo que no debía aceptar su afecto, que no era más que un sustituto conveniente, pero aun asi, se dejó envolver por esa fragancia, por ese omega al que quería tanto.</p><p>-Sabía que solo era un alfa conveniente, que no me amabas, cuando Ilias te rompio el corazon, aun asi, yo quise aceptar tu propuesta, pasar tu celo a tu lado, para que vieras que mis deseos eran reales, fue absurdo, te dolia tanto y aun asi, actue como si no me importara.</p><p>Hasgard no deseaba hablar de aquel suceso, de la concepción de Teneo, quien era la luz de su vida, su cachorro, quien esperaba estaba seguro en ese sitio, de lo que fuera que estaba pasando en ese momento.</p><p>-No es el momento de hablar de eso…</p><p>Aspros debía aceptarlo, pero no lo hizo, tomando las manos de Hasgard entre las suyas, notando no por primera vez todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo, en sus brazos y manos, había sufrido bastante lejos de la jauría, y aun asi, tenía la fuerza para darle seguridad a sus hermanos.</p><p>-Lo se, pero aun asi, necesito que comprendas que yo te amo y que si me comporte como un patán, fue porque… no se, no se que vino sobre mí, pero mis intenciones son buenas, son sinceras, yo te amo y yo cuidare a nuestro cachorro de lo que está por venir.</p><p>De nuevo esas palabras, lo que estaba por venir, así que sentándose en uno de los sillones mullidos que Aspros había hecho traer a su guarida, espero por que le contara lo que estaba por venir, lo que suponía que estaba por suceder.</p><p>-Tal vez si me lo dijeras… podría comprender tus acciones.</p><p>Aspros se sentó enfrente suyo, aun sosteniendo sus manos, no quería soltarlo y Hasgard podía ver que estaba muy asustado de lo que estaba por venir, que necesitaba controlarse un poco y sin pensarlo siquiera, libero un poco de feromonas, decían que siempre tranquilizaba a los alfas, especialmente cuando su omega era quien las dejaba sueltas.</p><p>Los ojos de Aspros se suavizaron inmediatamente, suspirando, y tal vez, de ser otro momento lo hubiera encontrado divertido, pero no en ese momento, cuando este alfa lo poseyó usando su celo, cuando sabía que su pequeño era su hijo también, quien estaba custodiando a su vez a Kanon.</p><p>-La conclave… quienes se sientan en la mesa de los doce lados, que fue construida sobre la piedra resplandeciente, que debe estar siempre cubierta de oscuridad, ellos, esperan detener la resurrección del dios de la muerte, pues, no desean morir, asi que acudieron con una entidad de sombras, de pesadillas, algo que vive en las profundidades de un pozo y cada año sale a comer, se alimenta de un puñado de humanos.</p><p>Hasgard escuchaba cada palabra pronunciada por Aspros con detenimiento, quien se detuvo unos instantes, tragando un poco de saliva, recordando cómo habían llegado por ellos, para ofrecerles un pacto, les darían la fuente de la vida eterna, los curarian de la licantropía, si a cambio le daban cada uno de los omegas de su jauría, sus padres no lo aceptaron, así que simplemente los asesinaron y él tampoco estaba de acuerdo, no esperaba darle la vida de los suyos a cambio de nada.</p><p>-Nos ofrecieron poder, a cambio de las vidas de nuestros omegas, no lo aceptamos y se llevaron a la mitad de la jauría, los despellejaron vivos, Kanon sobrevivió, y no se siquiera como lo hizo.</p><p>Su hermano había estado atrapado con su forma de licántropo por demasiado tiempo, hasta que le colocó su máscara, una hecha de plata, que mantenía a su forma bestial dormida, sometida, Saga fue poseído por un ser de sombras, que en ocasiones hablaba por él, su hermano menor, tenía una cicatriz espantosa en su pecho, a la altura de su corazon, pero no habia muerto y podia sentir algo oscuro manando de su interior.</p><p>-El me salvo… ese rubio de las cejas bonitas me salvo, Radamanthys, Radamanthys Walden, a quien amo como nada de este mundo y al que tu me prometiste ayudarme a recuperar.</p><p>Aspros quiso levantarse, pero Hasgard no lo permitió, acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, acariciando su cabeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño, haciéndole una señal a Teneo, para que se acercara a ellos, quien así lo hizo, pero se sentó junto al alfa, su alfa, abrazándolo también, pensando que se veía demasiado aturdido.</p><p>-Cada treinta años, se alimenta de cien almas, doce de ellas deben ser descendientes de la conclave, humanos, vampiros, licántropos y profundos, ellos habitan en Bluegard, de donde venía nuestro omega, Hefesto.</p><p>Su omega se había casado con su padre por un matrimonio arreglado, decían que no era demasiado hermoso y que tenía las características de Bluegard, sufría de una cojera ligera, y algunas cicatrices o escamas cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, su padre era un lobo amante de la guerra, quien se hizo llamar a sí mismo Ares, un joven irascible que al principio encontró desagradable su matrimonio con Hefesto, pero este le dio poder, le dio joyas, oro, regalos fastuosos y no sabían muy bien cómo sucedió, pero al final, antes de que les diera a luz a Defteros y a él, sus padres ya se amaban.</p><p>-Sacrificaran a tu omega, a sus dos aliados, por eso los mande a un lugar seguro, veinte licántropos, veinte vampiros, veinte profundos, doce miembros de la conclave, los demás, serán humanos o pobres diablos, aunque prefieren sacrificar omegas, no se porque, asi que desean cien omegas para darlos a la cosa que vive en ese pozo.</p><p>Hasgard supo inmediatamente que estaba pasando, porque Aspros parecía desesperado por mantener a su familia junta, su hijo, su omega, dos de sus hermanos, todos ellos eran omegas y licántropos.</p><p>-¿Después de todo lo que le han hecho? ¿Piensan sacrificarlo?</p><p>Aspros únicamente asintió, porque esa era la verdad, deseaban darlo en sacrificio a esa entidad, así que, debían encontrar la forma de evitarlo, detener esa locura, la razón por la cual se había comunicado con quien quisiera escucharlo y había charlado con esa mujer monstruo, esa Pandora, comprobando que no era una buena hechicera, sin embargo, quien le daba miedo era Valentine, ese sujeto de cabello rosa, el deseaba proteger al rubio del que se había enamorado su hermano y era capaz de matarlo, únicamente para mantenerlo lejos de su omega.</p><p>-Tal vez de ser un alfa lo habrían perdonado, pero no lo harán, ahora que saben que es un omega, aunque, tenemos un año para salvar su vida, y la de nuestros seres queridos.</p><p>*****</p><p>Violate al escuchar la orden de ese omega, se alejo, recordando a un muchacho, un omega que a sus ojos era hermoso, con una expresion socarrona, que le fascinaba, porque claramente decia que estaba a punto de cometer alguna locura, alguna maldad, o algun acto de libertad, que no le gustaria a otro alfa, uno de cabello negro.</p><p>Ese alfa era aquel a quien odiaba tanto, cuyo nombre se le escapaba, pero sentía, que debía hacerle daño, vengarse de él, por lo que le hizo, a ella y a su amado, especialmente a su amado.</p><p>Aiacos, su nombre era Aiacos, era un omega, y le amaba, a quien le dejó poseerlo durante su celo, para que comprendiera que los dos eran iguales ante sus ojos, que nada importaba si ella era un alfa, el un omega, lo quería, lo admiraba, tanto, que daria su vida por él, por su seguridad.</p><p>Lo recordaba, era lo único que no había olvidado, su amor por ese omega de nombre Aiacos, quien fue acorralado una ocasión, por un alfa con una máscara, a quien casi destruye, dejándole una cicatriz, de su puño, en su costado.</p><p>-Aiacos… ire… por ti.</p><p>Susurro, saltando del balcón, recordando que no solo estaba Aiacos, sino, que también estaba su pequeño, su bebe, nacido de su cuerpo, con la sangre de su omega, su amado, sus amados, que deberían estar en la mansión donde fue traicionada, por aquel a quien odiaba tanto.</p><p>-Mi niño… voy a recuperarte…</p><p>Debía ir por ellos, debía recuperarlos, eso era lo único que le importaba y que la maldijeran si no hacía nada para regresar con su familia.</p><p>-Yo te salvaré.</p><p>*****</p><p>Minos tenía frente a él un guardarropa completo, cada pieza era de su agrado y de su talla, confundiendolo demasiado, especialmente cuando el alfa de cabello cano, se acerco a él con un paso lento, tocando cada una de las prendas, suspirando de pronto, como descontento con las piezas que veía.</p><p>-Veo que no son de tu agrado… pero descuida, he mandado llamar a los mejores sastres para arreglar este desafortunado error.</p><p>No sabía si le estaba hablando en serio o si bromeaba, porque cada pieza era exquisita y aunque provenía de una familia poderosa, jamás había poseído nada como eso, nada que fuera igual de hermoso, ni con esa clase de telas.</p><p>-No… por el contrario, nunca había visto piezas tan exquisitas en toda mi vida.</p><p>Albafica negó eso con una sonrisa, suponiendo que solo se trataba de su amabilidad, así que besando el dorso de su mano, le llevó a otra pieza, donde podía ver al menos una centena de perfumes diferentes.</p><p>-Pero no debí tomar decisión alguna respecto a tu ropa, pensaras que no te considero más que un juguete o un maniquí.</p><p>No creía que lo considerara como un juguete o un maniquí, pero, al mismo tiempo, no comprendía porque ese hermoso alfa lo trataba de esa forma tan protectora, como si fuera una de las rosas de su jardín.</p><p>-Me dijiste que ibas a ayudarme.</p><p>Quiso recordarle, esperando que no fuera una promesa del momento, palabras vacías, porque deseaba ayudarle a sus amigos, rescatarlos del sitio a donde los hubieran llevado, y quería aprender a controlar sus hilos, esa maldición que destruia todo cuanto deseaba.</p><p>-Y lo haré, me fascina la oportunidad de enseñarte a utilizar tu don, de convertirte en el titiritero que estás destinado a ser.</p><p>Albafica pensaba que había perdido la razón aquella primera ocasión en que lo perdió, porque podía imaginarse a sí mismo como ese joven impresionado de ese hermoso omega, que caminaba a su lado con ropa sencilla, una pijama negra, porque aun no encontraba algo que fuera de su agrado y al mismo tiempo, en su mente, podía escuchar una tonada, un vieja tonada que bailaban cada ocasión que se les presentaba.</p><p>-Pensaras que solo soy un demente, pero he soñado con el dia en que volvamos a bailar juntos.</p><p>Y sin más, sin temor a nada, lo tomo de una de las manos y de la cintura, para comenzar a bailar con él en sus brazos, imaginandose que estaban en la pista donde se realizaban sus festejos, que cada uno de los presentes le tenían celos, porque poseía al ser más hermoso de toda la sala, así como al más mortal.</p><p>-Te mueves como los mismos ángeles.</p><p>Minos permitió que Albafica guiara esa danza, con esa música imaginaria, girando en ese salón vacío, al ritmo que deseaba el ser que lo sostenía en sus brazos, que era un semidiós vampiro, un ser tan antiguo como era hermoso y poderoso.</p><p>-O como los demonios, he bailado con ambos.</p><p>Minos le creia, dejandose llevar por ese hermoso vampiro, recordandose a si mismo, viendose a si mismo vestido con un traje negro, con una mascara cubriendo su rostro, siendo el quien poseia la riqueza, el poder, siendo Albafica quien habia sido protegido por el, de quien se prendo apenas pudo verlo en una sucia posada.</p><p>-De esa forma bailaba Shura, como un ángel, a quien tú apartaste de mi lado.</p><p>Afrodita les veía con desdén, a su maestro, amo, o padre, ya que así se le nombraba al vampiro que los había transformado en un ente de la oscuridad, quien estaba vestido de esa forma aburrida que tanto le gustaba, pero su cabello era gris, su rostro ya no estaba tan arrugado, habia tomado sangre, de eso estaba seguro, tal vez la sangre del demente a su lado, cuyo rostro casi era cubierto por ese cabello blanco, un humano que llevaba una pijama, de esas pijamas que dejaban tus piernas al descubierto, danzando descalso, al ritmo de su acompañante.</p><p>-Así es, Shura, quien ha decidido alejarse de este sitio, de esta familia, para encontrar su libertad, un acto por el cual tú deberías agradecerme.</p><p>A las espaldas de Afrodita se encontraba su otro amante, Deathmask, de cabello azul y sonrisa burlona, que les observaba con detenimiento, con desprecio a Minos, quien se ocultó a las espaldas de Albafica, a él con odio, tal vez no le gustaba que dejara ir a su compañero de juegos.</p><p>-Si, un acto noble, que habría tenido algún significado si no tuvieras un juguete nuevo en tu colección, a este también lo matarás cuando aún es joven, para tener otro cuadro más, para fingir que lloras su muerte.</p><p>El jamas habia lastimado a su amado, Minos era feliz con él, cada una de sus vidas, sin embargo, su enemigo, Lune, de alguna forma, ese bastardo siempre estaba inmiscuido con el fallecimiento de su amado, con alguno que otro intento por escapar de sus brazos, quien se le había adelantado en algunas vidas, pero en esa, recibiría su castigo.</p><p>-¿Porque no le preguntas qué ocurrió con el último de ellos?</p><p>Fue la pregunta de Afrodita, esperando que Minos reaccionara dudando de las buenas intenciones de Albafica, quien por un momento parecía estar a punto de atacarlo, pero no lo hizo, logró controlarse.</p><p>-El que amaba a Lune, quien quiso escapar de sus brazos, pero Albafica no lo permitió.</p><p>La expresión de Minos, cuando pronunciaron ese nombre, fue todo un poema para ambos, estaba sorprendido, como si ya conociera a alguien con ese nombre, pero no se apartó de Albafica, sino que, por el contrario, se aferró un poco más a este.</p><p>-No pronuncies ese nombre…</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, me tardé un poco en sacar este capítulo, pero sucedieron cosas, lo siento en verdad, espero ya no tardarme con los demás. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, por sus estrellas y sus comentarios, @SailorFighter @Valperine @charlize_bramsc son un amor. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Castigo y Engaño.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esas palabras no fueron pronunciadas por Albafica, sino por Minos, que aún protegiéndose a las espaldas del vampiro, le ordenó a ese extraño de belleza sublime, que no siguiera hablando del gran traidor, quien lo mandó a ese sanatorio, después de encontrar los restos de su alfa y antiguo esposo en su cuarto.</p><p>Y aunque recordaba la sangre, recordaba los restos en su cama, Lune, al decirse su benefactor, su amigo, debió ayudarle a esconder los restos del alfa que quiso violarlo, no entregarlo a esos sanadores.</p><p>A ese alfa desagradable que esperaba su celo con ansias, seguramente para violarlo o marcarlo, pensando que así, tendría una buena parte de su fortuna familiar, cuando hubiera tomado a un alfa como esposo.</p><p>Una tenue sonrisa se forjó en los labios de Albafica, que bien comprendía las acciones de su discípulo, deseaba apartarlo de su omega, como pensaba que él había hecho con el suyo, a ese al que no amaba lo suficiente, porque se lo ofreció en sacrificio.</p><p>-Lune no es más que un traidor, él no es nada, no es nadie.</p><p>Minos se sintio con la necesidad de pronunciar, recordando a Lune, que decia era el benefactor de su familia, quien la habia fundado en tiempos oscuros, cuando el heredero, un omega, murio al dar a luz al hijo de un don nadie, dejando a un niño al cuidado de su más leal amigo, pero era demasiado joven para haber estado presente en ese sitio, no era más que un demente diciendo un monton de mentiras.</p><p>-Ya lo escuchaste Afrodita, no quiere saber nada respecto a Lune y ha decidido confiar en mí, como Shura confió en ti alguna vez.</p><p>Albafica dio un paso en dirección de Afrodita, quien guardaba silencio, su expresión fría, la misma clase de mueca que utilizaba cuando estaba a punto de alimentarse de algún humano o de destruir a sus enemigos.</p><p>-¡Tu no tenías derecho alguno a llevarte a Shura sin decirnos nada!</p><p>Esta vez era el favorito de Afrodita quien pronunció esas palabras dando unos cuantos pasos en dirección de Albafica, porque realmente le dolía que se hubiera marchado sin siquiera despedirse, eran aliados, eran cómplices y camaradas, no entendía porque se fue sin decir nada, como si fuera una sombra, como si no fuera importante para nadie.</p><p>-Yo no me lleve a Shura a ningún lado, sólo deje que se marchara a un lugar seguro, donde podrá ordenar sus pensamientos y su corazón, sin perecer en el proceso cuando la sed de Afrodita sea demasiada o cuando…</p><p>Iba a decir, cuando algún vampiro aceptara la oferta de Afrodita, de beber de su sangre, pero no lo dijo, suponía que Deathmask no sabía nada respecto al ofrecimiento de su alumno, por lo cual, solo suspiro, esperando que les dejaran a solas.</p><p>-Seguimos siendo amigos Afrodita, aliados, pero si sigues tentando mi amistad, no te gustaran las consecuencias que esto traerá para ti.</p><p>Minos veía detenidamente ese intercambio, sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra, retrocediendo unos pasos cuando Afrodita abrió los labios, sus colmillos afilados visibles, escuchando un gruñido casi animal proveniente de Albafica, que no podía dejar que esa rebelión siguiera su curso.</p><p>-Eres demasiado viejo Albafica, porque no aprovechas la oportunidad que se te ha otorgado y te retiras con ese demente para vivir tu sueño, tenerlo al menos unos meses, antes de que la conclave decida cobrar su tributo.</p><p>No estaba dispuesto a entregar a Minos, sin importar lo que sucediera, él cuidaría de ese muchacho, que estaba seguro podría ser tan magnífico como lo fue en el pasado, aun ese enamorado del traicionero Lune, que había tomado todo cuanto le pertenecía a su amo, borrando su memoria, su nombre, llamándose a sí mismo el fundador de su familia.</p><p>-Eso suena tentador, pero Erebus me ordenó dirigir este clan, para que nadie más fuera ofrendado a esas criaturas, así que eso haré, especialmente con este muchacho que nada tiene que ver con esa locura y tal vez les de la vida de los vampiros que decidan seguirte en este pequeño altercado si decides transformarte en mi enemigo.</p><p>Era gracioso, porque al robarse a Shura, ya se había convertido en su enemigo, el suyo y el de Deathmask, quien quiso cubrir de llamas al anciano vampiro, quien entrecerró los ojos, tratando de cubrir a Minos con su cuerpo, sin embargo, una sombra oscura lo evito, una sombra alta que habia decidido seguir a su segundo al mando, esa sombra tenía cabello negro, como si estuviera hecho de la misma oscuridad, ojos negros y al menos, dos metros de estatura.</p><p>-Te dije que no deseaba que este asunto se transformara en una guerra Albafica y estás prometiendo sangre de nuestra gente por la vida de ese mortal… por la promesa de tenerlo de nuevo entre tus brazos.</p><p>Minos veía esa extraña discusión comenzando a pensar que estaba loco, que era un espejismo, que por fin se había perdido en su demencia, por lo cual retrocedió algunos pasos, respirando hondo, sintiendo de pronto como algo lo cubría en una negrura que no le dejó respirar, desmayándose poco después, sin tocar el suelo, porque Albafica lo sostuvo, moviéndose a la velocidad inhumana de un vampiro, cargando a su amado en sus brazos.</p><p>-Tal vez debería apartarlo de ti, para que sea libre de tu embrujo y muera como un anciano, lejos de las sombras o sus habitantes.</p><p>Albafica esta vez fue quien gruño, retrocediendo unos pasos, transformándose en su otra figura, una de pesadilla, con la piel blanca como el hueso o el mármol, ojos rojos, que les veía con furia, especialmente a su señor, a quien le ayudó a ubicar a su amado licántropo, un lobo del tamaño de un oso polar, de pelaje dorado como los rayos del sol.</p><p>-Como tú me apartaste de Shura, a mi y a Deathmask.</p><p>Erebus escuchaba esas palabras, observando a sus hijos, ya que él era el padre de todos los vampiros, en silencio, meditando, ambos peleaban por humanos, uno por mantenerlo a su lado, el otro porque le apartaron de su segunda mascota, su segundo vial de sangre y su segundo amante.</p><p>-Pero eso sería injusto Erebus, porque nada pudo apartarte de mi lado, ni yo mismo y vaya que lo intente.</p><p>Pronunciaron esta vez, un ser de pelaje dorado que les veía en silencio, quien había seguido a su esposo, pensando que algo le estaba ocultando, temeroso por las otras jaurías, pues ya habían caído varias, aquellas que decían florecían en las sombras, pero, simplemente fueron cazados hasta la extinción.</p><p>-Hypnos…</p><p>Hypnos al irse acercando, se transformo en un humanao de apariencia lejana, con una expresion serena, lentes redondos, vestido de negro, casi como si fuera un sacerdote, quien veia al hijo favorito de su esposo, quien le ayudo a dar con el, quien a su vez, suponia deberia ser su enemigo, pero le interesaba comprender que estaba pasando y porque cargaba con tanto afecto a ese joven de cabello blanco en sus brazos.</p><p>-¿No es asi esposo?</p><p>Erebus quiso negar esa pregunta, porque no recordaba haberle hecho daño a su esposo, ni atacarlo de ninguna forma, sin embargo, este tenía razón, busco a Albafica para que le ayudará a descifrar el lenguaje de símbolos que utilizaban los licántropos, cuyas palabras clave, al unirse, daban mensajes claros, siguiendo la pista del gemelo de Thanatos, un omega, un licántropo, cuya belleza le sorprendió la primera vez que pudo verle.</p><p>-Y desde ese día me he vuelto en todo un romántico…</p><p>Hypnos veía el dolor de los dos vampiros, ambos lloraban por la pérdida de su amado, especialmente el humano que deseaba recuperar a su otro compañero, al mortal, que se había marchado sin saber que significaba para ellos, o sin decirles nada, sin pedirles permiso, como si fuera un sueño o una sombra.</p><p>-Así que, te prohibo que lastimes a este grifo de plumas blancas como la nieve, o a esta araña de hilos tan letales como el acero, como tu desees verlo, y al ser que te ayudo a dar conmigo, esposo.</p><p>Erebus asintió, observando entonces a Afrodita y Deathmask, molesto por esa interrupción, pero jamás podría negarle nada a su esposo, Hypnos, a quien había secuestrado de su jauría, una vez que dio con ella, con ayuda del vampiro anciano que cargaba a esa araña blanca.</p><p>-Shura se marchó en dirección de la capilla del norte, tal vez lo encuentren en ese sitio, donde el tren subterráneo se reúne al amparo de las sombras.</p><p>Estaba molesto por el actuar de Albafica, así que, si su esposo le evitaba lastimarlo, evitaría que las rencillas de esos dos aumentaran, que se mataran entre sí por dos mortales, dándole un camino que seguir, la manera de dar con su otro amante.</p><p>-Si te vas en este momento, tal vez puedas dar con él, se dice que Hasgard siempre les ofrece un poco de comida, una cama cómoda, antes de que se pierdan en la oscuridad para iniciar una nueva vida.</p><p>Afrodita y Deathmask intercambiaron algunas miradas, antes de darles la espalda, sin despedirse o pronunciar alguna palabra, dejando solo a Albafica, que sabía que ese era un castigo para él, porque había tratado de salvar la vida de Shura, sin embargo, al saber donde buscarlo, estaba seguro que su alumno le convencería de regresar y en ese momento, su vida estaría perdida.</p><p>-No puedes salvar a todas las vidas humanas, Albafica, ya te lo he dicho y aun asi no lo comprendes… asi que, decidi por ti, la vida de esa araña a cambio de la del humano que confio en ti.</p><p>Albafica respiraba hondo, con Minos en sus brazos, pensando que no podía detener a Afrodita si no peleaba con él, poniendo en peligro la vida de la reencarnación de su amado en sus brazos, así que, solo le quedaba esperar porque Shura ya hubiera abandonado el santuario a donde lo había mandado, aunque, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría con Hasgard, sabía que ultimamente un alfa de su misma jauría lo protegía en secreto.</p><p>-Matara a ese niño y entonces Deathmask le odiara, y el perdera la razón… este castigo no solo me afecta a mi.</p><p>Lo sabía, pero que mas podia hacer, si Albafica no tenía el corazón para reprender a Afrodita como debería hacerlo, se dijo a sí mismo, Erebus, observando como Hypnos retrocedía en las sombras que lo protegían, que eran parte de su cuerpo, como si lo llamara a su lado.</p><p>-Afrodita ha caminado por hielo quebradizo más de una vez, pero al retarte y conspirar a tus espaldas, por la vida de un humano que ofreció a su maestro, ha traspasado las barreras que mantienen esta sociedad en pie, si dejo que el haga su voluntad, los demas tambien lo haran y no son tiempos para eso.</p><p>Se acercaba el gran sacrificio en la piedra negra, ya no podían perder más tiempo, asi que, ese castigo protegeria a sus aliados, a los veinte que la conclave había elegido, veinte de sus hijos, veinte de los hermanos de su esposo, ya no estaban dispuestos a ofrendar más vidas.</p><p>-Tu lo sabes, como sabes que la vida de ese muchacho está en peligro, por eso lo mandaron a tus brazos, porque saben que tu lo protegerás, pero no saben que esos cuatro son especiales, tres guardianes y el dios de la muerte…</p><p>Erebus pronunció esas palabras, observando a Minos con detenimiento, reconociendo ciertas características, recordando que la conclave debía asegurarse de que esos cuatro nacieran, solo debían protegerlos hasta que despertaran, pero, algunos hechiceros, algunos miembros de las doce familias, no quisieron desprenderse del poder que poseían, escuchando a un ente de pesadilla, algo que merodeaba en ese planeta mucho antes de que los humanos lo poblaran, un ser que estaba hambriento, que causaba dolor, que no deseaba morir, aunque aquello eterno nunca perecia, no como la misma muerte.</p><p>-Ya saben quienes son, ya han nacido, pero deben ser destruidos antes de que despierten.</p><p>Albafica casi podía asegurar que comprendió el mensaje de Erebus, quien simplemente se marchó, abandonando esa habitación como le gustaba hacerlo, dejándolo con más dudas, con más preguntas, sin compartir su información realmente.</p><p>-Estas a salvo… conmigo estás a salvo…</p><p>*****</p><p>Luco era un hombre hermoso, de cabello café rojizo, de unos cuarenta años, aunque la forma en que hablaba le hacía pensar a Radamanthys que era por mucho mayor de lo que decía, quien dejó que lo revisaran, que curaran algunas de sus heridas, el que cooperó en todo lo que le pidieron, esperando que el doctor quisiera escuchar una de sus peticiones, recordando las palabras de Valentine sobre no poder alejarse de su cuerpo ni siquiera durante su embarazo.</p><p>-Como lo dijo Queen, es muy pronto para saber si estás embarazado, pero por lo que has dicho, tal vez así sea, las náuseas matutinas son el primer síntoma del embarazo.</p><p>Radamanthys cerró los ojos, no sabía si estaba contento o no, porque no sabía que esperar ni que sentir respecto al niño creciendo en su cuerpo, si podría olvidar la forma en que fue concebido y lo que seguiría ocurriendo ahora que ya estaba en esa mansión, rodeado de esas cosas, la única razón por la cual, no trataba de huir de nuevo, porque estaba seguro que lo seguirían, lo capturarían y lo arrastrarían hasta su amo.</p><p>-En dos o tres meses podremos saber si estás embarazado o no, Radamanthys, aunque, se dice que los omegas sienten cuando eso pasa, quieren estar junto a su alfa, se sienten protectores de esa vida…</p><p>Radamanthys sonrío, porque lo único que deseaba era alejarse de su alfa y había pensado en destruir esa vida, pero estaba seguro de que su esposo no lo tomaría con calma, si al final, no daba a luz a su heredero.</p><p>-No siento nada de eso…</p><p>Susurro para si mismo, pero Luco, que tenía más de trescientos años, ya lo suponía, por lo cual, estaba dispuesto a decirle a su esposo que no podía tocar a su omega, por la seguridad de la vida creciendo en su cuerpo, algo que era cierto, pero no hasta que ya hubiera avanzado mucho más su embarazo.</p><p>-Puedo decirle que no debe tocarte, asi tendras nueve meses, tal vez un año para estar libre de esto…</p><p>Sabía que ese embarazo no era deseado, Radamanthys Barentain no estaba radiante, no sonreía y solo actuaba como un muñeco, así que seguramente lo forzaron a aceptar a ese alfa, a Valentine Bareintain, quien estaba tomando demasiado poder en la conclave, demasiado poder, el que tal vez los estaba observando a través de una de las pinturas o algún pasadizo oculto, esa clase de mansiones los tenían por docenas.</p><p>-No… no puedo hacer, Valentine ya cree que me he acostado con un extraño que me dio un aventón, estoy seguro de que no lo escuchara y solo se molestara más, no… no puedo darme el lujo de llamar su atención, ni que su enojo este enfocado en mi.</p><p>Lo sabía, porque no solo tendría que pelear con Valentine, sino con esas cosas y no se sentía con la fuerza para durar demasiado, aunque, si pensara que lo matarían, lo aceptaría, pelearia con esas criaturas, pero no lo matarian, solo jugarian con el, como gatos con un raton, asi que, debía convencer a su esposo de que aceptaba su afecto, que estaba tratando de aceptar esa locura.</p><p>-Quiero que haga otra cosa para mi… necesito que Valentine me escuche si quiero sobrevivir…</p><p>Luco ladeo la cabeza, esperando por escuchar lo que Radamanthys deseaba decirle, quien había tomado una decisión, al ver como su esposo lanzaba a Pandora de su casa, únicamente porque él no apreciaba sus visitas.</p><p>-Quiero que me de un afrodisiaco… algo que me haga más fácil aceptar las caricias de Valentine, para que crea que este embarazo es como los otros, que deseo anidar, que deseo su aroma sobre mi, que lo deseo… sólo así podré sobrevivir o escapar, si me gano su confianza, si la uso en mi beneficio.</p><p>Esa petición era demasiado extraña, pero podía cumplirla, sabía que sustancia podía darle, que le ayudaria a aceptar las caricias de su esposo, aun a actuar como excitado por estas, pero al mismo tiempo no dañarían al hipotético niño que se estaba gestando en su cuerpo.</p><p>-Y dígale, por improbable que sea, que estoy embarazado, que buscaré su contacto, que necesito de su protección… que lo necesito a mi lado, como cualquier omega en una ocasión tan feliz como esta, como lo es un embarazo…</p><p>Luco acepto, le daría la receta a Queen, para que este pudiera conseguir la medicina que Radamanthys necesitaba para su embarazo, así como buscando en su maletín, sacó un frasquito de esa sustancia, dejandola en las manos del omega rubio, que asintió, con una expresión que claramente decía lo que pensaba de compartir su cuerpo con su esposo y alfa, por esa mordida en su cuello.</p><p>-Gracias…</p><p>*****</p><p>Valentine esperaba impaciente por las noticias que Luco tenía que darle, quien le dio la recete a Queen, diciendole algo que no pudo escuchar, esperando que no quisieran ocultarle nada.</p><p>-Su esposo esta embarazado, felicidades, le he dado algunas instrucciones a su ayudante, para que su omega este cómodo, le he dado una medicina, para que su fuerza se mantenga durante el embarazo, para que su heredero nazca sano.</p><p>Valentine asintió, maravillado con esa noticia, con esa maravillosa oportunidad, un niño, otro Walden, nacido de su hermoso omega, de su amado señor, un heredero de su sangre, una maravillosa noticia, tan maravillosa como aquello que Luco estaba por decirle.</p><p>-Su esposo lleva un poco de tiempo alejado de usted, eso le hace errático, un omega necesita del aroma y el cuerpo de su alfa, así que sea paciente con él, porque lo buscara, deseara estar a su lado todo el tiempo, robara algunas de sus prendas, para construir algo que llamamos nido, así que por favor, no sea duro con el, solo es su instinto, su manera de mostrarle cuánto lo ama, cuánto lo necesita, así como de pedirle que desea su protección para él y para su pequeño.</p><p>Valentine asintió, sin decir nada, no deseaba que el médico comprendiera lo sorprendido que estaba, lo escéptico y lo ansioso que se encontraba porque esas palabras fueran ciertas, complacido de que no le pidieran alejarse de su omega, no podía hacerlo, sabía que por algunos meses no era peligroso tener a su amado señor en sus brazos, asi que, dandole la mano a Luco, decidió que ese médico si era de fiar, no como ese bastardo de cabello verde que casi le hace perder a su amado.</p><p>-Espero que usted sea quien trate a mi amado Radamanthys, no le gustan los médicos, además, hay pocos tan confiables como usted…</p><p>Luco asintió, regresaría en un mes, así que dándole la mano al esposo de ese omega, sintió escalofríos, su piel era demasiado fría, su pulso demasiado lento, así como su aroma era extraño, diferente, pero no sabía cómo describirlo.</p><p>-Vendré en un mes… o antes, si su esposo se siente mareado o indispuesto.</p><p>Valentine ya no lo escuchó, estaba ingresando en su habitacion, donde Radamanthys fingía buscar entre su ropa alguna pieza que robar, dejándola ir inmediatamente, cuando su esposo rodeo su cintura, maravillado con la noticia, sin saber que ya había bebido un trago de la medicina que Luco le había dejado.</p><p>-Estas embarazado mi amor… mi señor…</p><p>Radamanthys asintió, tratando de sonreír, sintiendo como Valentine acariciaba su mejilla, recorriendo su cintura, acorralandolo contra su cajonera.</p><p>-Y sabes que seria mucho mas maravilloso, que este niño, mi heredero fuera un omega, así te demostraré que hablaba en serio cuando te dije que yo no pensaba que hubiera diferencias entre los alfas o los omegas, asi podriamos criarlo para tomar el lugar de tu abuelo, cuando lo mate o el lugar que te robaron en la mesa… por querer apartarte de mi lado, por lo que te hizo.</p><p>Radamanthys asintio, su cuerpo calentandose un poco, preguntandose si tan rapido habia hecho efecto esa medicina, besando los labios de Valentine, como si lo deseara a su lado, acariciando sus hombros, su cintura, necesitaba seducirlo, su vida dependía de eso, de convencerlo de su amor nacido por su mordida, al ser un omega que se dejaba llevar por su instinto, una absurda mentira, que este alfa que le había violado, mordido y casado con él a la fuerza, desearía creer.</p><p>-Valentine… por favor…</p><p>Casi gimio, besando de nuevo los labios de su alfa, que sorprendido trago un poco de saliva, para sonreir poco despues como un demente, creyendo en la farsa ideada por su omega, que se dejo llevar a su cama.</p><p>-Ya sé lo que deseas… y yo te lo daré…</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus lecturas y estrellas, un poco de Erebus no hace nada mal a nadie, mucho menos cuando lo acompaña el hermoso Hypnos. Por cierto, un agradecimiento especial a @SailorFighter @Valperine @charlize_bramsc @RizeCorrales</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Omega destinado.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine al sentir sus caricias, como sus manos se posaban en sus hombros, al escuchar su voz y sentir el aroma de su cuerpo se estremeció, sintiendo que una oleada de salvaje adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sus iris convirtiéndose en un pequeño punto, sus labios medio abiertos, mostrando sus dientes blancos, dándole una apariencia salvaje.</p><p>Acorralando a Radamanthys contra la cama, quien apenas podía reconocerlo, su mirada, su expresión, era algo que nunca había visto y le atemorizaba, ni siquiera cuando le forzó a ser su esposo ni en ese auto, era como si se tratara de otra persona completamente diferente, tranquila, en control.</p><p>-Al fin… me has aceptado.</p><p>Radamanthys tragó saliva, cuando Valentine lo empujó en contra de la cama, para que cayera en esta con aprensión, aunque aún sentía que su cuerpo estaba caliente, que sus extremidades apenas le sostenían, como si fuera un celo, al menos eso se suponía que sucedía en esa dolorosa etapa de la vida de cualquier omega.</p><p>Su cuerpo traicionando a su mente, su sexo, humedeciendose aun con la ropa puesta, gateando, tratando de alejarse de Valentine, cambiando de opinion, no deseaba pertenecerle, no queria ser suyo y lo peor de todo era que el mismo se habia entregado al alfa de cabello rosa que no dejaba de mirarle fijamente con esa expresion salvaje.</p><p>-Yo… espera…</p><p>Valentine solo se relamió los labios con una sonrisa salvaje, respirando hondo, dejando que sus feromonas inundaran el ambiente, pensando que si ese fuera un celo, su amado estaría más que dispuesto para el, su propio cuerpo presentandose como un manjar, abriendose para recibirlo.</p><p>-Yo me encargare de ti…</p><p>Subiendo a la cama con movimientos lentos, su mirada fija en él, sin perderse uno solo de sus movimientos, acorralando a Radamanthys  en la cama, colocando ambas manos a sus costados, aspirando su aroma, para poco después lamer su cuello, mucho más seguro que cualquiera de las otras ocasiones.</p><p>-Yo… yo siempre supe que tu eras mi omega destinado.</p><p>Su omega destinado, se preguntó aun retrocediendo, jadeando cuando Valentine recorrió su cuerpo desde su cintura hasta su muslo, sintiendo una sensación demasiado agradable para ser cierta, sin comprender qué estaba pasando por su cuerpo, sin creer que el afrodisiaco actuara tan rápido.</p><p>-Y que tarde o temprano lo comprenderías.</p><p>Valentine al darse cuenta que Radamanthys jadeaba al sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, sus dedos recorriendo su piel, se rió entre dientes, pensando que ese sonido era por demás precioso, especialmente al verlo sonrojado, respirando hondo, lo estaba aceptando, como si se tratase de un celo, lo que se imaginó que pasaría  en su luna de miel o cuando comprendiera todos los sacrificios que había realizado solo por él, para salvar su vida.</p><p>-Yo te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo.</p><p>Radamanthys quiso apartarse y aunque estaba seguro de que deseaba manipularlo, para que pensara que lo deseaba y le diera todo lo que deseaba, que hiciera todo lo que le dijera, pero no pudo moverse, su cuerpo ya no lo escuchaba, ni siquiera podía voltearse para tratar de arrastrarse en la cama, sosteniéndose de las sábanas o cobijas.</p><p>-Y veo que me deseas, tu cuerpo necesita de su alfa, no es verdad…</p><p>Valentine empezo a recorrer su cuerpo, su sexo por encima de la ropa, con la palma de su mano, escuchando otro gemido de su omega destinado, por el que daria la vida, o destruiria todo el mundo, solo por estar a su lado.</p><p>Radamanthys quiso decirle que eso no era cierto, pero no lo hizo, porque no deseaba perder esa oportunidad para convencerlo de su cambio de actitud derivado de su embarazo y porque un gemido lánguido escapo de sus labios, cuando Valentine presiono un poco más, riendo entre dientes, olfateando su cuello, que tenía su aroma, el de sus jabones, su esencia.</p><p>-Y yo te necesito, siempre lo he hecho, mi amado señor.</p><p>Era su señor porque se trataba de uno de los tres guardianes del dios de la muerte y él era un creyente ferviente de esa deidad, que le había dado todo cuanto deseaba, riqueza, poder, sabiduría, quien le presentó a su omega cuando apenas eran niños, quien era tan hermoso que aun la misma Pandora le tenía celos.</p><p>No iba a entregar a su hijo y no estaba dispuesto a entregar a su amado señor, por quien daba su vida, su lealtad, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que se merecía un poco de calor, un poco de afecto, después de todo, quien le amaba era él, quien lo protegeria era el, quien lo adoraba era el, asi que, en vez de ser su sirviente, su esclavo, podía ser su consorte, su sacerdote, su guerrero, su espada, su amante, su esposo, su alfa.</p><p>Y no cabía de emoción, de agradecimiento, cuando su omega se retorcía sintiendo sus caricias, permitiéndole recorrer su cuerpo, pero aun estaban vestidos, aún les estorbaba esas piezas de ropa, por lo cual, debían quitarselas, tenian que desvestirse.</p><p>Valentine abrió su ropa primero con dedos hábiles de tanto imaginar aquella ocasión, admirando la suave piel que apenas era cubierta por la ropa de omega que utilizaba debajo de una sobria camisa blanca, un chaleto y un saco de color oscuro, en cambio esta ropa de omega se trataba de un corse de color blanco que dejaba su pecho al descubierto, ciñendo su cintura que ya era bastante pequeña.</p><p>No había pensado que su señor quisiera utilizar alguna de esas prendas y deseaba descubrir que mas se había puesto del guardarropa ideado para el, quitandole el saco y el chaleco, que lanzo al suelo sin mucha preocupación, disfrutando de la vista que su omega le brindaba.</p><p>Radamanthys no había encontrado ropa interior que no fuera de esa clase y no deseaba tratar de usar aquella de Valentine, no creia entrar en esta, así como tampoco quería tener su aroma sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo, eso fue cuando despertó esa mañana, después del incidente del piano, supo que debía convencerlo de que su embarazo, que su instinto omega le pedía complacerlo.</p><p>Valentine recorrió entonces la espalda desnuda de su omega, enfocando su atención en uno de sus pezones, el que comenzó a lamer y a chupar con fuerza, succionando como si esperara beber leche fresca de su cuerpo, escuchando más gemidos de su omega, que llevó sus manos a su cabeza, a su cabello, arqueando su espalda, cuando sintió una mordida en su piel suave.</p><p>Radamanthys creía que perdería la razón dentro de poco, esas caricias no debían sentirse tan agradables y su aroma no debería serle placentero, así que, la medicina que le había dado ese médico era por mucho más potente de lo que pensaba, la que se apoderó de su cuerpo, de su psique, haciéndole gemir y retorcerse en esa cama, sintiendo como un poco de líquido escurría de su cuerpo, mojando su ropa interior, sus pantalones con su esencia.</p><p>Algo que Valentine sintió casi inmediatamente, sus pupilas haciéndose un poco más alargadas, mucho más salvajes y de ser posible sus colmillos se verían mucho más afilados, jadeando, liberando más de sus feromonas que amenazaban con asfixiarlo, pero esta vez no eran desagradables, esta ocasión eran mucho mas placenteras, le hacían sentir seguro y acompañado.</p><p>Mucho más exitado, pensando en el alfa en esa habitacion, en su compañia, en su presencia y en su cuerpo, en sus labios, en su sexo, haciendole gemir cuando Valentine comenzo a abrir sus pantalones, despues de quitarle el cinturon, pensando por un momento en amarrar sus muñecas con este, pero no era necesario, su omega lo aceptaba, su omega lo queria con el, en el, su cuerpo sudoroso en esa cama se lo decia, su humedad manchando su ropa, estaba listo para ser poseido.</p><p>-Mi señor… si supiera lo hermoso que se ve en este momento…</p><p>Valentine lamió su muslo con algo de frenesí, restregando su mejilla poco después contra este, observandole gemir para el, envuelto en esa ropa de omega de color blanco, el corset que hacia su cintura mas pequeña, ropa interios blanca que apenas cubria su sexo, ya humedo, su hombria despierta, erguida.</p><p>-Lo feliz que estoy de ser aceptado por usted, yo, su fiel Valentine.</p><p>Valentine descubrió su cuerpo sin quitarle esa ropa blanca, relamiendo sus labios antes de apoderarse de su hombría, de sumergir sus dedos en su humedad, escuchando un gemido de su omega, cuyos ojos estaban nublados, debido a lo excitado que estaba, su cuerpo caliente, sudor recorriendo su piel, sus labios entreabiertos para gemir, sonidos que encontraba dulces, que le hacían desearle más.</p><p>-Su fiel alfa, que hará lo que sea por tenerlo a su lado…</p><p>Valentine se apartó un poco para empezar a desvestirse, quitándose de una sola vez su camisa, su chaleco y su saco, dejándolo caer al suelo, para poco después arrancar su propia camisa interior, relamiendo sus labios, al ver a su señor recostado de lado, con una mano a la altura de su cabeza, la otra sobre su estómago.</p><p>Tal vez lo que le dijo una vez Pandora era cierto, estaba loco y obsesionado de su señor Radamanthys, aunque ella dijo “ese omega” pero ella no comprendia la belleza de su señor, la nobleza de su amado, que respirando entrecortado, apenas podia moverse en la cama, mirando como se desvestia, liberando su piel, su sexo, que era grande, con un tinte rosado, naciendo en una mata de vello rosa.</p><p>Su sexo que estaba erguido, su nudo apenas un poco inflamado pero visible, reaccionando a sus feromonas, a su deseo salvaje por hacerlo suyo, a su euforia por pensarse correspondido unicamente porque su omega estaba embarazado, sin entender que si actuaba como lo hacia, era por el afrodisiaco que habia bebido, uno bastante potente, que era capaz de iniciar un celo en cualquier omega.</p><p>-Por tenerte solo para mi.</p><p>Aquellas palabras estremecieron a Radamanthys, quien solo podía ver como Valentine había perdido toda clase de ropa, acomodándose entre sus piernas, abriendolas para que quedaran a los lados de su cadera, mirandole con una expresión que seguía siendo la de un depredador, la de un alfa deseoso por poseer a su omega.</p><p>-Nuestros hijos nacerán sanos, seras felices y serán poderosos… justo como tu y yo lo somos ahora mismo.</p><p>Valentine ya no podia mas, ya no toleraba un solo instante sin sentir a su omega y empujando en su cuerpo, de un solo movimiento ingreso en el, con un sonido gutural, casi un gruñido salvaje, que le estremeció, que le hizo ver estrellas, sintiendo el calor de su omega rodearlo, quien a su vez, arqueo la espalda, aferrándose a las sabanas, gimiendo, un sonido de puro placer.</p><p>-Tu y yo mi señor… tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.</p><p>Y mataría a cada ser que quisiera apartarlo de su amado, dulce y noble señor, sin importar de quien se tratara, porque el era suyo, suyo, como la mordida que marcaba líneas rojas en su piel, la que se sintió con la necesidad de remarcar, mordiendo su cuello con fuerza, escuchando un gemido de su omega, que se estremeció, retorciéndose al sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, como no había sucedido la ocasión pasada, esta vez era diferente, esta ocasión sintió que algo lo ataba a Valentine, tal vez, un celo, tal vez su placer, tal vez, el haberlo aceptado en su cuerpo.</p><p>E intentó pronunciar su desagrado al sentir esa mordida en su cuello, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Valentine, quien pensaba trataba de acercarlo más a él, besando sus labios, hambriento, descontrolado, ingresando su lengua dentro de su boca, aumentando el frenesí de sus embistes, sintiendo como su nudo iba en aumento, algo que decían sucedía con el celo de los omegas y como el suyo parecía estar en ese estado, aunque estaba embarazado, solo se dejo llevar por esa sensación, atándose al cuerpo de su señor, que era hermoso como ninguno.</p><p>Perdiéndose en sus ojos, en su sabor, gimiendo su placer, gritandolo cuando separó sus labios de los suyos, hasta que por fin, después de gloriosos minutos, se derramó en su interior, anudado en el cuerpo de su amado, quien con las piernas abiertas lo recibía, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, casi perdido en su placer, en su deseo y calor, que no disminuia, que solo empeoraba, que solo aumentaria cada minuto en compañía de su alfa, de aquel que se llamaba su fiel sirviente, su compañero y esposo.</p><p>Que cerró los ojos al sentir el cambio en su cuerpo, la forma en la cual le aceptaba y como su lazo, que iniciaba con la mordida, se afianzaba, un sentimiento físico, un sentimiento psíquico, que le llenó de gozo, porque eso significaba que su amado señor lo aceptaba como su alfa, que desde ese momento, su vida juntos, sería mucho más fácil, mucho más amena.</p><p>-Mi señor, mi amado señor… usted y yo, somos uno, ya somos uno.</p><p>Radamanthys escuchaba esas palabras como perdido, sintiendo los besos de Valentine recorrer su cuello, sus hombros, emocionado por ser aceptado por fin, por ser suyo al fin, cerrando los ojos, complacido por esa bendición, por conocer a su omega destinado en semejante criatura.</p><p>-Por fin somos uno.</p><p>*****</p><p>Luco caminaba en las calles del pequeño poblado a los pies del bosque de una siniestra reputación donde había sido creada la mansión donde residía la familia, buscando un pequeño café con unas mesas al aire libre, donde se sentó, enfrente de una mujer de cabello rubio corto y lacio, que le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, de unos cuarenta años de edad, con un sombrero demasiado llamativo, con una pluma inmensa en este.</p><p>-Le di el afrodisiaco que solicitaste Ursula Walden, el mismo lo pidió para intentar controlar a su alfa usando su cuerpo.</p><p>Ella habia sido lanzada de la casa familiar cuando su hermosa hermana se habia embarazado, no deseaban un alfa mas en la familia, mucho menos uno que fuera mujer, asi que, su padre, el anciano señor Walden, quien habia tomado a ese alfa demente como su alumno y protegido, la desheredo, robandole su futuro, su fortuna, pensando que su amado nieto era un alfa, pero no, era tan solo un omega que pensaba estar embarazado.</p><p>-Es muy probable que el celo de ese omega inicie y con esto Valentine estará distraído, una semana más o menos, tiempo suficiente para recuperar lo que me robaron.</p><p>Luco había escuchado las ordenes de esa extraña mujer, quien deseaba recuperar su fortuna, ignorando de alguna forma que esta había pasado a las manos del esposo de su sobrino, al ser la heredera universal Chris Walden, después del fallecimiento de su padre, que a pesar de que se movía como un humano, que actuaba como cualquier persona, no era más que un cadáver que estuvo varias horas en una morgue, para las autoridades, el ya estaba muerto.</p><p>-Me prometiste llevarme ante Thanatos si hacía esto señorita Walden.</p><p>Ella asintio y saco de su escote un papel amarillo doblado, un mapa, escrito por un humano que conocia el lenguaje secreto de los licantropos, donde se mostraba un mapa, el que le dio a Luco, quien al verlo, podia notar que estaban grabadas varias jaurias, aunque varias de estas tenian una calavera sobre sus ubicaciones.</p><p>-Este es el mapa del que te hable… aunque no entiendo que es lo que deseas conseguir al ver a Thanatos, es un sujeto tan aburrido…</p><p>Lo que conseguiría solo era asunto suyo, se dijo Luco, que le había dado esa droga a ese omega por ese mapa, quien tal vez en ese momento estaba sufriendo de un estado de celo, uno especialmente malo, del cual terminaría embarazado, aunque no sería demasiado sorpresivo, el mismo omega pensaba que ya estaba embarazado.</p><p>-Y yo no entiendo que es lo que desea conseguir, al unir a Valentine Barentain con su sobrino, tal vez de brindarle ayuda le estaría tan agradecido que le daría lo que usted desea recuperar.</p><p>Ella nego eso, ya no solo deseaba la fortuna de los Walden, ahora tambien deseaba su tesoro, así como la maravillosa promesa de vida eterna, de hacerse con el libro del gusano o el innombrable libro negro, que estaba en posesion de esa chiquilla estupida llamada Pandora.</p><p>-No tengo porqué ayudarle a ese omega, pero si deseo que Valentine deje de estorbar algunos días.</p><p>Fue su respuesta, bebiendo un poco del chocolate caliente en la mesa, con una expresión soberbia, demasiado divertida y ensimismada.</p><p>-Al menos una semana, que es lo que dura el celo de un omega con las drogas necesarias.</p><p>*****</p><p>Violate seguía avanzando, siguiendo un sentimiento o una pista, creyendo escuchar un llanto, el de un bebe, un pequeño recién nacido que sabía estaba en peligro, porque estaba en las manos de ese alfa a quien odiaba, el que le había separado de su omega.</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, por sus estrellas y por sus comentarios, los adoro, y me hacen sumamente feliz el poder leerlos, hacen que esta locura que estoy escribiendo sea mucho más agradable todavía. Ahora, mis agradecimientos especiales, en verdad, no saben cuánto les agradezco el que comenten esta historia @SailorFighter @Charlize_bramsc y @Valperine</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Doloroso despertar.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violate había bajado su guardia y les había permitido apartarlas de su señor Aiacos, de su amado omega, al que le arrebataron su veneno y sus flores, mandandolo a un sanatorio, lo sabía, porque Pandora se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, cuando se alimentaba de las vidas de esas pobres muchachas.</p><p>Pensando que estaba sometida, que no recordaría a su amado, cuya psique no sentía, tal vez estaba inconsciente, tal vez, lo habían sedado, porque sabía que estaba vivo, Aiacos no podía perecer tan facilmente.</p><p>Sabía dónde se encontraban los puntos de reunión de la conclave, donde buscar a sus enemigos y como conseguir pistas, o armas, aunque primero siempre eran las armas, de las que vendían suficientes un anciano vampiro de nombre Sage, junto a su alumno de nombre Manigoldo.</p><p>Ella estaba preparada para pagar por ellas, de la forma en que esos dos lo requerían, deteniéndose en la puerta de lo que parecía ser una funeraria demasiado modesta, a donde ingresó con un paso lento, decidido, observando al hombre de cabello blanco que le miraba fijamente, a su lado estaba su alumno, de cabello azul, que solo sonrió.</p><p>-Violate, hace tiempo que no te vemos por aqui, decian que decidiste cuidar a uno de los omegas de la conclave.</p><p>Los chismes siempre viajaban rápido, supuso, dejando una moneda de oro en el aparador, la que Sage tomó en silencio, ya sabían cómo era el procedimiento, ella les daba una de las monedas, ellos le entregaban sus armas.</p><p>-Algunos decían que estabas muerta y otros más, que diste a luz…</p><p>Violate ladeo su cabeza, molestandose con las palabras de Manigoldo, quien al ver una cicatriz, como de una cesárea guardó silencio, pensando que tal vez las historias estaban en lo correcto, asi que no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de quienes se interpusieron entre ella y la familia de la letal Behemot, como el demonio de la biblia.</p><p>-Si, muchos dicen que tienes un alfa Manigoldo, un licántropo, aunque tu eres un vampiro.</p><p>Manigoldo se sorprendido al principio, mirándola de reojo con cierta sorpresa, como si deseara negar esa información, para despues sonreirle, una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, así como lo divertido que encontraba ese asunto.</p><p>-Que puedo decir, me gustan grandes y estúpidos…</p><p>Fue su respuesta, guiandola al interior de la funeraria, en donde tenían suficiente mercancía, alguna bastante llamativa, que pensaba sería de su agrado, balas de plata, dagas benditas y algunas botellas que estallaban cuando las lanzabas a ciertos proyectiles no humanos.</p><p>-¿Thanatos entra en esa descripción?</p><p>Le pregunto al insoportable alumno de Sage, quien como él, podía ver las almas de los muertos, así como usarlas como armas, como pólvora para ser precisos.</p><p>-Se fijo en mi, que clase de idiota hace eso.</p><p>Fueron sus palabras, demasiado divertidas, al mismo tiempo que Sage cerraba la tienda que había abierto por si solo, cuando decidió que no compartía la forma de pensar de su hermano, los humanos no podrán ser utilizados únicamente como alimento, los omegas no eran mascotas y estaba cansado de seguirlo a donde fuera.</p><p>-Eres muy duro con él Manigoldo.</p><p>Lo era, porque ese perro de gran tamaño se lo merecía, aunque eso no lo dijo en voz alta, deteniéndose frente a un pequeño arsenal, que tenían perfectamente organizado, teniendole piedad a los bastardos que tomaron a la familia de Violate.</p><p>-Suena como si le tuvieras lastima, yo no, pero, a quien sí le tengo lastima es al bastardo que se llevo a tu familia, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos.</p><p>Violate había sido entrenada por el mismo Sage, quien era un asesino desalmado, asi como un maestro justo, un buen hombre, para ser un vampiro, así como para ser el gemelo de Hakurei, que era un alfa que pensaba que la ciencia moderna podía moldear a los omegas a su conveniencia, que usaba su hospital para probar curas escalofriantes con los pobres enfermos, aunque decía buscar un bien mayor, muchos pensaban que únicamente estaba dejando libre su espíritu sádico, su violencia innata, así como su desprecio por cualquiera que no fuera su hermano, o el mismo.</p><p>-Espero que pidan piedad cuando dé con ellos…</p><p>*****</p><p>Lune estaba furioso y ya había asesinado a varios de los sirvientes por atreverse a pronunciar cualquier clase de sonido, porque esperaba que Hakurei pudiera manipular a Minos, para convencerlo de su locura, de su sadismo al asesinar a su esposo, aunque nada pudo hacer en ese momento, aunque fueron sus manos las que destruyeron a ese don nadie, pero dejó que su amado cargará con la culpa, todos sabían que tan peligroso era.</p><p>Hakurei tenía que informarle sobre su celo, decirle cuando estuviera cerca, para que así pudiera ir a visitarlo y por azares del destino estar presente durante su celo, un desafortunado incidente que le habría hecho poseerle, morderlo, convertirlo en su omega, porque nada pudo hacerse, el únicamente respondió a su celo, a sus feromonas.</p><p>Pero el demente escurridizo simplemente escapo, utilizando a dos de los enfermos, uno de nombre Aiacos, el otro de nombre Radamanthys, como sus aliados, como unas simples herramientas para escapar.</p><p>Valentine había movido cielo, mar y tierra por encontrar a su omega, había puesto anuncios en toda clase de medios, el era un poco más discreto, el si cuidaba su reputación, no podía dejar ver cuánto le molestaba que su omega se hubiera escapado de su prisión sin el adecuado cambio de actitud, cuando lo reeducaran para ser un compañero modelo.</p><p>Pero podrían dar con él, con demasiada facilidad, su celo aun estaba cerca y aun podría hacerle suyo durante el mismo, para con suerte, embarazarlo, que diera a luz a un reemplazo, un niño que lanzaría al pozo como a muchos otros, para apaciguar el hambre de esa criatura, pero a su amado Minos, no lo entregaría, no si decidia cooperar con él, una vez que fuera suyo.</p><p>Lo había conocido desde que era muy joven, cuando aún era un niño, le había enseñado a temerse a si mismo, a verse como un peligro para los demás, lo había apartado de toda clase de ser vivo, así como dejado que pensara que había destruido otras vidas, hasta el punto de que temía acercarse a sus semejantes, a cualquier ser vivo, por miedo de lastimarlo con sus hilos.</p><p>Una divertida debilidad que lo dejaba solo, a su merced, porque él era y sería su única compañía, nadie más importaba, como nadie más se acercaba a él, su Minos, el propio Minos lo evitaría.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aiacos abrio los ojos en esa extraña habitacion, escuchando un sonido como de un gemido, observando entonces a un sujeto de cabello verde y otro mas albino, de cabello negro, que era besado por el de mayor estatura, preguntandose donde estaba, que era ese lugar, pero sobretodo, en donde estaban sus amigos.</p><p>-¿Dónde estoy?</p><p>Intentó levantarse, pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo inconsciente por lo que sintió un fuerte mareo, que le hizo recostarse de nuevo en la cama, sintiendo casi inmediatamente unas manos suaves sosteniéndolo para que pudiera sentarse.</p><p>-Esto es Bluegard príncipe durmiente, un amigo te mando porque piensa que estabas en peligro.</p><p>Aiacos rasco su cabeza, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, pero supuso que no había sido demasiado, porque aun podía moverse sin dificultad, aunque estaba débil, mareado y desorientado.</p><p>-¿Llegué solo?</p><p>Pregunto, aunque también podía adivinar la respuesta, estaba seguro que esos dos, después de huir con él de ese hospital, no le darían la espalda, no serían capaces de eso y eso le hacia pensar en lo peor.</p><p>-Me temo que así es, aunque has estado llamando a tu alfa en sueños, debo decir que es una mujer sumamente hermosa.</p><p>Aiacos mostró la sorpresa y el dolor que sintió al escuchar esas palabras, escuchando un suspiro de Kasa, que se alejó apenas unos pasos para buscarle un vaso con agua, debía estar sediento.</p><p>-Ten, bebé un poco, y sobre tu alfa, sé de ella porque algunas facultades que tengo me ayudan a leer la mente.</p><p>Nunca lo hacía sin un permiso y sin obtener algo a cambio, pero esta vez quiso ser amable, ayudarle un poco al omega inconsciente que recordaba haber sentido su cosmos, su unión a través de las estrellas, pero suponía que solo fue el don de su benefactor, que le miraba fijamente con una expresión algo difícil de describir.</p><p>-Yo soy un omega, uno de los muchos omegas que ha buscado protección en Bluegard, Isaac es mi benefactor, el responde por mi, el es un alfa, pero aquí ellos tienen prohibido atacar a cualquier omega, somos iguales, es lo único bueno de este poblado.</p><p>Se vio con la necesidad de pronunciar, porque en otras ocasiones un omega despertaba para encontrarse en la casa del que se suponía sería su alfa, o en la casa de algún casamentero, pero ese no era el caso en Bluegard, aunque los alfas no eran humanos en ese poblado, no aquellos que tenían poder en esa ciudad.</p><p>-Tenemos agua caliente, comida y cambios de ropa, déjame ir a buscarte algo de eso.</p><p>Aiacos asintió, viendo como Isaac se alejaba con una sonrisa y el omega de piel blanca, también trataba de irse, pero lo sostuvo de la muñeca, no estaba enojado por lo que hiciera, por mostrarle a su alfa, por el contrario, estaba muy agradecido por ello.</p><p>-Podrias mostrarme a mi alfa… solo quiero verla de nuevo.</p><p>Kasa asintió, esa era la reacción que casi todos tenían cuando le mostrabas a la persona que habían perdido, no les molestaba y tampoco les interesaba como se veía, solo deseaban verle de nuevo, escucharles, eso era todo lo que necesitaban.</p><p>-Por supuesto…</p><p>Kasa de nuevo tomo la apariencia de Violate, logrando que Aiacos asintiera, respirando hondo, llorando inmediatamente para abrazar a Kasa por la cintura, con la apariencia de Violate, como tratando de pedirle perdón, suplicarle que lo disculpara por no poder salvar su vida, por permitir que se llevaran a su pequeño, a su hijo.</p><p>-Perdoname… Violate, perdoname…</p><p>Susurro pensando en su hijo, en su pequeño al que arrebataron de sus manos, a quien no pudieron nombrar siquiera, no se lo permitieron, porque inmediatamente lo mandaron al sanatorio, tratando de convencerlo de que nunca existió, que su alfa murió en el parto.</p><p>-Claro que si… yo te perdono… yo te perdono mi amor.</p><p>Fueron sus palabras, aquellas que pronunció como reflejo, porque era lo que desearía escuchar de Io, de poder verlo de nuevo, de poder pedirle disculpas otra vez, sin embargo, él no podía cambiar su historia, aunque sí podía cambiar la historia de los demás y eso era lo que hacía.</p><p>-Se que no eres ella, pero gracias…</p><p>Susurro poco después, controlando sus lágrimas, sintiendo como Kasa recorría su cabello con sus manos, para después apartarse, buscando lo que le había prometido, un cambio de ropa, un baño caliente y algo de comer.</p><p>-Esas son las palabras que Violate pronunciara para ti, de eso estoy seguro.</p><p>Todo eso fue visto por Isaac, que estaba seguro que Kasa era mucho mejor persona de lo que pensaba, aunque no deseaba admitirlo y quien a su vez, estaba complacido por escuchar esa descripción de Bluegard, porque eso era esa ciudad, un paraíso para los omegas.</p><p>******</p><p>Las criaturas que habia creado Valentine eran seres sin mente que obedecian a su amo, cambiando su apariencia a su conveniencia, en ocasiones vistiendo formas humanas, despues su forma real, que era una pesadilla, miembros largos y descarnados, garras afiladas de hueso, una cabeza parecida a la de un ave descarnada, con ojos negros, como pozos sin fondo.</p><p>Se gritaban entre ellos para comunicarse y prepararse para atacar a sus víctimas, como lobos o leones, sonidos que parecían entre un graznido y un grito desgarrador en ocasiones, o silbidos en otras, voces en otras, pero siempre, sabias que eso no había sido pronunciado por nada natural, nada de ese mundo.</p><p>Tenian fresco el sabor de la sangre del licántropo que deseaban destruir, sabían cómo matarlos, que tan bien sabían y seguirian su camino sin detenerse, hasta realizar su tarea, para eso fueron  creados y como seres sin mente propia, no se detenían hasta realizar su tarea.</p><p>*****</p><p>Shion había iniciado por su propia cuenta la búsqueda de los omegas que se habían escapado, tenía que hacerlos regresar, a Minos y Aiacos, Radamanthys había regresado con su esposo, sumiso, arrepentido por sus malas acciones, al menos, eso era lo que diría a los medios, que se escandalizaron por ese secuestro, quienes a su vez, deseaban que le dieran un escarmiento a los otros dos alfas dementes.</p><p>Y Shion se encargaria de eso, no por las razones por las cuales la opinión pública lo deseaba, sino porque si sus benefactores llegarian a pensar que no podían mantener a sus esposos o esposas a salvo, que no podían controlar a sus propios pacientes.</p><p>Eso no podía ser de esa forma, porque mandaban a sus personas queridas a su hospital para curarlos de sus dolencias, para que fueran obedientes, aquello que habían sido destinados a ser.</p><p>Por lo cual, Shion comenzó a seguir su camino, llegando a donde se encontraba el automóvil de su propio maestro, el que utilizo Minos para alejarse, sin embargo, no había nada más cerca, pero si había un aroma, el hedor de dos licántropos, un alfa y un omega.</p><p>Podía ver que había huellas de otro automóvil que iba en dirección norte, un camino poco transitado, donde decían que existía una pequeña capilla que la policía ya había visitado, pero sin dar con los omegas.</p><p>Ellos eran omegas, si, pero eso no les quitaba su inteligencia o su astucia, y de ser posible, diría, que eso les hacía más propensos a escapar, a escabullirse como ratas o animales rastreros, su insana decisión de salvarse de aquello que era su destino.</p><p>Que era aceptar al alfa que ellos pensaran era el correcto, la enfermedad de la cual debían curarlo, aquello llamado histeria, ninfomanía o cualquier otra forma de describir su necedad, su absoluta falta de modales, de sentido común, la que podian borrar con los tratamientos adecuados, el último de ellos, la nueva lobotomía, que sin importar quien fuera, siempre se curaba de sus males.</p><p>Convirtiéndose en un paciente modelo, sano, aunque no muy vivas, pero esa era la actitud adecuada para uno de los omegas de esos alfas adinerados buscaban, no tenían porque arreglar su casa, cuidar de sus hijos, solo tenían que verse hermosos y aceptar sus deberes conyugales.</p><p>-Que extraño… pareciera que alguien atacó esta capilla…</p><p>Shion observó ese sitio, descubriendo las huellas de los licántropos en la madera, en esa tierra, en ese lugar donde se ocultaron sus presas, cuya sangre aún estaba fresca en su nariz, junto a la de ese omega lobuno, un perfume como ninguno que había sentido antes, tan delicioso, que hizo que sus colmillos sobresalieran un poco de su boca.</p><p>-Un golpe de unos licántropos… por tres omegas… dos ya tienen dueño, pero el tercero…</p><p>El tercero no lo tenía y hasta el momento él no había gozado de la compañía de un licántropo, uno de sus preciados omegas, así que, le gustaba como iba esa cacería.</p><p>-Que interesante.</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, esta vez no me tardé demasiado en publicar el siguiente, así que, espero les guste. Muchas gracias @Vaiparine por dejarme saber lo que piensas de mi historia, no sabes como lo aprecio.SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Preludio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanon estaba furioso, desesperado pero sobretodo decepcionado de sí mismo, porque no había logrado evitar que se llevaran a ese chico de las cejas bonitas, quien  le había ayudado cuando era un simple lobo malherido y apenas confiaba en los demás. </p>
<p>Quien tenía pesadillas con el mismo alfa que lo secuestró, casi llevándose su vida en el proceso, para hacerle daño, de eso estaba seguro, porque al ver sus ojos, al ver su expresion, esa mueca casi demente, se dio cuenta que lo que sentia por Radamanthys no era amor, era una obsesion malsana, una forma de demostrar su poder, su valia, al obtener aquello que deseaba del omega que decia amar. </p>
<p>Aspros le habia dicho que le ayudaria a recuperarlo y le explico las razones para mandar a sus dos aliados a otros lugares, uno de ellos era Bluegard, donde había nacido su omega, que ayudó a su padre a ser un licántropo especialmente poderoso, así como rico, de alguna forma riquezas del fondo del mar llegaban a sus manos, era su dote, había dicho en más de una ocasión, pero nunca lo había entendido bien. </p>
<p>Y aunque suponía que debería estar preocupado por esos dos omegas que acompañaban a Radamanthys, la verdad era que no temía por ellos, de alguna forma, creía en las palabras de su hermano, estaban seguros, pero su omega no lo estaba. </p>
<p>-Deberías marcharte. </p>
<p>Susurro escuchando los pasos de Hasgard, que aún estaba a su lado, con su cachorro muy cerca, se veía que estaba asustado, pero no le temía a su padre, algo extraño, porque ni siquiera lo conocía. </p>
<p>-Por el momento este lugar es seguro y Aspros no se atrevería a lastimar a su cachorro, de eso estoy seguro, aunque, aun no entiendo que es lo que está pasando. </p>
<p>Kanon comprendía un poco más que Hasgard, pero no deseaba decirle lo que sabía con su cachorro atento a cada una de sus palabras, no deseaba mancharlo con esa información, así que solo se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decirle. </p>
<p>-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? </p>
<p>Hasgard medito esa pregunta algunos minutos, para después negar eso, no creía en el amor a primera vista, al menos, no que se hiciera realidad, porque el amor a primera vista a Ilias, pero él nunca lo quiso y parecía que Aspros lo amo de esa forma, pero no era correspondido, como desearía serlo, aunque era un lobo hermoso, poderoso, él sintió algo muy profundo por el hermano mayor de Sisyphus. </p>
<p>-Yo si creo en el amor a primera vista, porque eso es lo que sentí al ver a Radamanthys, lo ame apenas pude verlo, sentirlo, aunque era joven, algo delgaducho, pensé que se trataba del indicado para mi. </p>
<p>La forma en que luchó por él para tratar de protegerlo, como curo sus heridas aunque no sabía nada de él, pensándolo tan solo un lobo malherido, como lucho por protegerlo y cómo sonrío al verlo en el bosque, actuando como si fueran amigos de toda una vida. </p>
<p>-Y después, cuando estaba tan solo, tan perdido, pero aun así trataba de luchar, de seguir adelante, supe que mi amor era verdadero, que él era especial. </p>
<p>Hasgard cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho, escuchando los pasos de su cachorro, que se había puesto a observar los libros en uno de los viejos libreros, pensando que la primera vez que estuvo con Aspros, cuando vio a Ilias con su compañera, sintió algo especial, se sintió especial de una forma que no pudo comprenderlo. </p>
<p>-La primera vez que estuve con Aspros, fue especial, pero después me fui, no deseaba que decidieran el destino de Teneo por el, porque se trataba de un omega y el primer hijo del alfa de la jauría. </p>
<p>Teneo escucho esas palabras con detenimiento, preguntandose porque alguien tendría que elegir su destino solo porque se trataba de un omega, aunque sabía que en el mundo exterior a las jaurías o a la capilla que cuidaba su omega, sus hermanos, los otros omegas, no tenían los mismos derechos que los alfas, así que ese debía ser el problema, la razón por la cual su madre, quiso apartarlo de su padre. </p>
<p>-Es mi hijo, él será quien elija su destino y si alguien, cualquiera trata de hacerle daño, le haré pagar por ello. </p>
<p>Hasgard no le creía del todo, Kanon mucho menos, porque había escuchado que un alfa se dirigía para ver a su hermano, porque otra razón lo haría, más allá de que Aspros le había buscado un compañero sin pedirle su opinión. </p>
<p>-¿Como no le elegiste a Saga un alfa que pudiera controlarlo? </p>
<p>Porque esas fueron sus palabras, un alfa llegaría para ayudarle a controlar a su hermano, de esa forma no sería un peligro para la jauría, como suponía que a él no le dejarian permanecer demasiado tiempo, era otro alfa, podía luchar por el control. </p>
<p>-Shaka no venía para eso, para tomar a tu hermano como su compañero, sino que venía a brindarme ayuda con Arles, supongo que ya lo conoces, en ocasiones él toma el control de nuestro hermano… desde que vio lo que le hicieron a nuestros padres. </p>
<p>Kanon no recordaba ese momento, pero parecía que él era el único que no había estado presente durante la muerte de sus padres, sin embargo, sí lo estuvo y por puro milagro no fue despellejado vivo, ni perdió la vida cuando lo lanzaron a un basurero lleno de cadáveres, moscas y oscuridad, de donde salio algunos días después, sin saber exactamente qué había pasado, solo que la muerte no se lo llevó. </p>
<p>-No se que les hice para que pensaran tan mal de mí, que soy capaz de entregar a mis hermanos, a mi cachorro a cualquier alfa que ellos no hayan seleccionado y a ti, asesinarte, solo porque eres un alfa… para no darte el control de la jauría. </p>
<p>Aspros en realidad estaba dolido, pero no era el momento para dejar que su corazón y su dolor hablara por sí mismo, en cambio, debía actuar con prudencia, tenía que proteger a su cachorro, a su omega, quien le veía en silencio, siendo él uno de los que también pensaban que le haría daño a sus hermanos. </p>
<p>-Tal vez porque saben que eres un monstruo, capaz de hacer lo que sea para tener el poder, seguir siendo el alfa de la jauria, hasta separar a un padre de su único hijo, sólo por temor a este. </p>
<p>Ilias tenía demasiadas agallas para presentarse en sus cuartos privados sin una invitación, para hablarle de esa forma, pero en especial, para actuar como si él fuera un maldito inocente que nunca había actuado en contra de su jauría, porque sabía, que si alguien habia en ese lugar que era indigno de dirigirlos, era el. </p>
<p>-Los niños los cuidamos entre todos, además, Ilias, tu no puedes ingresar en mis habitaciones sin mi permiso, mi omega y mi cachorro viven en ellas, además, de que mi hermano está malherido. </p>
<p>Ilias únicamente sonrió, con una sonrisa leonina que no le agrado en lo absoluto a Aspros, que siguió su mirada, que se posó en su omega, a quien le rompio el corazon en mil pedazos, la noche en la cual pudo poseerlo, una noche perfecta que había dado frutos. </p>
<p>-Pero aquí estás, manteniendo a tu cachorro a tu lado, cuando apartaste al mio de mi cuidado, después de que mi omega perdiera la vida… </p>
<p>Una omega que le había dado la espalda a Ilias, la que se enamoró de Kanon y tuvo una aventura con él, pero su hermano no le amaba lo suficiente, solo estaba vengando el dolor de Hasgard, de una forma en la cual creía humillaria al lobo de sonrisa leonina. </p>
<p>-No eres más que un traidor Ilias, que usaste a mi omega a tu conveniencia, que abrió las puertas a la jauría y aun asi tienes la valentía para venir aquí, a encararme, para qué… para que pueda matarte vengando nuestro honor. </p>
<p>Ilias quería una oportunidad para poder lastimar a Aspros, pelear con él y arrebatarle la jauría, de una forma limpia, que le aseguraba la lealtad de los demás lobos, sin embargo, hasta el momento el buen hermano mayor no le había dado esa oportunidad. </p>
<p>-Aspros no caerá en tus juegos Ilias, pero si quieres que te den un merecido escarmiento, yo puedo hacerlo, tu no me asustas. </p>
<p>Kanon pronunció, pensando que la jauría no necesitaba un nuevo dirigente, mucho menos alguien como Ilias, que era todo menos el lobo puro y honorable que fingía ser frente a los demás, porque cualquiera que dañara a quien lo quería, únicamente para lastimar a su enemigo, no merecía ninguna clase de perdón. </p>
<p>-Siempre he deseado darte una lección Kanon. </p>
<p>Fueron sus palabras, seguro de sí mismo, esperando que si no podía matar a Aspros, si pudiera lastimar a Kanon, barrer el suelo con él, sin embargo, antes de que Kanon pudiera responder, lo escucharon, cuatro gritos, como alaridos, como graznidos, eran los sirvientes de Valentine, que habían dado con la jauría y se preparaban para atacar. </p>
<p>-Toma a Teneo, ve a un lugar seguro, la guardería, allí estarán los demás, Hasgard… por favor… confía en mí. </p>
<p>Sabía que regresarian por su hermano, pero no supuso que lo hicieran tan rápido, así que intentó acercarse a él, para decirle que debían hacer, sin embargo, Ilias, utilizando la sorpresa de Aspros, la distracción de Kanon, atacó a su líder, atravesando su costado con una de sus garras, con una expresión que hablaba de su sadismo. </p>
<p>-No perderé la oportunidad de librarme de ustedes Aspros, la jauría necesita un líder fuerte, no alguien como tu… </p>
<p>Aspros observó la sangre con demasiada sorpresa, abriendo los ojos, sintiendo el líquido caliente bañar su cuerpo, observando la sonrisa de Ilias, que parecía que conocía perfectamente que estaba pasando en ese sitio, que no tenía ni un ápice de preocupación, solo deseaba el poder que obtendría cuando el viejo alfa cayera bajo esas criaturas, al menos, eso era lo que diría. </p>
<p>-Que nos arriesga a todos, con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos. </p>
<p>De nuevo gritaron esas criaturas, pero al mismo tiempo Ilias sintió como una fuerza imparable chocaba contra su cuerpo, ese era Hasgard, que al ver que el licántropo a quien amo atacaba por la espalda a Aspros, sintió que su furia se incendiaba, que sus instintos le gritaban que debía destruir a ese alfa, para mantener seguro a su cachorro. </p>
<p>-¡Te arrepentiras! </p>
<p>Ilias se recuperó demasiado rápido y quiso lastimar a Hasgard, usando sus garras, pero, inmediatamente sintió un golpe de Kanon, tan fuerte que le hizo chocar contra tres paredes de esa construcción, atravesándolas con su cuerpo. </p>
<p>-¡No lo toques! </p>
<p>En ese momento Kanon tenía los ojos rojos y una expresión como fuera de sí, escuchando los gritos y graznidos de esas criaturas, sin miedo, sin preocupación alguna, como si supiera que estaba pasando, que era, pero no les temiera. </p>
<p>-Nadie se mete con mi familia. </p>
<p>Hasgard inmediatamente fue a socorrer a Aspros, que sostenía su herida con una de sus manos, la que se iba cerrando demasiado rápido, debido a su cercanía con la luna, al ser un licántropo tan poderoso como lo era en ese momento. </p>
<p>-Aspros… </p>
<p>Aspros sonrió, esperanzado, al ver que Hasgard había acudido, que había evitado que lo mataran y ahora lo sostenía, ayudándole a ponerse de pie, todo eso frente a la mirada sorprendida de su cachorro, que corrió a rodearlo con sus brazos, pensando que iba a perderlo, aunque apenas le había visto. </p>
<p>-Kanon… </p>
<p>Kanon había sentido una opresión en su pecho desde que cayera en ese basurero repleto de cuerpos de animales y humanos, criaturas que habían sacrificado para sus dioses, esperando que escucharan sus peticiones, que les dieran su bendición o simplemente saciar su hambre. </p>
<p>-No eres más que un mocoso estupido que trata de hacerse el héroe… </p>
<p>Pronunció Ilias, escuchando los pasos de las aberraciones que Valentine había enviado, las mismas que dejó entrar a la Jauría, quitando los sellos que el buen Hefesto, una de las cosas nacidas en Bluegard, había puesto como protección. </p>
<p>-Pero estas cosas, que buscan tu sangre, te darán tu escarmiento… </p>
<p>De eso estaba seguro, porque esas cosas, al ver a su presa gritaron, ese sonido desagradable que les parecía demasiado aterrador, como un graznido y moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, se lanzaron contra Kanon, dispuestos a cumplir con sus órdenes. </p>
<p>-Por meterte con omegas que no te pertenecen. </p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Violate había dado con demasiada facilidad con la mansión en donde se escondía Kagaho Garuda, el hermano mayor de su omega, donde esperaba tuvieran a su pequeño, a quien no pudieron nombrar siquiera, porque se los arrebataron antes. </p>
<p>Ella era una asesina, había sido entrenada por el mejor y sabía exactamente cómo proteger a un omega, un alfa o un beta, así como podía matarlo, sin importarle las consecuencias que ese acto de justicia pudiera acarrearle, ya no había nada más que pudieran quitarle. </p>
<p>Violate abrió las puertas con sus manos desnudas, como si fueron hojas de papel, ingresando a la mansión, escuchando los ladridos de algunos perros, cosas extrañas que tomaban la forma de unos perror, porque cuando se acercaron a ella, de sus costados dos apéndices con navajas trataron de cortarla a la mitad, pero de un salto pudo esquivarlas, cortando a una de esas criaturas con una espada, escuchando un quejido de esa aberración, al mismo tiempo que la otra intentaba dañarla, pero no pudo, ella era mucho mas rapida, sabía como matar a esas criaturas. </p>
<p>Después de aquellas criaturas, escucho algunas voces, al menos una docena de sirvientes armados, trataron de alcanzarla con sus balas, pero ella se escondio detras de uno de los árboles, para inmediatamente después, encajar su puño en la cabeza de uno de los guardias, que horrorizado apenas pudo comprender que estaba pasando, porque esa mujer de apariencia voluptuosa estaba matandolos con tanta facilidad. </p>
<p>Como si no fuera humana y pudiera utilizar las sombras a su antojo, ocultándose en estas, para después salir, matar algunos guardias y esconderse de nuevo, sin mostrar piedad o compasión, esperando encontrar a su pequeño, a su hijo, al fruto de su amor por su omega. </p>
<p>Y porqué no, al culpable de su pérdida, quien debía estar en esa casa, reconocería su hedor en cualquier parte, ese aroma, esas feromonas que siempre acompañaban a su dulce Aiacos, que era especialmente amable, demasiado alegre, a pesar de tener a un bastardo como hermano. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Alone escuchó el estruendo producido por la batalla en el patio, escuchando los pasos de su esposo, como este trataba de mandar a más soldados, quería detener a quien fuera que deseaba ingresar en esa mansión. </p>
<p>Seguramente era alguien a quien había dañado su esposo, alguien que si podía vengarse y pensó, con cierta pena, que era el momento que había esperado, era el momento de huir, de alejarse de él. </p>
<p>E intentó escapar, sin embargo, recordó al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos, al que decía que pensaba educar como su hijo, al heredero de su hermano menor, al que llamaba Sukyo, pero trataba como si fuera una mascota. </p>
<p>No podía dejarlo solo, no podía dejarlo con él, así que usando su pequeño tamaño, su velocidad, se escabulló hasta la cuna donde el pequeño se encontraba despierto, pero demasiado tranquilo. </p>
<p>Aún estaba en celo, su cuerpo le dolía, pero aun así, no podía dejar a un niño solo, no era justo y tomándolo en sus brazos, pensó en escapar con él, ocultarse, para después buscar alguna forma de huir, de alejarse, hacer lo correcto. </p>
<p>-No temas Sukyo… no les dejaré hacerte daño. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Violate ha dado con su enemigo, pero las mascotas de Valentine han dado con Kanon y deben matarlo. Aspros está malherido, pero Hasgard quiere protegerlo, para mantener seguro a su cachorro. Espero que les guste el capitulo, a mi si me gusto. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus lecturas y sus estrellas, las aprecio mucho. Y en especial muchas gracias para @Vaiperine @charlize_bramsc @Carmilla94 @SailorFighter @RizeCorrales y @Caleb. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Rescaté</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aspros nunca había deseado el poder que en ese momento ostentaba, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando sucedió la trágica muerte de sus padres, Saga y Kanon eran tan solo unos adolescentes, casi unos niños, unos cachorros, Defteros había caído presa de su propia mente, de la bestia que dormía en su cuerpo, el lobo, que siempre estaba hambriento, que buscaba presas, que debía ser controlado.</p><p>Y de no suceder esa gran perdida, hubiera seguido a Hasgard por todo el mundo, por mar o tierra, aun entre los mismos túneles de las ciudades profundas, o en los mares embravecidos que protegían Bluegard cuando los enemigos se acercaban a la ciudad.</p><p>De hacer lo que deseaba, nunca hubiera permitido que su omega se apartara de sus brazos ni de su cuidado y habría encontrado la forma de seducirle, de hacerle ver cuánto le amaba en realidad, lo hermoso que le encontraba.</p><p>Pero eso no había pasado, él había tenido que tomar el liderazgo de la jauría, proteger a los suyos, buscar una cura para Defteros, pero sobretodo, encontrar la forma de proteger a la jauría, para que nadie encontrara la forma de dañar a su pueblo, ni a su sangre, dejando ir a Hasgard, aunque siguiendo su rastro, buscando la forma de velar por su seguridad, por su bienestar.</p><p>Visitandolo mucho menos seguido de lo que le gustaba, una o dos veces por año, para verlo cuidar de todos esos niños, sin sospechar que el de cabello azul, el que siempre estaba a su lado era su cachorro, su propia sangre, nacido de su amor y entrega a su omega, quien no le amaba con la intensidad con la que era amado, pero, aún tenía esperanza, aun creia que podria conseguir cultivar ese afecto para el.</p><p>Tener una vida como la tuvo su padre, a lado de su omega, al que amaba, de una forma profunda y madura, a quien deseaba, de quien tuvo dos parejas de gemelos, ellos nacieron primero, varias décadas después lo hicieron Saga y Kanon, pero estaba seguro que conforme pasaban los años, su padre, que era un alfa muy apuesto, amaba mucho más a su omega.</p><p>Su padre era un lobo, uno de los primeros nacidos, temido en todo el continente, reverenciado, un lobo que amaba a su familia, aunque su omega le había dicho alguna vez, que su esposo al principio no le quiso demasiado, que no estaba conforme con tener que desposarlo, pero con el paso del tiempo, de alguna manera se lo fue ganando, aunque no era el más hermoso de los omegas.</p><p>Para Aspros si lo era, su omega era perfecto, aunque este siempre le dijo que eso era debido a que se trataba de quien le dio a luz, que para todos los niños su omega o su madre siempre son los más hermosos.</p><p>Sin embargo, él no creía eso, él sabía que su omega era hermoso, porque era amable, porque era educado, porque había logrado que su padre dejara de iniciar batallas sin sentido, aunque su omega tenía una serie de escamas recorriendo una parte de su rostro, de sus brazos y cuerpo, así como padecía de una ligera cojera.</p><p>Pero aun así para él era hermoso, siempre sería un omega hermoso ante sus ojos, pero Hasgard lo era mucho más, cabello blanco, ojos verdes, un cuerpo fuerte, musculoso, alto, mucho más que él, pero eso únicamente le hacía mucho más especial, mucho más hermoso que cualquier otro alfa.</p><p>Su piel era suave, sus músculos eran cómodos al tacto, su calor, su perfume natural y su corazón, su bondad, eso siempre le había gustado demasiado, especialmente cuando le brindo su ayuda, cuando fue amable con él cuando eran niños, tratándolo como a cualquier otro, sin miedo, ni recentimiento por ser el heredero del alfa de la jauría.</p><p>Y en ese momento lo cuidaba, lo sostenía para que no cayera al suelo, dispuesto a defenderlo a él, así como a su pequeño de unos quince años, apenas un niño, que lo sostenía con cuidado, temiendo que lo perdería dentro de poco, cuando apenas lo conocía.</p><p>Ilias observaba ese intercambio con demasiado interés, pensando que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Aspros amaba a Hasgard, quien trataba de protegerlo de cualquier daño, haciendole sonreir, cuando escucho los sonidos producidos por esas cosas, sus pasos moviéndose en el interior de la jauría, sin duda alguna eran aterradores.</p><p>Poco después observó al omega nacido de Hasgard, el heredero de Aspros, quien había logrado regresarle una sonrisa a su rostro cansado, haciéndole pensar, sin duda alguna, que si deseaba lastimarlo tendría que ir por su familia, Hasgard y Teneo, el chiquillo que ya casi alcanzaba el hombro de Aspros, quien sería sin duda del tamaño de su omega.</p><p>Sin embargo, no era ese el momento para dudar, para preguntarse qué debía hacer, como atacar a Aspros y debía empezar a hacerlo, para utilizar esa desesperada situación a su favor, para tener el control de la jauría.</p><p>-Mataran a Kanon, pero descuida, no tendrás porque verlo.</p><p>E inmediatamente atacó, sin mostrar piedad alguna, sin detenerse a disfrutar de la caída de Kanon bajo el asedio de aquellas criaturas, que al verlo gritaron mucho más violentamente, corriendo en dirección del menor, frente a la mirada de completo desamparo del hermano mayor.</p><p>-¡Kanon!</p><p>Grito, pero recibió un puñetazo en el rostro con la fuerza descomunal de Ilias, quien se relamió los labios, pensando que bien podía tomar a Hasgard por el omega que perdió en manos de Kanon, a quien mató para vengar su honor, un acto que Aspros sospechaba, la razón por la cual quiso quitarle a su cachorro, pensando que era capaz de lastimarlo.</p><p>-No le prestes atención Aspros, tu pelea es conmigo.</p><p>Teneo recibió parte del golpe de Ilias, quien lo lanzo un poco lejos de su padre, quien todavía no se curaba del todo, sin embargo, su omega, respondió con rapidez, sosteniendo las manos de Ilias, para evitar que siguiera dañando a su alfa o que lastimara a su pequeño.</p><p>-No te dejare lastimarlo…</p><p>Fueron sus palabras, llamando la atencion de Ilias, quien solo sonrio, esa actitud le gustaba mucho mas que aquella sumisa e idiota que utilizaba cuando lo seguia a todas partes, como si fuera un cachorrito perdido.</p><p>-¿Y que se supone que harás?</p><p>Le pregunto, chocando su cabeza contra la de Hasgard, que siempre había sido demasiado fuerte para ser un omega, burlándose de él, de su intento por detenerlo, todo frente la mirada furiosa de Aspros.</p><p>-Solo eres un omega y podrías llegar a ser mi omega, si te comportas como es debido.</p><p>Eso recibió un gruñido de ambos, tanto de Aspros como de Hasgard, al mismo tiempo que su cachorro veía ese enfrentamiento sin entender qué estaba pasando, porque ese hombre deseaba lastimar a su omega y a su padre.</p><p>-¡Nunca será tuyo!</p><p>Grito desesperado Aspros, quien ya podía moverse un poco más, sin saber muy bien que pasaba por la mente de Ilias, pero fuera lo que fuera que estuviera planeando, no se lo iba a permitir.</p><p>-¡No de nuevo!</p><p>*****</p><p>Alone había logrado encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, con el pequeño en sus brazos, esperando que pronto terminara aquello que estaba sucediendo en esa casa donde era un prisionero.</p><p>No sabía donde se encontraba su esposo, aquel demente alfa que quiso volverlo su omega y mucho menos se habia dado cuenta que su cabello antes rubio, en ese momento era del color del carbon o las alas de un cuervo.</p><p>Pero no tenía que ver lo que sucedía en ese momento para saber que quien fuera que ingresó en esa mansión, buscando algo en esa casa, no tenía misericordia y era una fuerza de la naturaleza.</p><p>Imparable, como un demonio o un espectro, algo que no podían vencer, porque aunque escuchaba gritos, órdenes y disparos, quien fuera que se movía en esa casa, no se detenía, ni lo haría hasta lograr su cometido, supuso.</p><p>Cargando al niño en sus brazos, tratando de arrullarlo para que no hiciera demasiado ruido, esperando que pronto dieran con Kagaho, que pudieran liberarlo y que dejaran ir a ese niño en sus brazos, que pensaran que solo era un omega, nada importante, que les tuviera piedad.</p><p>Pero poco sabía que aquello que buscaba era justamente eso que cargaba en sus brazos, el bebé de apenas un año, demasiado pequeño, que de pronto empezó a llorar, con fuerza, llamando la atención de su esposo y de quien fuera que ingresó en esas casa.</p><p>-No… por favor… no llores…</p><p>En ese momento Alone no sabia que era peor, que su esposo le encontrara o quien fuera que ingresó en esa casa oscura, donde trataban de detener su paso, escuchando otras pisadas, era el, era Kagaho, quien al escuchar al niño llorando al fin supo donde se encontraba su problemático omega y el niño de su hermano, su reemplazo, cuando fuera el momento de dar su sacrificio.</p><p>-Alone, tenemos que irnos…</p><p>Alone al escuchar esas palabras, negó eso, retrocediendo con el bebé en sus brazos, respirando hondo, sin saber muy bien que hacer, solo que de un momento a otro comenzó a correr, desesperado, tratando de apartarse de su esposo, con el pequeño seguro a su lado, a quien no dejaría solo, sin importar lo que pasara, eso era lo correcto.</p><p>-No… no…</p><p>Repitio, una palabra que había dicho demasiado desde que llegara a ese sitio, corriendo tan rápido que pudo esquivar a los sirvientes de su esposo, quienes tenían miedo de ir en la dirección en la que él corría, aún el mismo Kagaho no siguió sus pasos, cuando se alejó lo suficiente, como maldiciendo su decisión.</p><p>-Vuelve aquí Alone y prometo no lastimarte.</p><p>Pero el no escucho sus palabras y cuando trataba de dar la vuelta en el pasillo que pensaba daría a la salida, o lo alejaría de su esposo, la vio, una mujer cubierta de sangre, sosteniendo a uno de los soldados de su esposo con una de sus manos, quien al verle, tiró el cuerpo al suelo.</p><p>-Un omega…</p><p>Fueron sus palabras, parecía que reconoció su estado, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió, con una expresión llena de esperanza, al ver al pequeño que cargaba en sus brazos, escuchando los pasos de Kagaho, quien era acompañado de más soldados, de seres sin mente que servían esa mansión, quienes parecían dispuestos a dispararle.</p><p>-No tengas miedo.</p><p>Alone sin saber porque pensó que no debía tenerle miedo a esa mujer, que era un alfa, uno manchado de sangre fresca, quien lo tomó en los brazos y lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo, protegiendolos a ambos de las balas que disparaban esos soldados, los sirvientes de su esposo, recibiendolas al mismo tiempo que nada pasaba con su cuerpo, como si su piel fuera especialmente dura.</p><p>Por un momento Violate penso en que hacer, atacar a Kagaho y terminar con su vida de una buena vez, arriesgando la seguridad de ese omega con el cabello negro, al igual que su amado Aiacos, dañando al pequeño que sabia era su hijo, o escapar, protegiendo a su pequeño que dejo de llorar al sentir su energia, su calor manando de su cuerpo, reconociendola al instante.</p><p>-Debemos irnos.</p><p>Kagaho apretó los dientes, furioso al ver como ella tomaba a Alone de una mano y comenzaba a marcharse de allí, primero corriendo, para después cargarlo en sus brazos, saltando por una de las ventanas, llevandose a su omega, así como al reemplazo de su querido hermano, al mismo tiempo que comprende la expresión en su rostro, antes de marcharse con su amor en sus brazos, ella le prometía dolor, le prometía hacerle daño, vengar su pérdida.</p><p>-No los dejen escapar… vayan por ellos.</p><p>*****</p><p>Radamanthys despertó en la cama que compartía con Valentine, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, como si no pudiera respirar, pensando en el lobo de pelaje oscuro, quien pensaban era su alfa y quien había dejado su aroma impregnado en su cuerpo.</p><p>Valentine dormía a su lado, un brazo rodeando su cintura, sentía su respiración en su nuca, así como el ardor de la mordida que le provocó, pero, ya no sentía el detestable calor invadiendo su cuerpo, ya no ansiaba por las caricias de un alfa, así que, no había sido un celo, tan solo era el afrodisíaco que le habían dado.</p><p>El que convenció a Valentine de su amor por el, de su repentino deseo por estar a su lado, por sentirle en su cuerpo, así que, sosteniendo la muñeca de su esposo con cuidado, hizo que lo soltara, para poder levantarse de la cama, deseaba darse un baño, pero antes, quería un poco de aire fresco.</p><p>Radamanthys se cubrió con una bata que estaba convenientemente dispuesta en uno de los muebles y caminó hasta el balcón, cubriendo su cuerpo con esta, llevando una mano a su vientre, estaba seguro de que estaba embarazado, que ya tenía un mes de eso.</p><p>Además, lo había soñado, se había visto a sí mismo en compañía de Kanon, hablando de sus dos cachorros, uno de ellos nacidos de ese apuesto alfa, el otro no, pero como él era quien lo criaba, también se trataba de su hijo.</p><p>El barandal no era demasiado alto, para el seria muy fácil saltarlo y por un momento pensó en eso, en atravesarlo para dejarse caer sobre las rosas que crecían por debajo de su ventana, pero, seguramente no se haría el daño suficiente para matarse, únicamente se rompería algunos huesos y haría que Valentine decidiera que no podía dejarlo solo, porque podría lastimarse a sí mismo.</p><p>Se quedó allí, mirando el paisaje algunos minutos, para poco después obligarse a regresar con su esposo, quitarse la bata e ingresar en la cama, con un movimiento lento, tratando de no despertar a Valentine, quien rodeó su cuerpo apenas regresó a la cama, besando sus hombros, su cuello, haciéndole ver que estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.</p><p>-Por un momento pensé que deseabas saltar…</p><p>Radamanthys negó eso, volteando en la cama, para tratar de convencerle de que no eran esas sus intenciones, que solo deseaba un poco de aire fresco, sin embargo, no pudo decirle nada, apenas pudo pronunciar cualquier sonido, porque Valentine de nuevo le besaba, lentamente, llevando sus manos a su cintura, a su cadera.</p><p>Colocándose entre sus piernas, las que abrió con su propio cuerpo, llevando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, relamiendo sus labios antes de comenzar a moverse, parecía que deseaba poseerlo de nuevo.</p><p>-Mañana estoy seguro de que tendremos que tratar con Earhart, sera un dia muy tenso, asi que porque no aprovechamos que los dos estamos despiertos mi amado señor…</p><p>Radamanthys se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír, acariciando una de las mejillas de Valentine, para después sentir la intrusión en su cuerpo, gimiendo en voz alta, aferrándose a la espalda de su esposo, para que pudiera evitar que viera su rostro, su desagrado, el que era mucho mayor sin el afrodisiaco.</p><p>-Pero no temas, le haré entender que no es bienvenido en esta casa…</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, como ven Violate es imparable cuando desea algo, eso es recuperar a su familia, a su pequeño y a su omega, del que desconoce su paradero, pero al menos salvó a Alone de su esposo, en cambio aún está por verse si Aspros puede proteger a su omega y salvar a sus hermanos. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, por sus comentarios y por sus estrellas, adoro recibirlas. Muchas gracias en especial a @Vaiperine @charlize_bramsc @SailorFighter y @RizeCorrales por sus maravillosos comentarios. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Victoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se iban acercando a la seguridad de la jauría cuando sintieron, el aullido y el poder de sus hermanos elevarse con furia, despertando a Saga, o más bien, Arles en ese instante, quien pensó inmediatamente que Aspros y Kanon peleaban entre sí.</p><p>-¡Kanon!</p><p>Defteros pensó lo mismo, pero creyendo que Kanon estaba dispuesto a lastimar a su hermano mayor sin escuchar ni una sola de las palabras que deseaba decirle y al mismo tiempo, los dos salieron del automóvil.</p><p>Arles tomando una forma de un lobo majestuoso, de color negro, ojos rojos, que aullo antes de iniciar su carrera y Defteros, corriendo detras de el usando su cosmos, una energia especial heredada de sus padres, de Ares y Hefesto, sin esperar a que Aioros o Shura detuvieran sus automoviles.</p><p>-Maldita sea…</p><p>Se quejó Shura, al verlos alejarse, usando los techos de los edificios para adelantar el camino, Aioros supuso que dos lobos estaban peleando, por eso podía sentir ese cosmos, pero al mismo tiempo, había algo extraño en todo eso, algo que no sabia como describir.</p><p>-Lo divertido es que se supone que este lugar era seguro…</p><p>Susurro de nuevo el español, siguiendo el automóvil que conducía Aioros, al mismo tiempo que Shaka guardaba silencio, sintiendo la oscuridad manando de cuatro seres que pronunciaban sonidos descarnados, desagradables, tan aterradores que le hacían estremecerse.</p><p>*****</p><p>Aspros al escuchar esas palabras casi perdió la razón al imaginarse a Hasgard en los brazos de Ilias, comprendiendo bien que su amado no lo quería más, no era de fiar, pondría en peligro a su cachorro y cuando lo deseara, mataría a su compañero, como hizo con su esposa.</p><p>Y aunque él también había cometido actos imperdonables tratando de atar a Hasgard a su lado, su amor era real, su cariño era sincero, el de Ilias no lo era, eso lo sabía muy bien, aunque nunca pudieran  perdonarlo, al menos, actuaría como un alfa debe hacerlo.</p><p>El era el alfa de esa Jauría, lo que significaba que cada uno de los lobos nacidos en esta estaban bajo su protección, especialmente sus hermanos y su pareja con su cachorro, por lo cual, inmediatamente se transformó con un aullido que hizo reverberar esa habitación.</p><p>-¡No te acerques a él!</p><p>No dejaría que se acercara a el, mucho menos que se acercara a su cachorro, que les veía aterrorizado, observando como ese hombre rubio trataba de lastimar a su cachorro, quien gruño al verle transformarse, tomando su forma lobuna, que era un poco más hirsuta, con su pelaje mucho más grueso, no era tan suave ni tan sedoso como el de Aspros y cuando este era de un azul oscuro que casi era negro, el suyo era más bien dorado, como la miel.</p><p>-Trata de evitarlo Aspros.</p><p>Le insto, con cierta burla, atacando de nuevo al que era un alfa menor, más joven, más pequeño y sobretodo mucho más débil, si ponía su poderío en riesgo únicamente para proteger a Hasgard, que inmediatamente sintió como su pequeño corría en su dirección para abrazarlo de su cintura.</p><p>-Pero no podrás.</p><p>Aspros no estaba dispuesto a escuchar eso, era su deber después de todo y respondió mordiendo el hombro de Ilias, encajando sus dientes afilados en su piel, con un gruñido bajo, sintiendo el miedo de su cachorro, odiando a Ilias por eso, por asustarlo, arruinando así el primer día en esa jauría que esperaba pronto llamara hogar.</p><p>Hasgard no pensó ni un solo instante en ingresar en la batalla, en enfrentarse con Ilias, su cachorro estaba primero y debía protegerlo, como siempre había hecho, su pequeño de nombre Teneo, que se aferraba a su cuerpo presa de terror, viendo a esas criaturas atacarse, morderse, al escuchar sus gruñidos.</p><p>-Papá…</p><p>Susurro, aun aferrado a su cuerpo, notando como Aspros iba perdiendo terreno poco a poco, debido a su herida en el costado, así que tomó una decisión, no podía dejar que lo mataran y aunque no confiaba en él del todo, sabía que él era mucho más confiable que Ilias, que parecía, solo trataba de obtener poder, quien era un lobo completamente diferente a quien conoció alguna vez.</p><p>-Quédate aquí… tengo que ayudarle a tu alfa…</p><p>Teneo por un momento quiso pedirle que no se alejara, pero al escuchar un quejido y ver como Aspros retrocedía, con sangre en su costado, asintió, no quería perder a su padre, cuando apenas podía verlo, quería hablar con él, además, su omega había tenido una vida muy dura en esa capilla, merecía tener un poco de tranquilidad.</p><p>-Si, eso haré.</p><p>Hasgard entonces también se transformó en un lobo blanco y atacó a Ilias, utilizando su masa para golpearlo con su hombro, apartándolo del cuello de Aspros, que no ocultaba lo angustiado que se encontraba, lo preocupado que estaba por su seguridad.</p><p>-Teneo no desea que te lastimen… y no me lo perdonaría si no te ayudo.</p><p>Fueron sus palabras, esperando la respuesta de Ilias, quien vio como el lobo de pelaje blanco se detenía junto al de pelaje oscuro, rugiendo en su dirección, pensando que era gracioso que Aspros con su forma de lobo fuera mucho más grande que Hasgard, cuando este era más alto de forma humana.</p><p>-¿Tan rápido te has sometido a ese alfa Hasgard?</p><p>No se había sometido a ese alfa, pero sabia que Aspros era una mejor opción como dirigente de esa jauría que Ilias, que actuaba como un demente, completamente fuera de  si, como una criatura furiosa y falta de raciocinio.</p><p>-No me he sometido a nadie, Ilias, pero reconozco un peligro cuando lo veo.</p><p>*****</p><p>Kanon se transformó en su forma bestial cuando vio a esas criaturas acercarse a el, ahora eran cuatro de ellas, dispuestas a matarlo, para que nadie buscara a Radamanthys de nuevo, para que nadie tratara de salvarlo de ese demente y para que su alfa no se acercara a el, supuso.</p><p>Porque los dos se reconocieron en ese momento en el que se vieron, Valentine lo sabía, por eso lo deseaba muerto, para que su omega no siguiera luchando, para que le aceptara a su lado.</p><p>Algo que no iba a permitir que sucediera, asi que, su única oportunidad era destruir a esas criaturas, que casi lo destruyen cuando eran tres de ellas, no cuatro, rodeándolo, con sus bocas abiertas, gritando su furia.</p><p>-No dejare que me separen de él…</p><p>Susurro, esperando que lo atacaran, pero no lo hicieron, en vez de eso se detuvieron, una de esas criaturas tenía un mensaje para Kanon, de los labios de Valentine, le había instruido a repetirlo, antes de matarlo.</p><p>-He hallado a mi omega destinado, bajo la piel somos uno y no dejare que alguien como tu me lo arrebate, no me importa quién eres, ni siquiera tu nombre, sólo que antes de morir comprendas que Radamanthys es mio, de nadie más.</p><p>Esa voz era tan odiosa para él, y ni siquiera le había conocido aún, no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra, pero aun asi lo odiaba, el temor que pudo ver reflejado en Radamanthys era suficiente para eso, mucho mas el pensar que ese demente ya habia capturado a su amado, que lo tenía en sus sucias garras, que le estaba obligando a compartir su lecho.</p><p>-Si, pues yo no lo creo, él no es tu omega destinado, es el mío, mis sueños son una prueba suficiente de eso.</p><p>Pronunció para esas criaturas, seguro de que su mensaje no le llegaría a Valentine, pero de hacerlo esperaba que comprendiera que no caería, que no dejaría lastimar a ese chico, ese hermoso omega de una mirada salvaje, de colmillos afilados, de bonitas cejas.</p><p>-Y aunque no lo fuera, aunque tuvieras razón, ya le has hecho suficiente daño para permitir que sigas lastimando a mi omega.</p><p>De pronto, las criaturas, como si comprendieran sus palabras y fueran un poco más inteligentes de lo que parecían, volvieron a pronunciar ese detestable sonido, ese grito demencial, para empezar a moverse en contra suya, como si quisieran chocar contra su cuerpo.</p><p>Kanon al mismo tiempo comenzó a moverse, esquivando uno de sus golpes, elevando su cosmos, pidiéndole a cualquier deidad que pudiera matar a esas criaturas, necesitaba buscar a su omega, proteger a esa jauría de esas cosas con cráneos de pájaro descarnados, garras afiladas, esas pesadillas que habían tomado forma.</p><p>Logró cortar el costado de una de ellas, pero al ser cuatro, tres más lo atacaron con sus garras, clavándose en varias partes de su cuerpo, derramando su sangre en el suelo de la jauría, donde trataba de enfrentarse a esas cosas que eran mucho más poderosas que ellos.</p><p>Pudo escucharse un alarido que distrajo de momento a Aspros, que volteo justo en el momento en el que una de esas cosas, la que habia hablado, parecía estar a punto de cortar el cuello de su hermano menor.</p><p>-Kanon…</p><p>Sin embargo, un lobo negro, casi tan grande como el mismo lo era con esa forma, sostuvo la muñeca de esa cosa, si es que podía llamarse brazo a esa extremidad, escuchando el alarido de la bestia, cuando los dientes de Saga dañaron su cuerpo, salvando la vida del menor.</p><p>-Saga…</p><p>Susurro, cuando el lobo tomó una forma antropomórfica, escuchando otro aullido, uno completamente feral, era su hermano, Defteros, quien se había quitado el antifaz de plata y atacaba a otra de esas criaturas, con la misma furia con la cual Saga defendió a su hermano menor, al más problemático de todos ellos.</p><p>-¡Tu estas peleando conmigo! ¡Préstame atención!</p><p>Fueron las palabras de Ilias, que se sintió de momento insultado, cuando Aspros se distrajo de su combate, escuchando un nuevo grito, sintiendo un zarpazo en su costado, de Hasgard, quien peleaba como nunca le había visto, haciéndolo de pronto hermoso ante su mirada.</p><p>-Deja a tus hermanos encargarse de sus asuntos.</p><p>Pronunció con cierta diversión, pensando que esas cosas eran cuatro, los lobos eran solo tres, no podrían vencerlas, sin embargo, Kanon al pensar en su omega, al sentir una desesperación como ninguna otra, dejó que su instinto se liberara, dejando ir algo que había estado atrapado en su psique por mucho tiempo, desde que lo lanzaran a esa pila de cadáveres, cuando vio una docena de los suyos degollados, ellos deseaban su piel.</p><p>Gritando, elevando su cosmos de una forma en que nunca había sucedido, cortando uno de los miembros de esas criaturas con sus dientes, que gritó presa del dolor, al mismo tiempo que las otras tres graznaban asustadas, como si sintieran algo que aún a esas criaturas les daba terror, quienes, al ver a una de ellas mal herida no atacaron a Kanon, sino por el contrario, escaparon.</p><p>La criatura que había sido lastimada, grito dos veces más, antes de atacar de nuevo a Kanon, quien usando ahora sus garras corto su cuerpo a la mitad, sus dientes afilados, blancos, su furia viva, ansioso de seguir matando a más de esas cosas, que ya habían escapado, volteando para ver la batalla que era realizada en ese instante.</p><p>Saga apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando, Defteros estaba fuera de si, deseaba mucha mas sangre, mucha más violencia y Aspros comprendía bien que debían detenerlo, ponerle su máscara otra vez, antes de que comenzara a atacarlos a ellos también, porque en esa forma, actuaba como una bestia acorralada.</p><p>Ilias al ver que las criaturas habían sido derrotadas, al menos una de ellas, gruño furioso, no se suponía que pudieran derrotarlos, así que hizo lo impensable para Hasgard y Aspros, apretando los dientes, eso fue atacar a su cachorro, tratando de matarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque Aspros, casi perdiendo la razón se movió mucho más rápido que su enemigo, encajando su brazo en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.</p><p>-¡No lo harás!</p><p>Ilias llevó una mano a su pecho, antes de caer de rodillas, con sangre en la boca, derrotado, escuchando los pasos del niño, que corría a los brazos de su omega, quien lo abrazo con cariño, con delicadeza, temblando, imaginando lo que hubiera pasado de no ser por Aspros, que aun con sangre en su pelaje, regreso a su forma humana, sin saber si podía acercarse a ellos.</p><p>-Lo salvaste…</p><p>Por supuesto que sí, era su hijo, se dijo a sí mismo, viendo a Teneo que se acurrucaba en el pecho de su omega, acercándose a él, para acariciar su cabeza, con cariño, viendo sorprendido como el chico de cabello azul se apartaba de Hasgard, para abrazarlo a él también, buscando su protección.</p><p>-Gracias…</p><p>Alguien más también había entrado, utilizando la locura y el combate que sucedía en esos momentos, el aroma a sangre y carroña siendo transportado por esa criatura, el que era tan fuerte que evitaba que el aroma de un vampiro pudiera percibirse.</p><p>--Es mi cachorro…</p><p>Susurro, escuchando los gruñidos de Defteros, que atacó a sus hermanos, aun sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía en ese instante, viéndolos como sus enemigos, ya que tenían el aroma de esas criaturas en su cuerpo, aquel que reconocía de quienes destruyeron a sus padres.</p><p>-Defteros…</p><p>Sin embargo, su hermano gemelo, detuvo su golpe, su zarpazo que era como el de un oso, cuando el hombre de cabello rubio, utilizando su cosmos, le quito algunos de sus sentidos, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, sin comprender que era lo que sucedía, con la máscara en sus manos.</p><p>-Con esto regresará en sí…</p><p>La que sabía tenía la función de controlar su furia, después de todo, el fue quien aconsejó a Aspros que debía ponerla, la plata generalmente, debilitaba a los licántropos y como era de esperarse, se la colocó con demasiado cuidado.</p><p>El vampiro vio suficiente para saber que aquellos que buscaba no estaban presentes,aun asi habia la oportunidad para tomar a un omega de los licántropos, una rareza en sí mismo, un compañero que como los lobos, únicamente tenían una pareja de por vida.</p><p>Y de los tres omegas sin pareja, uno de ellos de pelaje oscuro era demasiado mayor para su gusto, el otro tan salvaje que debía usar una máscara de plata, el tercero, el tercero era perfecto.</p><p>De la edad en que le gustaba moldearlos, entrenarlos para ser un buen omega, estaba seguro que era virgen, que era inocente, además, de ser muy hermoso, alto, pero lo seria mucho mas, seguramente tan alto como su omega de pelaje blanco como la nieve.</p><p>Justo como le gustaban, jóvenes, inocentes y con potencial, de tan solo verlo comenzó a salivar, deseaba beber su sangre, deseaba hacerlo suyo, moldearlo con la ciencia que había aprendido, para que fuera la pareja perfecta, que no se convertiría en un vampiro, los licántropos eran inmunes a esa condición.</p><p>Esa cacería si había dado frutos después de todo, no aquellos que buscaba, pero sí lo suficiente dulce para que valiera la pena sus esfuerzos, especialmente, cuando el hedor de aquella cosa enmascaraba su aroma, haciéndolo invisible para el olfato de los licántropos, que parecía dispuesto a seguir con su combate.</p><p>Tal vez, sí se mataban entre ellos, podría tomar al cachorro de los brazos sin vida de su omega, porque sabía bien, que estos no dejaban de luchar, que no entregaban a sus hijos, a menos que hubieran dado su último aliento, una verdadera molestia, que era necesaria.</p><p>Aunque también podía tomarlo en la oscuridad, cuando los licántropos estuvieran lamiendo sus heridas, después de esa batalla sin sentido, aprovechando un descuido de sus padres, de su omega.</p><p>Había tantas posibilidades, cada una mejor que la anterior.</p><p>*****</p><p>Kardia había realizado las tareas que Degel había indicado todo ese tiempo, las que no eran demasiadas, pero sí, muy tediosas, así que, en su tiempo libre, aunque deseaba salir de esa mansión para visitar a Kasa con la intención de hacerle algunas preguntas, se encontró a sí mismo observando los cuadros que adornaban el pasillo principal.</p><p>Especialmente el cuadro con un individuo de cabello rojo como la sangre, uñas rojas y ojos rojos, que estaba a un lado de otro de cabello rubio, ensortijado, que tenía una expresión sumamente infeliz, como si detestara cada instante de su vida a lado del sujeto de cabello rojo.</p><p>-Obed me dijo que habías estado observando las pinturas antes de la cena…</p><p>Era Degel, que se encontraba a su lado, con esa apariencia distinguida y algo fría, como si careciera de sentimientos, sus lentes en sus manos, los estaba limpiando con un pañuelo, como si siempre hubiera estado a su lado.</p><p>-¿Obed?</p><p>Pregunto Kardia, pensando que era uno de los dos sujetos que lo llevaron al comedor sin mediar una sola palabra, pero no sabía cual de los dos era quien le dijo que había observado las pinturas.</p><p>-El de ojos amarillos, el de los ojos azules, ya no trabajara mas tiempo con nosotros, ha decidido regresar a su hogar, pero me pidio que por favor te mandara sus saludos.</p><p>Así que era uno de esos sirvientes, pero no se había fijado cuál era el color de sus ojos, por lo cual, no supo quien le había dicho lo que había hecho antes de ingresar al comedor.</p><p>-Las pinturas son muy hermosas, tanto como sus modelos…</p><p>No había dicho nada respecto a lo pronunciado por Siegfried, que estaba convencido que no eran humanos, sino criaturas de una detestable y olvidada naturaleza, tan aborrecibles como eran traicioneros.</p><p>-Así es… Siegfried no fue discreto con su discurso equivocado respecto a nuestras intenciones, del cual, me he percatado que has tenido la amabilidad de no mencionar una sola vez.</p><p>Kardia ladeo un poco la cabeza, porque Degel no había tachado de locura sus palabras, ni había dicho que ellos eran humanos, que solo estaban enfermos, por lo que, sin percatarse de sus acciones retrocedió unos pasos.</p><p>-Obed y su hermano William cumplirían ciento cincuenta años, Wiliam ha partido al mar, donde tendrá un nuevo renacimiento, su hermano está próximo a seguirlo, sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que cuando eran jóvenes, eran relativamente atractivos.</p><p>Kardia pensaba que debería estar asustado, pero no lo estaba, por alguna razón creía que Siegfried estaba equivocado, esa ciudad no parecía ser la cuna del mal que había pintado y sus benefactores, no parecían malas personas.</p><p>-¿Estas diciendo que no son humanos?</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo para entretenerles un ratito, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus estrellas y sus lecturas, ya saben que adoro recibirlos. Un agradecimiento especial para @Vaiperine @charlize_bramsc @RizeCorrales, hicieron mi semana con sus comentarios. Mañana conoceremos un poco más del secreto de Bluegard, como quienes son los individuos de los cuadros que aparecieron en el capítulo La Mansión Obscura, una galletita para quien adivine al menos dos nombres de los antiguos moradores de esa mansión, y veremos la reacción de Sigmund al saber que su hermano va a casarse con Sorrento. Nos vemos. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Primer Pacto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa pregunta sorprendió a Degel, no por su significado ni porque no supiera qué decirle, sino por la facilidad con la cual Kardia la realizó, maravillado con su inocencia, colocando sus lentes de nuevo en su rostro, meditando la mejor manera para compartir su sabiduría.</p><p>-No somos homo sapiens si eso es lo que preguntas, pero en el aspecto de que si somos seres pensantes, si lo somos, aunque no venimos del mismo antepasado que ustedes si tenemos sangre humana en nuestras venas.</p><p>Era demasiado complicada esa definición y para los hombres de ciencia no existía nada más que los homo sapiens de quienes venían todos los demás, para ellos los vampiros, los licántropos, los profundos o las serpientes no existían, su amor propio siempre les hacía imaginarse como los únicos seres con derecho a existir en ese planeta.</p><p>-Nosotros venimos del mar, nacimos en los arrecifes, en las ciénagas, en las profundidades, nosotros somos parientes cercanos de las sirenas, de las nereidas y de las ninfas de las aguas, sin embargo nos diferenciamos con ellas en el aspecto de que al cumplir cierta edad, empezamos a evolucionar para regresar de nuevo al mar, no sin antes procurar el nacimiento de más como nosotros, para que nuestra raza no se pierda en el abismo.</p><p>Kardia trago saliva, pensando que Siegfried no era un demente, ni mucho menos, se trataba de un humano en sus cavales, que sabia exactamente que eran ellos, sin embargo, aun asi, Degel no le parecia una mala persona y habia sido gentil desde el dia en que llego a su mansion.</p><p>-Y también nos diferenciamos en que al principio nuestra especie estaba formada únicamente por alfas de aspecto masculino, estamos condenados a extinguirnos de no ser por ustedes, los omegas humanos.</p><p>Degel espero por la respuesta de Kardia, como cada uno de los suyos había hecho en su momento, sin embargo, el lindo omega de cabello rubio y mirada salvaje, no parecía horrorizado por sus palabras, haciendo que se preguntara si en verdad entendía lo que se le era compartido.</p><p>-¿Así que las palabras de Siegfried eran todas ciertas?</p><p>Degel negó eso, no eran ciertas, porque si bien no eran homo sapiens, no secuestraban omegas y nunca obligaban a ninguno de ellos a realizar cualquier acto en su contra, sin contar que cualquiera que te confiará su vida, que aceptara dormir a tu lado con los ojos cerrados, debía ser amado, respetado, tratado como el tesoro del que se trataba.</p><p>-No en la forma en que las ha dicho, porque en Bluegard no actuamos en contra de los omegas y los pactos están hechos para proteger la paz de esta ciudad.</p><p>Obed, que era un sujeto demasiado antiguo, tanto que sus cuerdas bucales ya no funcionaban y sus agallas estaban a punto de abrirse, les llevó un libro, que dejó en las manos de Degel, para después retirarse, no sin antes realizar una reverencia frente a Kardia.</p><p>-En este libro podrás comprender la historia de la ciudad escrita por la pluma de Milo, el omega rubio de cabello ensortijado.</p><p>Degel señaló su cuadro con un elegante movimiento de su mano, ofreciendo su libro a Kardia para que pudiera leerlo, pero este observó esas viejas hojas, tocando algunas palabras marcadas con tinta sepia, para después suspirar.</p><p>-No sé leer, mis padres no pensaron que lo necesitara… ya sabes, soy un omega.</p><p>La expresión de Degel fue una de completa incredulidad, tanta que llevó una de sus manos a sus lentes, como si quisiera quitarselos, para después llevarla a la altura de su nariz, empujando sus anteojos un poco más, respirando hondo.</p><p>-No pensé que ese fuera el caso, en verdad, no saben cómo respetar a quienes dan vida a sus nuevas generaciones… yo… no lo comprendo.</p><p>Degel parecía sincero al pronunciar esas palabras y Kardia sonrió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, esperando por lo que Degel tuviera que decirle, quién colocando el pescado libro a su costado, se acercó al primero de los cuadros.</p><p>-Yo te contaré la historia de la ciudad, pero antes, necesito que realices una promesa si en verdad quieres asilo en Bluegard…</p><p>Kardia no pronunció ningún sonido, esperando escuchar que era lo que tenía que decirle Degel, que clase de promesa tenía que realizar, porque parecía que era tan importante y a la vez terrible.</p><p>-Debes prometer que protegerás a la ciudad y a sus habitantes con tu vida, sin permitir que ningún daño amenace la paz que nos rodea, eso significa que no dirás nada de nuestra forma de vida, de nuestros secretos, este pacto no puede romperse, de hacerlo, una maldicion caera sobre ti, nunca conocerás de nuevo la paz o la tranquilidad, porque los guardianes te perseguirán hasta el dia de tu muerte.</p><p>No sabía porque le parecía que el día de su muerte no era cuando fuera un anciano, sino cuando esas criaturas que llamaban guardianes dieran con él, sin embargo, guardar silencio, no decir nada de esa ciudad y procurar su bienestar no sonaba tan descabellado.</p><p>-Pensé que me solicitarias mi mano o que te de algún hijo nacido en estas tierras.</p><p>Degel se sonrojo inmediatamente, para después toser un poco, negando esas palabras, esa promesa no era sino la tercera, cuando Kardia diera a luz a uno más de los nacidos de Bluegard o la cuarta, cuando buscara una pareja adecuada que quisiera compartir los dones de la ciudad, para su descendencia.</p><p>-No… eso viene después, cuando ya te has convertido en un ciudadano respetable de Bluegard y has decidido tomar un compañero, aunque, supongo que la promesa realizada por SIegfried a Sorrento te hace pensar lo contrario, Sorrento no puede actuar en contra de la voluntad de su futuro esposo, bajo la misma pena que aquellos que nos traicionan.</p><p>Kardia no creyó en sus palabras en un principio, pero después, cuando vio los ojos lilas de Degel, la seriedad en sus facciones, supo que no estaba mintiendo, que cada una de sus palabras era cierta, ellos no obligaban a los omegas a realizar actos que no deseaban.</p><p>-¿Estás diciéndome que ustedes buscan omegas para procrear más como los tuyos?</p><p>Era una forma muy cruda de decirlo, pero esa era la verdad, cada uno de los nacidos en Bluegard eran alfas y los omegas eran tan preciosos, tan condicionados, que buscaban la manera de seducirlos, ya fuera con halagos, con riquezas o con libertad, una que no tendrían fuera de ese puerto.</p><p>-Es una forma de decirlo, la otra es que estamos solos, tan solos que algunos morimos de tristeza y cuando existe la posibilidad de aliviar ese dolor, hacemos lo que sea para conseguirla, riquezas, poder, conocimiento, respeto, todo lo que deseen a cambio de tener una oportunidad para ser amados por ustedes, heredar nuestra sangre a nuevas generaciones.</p><p>Kardia estaba a punto de decirle que estaba encantado con esa posibilidad, sin embargo, antes de que dijera que aceptaba realizar ese pacto, Degel llevó dos dedos a sus labios, los que eran un poco fríos, pero suaves, los que hicieron que sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo, porque ese tacto, esa suavidad no era como nada que hubiera sentido antes.</p><p>-Con la promesa viene la inmortalidad, tendrás que beber un vino especial, creado por los otros omegas de Bluegard, tu también cambiaras, asi que, debes pensarlo con detenimiento…</p><p>Kardia sostuvo la muñeca de Degel, quien le observó con sorpresa, con la clase de expresión que un animal perdido posee cuando es acariciando la primera vez, una actitud que le pareció demasiado divertida, especialmente porque nunca la habia visto reflejada en un alfa, sus ojos siempre estaban llenos de lujuria o superioridad, no sorpresa y agrado.</p><p>-¿Qué hay de malo con la inmortalidad, con el poder y con el conocimiento?</p><p>Le pregunto sincero, porque era eso lo que había buscado todo el tiempo, desde que escapara de la casa de sus padres, quería vivir su vida a su modo, aunque fuera en una ciudad congelada con un aroma muy potente a pescado, así como una oscuridad antigua.</p><p>-No hay marcha atrás…</p><p>Degel deseaba que Kardia comprendiera exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, el, que era un nacido de bluegard, desde mucho antes de que los barcos de vapor comenzaran a viajar por los mares, mucho antes de que los automóviles transitaran los caminos, quien nació muchos siglos en el pasado, jamás había conocido a alguien como lo era Kardia, a quien quiso proteger desde el primer dia que toco su puerta.</p><p>-No me importa, es esto lo que siempre he buscado desde que escapé de mi casa…</p><p>No solo proteger, sino ayudarle a conseguir sus metas, a crecer, a aprender y ser lo que el destino le tenía preparado, por lo cual, cuando Kardia estaba dispuesto a realizar el primer pacto, sonrió, era el momento de darle un poco del vino de Bluegard, que le daría la vida eterna así como abriria sus ojos, para que pudiera ver la ciudad, como ellos lo hacían, de la forma en que se suponía que los humanos no debían hacerlo.</p><p>-Entonces… ten, bebe este vino que te hará uno con la ciudad y promete que protegeras la paz, el conocimiento, las vidas que aquí moran, Kardia.</p><p>Cada uno de los alfas que estaban en edad para buscar pareja tenían una botella del tamaño de un dedo meñique colgando de sus cuellos, la que siempre llevaban consigo, la que le ofreció a Kardia, quien sin detenerse un instante la bebió, sin decir nada más, emocionado por la perspectiva de tener una larga vida en esa ciudad.</p><p>-Tal vez debas sentarte…</p><p>Susurro, ayudándole a tomar asiento en un taburete que se encontraba junto a una mesita donde en ocasiones les gustaba a los hermanos Obed y William jugar ajedrez, esperando que el vino hiciera efecto.</p><p>-En ocasiones es algo doloroso…</p><p>Kardia no sintió dolor, sino como una potente corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, como si decidiera fortalecerse, sin causarle dolor alguno, sus ojos azules brillando en las sombras, que de pronto se vieron mucho mas nitidas, las estatuas con formas de arrecifes y otros seres marinos comenzaron a moverse, como si estuvieran vivas y las paredes antes oscuras, se transformaron en cuerpos inmensos de agua congelada, mucho más luminosos que en el pasado.</p><p>-Santo cielo…</p><p>Susurro, levantándose del taburete, para observar la chimenea, donde los caballitos de mar parecían monturas esperando porque sus jinetes iniciaron su camino, Kardia se alejó de ellos, de Degel, cuyo cabello se veía mucho más luminoso, su piel con algunas escamas de brillantes tonos de verde.</p><p>-¿Esto es real?</p><p>Degel asintió, parecía que Kardia, los ojos de Kardia, al fin podían ver la belleza de la ciudad, sin que su psique humana la rechazara, encontrando perversas sus formas, sus colores, puesto que al no poder distinguirlos, eran opacos, oscuros, así como sus habitantes, se veían como monstruosas criaturas semi deformes, cuando en realidad, ni siquiera eran humanos, eran peces, animales marinos que habían evolucionado de una forma parecida a la de los homo sapiens, a la de los humanos.</p><p>-La psique humana no está preparada para ver Bluegard en toda su magnificencia, así que lo que ven es algo desagradable e irreal, como un mal sueño, como un espejismo, sabes que no existe, pero no puedes comprenderlo de otra forma.</p><p>Kardia se asomó entonces por una ventana, las calles eran luminosas y había corales y otros seres creciendo por doquier, los habitantes que antes veía como humanos deformados, tomaban su verdadera apariencia, que no era hermosa en algunos casos, pero no era del todo desagradable.</p><p>-Esto es Bluegard…</p><p>Era Bluegard, uno de los puntos en la superficie donde algunos de los habitantes de la tan famosa Atlántida moraban, la ciudad perdida en el fondo del mar, que era custodiada por los guardianes, criaturas con apariencia de pulpos, estas si eran desagradables, de una forma inmensa, tan grandes como una barca pequeña, los que deambulaban por allí, custodiando la ciudad, protegiéndola de cualquier clase de peligro.</p><p>-Este lugar es mucho más hermoso de lo que parece con una vista humana, sin embargo, otros sitios, especialmente otras mansiones, son mucho más aterradores, mucho más atroces, cuando has abierto los ojos, como aquella donde vive Camus o cualquiera de los miembros de la mesa de los doce lados, las sedes de la conclave.</p><p>Se vio con la necesidad de explicarle a Kardia, esperando que se preparara para cuando le tocara ver a una de esas criaturas, a uno de esos hechiceros que habían dejado de ser humanos muchos siglos en el pasado.</p><p>-¿La conclave?</p><p>Degel que era por mucho más hermoso de lo que le había parecido al inicio a Kardia asintió, llevándolo a donde se encontraban los cuadros, señalando cada uno de ellos.</p><p>-Son nuestros antepasados, cada uno de ellos vino de afuera, buscando paz, libertad… buscando lo que Bluegard tiene que ofrecerle a los omegas que deseen ser nuestros compañeros, a pesar de que no somos homo sapiens…</p><p>Si en el pasado el sujeto pelirrojo le había parecido desagradable, en ese momento tenía una cierta maldad difícil de describir, de soportar siquiera, esa actitud, la forma en la que su omega estaba a su lado, con una expresión que claramente decía que no le gustaba estar a su lado le hizo despreciarle sin siquiera saber nada de su persona.</p><p>-El primero en llegar fue Milo, él estaba casado con un alfa de nombre Camus, el era un miembro de la conclave, se sentada en la cabecera, era el primer sacerdote de aquello que se esconde en el pozo, vino aquí buscando seguridad, perseguido por su esposo, pero los guardianes lo protegieron.</p><p>Era tan diferente la expresión que poseía en el cuadro en el que se encontraba solo, en ese momento se veía feliz, seguro de sí mismo, complacido con la vida en esa ciudad que algunos alfas encontraba detestable, tal vez, porque allí los omegas eran libres.</p><p>-Después de Milo, Zaphiri fue el segundo en encontrar la seguridad de Bluegard y decidió establecer la primera regla, la que habla de la seguridad de los habitantes de la ciudad, su alfa era aquel llamado Krest.</p><p>Kardia escuchaba esas palabras en silencio, tratando de memorizar cada uno de los nombres que eran pronunciados por el gobernador, quien parecía saberse la historia de Bluegard de memoria.</p><p>-Los mellizos Luco y Lugonis fueron los primeros en buscar contacto con otros poblados, ellos abandonaron Bluegard y no han regresado en siglos, el segundo de ellos, era un omega hermoso, amable, dicen que dio a luz, un niño que fue arrebatado de sus brazos, probablemente fue asesinado, su hermano aun lo busca, pero no creo que lo encuentre, Lugonis aún llora su pérdida.</p><p>Kardia supuso que eso era cierto, porque él no podría perdonarse si a causa de un descuido, hubiera perdido a su pequeño en las manos de alguien más, sin embargo, recordando aquellas palabras respecto de la vida eterna, supuso que ellos aún estaban vivos.</p><p>-Ellos… aún están vivos.</p><p>Degel asintió, aún estaban vivos, pero ocultos, especialmente Milo, su omega, quien le dio a luz poco después de llegar a esa ciudad, huyendo de su alfa, cuyo cuadro estaba colgado en ese pasillo, para recordarse cada día de su vida, lo mucho que sufrió en sus manos, la razón por la cual se tenían que realizar los pactos, especialmente, cuando Camus, su alfa, seguía allí afuera, convencido de que podría hacerle regresar.</p><p>-Ellos… ellos moran la Atlántida… están seguros.</p><p>Fueron las palabras de Degel, quien observaba a Kardia, quien veía el libro bajo su brazo, como deseoso de leerlo, por lo cual, con una sonrisa, ya que en realidad solo le dio ese traba para encontrarle un lugar caliente, darle comida y cobijo, supuso que no había nada de malo, sino todo de bueno, si le enseñaba a leer.</p><p>-Ven conmigo, te enseñare a leer, pero claro, antes tendrás que aprender a escribir… así podrás realizar más tareas fundamentales para mi mansión.</p><p>Kardia asintió, siguiendo a Degel sin hacer preguntas, preguntandose si en realidad tenía algo que hacer en esa mansión, o su estadía en ese sitio era para hacerle compañía a ese solitario alfa, en quien pensaba podía confiar.</p><p>-¿Por qué huele tan mal la ciudad? ¿Acaso es el aroma de los que viven aquí?</p><p>Degel le observo, para después oler su propia muñeca, logrando que Kardia se sonrojara furiosamente, pero se había bañado hacía relativamente poco tiempo, así que no pensaba que tuviera un mal olor, ladeando un poco la cabeza, para recordar que los guardianes secretaban esa sustancia, un aceite que era una clara amenaza para cualquier criatura, que allí no eran bienvenidos.</p><p>-Lo había olvidado, ese aroma es producido por los guardianes, como una amenaza a cualquier ser que quiera ingresar a Bluegard sin permiso, ya sean vampiros, licántropos o humanos, al sentirlo saben que no son bienvenidos, pero quienes sí lo son, dejan de percibirlo en algunas semanas… mientras tanto, tendrás que tolerarlo.</p><p>Sin más dio la media vuelta para ingresar en el estudio, señalando el escritorio de ébano, donde empezó a colocar papel, plumas y tiza, era el momento de enseñarle lo que le habían prohibido.</p><p>-Debo advertirte que no soy un maestro paciente… así que tendrás que dar todo de ti, Kardia, pero se que lo lograras muy pronto.</p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, ya sé que había prometido el capítulo antes, pero pasaron algunas cosas y no pudo postearlo hasta hoy, espero me perdonen. Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, por sus hermosas estrellas y sus más que perfectas lecturas, ya saben que adoro recibirlas. Ahora, tres lectoras adivinaron al menos un nombre de uno de los omegas y alfas que están en esos cuatros. @SailorFighter @RizeCorrales y @Vaiperine así que tienen su galletita, pero @Vaiperine tiene dos por haber acertado en más nombres, en casi todos. Así que ya saben, mandenme un mensaje privado para saber qué es lo que desean ver en la historia, muchas gracias por participar. Agradecimientos especiales a @charlize_bramsc y @Carmilla94 Muchas gracias, espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado y si lo es, por favor, dejenmelo saber. SeikenNJ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Espera.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Qué es esto?</p><p>Kanon tenía una expresión como si pensara si esa pregunta era real o se trataba de una pregunta capciosa, al mismo tiempo que Saga dejaba caer sus costales de dinero, llenos de billetes, confiando en Aspros, porque su hermano menor le dijo que debía creer en sus buenas intenciones.</p><p>-Se llama dinero.</p><p>Fue la respuesta de Saga, que seguía comportándose de una forma demasiado hostil con el mayor, y lo haría, hasta que Defteros despertara y le dijera que todo lo dicho por Aspros era cierto.</p><p>-Ya se que es dinero, lo que no entiendo, es porqué tienen tanto en su posesión.</p><p>Kanon suspiro, tomando algunos fajos, del mismo tamaño del que les había dado a esos tres omegas, pensando que estaban seguros, recordando su derrota y su desesperado intento por salvarlo.</p><p>-Queríamos formar una jauría propia y pensamos que esto funcionaria.</p><p>Aspros había escuchado de una serie de atracos y de cómo la policía buscaba a los perpetradores, pero esos sujetos no eran nada atractivos, no eran agradables a la vista, les llamaban los ladrones de la nariz rota.</p><p>-Esperen… cómo es que los han retratado tan mal.</p><p>Esta vez Aspros estaba divertido, porque le había mencionado a Sisyphus que esos asaltantes eran especialmente feos, con sus dientes chuecos, o sus labios grandes, o su nariz quebrada y este había reído de sus palabras.</p><p>-No lo sé, pero me parece sumamente ofensivo.</p><p>Saga pensaba que era sumamente útil, pero no dijo nada, esperando porque Defteros se dignara a abrir los ojos, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un suspiro de Aspros, quien sentándose en una de las mesas cercanas, en una de las sillas, rasco su nariz, estaba cansado.</p><p>-Ve a descansar, yo le diré a Saga lo que se, le haré ver que no eres un peligro para nosotros, además… supongo que aún existen varios puntos que debes discutir con Hasgard.</p><p>Eso era cierto, pero temía que cuando dejara solos a sus hermanos, estos decidieran irse, darles la espalda, así que su omega tendría que esperar, quien estaba en compañía de Teneo, quienes a su vez, fueron a su habitación, para descansar un poco, su pequeño estaba exhausto.</p><p>-Nunca quise dominar la jauría y si ustedes lo desean, podemos compartir el trono, es más, esperaba que tomáramos las decisiones como en un consejo, los cuatro, como nuestro omega lo hubiera deseado.</p><p>Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que Saga pudiera bajar un poco la guardia, quien parecía no creer en él, pensando que no era más que un mentiroso, un mal hermano y un ambicioso, un ser enfermo de poder, que solo deseaba aumentar su poderío.</p><p>-¿Quieres que crea en tus palabras cuando me buscabas un alfa?</p><p>Aspros negó eso, no esperaba que confiara en sus palabras de forma ciega, pero sí que creyera un poco en él, era su hermano y hasta el momento, según recordaba, nunca había hecho otra cosa más que velar por ellos.</p><p>-No, quiero que creas en mí porque soy tu hermano y no te buscaba un alfa, no iba a desposarte con alguien que tu no desearas, pero más de una ocasión hable con Arles, sabía que estaba alli, asi que busque ayuda, aunque Shaka es un alfa, aunque eso no tiene nada de malo.</p><p>Kanon pensaba lo mismo, ser alfa o beta no era nada malo, aunque Saga se comportaba en ocasiones como si lo fuera, sin embargo, al ver la postura de su hermano, como iba relajandose un poco al escuchar el nombre de Arles, quien sabía tomaba control de su pisque desde el asesinato de sus padres, quien habia conversado alguna ocasion con su hermano menor, quiso creer en las palabras de su hermano mayor, pero aun asi no bajaria la guardia del todo.</p><p>-Shaka es un hombre sabio, es un licántropo antiguo, el conoce mas de lo que muchos, creía que él podría ayudarnos a curarte o tan siquiera a explicarme que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>Kanon escuchaba esas palabras con detenimiento, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que con forme pasaba el tiempo, Radamanthys lo pasaba peor en compañía de ese alfa y recordaba que su hermano le había ofrecido su ayuda.</p><p>-Tu me prometiste que me ayudarias a salvarlo, a liberarlo de ese alfa y no creo que cumplas tu palabra.</p><p>Esta vez era Kanon quien comenzaba a desconfiar de él, pero Aspros sabía que no podían llegar, derribar las puertas y tomar a su compañero, cuyo nombre se le escapaba, debían actuar con prudencia, de la forma en que no lo hizo su padre hacía tantos años, la razón por la cual todos esos lobos murieron, por la que él tuvo que cuidar de la jauría y por la cual, su jauría era una madriguera con apenas lo necesario para sobrevivir, de ser sincero consigo mismo.</p><p>-¿Qué crees que pasará si llegamos y atacamos a la familia Barentain? ¿Si atacamos buscando a tu compañero? Cuyo nombre se me escapa de momento.</p><p>Saga pensaba que serían asesinados y que ese omega terminaría sufriendo un castigo ejemplar, pero espero a que Kanon respondiera estas preguntas.</p><p>-Su nombre es Radamanthys…</p><p>Fue lo primero que dijo Kanon, pero Aspros no pronunció ningún sonido, mirándole fijamente, esperando que su astuto hermano respondiera lo que suponía iba a decirle.</p><p>-Nos mataran, destruirán lo que queda de nuestra jauría y a el, Radamanthys será castigado… tendrá que permanecer con su alfa por el resto de sus días, pero eso no pasará mientras viva.</p><p>Eso era cierto, así que tenian que reorganizarse, usar todo el dinero que sus hermanos había robado para restaurar su jauría, para entablar relaciones con las demás, con Thanatos, con su gemelo Hypnos, con los mellizos de nombre Ema y Kokalo, si deseaban sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba.</p><p>-Así es, solo hemos tenido suerte hasta el momento y necesitamos prepararnos, muchas vidas serán tomadas si se lo permitimos a esas familias.</p><p>*****</p><p>Valentine fue el primero en levantarse de la cama, sintiéndose rejuvenecido, alegre, seguro que eso pasaba cuando pasabas toda la noche haciéndole el amor a tu omega elegido, sin preocuparse por la caída de una de sus creaciones, el mensaje había sido enviado, pero aún faltaba otro más por mandar, a las doce familias, pero sobretodo a la suya y a la Walden, los restos de esta familia que estaban desperdigados por allí.</p><p>-Es hora de despertar, tu abuelo vendrá esta mañana y no queremos que piense que no deseas verlo.</p><p>Radamanthys apenas había logrado dormir, no confiaba lo suficiente en Valentine para cerrar sus ojos, pero aun así, se forzó a sonreirle, tratando de convencerlo de que era feliz a su lado, que amaba estar con él, aunque no era cierto, esperando que sus sirvientes, esos dos en los que podía confiar, le dieran su medicina para seguir actuando su deseo.</p><p>-Debemos darnos un buen baño antes de que llegue.</p><p>Radamanthys asintió, tallando sus ojos, para poco después tomar la mano de su alfa, caminando hacia donde lo llevaba, para darse un buen baño, aunque suponia, que tendria que soportar sus caricias una ultima ocasion.</p><p>-Te lavare la espalda y tu lavaras la mía.</p><p>No estaba nada emocionado con eso, pero aun así, solamente sonrió, aceptando su destino en esa casa, de donde no volvería a salir jamás, no sin que su alfa lo acompañara supuso, temiendo por la seguridad del licántropo que quiso brindarle ayuda, el que no era importante para su alfa, no podía enfrentarse a él, pero aun así lo quería fuera de su vida.</p><p>-Es nuestra luna de miel y aun así tenemos que soportar a ese anciano… </p><p>Se quejo, no deseaba verlo, pero aun así, sabía que Valentine le obligaría a eso, especialmente cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, para indicarle que su abuelo en compañía de Pandora habían llegado, no tenían tiempo para estar juntos en esa tina, no por el momento.</p><p>-Les dije que llegarán a las doce,  pero parece que aun creen que yo soy su sirviente…</p><p>Fueron las palabras de Valentine, que salió de la tina después de lavar su cuerpo, besando su mejilla para vestirse con cierta calma, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys terminaba de lavarse, notando todas las marcas nuevas, odiándose por ellas.</p><p>-Quiero que se ponga el traje blanco, pienso que le quedará mejor que un color oscuro…</p><p>Pronunció a su sirviente, sin prestarle atención, haciéndole sentir como una muñeca o un maniquí, como un simple objeto sin valor alguno, saliendo de la tina para secarse, esperando que ya tuvieran lista más de la medicina, pero no la veía por ningún lado.</p><p>-Dame la ropa que mi alfa desea que me ponga y después, coloca la medicina en mi mesita de noche, la necesitare cuando esto termine…</p><p>Pero su ayudante ya había colocado esa ropa en la cama, con una expresión avergonzada, llevando sus manos a su delantal, suspirando algo ansioso, haciendo que le viera fijamente, porque no parecía dispuesto a escuchar sus ordenes.</p><p>-Su medicina es un afrodisíaco muy poderoso, señor…</p><p>Ya lo sabía y era la única forma en la que podría disfrutar de sus deberes conyugales, por lo cual, se preguntaba qué había de malo en tomarlo, así convencería a Valentine de su deseo, de su amor por él, ahora que estaba embarazado.</p><p>-Si lo toma, si sigue tomándolo, su pequeño no lo resistirá, podrá perderlo o peor aún, nacerá con varios problemas… ya lo he visto antes… y solo será peor para usted.</p><p>Estaba diciendole que no le daría su medicina, que no estaba dispuesto a obedecer sus órdenes, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía lo suficientemente preocupado por él, por la vida de su pequeño, así como su salud.</p><p>-Así que tendré que soportar las caricias de Valentine, hasta que me acostumbre a ellas… por el bien del niño que no deseaba.</p><p>Fueron sus palabras, recibiendo un poco  de ayuda para abrocharse su ropa interior, terminando de vestirse, agradecido de que por el momento, esta ropa fuera recatada, más bien masculina.</p><p>-Usted puede morir, o su hijo, y si su hijo no muere, no será normal… lo culparan, también ya lo he visto…</p><p>Ellos siempre cargaban con la culpa, si su pequeño era un omega, si no nacía bien, si estaba enfermo o si moría a darlo a luz, el alfa nunca era responsable de nada, mientras que el omega había hecho algo que provocó esa pérdida o ese accidente.</p><p>-Sería mucho mejor si perdiera la vida con él… si me hubieran metido ese metal en la cabeza, al menos así yo no tendría que estar presente.</p><p>Pronunció, molesto, pero resignado a lo que estaba sucediendo, caminando lentamente hasta la mesita del jardín, donde se realizaría esa reunión, Valentine no los deseaba dentro de su casa, donde tomó un  asiento en silencio, no deseaba verlos.</p><p>-Existen omegas excepcionales Earhart, no muchos, pero si existen, Radamanthys es uno de ellos, uno magnífico sin duda, no tanto como un alfa, pero si se acerca.</p><p>Radamanthys espero a que sirvieran su comida en su plato, no su plato, porque ya nada era de su propiedad, él era otro de los muebles, otra de las propiedades en ese sitio, asi que, solo se limitó a alimentarse, sin decir nada, sin pronunciar un solo sonido.</p><p>-Radamanthys es inteligente, es hábil, es fuerte, es hermoso y es realmente una fiera en nuestro lecho, un omega excepcional que ha comprendido la magnitud de su amor por mi, el cual es correspondido, como un alfa corresponde a un omega especial como lo es él.</p><p>Sentía los ojos de Pandora sobre su cuerpo, podía ver la sonrisa de su abuelo, como encontraba esas palabras divertidas, toda esa idea de los omegas excepcionales, no por las razones correctas, sino porque pensaba que no existían, que no eran nada, simplemente no importaban.</p><p>-Eso pensaba de su madre, que ella era excepcional, tanto así que la cuide de su hermana, sin embargo, al igual que todos los omegas, no es más que un animal sumiso que se rige por sus instintos.</p><p>Radamanthys quiso cortar la carne que le habían servido, pero usó tanta fuerza, que con un descuido corto el plato de porcelana, escuchando una risa de Pandora, que esperaba que su abuelo les hiciera pagar el insulto recibido el día que Valentine la lanzó de su propiedad.</p><p>-Pero dime una cosa… porque no se defienden, si son tan excepcionales, porque no ha luchado contigo para evitar que impregnes su cuerpo con tu semilla, si es tan fuerte o tan astuto como lo aseguras.</p><p>Esta vez Radamanthys tuvo que ver a su abuelo, quien le despreciaba, quien había cancelado su educación, cualquier clase de ella, al saber que era un omega, quien comía con calma, como si solo estuvieran hablando del clima.</p><p>-Mi omega, ella me odiaba, detestaba el suelo que yo pisaba y aun asi, me dio dos hijas, una omega que podía darme un alfa, pero fallo y una alfa que lance de esta propiedad, por la promesa de tener a un alfa de mi sangre, pero ya sabemos que eso no paso…</p><p>Seguía culpandolo por no ser un alfa y actuando como si eso hubiera sido su culpa, como si ser un omega fuera un crimen, mirándole fijamente, señalandolo con uno de los cubiertos de plata.</p><p>-Pero ella dormía a mi lado, yo cerraba los ojos en su compañía, en ocasiones nos bañabamos juntos y en otras, ella me rasuraba, tenía mi cuello a su disposición, pudo liberarse de mí en un instante, pero aun así, no lo hizo, porque… porque los omegas no son como los alfas, ellos lo único que buscan es procrear, solo buscan tener hijos y su sumisión, su instinto de obediencia, les impide poder hacer lo que cualquier alfa, por patético que sea, haría a la primera oportunidad.</p><p>Radamanthys quiso levantarse de esa mesa, no tenía apetito y no tenía porque escuchar más de esas palabras, sintiendo la mano de su alfa  sobre su muñeca, evitando que se marchara, al mismo tiempo que sus invitados  le veían curiosos, como pensando que con una orden suya, regresaría a la mesa.</p><p>-Radamanthys, no te vayas aun… esa reunión por desagradable que sea, es por tu bien y por el de mi heredero, que espero que sea un omega excepcional como tu…</p><p>Valentine entonces tomó un arma que tenía oculta en esa mesa, no era una pistola, sino una daga de oro, que Radamanthys nunca había visto, pero sus invitados si, al parecer, por la expresión de sorpresa, desagrado y temor que tenían al verla.</p><p>-Les dije que no eran invitados en mi casa, ni los deseaba a lado de mi omega, pero ustedes no escucharon mis palabras, no atendieron mis órdenes, insultandome, tratandome como un mero sirviente, así que, pensaba que esto les serviria como una lección de lo excepcional que es mi omega.</p><p>Valentine se levantó, besando la mejilla de su omega, sosteniéndolo de la cintura para colocar la daga en sus manos, esperando que él fuera quien se vengara por lo que les habían hecho, por separarlo de su lado.</p><p>-Mátalos…</p><p>*****</p><p>Una persona, sentada en un sillón de cuero, observaba un mapa en silencio, un mapa donde estaban señaladas las jaurías, las cofradías de los vampiros y Bluegard, un pelirrojo, de ojos y uñas rojas, que tenía una pintura monstruosa donde se encontraba el, a lado de un omega de cabello ensortijado, quien sonreía, en esa época aún era feliz.</p><p>-Milo… al fin te he encontrado…</p><p>Susurro, a sus espaldas se encontraba un medio de cabello oscuro, ensortijado, quien había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para conseguir cierta información, para dar con lo único que le quedaba como familia, después de buscar durante siglos, dando con un hombre que podía decirle dónde estaba su hermano menor, su mellizo tantos siglos perdido.</p><p>-Al fin he dado contigo…</p><p>*****</p><p>En verdad siento mucho la tardanza, pero aqui esta un hermoso capitulo para ustedes, mis amados y amadas lectores y lectoras, que espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias especialmente a @Vaiparine @Carmilla94 @charlize_bramsc @SailorFighter @xxlinettxx a quienes les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios. Ahora, les invito también a leer una historia de Vampiros dedicada al día de San Valentine, se llama San Valentine, si, lo se, me rompí la cabeza poniéndole un título. SeikenNJ.  A Propósito, Feliz Dia de San Valentine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Una Nueva Oportunidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Matarlos? </p><p>Radamanthys podía sentir el peso de la daga en su mano, observando la expresión de sorpresa y después burla de su abuelo, que solo comenzó a reírse, pensando que no era capaz de asesinarlo. </p><p>-¿Matarme? ¿Ese omega? </p><p>Preguntó bebiendo un poco más de té, con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Pandora se veía un poco más asustada, pero al ver la respuesta de su abuelo a su lado, también sonrió, pensando que era ridículo que Valentine creyera que era capaz de asesinarlos. </p><p>-Sólo es un omega, el no puede hacerme daño. </p><p>Poco después encendió un cigarrillo, mirándolos de reojo, primero a él y después a Valentine, que solo esperaba el momento en el cual Radamanthys actuara, que se vengará de sus actos. </p><p>-Ni siquiera pudo levantar una sola mano en mi contra, ni siquiera para defenderse, cuando quise matarlo durante su primer celo, antes de que pudiera deshonrarse por completo, arrastrándome a mí con él, pero, tu suplicaste por su vida, me pediste que te lo diera y eso hice, te lo regale, no porque me agrades, no porque deseara perdonar su vida, sino, porque no era nada, ni siquiera debía molestarme en matarlo, en hacerlo sufrir, para eso estabas tu Valentine, para eso estas tu. </p><p>Radamanthys con la daga en sus manos escuchaba esas palabras en silencio, sin moverse, pensando, meditando, debía matarlos como se lo ordenaba su esposo, únicamente por que el asi lo deseaba o debía dejarlos vivir, porque de todas formas, todo lo que le había dicho, todo lo que le había sucedido ya era historia antigua, ya estaba encerrado con Valentine, quien esperaba impaciente porque obedeciera sus órdenes. </p><p>-No mereces que yo te preste atención Earhart, de la misma forma en que yo no soy nada para ti, tu no eres nada para mi, ni mucho menos Pandora, ustedes son los invitados de mi amado esposo, el es el alfa, que sea él quien los mate, si es lo que desea. </p><p>Susurro, regresandole la daga a Valentine, quien le veía en silencio, sin comprender sus palabras, tal vez pensando que al desobedecer sus órdenes, estaba dándole la espalda, escuchando de nuevo la risa de su abuelo, que estaba seguro no lo atacaria, no tenía el valor para eso. </p><p>-Pero si me ama, si realmente me quiere, nos quiere, defenderá a su familia como el alfa que es. </p><p>Radamanthys poco después llevó una mano a su vientre, un gesto que vio Valentine, apretando los dientes, para después sostener la daga con su mano, la que estaba clavada en la mesa de madera, pensando que aquello que le pedía su esposo era que él matara a quienes le habían hecho daño. </p><p>-Y les demostrara que no está aquí para hacerme daño, para hacerme sufrir, sino para cuidarme a mí y a nuestro primer hijo. </p><p>Valentine inmediatamente caminó hasta donde estaba Earhart, sin importarle nada más, atacando a su benefactor, cortando su cuello con la daga dorada, viendo como su sangre roja caía de pronto, quien le veía sorprendido, antes de sentir como el débil alfa que estaba obsesionado de su nieto seguía encajando su daga contra su cuerpo, una y otra vez, pensando en proteger a su omega, a su primer hijo, todo frente a la mirada horrorizada de Pandora que aun seguía sentada a su lado. </p><p>-Yo te amo… yo lo amo, yo lo amo. </p><p>Pronunció casi enloquecido, esperando que Earhart dejará de existir, para poco después atacar a Pandora, a quien había engañado, dejandole usar el libro del gusano, pero sin darle toda la información, convirtiéndola en una chiquilla observando un libro de ilustraciones, nada más, pero quitándole el poder, la magia al tomo que siempre tenía en sus brazos, un libro que cayó al suelo, cuando Valentine la atacó sin piedad, encajando su daga en su cuerpo sin piedad alguna. </p><p>-Yo te amo… y no dejaré que nadie te toque, que nadie te separe de mi, mi amado señor, mi amado omega, mi amor. </p><p>Quería que Radamanthys lo matara, que se vengará del daño que le había hecho, pero si no deseaba hacerlo, si quería que le demostrara cuanto lo amaba, entonces, eso haría, al destruir sus cuerpos, esperando que aunque no fuera alguien con la sangre de su omega, esos dos no volvieran a levantarse. </p><p>-Jamás les perdonaré el habernos separado. </p><p>Susurro Valentine, caminando hasta donde se encontraba Radamanthys, acariciando sus mejillas con la sangre en sus manos, manchandolas con ella, sosteniendo su ropa blanca, que también cubrió de sangre, la que no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo deseaba que su amado comprendiera que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo quería. </p><p>-¿Tu lo sabes verdad? </p><p>Radamanthys asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, observando como Pandora comenzaba a retorcerse, a cambiar de forma, casi transformándose en una estatua de piedra para después, quebrarse en pequeños pedazos, transformándose en cenizas, dejando su libro a su lado, pero, su abuelo, de alguna forma comenzó a levantarse, con las heridas, con la sangre, con su cuerpo medio destrozado por la daga de oro. </p><p>-Lo se… </p><p>Susurro viendo como el cuerpo de su abuelo se movía, descarnado, tratando de acercarse a Valentine, tratando de atacarlos, sin embargo, escucharon los gritos de las criaturas que Valentine comandaba, los que se lanzaron sobre el cuerpo de su abuelo, atacandolo, mordiendolo, despedazandolo entre gritos, aullidos y lamentos, que estaba seguro se grabarian en su memoria hasta el final de sus días. </p><p>-Mis creaciones los destruirán… no dejarán nada de ese anciano para que pueda lastimarte, no lo permitiré. </p><p>Valentine estaba seguro de eso y acercándose un poco más lo beso, con delicadeza esta vez, disfrutando de los sonidos que eran pronunciados, de lo que pensaba era su venganza del anciano que lo separó de su amado. </p><p>-Nadie te hará daño… </p><p>Sólo él pensó Radamanthys, dejando que Valentine acariciara su rostro, su cuerpo, manchando su ropa con la sangre que se convirtió en cenizas poco después, un acto que le daba el poder que necesitaba, el control de la familia Walden, así como de la Barentain, dos lugares en esa mesa de doce lados, la que esperaba presidir, para proteger a su omega y a su pequeño creciendo en su vientre. </p><p>No les dejaré lastimarlos mi amado señor, mi señor. </p><p>De nuevo aquellas palabras, de nuevo le decía mi señor, aunque Radamanthys pensaba que él no era más que un esclavo en ese sitio, alguien que debía obedecer las órdenes de su alfa, calentar su lecho, un prisionero más que un amo. </p><p>-Su fiel Valentine lo protege. </p><p>*****</p><p>Después de que Saga y Kanon le juraran que no iban a cometer una locura, que iban a esperar a que Defteros despertara, que lo escucharian, permaneciendo en la jauría al menos hasta el amanecer, cuando pudieran compartir algunas palabras, Aspros se apartó, regresando a sus habitaciones, donde se encontraban su omega y su cachorro, ambos acostados en su cama. </p><p>En la que no se atrevió a recostarse, solo se sentó en un sillón, pensando que tenía suerte y al mismo tiempo no la tenía, porque de tenerla su compañero jamás se habría marchado, pero que tenía suerte porque estaba a su lado, porque su pequeño estaba vivo. </p><p>-Te estaba esperando… </p><p>Susurro Hasgard apenas tomó asiento en ese sofá, apartándose un poco de Teneo, al que no deseaba dejar solo, tenía un mal presentimiento, una sensación, tal vez su instinto, que le decía que estaban en peligro, que debían permanecer con Aspros. </p><p>-¿Vas a marcharte? </p><p>Hasgard se sentó en el colchón, tomando la mano de Teneo, que era bastante más pequeña que la suya, pero sabía que crecería, que tal vez tendría su misma estatura, si a sus quince años casi llegaba a su hombro. </p><p>-No, no creo que sea seguro y Teneo, él está emocionado de conocerte al fin. </p><p>Eso sorprendió demasiado a Aspros, quien apenas podía creer lo pronunciado por Hasgard, quien hablaba con calma, con serenidad, bajito, para que su cachorro no se despertara, quien estaba emocionado al conocer a su alfa, que le miraba perplejo. </p><p>-Yo le dije que si me había marchado fue por su seguridad, que tu no pudiste evitarlo, bueno, el alfa que me embarazo, que no te di la oportunidad para evitarlo y eso es cierto, no le mentí, tampoco le dije nada malo sobre ti. </p><p>No le había dicho nada sobre su alfa, no le había mentido, sólo le había dicho que tuvieron un celo, que había sido hermoso y después, solo se marchó, sin decirle nada, sin explicarle que estaba embarazado. </p><p>-Teneo es un buen niño, nunca hace preguntas, aunque se que siempre quiso conocerte, comprender porque no estábamos juntos, que sucedió para que yo me marchara como lo hice y la verdad es que… nunca hubo una razón, siempre supe que yo significaba mucho más para ti de lo que tu lo hacias para mi. </p><p>Aspros sentía un dolor sordo cuando pensaba en eso, que mientras el estaba enamorado de su buen amigo, que siempre lo vio como un futuro compañero, esté siempre amo a Ilias, que solo estuvo a su lado debido al despecho que sufrió, tratando de borrar el dolor que sentía y no mejoraba nada, que lo hubiera tratado de obligar a estar a su lado, a ser suyo, usando ese hechizo. </p><p>-Yo te hice daño… yo quise atarte a mi, porque sabía que tu no me amabas tanto como para quedarte a mi lado… </p><p>Era cierto, pero aun así, su capilla estaba destruida, su forma de vida no era la adecuada para un cachorro, quien había pasado por muchas privaciones, así que, mirando a Aspros, suspiro, tomándolo de las manos, pensando que lo mejor era que se dieran una oportunidad, por el bienestar de Teneo, ese lugar era seguro, tendría una vida cómoda y como tendría su estatura, también deseaba que viera que podía amarlo, que su fuerza, que su tamaño, que su cuerpo no le evitarian encontrar a un alfa. </p><p>-El piensa que nos separamos por mi bien, por el suyo, Teneo se ha imaginado toda una historia de amor, una tragedia romántica… no sabe que solo tuvimos sexo, que yo te use para borrar mi dolor y despues hui, sin importarme el daño que te hice, tampoco sabe lo del hechizo, sabe que te duele, pero no las razones detras de ese dolor y quiero que tenga una buena vida, quiero que sea feliz, aunque yo me quede a tu lado para eso. </p><p>Aspros suponia que deberia estar contento al escuchar esas palabras, pero no le hacían sentir agradecido, solo recordar que hizo un acto imperdonable contra su omega, que atacó a su hijo, que sus hermanos lo pensaban un monstruo, así que, suspiro, sin decirle nada a Hasgard, quien llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, llamando su atención, pensando que deseaba intentarlo de nuevo, que había juzgado muy mal a su amigo de la infancia y actual alfa de la jauría, el padre de Teneo. </p><p>-Quiero darnos una oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, si tu lo aceptas, por Teneo, por mi y por ti. </p><p>Aspros llevo una de sus manos a la de Hasgard, restregando su mejilla contra esta, suspirando, asintiendo, no había otra respuesta, no existía otra opción más que aceptar esa propuesta y de esa forma enseñarle que podía hacerlos felices, que podía amarlo como una vez amo a Ilias, que él era digno de confianza, era digno de su amor, que era como cualquier lobo, que no era un ser que traía la desgracia a sus semejantes. </p><p>-Una nueva oportunidad… </p><p>Susurro, acercando su rostro al de Hasgard, para besar sus labios, con un movimiento delicado, para separarse poco después. </p><p>-Eso es más de lo que yo me merezco… mucho más de lo que pensé que tendría alguna vez. </p><p>Y esa promesa, esas palabras le hacían feliz. </p><p>*****</p><p>El vampiro que había ingresado en esa jauría, al darse cuenta que el aroma de muerte vieja iba a terminarse, que tenía que escapar antes de ser descubierto, cuando vio que el omega de esa belleza de cabello azul no se apartaría de su lado, se marchó, en silencio, sin ser descubierto, pensando que tarde o temprano daría con él, cuando la jauría cayera bajo el yugo de las doce familiar. </p><p>Pues Shion era un vampiro anciano, era un hombre que podía esperar, era un alfa que tenia paciencia, que tenía el poder para tomar aquello que deseaba, que debía regresar a su hospital, para ir preparando un cuarto, un lugar donde dormir para ese pequeño de cabello azul, una vez que sus padres fueran asesinados. </p><p>*****</p><p>Aioros no iba a quedarse en la jauría y tomaría uno de los autos que los habían llevado a ese sitio, estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto, con un poco de dinero que había sido entregado por el gemelo de nombre Kanon, como pago por su ayuda. </p><p>Estaba fumando un cigarrillo, tratando de pensar, de decidir a dónde debía dirigirse, cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta de su auto, era Shura, que se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. </p><p>No deseaba quedarse en la jauría y escucho que Aioros tampoco lo haría, que tomaría uno de los autos para irse lejos, algo que él deseaba hacer, sin duda, no quería pensar, no deseaba sentir, sólo quería olvidar su pasado, su ilusión. </p><p>-¿A dónde te diriges? </p><p>Shura no lo sabía con exactitud, solo quería escapar, alejarse, permitir que sus dos amados fueran felices, después de comprender que no lo amaban lo suficiente para protegerlo del amo vampiro, del anciano Albafica que no quiso beber su sangre. </p><p>-No lo se… solo busco… podría decirse que busco una nueva oportunidad. </p><p>Aioros asintio, encendiendo el auto, ya verian a donde los llevaba el destino, pero lo mejor sin duda alguna era marcharse, con forme avanzaran, descubririan el sitio a donde los dioses querían que fueron. </p><p>-Supongo entonces, que cualquier destino es lo suficientemente bueno. </p><p>Pronunció, sintiendo como Shura le robaba su cigarrillo, asintiendo, lo único que sabía era que deseaba marcharse. </p><p>-Tienes razón, cualquier destino es mejor que el lugar en donde estaba. </p><p>*****</p><p>-Tu hermano Lugonis… él ha muerto, a dar a luz a un niño de nombre Albafica… </p><p>Fueron las palabras de Camus, quien había localizado la información que tanto buscaba Luco, el gemelo del padre de Albafica, quien esperaba que su hermano aun estuviera con vida, tal vez oculto en la Atlántida, en Bluegard. </p><p>-¿Muerto? </p><p>Camus asintió, levantándose de su trono, su hermano había perecido muchos siglos en el pasado, pero, la parte alegre era que su hijo estaba vivo, era inmortal, uno de los señores vampiros. </p><p>-Si, me temo que lo asesinaron en el interior de Bluegard, antes de que el segundo o tercer pacto fuera promulgado, aquel que dice que no puedes dañar a nadie de ese nido de profundos, donde se esconde mi esposo. </p><p>Su hermoso escorpión, quien había escapado mucho tiempo antes que eso, pero segun decian, era inmortal, después de beber el elixir de la vida eterna. </p><p>-Pero tuvo un hijo, su nombre es Albafica, supongo que has escuchado hablar de él… un vampiro anciano, señor de una de las cofradías de mayor tamaño de este lado del continente. </p><p>Luco le había entregado esa información a Camus, esperando que le dijeran dónde estaba su hermano, pero si su hermano estaba muerto, su sacrificio, su traición y cada acto despreciable que había realizado carece de sentido. </p><p>-Y ahora si me disculpas… he cumplido mi parte del trato, ya puedes marcharte. </p><p>Y como si no estuviera dispuesto a escuchar una sola palabra más de sus labios, tres criaturas de más dos dos metros, con cabezas que parecían calamares, con tentáculos cayendo como si fueran una extraña capa, brazos delgados que terminaban en manos de tres dedos con uñas afiladas, se materializaron pronunciando alguna clase de gorgoteo, señal de que lo deseaban fuera de esa habitación. </p><p>-Me engañaste.</p><p>Camus únicamente sonrió, porque podía decirle que le mintió, pero, no lo hizo, jamás le dijo que su hermano estaba vivo, solo le dijo que tenía información importante, sabía dónde estaba, pero solo le diria si conseguía el mapa que le diera la ubicación de Bluegard, una manera de ingresar a esa ciudad perdida. </p><p>-No lo hice, jamás te dije que estaba vivo. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, siempre hacen que mi día se ilumine, espero que les guste este capitulo, a mi me gusto, gracias también por sus lecturas y sus estrellas, adoro recibirlas. Un agradecimiento especial a @Vaiperine @SailorFighter @charlize_bramsc @Carmilla94 @RizeCorrales @xxlinettexx por sus comentarios. Hicieron de un mal día, uno maravilloso. Muchas gracias. SeikenNJ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Descubrimiento.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violate había viajado varios días con el bebé en sus brazos y el joven omega de cabello negro, que no hablaba demasiado, apenas se atrevia a moverse, pero confiaba en ella o eso creia, quien le veia de reojo de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando arrullaba a su bebé, al que no pudo alimentar. </p><p>-Visitaremos a un viejo amigo mío, estoy segura de que él querrá ayudarnos con nuestros problemas. </p><p>Unos grandes y gordos, porque sabía que Bennu no los dejaría ir así como así, no le dejará tomar el sacrificio prometido a la criatura del pozo, ni al omega secuestrado de los brazos de su alfa asesinado, lo sabía, porque él generalmente no dejaba cabos sueltos. </p><p>Y si no la había asesinado no era porque le tuviera piedad o deseara que sufriera, sino porque si la mataba, sin antes disolver su lazo con su hermano menor, si no podía separarlos, Aiacos podría perder la razón o morir en ese proceso. </p><p>-Su nombre es Dohko, es un alfa, pero es de fiar. </p><p>Le informo, deteniéndose cerca del barrio chino donde sabía él habitaba en una de esas hermosas construcciones que tenían tan mala reputación, escuchando los pasos de Alone, que veía ese lugar en silencio, al mismo tiempo que alguien se acercaba a ella, pronunciando algunas cuantas palabras. </p><p>-Si, necesito deshacerme de esta chatarra, sería un gran favor si pudieras desmantelarla. </p><p>Inmediatamente varios otros empezaron con el trabajo, al mismo tiempo que ella caminaba hasta donde sabía que se encontraba Dohko, al que podía ver fumando en la entrada de uno de los templos, su rostro cubierto por uno de esos sombreros puntiagudos, vestido casi como un pordiosero. </p><p>-Te dije que ese omega era una mala señal Violate, que solo era problemas, nada más. </p><p>Ella frunció el ceño, molesta por esas palabras, porque Aiacos no era una mala señal, quien era una mala señal era su hermano, Kagaho, quien no pudo perdonarla por amar a su hermano, por darle su mordida y quien quiso separarlos desde el primer instante. </p><p>-Es más bajito de lo que imaginaba. </p><p>Ella observo al joven omega a su lado, quien retrocedio un paso, sus ojos eran extraños, porque en ese momento eran azules, como el hielo, no del color que los imagino al principio, aunque su cabello negro era el mismo, se dijo. </p><p>-Este no es mi omega, se llama Alone, Kagaho lo secuestró de su hogar, asesinó a su alfa y le forzó a entregarle su celo, seguramente quiere un bebé, otro más, para que no deba entregar a mi omega, que no es una mala señal, ni solo problemas, sino aquel a quien más amo en este mundo. </p><p>Dohko volvió a fumar, tosiendo un poco para después levantarse, señalándoles que debían entrar a su hogar, donde podrían acicalarse, comer y cambiarse de ropa, además podrían atender a ese bulto llorón en los brazos de Violate. </p><p>-¿Cómo se llama el mocoso? </p><p>Quiso saberlo, pensando que era la viva imagen de Violate, un niño bastante lindo a decir verdad, quien estaba llorando porque estaba hambriento, cansado y necesitaba un cambio de ropa urgente. </p><p>-No pudimos nombrarlo, pero Aiacos quería ponerle Sukyo, como su omega. </p><p>Alone asintió al escuchar ese nombre, llamando la atención de ambos  alfas, que le veían atentos, logrando que desviara la mirada, molesto por esas expresiones. </p><p>-Kagaho le puso Sukyo, así le ha llamado todo el tiempo. </p><p>Se explicó, nervioso al tener que ingresar en esa casa, extraña, acompañado de dos alfas, recordando que la última vez que lo hizo, ya no pudo salir, mataron a su alfa y su pesadilla inicio. </p><p>-Ese bastardo, nos separó, se llevó a mi hijo y aun así se atrevió a ponerle el nombre que habíamos decidido con tanto detenimiento.  </p><p>Ella deseaba matarlo, quería hacerle pagar por sus crímenes, pero sobretodo, sabía que si no lo mataban, si no asesinaban al hermano mayor, su omega y cada uno de sus hijos estarían en peligro, porque al final, terminaría por sacrificarlos. </p><p>-Le ofreció su mano a un alfa llamado Teseo, pero no creo que esté dispuesto a entregarlo, como a mi, el deseaba que Aiacos regresara a su hogar, para mantenerlo seguro. </p><p>*****</p><p>Minos comenzaba a desesperarse, porque aunque Albafica le había dicho que le ayudaria a buscar a sus aliados y amigos, hasta el momento no había movido ni un solo dedo para eso, lo único que hacía era pasar tiempo a su lado, mostrarle sus pinturas, recordar el pasado que decía que tuvieron. </p><p>Confundiendolo, haciéndole pensar que no lo ayudaria, que no era el guerrero en dorada armadura como se había hecho pasar durante su despertar y comenzaba a recorrer esa mansión, pensando en una forma de marcharse, no tenía porqué quedarse en ese sitio, no era un lugar seguro. </p><p>Albafica era un hombre hermoso sin duda, pero su cabello era gris y se notaban algunas arrugas en su rostro, quien le había dejado solo, necesitaba atender algunos asuntos, o eso era lo que había dicho. </p><p>Ocasión que decidió utilizar para huir de esa mansión, pasados varios días, casi diez desde su despertar en ese sitio tan extraño, tan oscuro y al mismo tiempo tan ruidoso, porque parecía que la música nunca se detenía. </p><p>En ese momento vestía ropa negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, menos su rostro y sus manos, ropa cómoda, sencilla, que le hacía pensar en los atuendos de un sacerdote o de alguna clase de juez. </p><p>Minos era rápido y ligero, podía escabullirse por cualquier parte, al menos creía que ese era el caso, utilizando su sigilo, bajando las escaleras, para ver que se realizaba no muy lejos de allí, en un salón poco alumbrado, una fiesta de máscaras, donde diferentes parejas bailaban entretenidos. </p><p>Era el momento de huir, de salir de allí, aprovechándose de la distracción que esa fiesta que no sabía era eterna significaba, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al jardín, que era hermoso, cubierto de rosas de todos los colores, aun de algunos que pensaba no existían, pensando en tomar una de ellas, escuchando unos pasos. </p><p>Era el, era Albafica, que le miraba en silencio, portando una mascara con la forma de un craneo de color rojo, un disfraz llamativo, que le hizo retroceder, porque pensaba estar delante de la misma muerte. </p><p>-¿Piensas huir durante la noche? </p><p>Minos no supo qué responder, viendo como Albafica caminaba varios pasos hasta detenerse a su lado, con una expresión serena, amable, aunque le hacía pensar que estaba ocultando algo, una cara que no le mostraba a nadie, mucho menos a él. </p><p>-Tengo que encontrar a mis amigos, ellos me necesitan. </p><p>Albafica asintió tomando una rosa blanca entre sus manos, con la que tocó su pecho, a la altura del corazón, para después acariciar su mejilla, suspirando, e inmediatamente después colocarla en su cabello como si fuera alguna clase de adorno. </p><p>-La vida de los mortales es demasiado corta, como la vida de estas flores y es por eso que he actuado con cautela, no quiero que mueras. </p><p>Minos tomó la rosa sin cuidado alguno, destrozandola con sus dedos, cortandose con las espinas, haciendo que varias gotas brotaran de sus dedos, formando unas líneas que iban hasta su muñeca. </p><p>-No, lo que tú quieres es mantenerme encerrado en este castillo, como un maldito canario. </p><p>Albafica observaba la sangre escurrir entre sus dedos con demasiada fascinación, relamiendo sus labios, tratando de controlar sus instintos, pero debía ser sincero, el solo sentir ese aroma hizo que sus sentidos se despertarán, sus colmillos creciendo de tamaño. </p><p>-Eso piensas, pero no es asi, he dado con ambos, con tus aliados, uno de ellos fue capturado por su esposo, ha regresado a su mansion, el otro, el de cabello negro fue mandado a Bluegard, no entiendo con que motivo. </p><p>Fueron sus palabras, esperando que Minos abandonara esa extraña idea de marcharse, no deseaba comportarse como cualquier alfa en su posición, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, no después de dar con él de nuevo. </p><p>-¿Radamanthys regreso con Valentine? </p><p>No creía que él quisiera regresar con Valentine, más bien fue obligado y no tenía las herramientas para ir a su encuentro, como tampoco pensaba que su esposo quisiera que uno de los dos prófugos con los que huyó fuera a verlo. </p><p>-Lo más seguro es que le obligaron a volver, pero si, Radamanthys ha vuelto con su esposo. </p><p>Minos llevó una mano a su cabeza, pensando que eso era demasiado malo, especialmente porque Radamanthys estaba embarazado y tenía pesadillas con la forma en que le obligaron a eso. </p><p>-El otro, el de cabello negro esta en Bluegard, donde se esta organizando una fiesta, un festejo por las nupcias de Sorrento y un omega llamado Siegfried, he sido invitado y pensaba decirte esta noche. </p><p>Bluegard era la clase de sitio al que llegaban los prófugos, los desesperados, los que no tenían futuro y al mandarlo a ese sitio, Aspros le estaba salvando la vida, porque esa ciudad era tan fácil de encontrar como un espejismo, solo algunos indicados podian acudir a ella, los demás, sólo encontraban niebla. </p><p>-Aiacos está seguro entonces… </p><p>Albafica no supo qué responder, porque todo lo que había escuchado de Bluegard era malo, especialmente los pactos que se iban realizando, las promesas que te ataban a esa ciudad pesquera de una forma irremediable e inquebrantable. </p><p>-Esperaba que acudieras conmigo, asi podrás verlo por ti mismo y de ser necesario, podemos encontrar una forma de sustraerlo de Bluegard, si Aiacos desea venir con nosotros y si todavía no ha realizado ninguna clase de pacto. </p><p>Minos veía como la mirada de Albafica no abandonaba la sangre que recorría su mano y pensando en lo que ya había visto, en las palabras pronunciadas, en la información que había conseguido para él, acercó su palma a su rostro, ofreciéndole su sangre. </p><p>-Ten, toma, puedes beber todo lo que quieras. </p><p>Albafica al principio quiso apartarse, no aceptar esa dulce oferta, sin embargo, cuando volvió a oler la sangre, al verla recorriendo la mano de Minos, no pudo más que acercarse a él, para lamer su elixir vital con deleite, gimiendo de placer. </p><p>Pensando por unos instantes en beber la sangre que se le era ofrecida, pero no lo hizo, únicamente limpio aquella que ya había recorrido su piel, para poco después, colocar un pañuelo en las heridas, esperando que fuera suficiente para evitar que siguiera sangrando. </p><p>-No debes ofrecer tu sangre con tanta facilidad… </p><p>Le reprendió poco después, besando el dorso de su mano, sin notar que su cuerpo había rejuvenecido algunos cuantos años, algunas arrugas habían desaparecido, así como el color había regresado en algunas hebras de su cabello. </p><p>-Te veias sediento. </p><p>Fueron las palabras de Minos, que ya no deseaba marcharse de aquella mansión, quien sin saberlo era observado por otros ojos inmortales, quienes recordaban a otro igual, que también lo abandonó por la belleza de su enemigo, que conforme bebiera sangre recuperaria su odiada belleza. </p><p>-No vas a abandonarme… </p><p>Susurro Lune, maldiciendo los hechizos que protegían la mansión de Albafica, el pequeño castillo donde había tomado residencia, donde sus mascotas no podían ingresar, donde Minos podía apartarse de su lado. </p><p>-No vas a olvidarme… </p><p>Pero aun asi, podia ver como Albafica se llevaba a Minos al interior de la mansión, donde ya no podía verlo, donde estaba seguro que ese infiel omega pensaba entregarse a su enemigo, como sucedió en la primera vida, cuando dio a luz a un niño, uno que sobrevivió el veneno que le dio a beber a su omega, al que se quedo, al que cuido, porque su alfa estaba tan desesperado que decidió perderse en su propia locura, forjando su propia familia, su propio emblema, usando el poder, el conocimiento, los aliados y la riqueza del infiel omega que nunca quiso ver la magnitud de su amor, de aquel destinado a ser su alfa. </p><p>-No te lo voy a permitir. </p><p>E inmediatamente tiró todos los libros, las hojas de papel y cualquier objeto arriba de su escritorio, pensando que una vez que Minos saliera de esa mansión, mataría a Albafica y le obligaría a regresar a su viejo hogar, donde lo mordería para hacerlo suyo, de la forma en que Valentine lo había hecho con su omega.</p><p>-No esta vez.</p><p>*****</p><p>Shion había hablado con el hombre pelirrojo más de una ocasión, más de dos y más de diez, la primera vez cuando aún era humano, la última, cuando dejaron al omega rubio a su cuidado, él era uno de los mayores benefactores de su hospital, quien les había donado tanto dinero que en ese momento podrían, si lo desearan, expandir sus cuartos, crecer, como todos los negocios hacen cuando se tiene esa clase de ayuda monetaria. </p><p>Pero ellos, él, no deseaba eso, no quería más cuartos, ni más responsabilidades, no, lo que él deseaba al poseer ese sanatorio era ayudar a los omegas, ayudar a los enfermos, para que pudieran ver la realidad, para que pudieran comprender la vida y sus reglas. </p><p>No era una mala persona como muchos lo pensaban, no, él siempre pensaba en la forma de ayudar a los más necesitados, pero, en esta ocasión creía que se merecía un poco de amor para sí mismo. </p><p>Se merecía algo de cariño y compañía, un poco de agradecimiento por todos sus esfuerzos para proteger a los desamparados. </p><p>Y sabía, con la certeza de cualquier enamorado, de aquel que conoce al amor a primera vista, la lujuria y la ternura de ver a su compañero elegido, que ese omega de cabello azul, ese efebo de suaves formas, era aquel destinado a darle compañía, a brindarle la felicidad que todas las almas que había ayudado en su pasado poseían. </p><p>Esa belleza, ese Teneo, de cabello azul y mirada azul, era su destinado, su inspiración, a quién mordería, a quien transformaría en su compañero apenas pudiera dar con él, llevarlo a su nuevo hogar, para que siempre fuera tan hermoso como en ese momento, pequeño, delicado, dulce, como la más deliciosa de las frutas. </p><p>Teneo, el hermoso Teneo, al que no haría más que amar cada dia un poco más, cuando aceptara su amor, su compañía, cuando le diera la felicidad que todos los omegas le otorgaban a los alfas. </p><p>Teneo, su teneo, su efebo, su inspiración, su compañero. </p><p>*****</p><p>Hola, muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, sus lecturas y sus estrellas. Adoro recibirlos. Pues si, Shion desea al cachorro de Aspros y Hasgard, para convertirlo en su compañero eterno. Albafica ha dado con Aiacos y Violate ha llegado a un lugar seguro. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. SeikenNJ. Agradecimientos especiales para @Vaiperine @Carmilla94 @charlize_bramsc @xxlinettexx @RizeCorrales @SailorFighter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>